Ketika 3 Hati Datang Padaku
by JyoAIL
Summary: Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan konoha. dengan dibantu bosnya (tuan Sabaku). disana, Naruto bertemu dengan keluarga Gaara. termasuk si kecil Sakura yg amat menyayanginya
1. Chapter 1

**Ketika 3 Hati Datang Padaku**

**(Re-Publish 'Cinta Yang Lain')**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, Slight SasuNaruko, ItaNaru, GaaNaru**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt Comfort**

**Rating : Teen**

**WARNING : ALUR CEPAT, OOC, AU, GAJE, Typo(s), BxB, Death Chara**

**Chibi Menma**

**Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto 1999**

**Story By : K. Aiko 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Hati ini hanya ada satu..**_

_**Cinta ini tak akan mungkin terbagi..**_

_**Janji ini tidak untuk diingkari..**_

_**Perasaan ini bukan untuk disakiti"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

'_**aku lelah, begitu sesak di dalam sini. Ini terlalu besar, aku tak bisa menanggung semuanya dengan tubuh kecilku ini' **_mungkin itulah yang akan terjadi, jika hatiku bisa bicara.

Namun ternyata ia tidak bisa bicara, tetap diam membisu meskipun ribuan anak panah mencoba untuk menusuknya dan mencabik habis hatiku. Cobalah untuk tabah, hanya itu yang ku bisikan padanya.

Entah apa yang harus ku lakukan, mencoba bertahan namun begitu pilu ku rasakan. Sasu..Sasu..cobalah kau tengok aku disini, sentuh raga ini, dan kuatkan jiwa ini. Aku istrimu, mengikat janji suci nan sacral di hadapanmu, didepan saksi, serta mengatasnamakan Tuhan untukmu. Butir air mata terus ku teteskan untukmu, kuatnya hati ini laksana jenderal di tengah perang melindungi sang pangeran.

4 musim telah terlewati olehku, menunggu dan terus tetap menunggu. Dihadapan semuanya aku kuat, cobalah kau tengok aku di kamar sepi nan dingin ini. tangisan kecil memanggil namamu terdengar pilu. Rumah besar ini bak penjara bagiku, pesta meriah tak mampu menemani hampanya hatiku. Merasa sendiri di tengah kota yang besar dan ramai seperti ini.

Siapa nyana?

Bahwa aku seorang Naruto, istri pertama dari Uchiha Sasuke, harus mengalah pada maduku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik kembarku, Naruko. Membuat batinku tercabik parah dan merasa gila, begitu amat menyakitkan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan, bahwa lagi-lagi aku harus mengalah pada anak kesayangan ayahku. Atas permintaannya, aku rela menjalaninya.

Rasa perih nan pedih ini begitu ganas menggerogoti relung jiwaku. Sudah tidak paham lagi, apa yang masih ku miliki hingga saat ini. demi tuhan, aku bukan seorang yang tangguh untuk menghadapi semua ini.

Ada deraian hujan pada mataku yang sempit ini, membuatku merasa lemah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apa mau dikata? Keadaanku memaksa diriku untuk menjadi kuat.

Belum lagi...

"mama"

Seorang bocah kecil penyelamat hidupku menjadi alasan diriku untuk bertahan hingga saat ini. Begitulah, Menma malaikat kecilku membuatku menjadi kuat seperti ini. tubuhku memang tidak sekekar Thor, tetapi aku sangat yakin, hatiku bisa lebih kuat dari tokoh fiksi kesukaan putra tercintaku ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Normal POV**_

Rasa bahagia memancar ketika Naruto memeluk si kecil Menma yang tertawa lucu dengan seekor kelinci putih di pelukannya. Rumput yang hijau menjukut aroma segar, bagai terapi menusuk penciumannya. Angin musim panas memasuki sejuk rongga hatinya, bukan..bukan itu yang menjadi sebab Naruto begitu bahagia hari ini.

Kebahagiannya adalah bocah kecil berusia 6 tahun itu. Bocah yang kini mencium lembut kening pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

"lihat..hihihihi..dia lucu sekali" bocah kecil itu tertawa lucu, dan membuat Naruto yang tengah memeluknya juga ikut tertawa. Menma sudah menjadi obatnya selama ini, seolah menggantikan kepergian ibu mertuanya yang telah pergi 7 tahun silam. Seolah Tuhan berbaik hati menggantikan posisi sang ibu dengan bocah kecil yang terlahir tepat 6 tahun yang lalu.

Laki-laki berusia 25 tahun itu bahkan tidak keberatan kala anak kecil itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan mama. Mungkin saja rasa bangga telah menghapus rasa malu dan jijik di dalam hatinya. Dia seorang Naruto, dia seorang yang pemaaf, dan penuh dengan welas asih. Bocah itu lebih dari sekedar berhak memanggilnya mama, namun juga berhak memiliki kasih sayang yang lebih dari cukup dari pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Siang hari, terasa begitu cepat ketika terdengar suara klakson mobil dan langkah sepatu pentofel yang berjalan angkuh menuju taman belakang. "ihihihihi geli" Menma mengaduh geli, saat moncong kelinci itu mengendus pelan tangannya. "mama, ini..ini.." Ia mengangkat kelinci manis itu dan mengarahkannya pada pipi sang Mama.

"Menma-chan..hey..hentikan, nak!" Naruto berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari hewan bertelinga panjang itu.

Tawa ibu dan anak itu terhenti, ketika sosok bertubuh tinggi dan tegap berjalan angkuh mendekati mereka. Laki-laki dengan raut wajah tegas itu menatap datar ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas rumput hijau dengan Menma kecil dipangkuannya. Tanpa tendeng alih-alih, pria tampan itu segera menggendong Menma dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Naruto beserta kelinci putih itu di taman. Sangat tak peduli dengan keadaan Naruto yang mungkin saja terasa sesak, dan membuat jantungnya berdenyut pilu.

"papa sudah pulang kelja? Kenapa Menma digendong, Menma kan mau main belsama Mama Nalu" Naruto masih mendengar kata-demi-kata yang diucapkan bibir kecil Menma kepada sang papa.

'_Tidak Menma! Papamu, tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirimu bermain denganku'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menma, ayo dong dimakan!" pinta seorang wanita bersurai blonde dengan bando biru begitu indah di atas kepalanya. Wanita itu sedikit membujuk putranya untuk memakan makan malamnya, yang sedari tadi tidak tersentuh. Berkali-kali ia memaksa, berkali-kali juga anak laki-laki itu menolak.

Menma bahkan masih tidak mengerti, kenapa _'Mama Naru'_ tidak boleh makan bersama mereka. Si kecil pun juga sering melihat Mama tertuanya itu menangis seorang diri, di depan makanan yang masih belum disentuh sama sekali olehnya. Menma merasa khawatir, bagaimana jika mama tercintanya itu sakit? Menma pasti akan kesepian bila hal itu terjadi.

Untuk menyuapi putra kecilnya itu memang butuh kesabaran yang extra bagi Naruko. Jika tidak mau makan karena asyik bermain, pasti karena anak itu tidak suka dengan makanan yang sedang ia makan. Menma bukan tipikal anak yang mudah makan ini makan itu. Namun juga bukan termasuk anak yang royal, begitu sulit membujuknya untuk makan.

Menma mengambil miniature mobil kecilnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Lagi-lagi Naruko menghela nafas pelan menghadapi malaikat tercintanya itu. Laki-laki tampan bermarga Uchiha itu menghentikan aksi makannya, ketika tak ada niat untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya. Ia mengikuti langkah kecil putra tunggalnya itu ke arah dapur.

Uchiha Menma, anak lelaki tunggal Uchiha Sasuke itu membulatkan matanya ketika tak melihat seseorang disana. Yakin, Menma melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju dimana letak kamar ibu tertuanya itu. Sasuke menatap datar melihat putranya mengetuk pelan kamar istri pertamanya, dengan mobil-mobilan kecil di tangan kanan Menma.

"Menma-chan" sosok pirang dibalut yukata tidur muncul membukakan pintu. Sang blonde tersenyum simpul—menyipitkan matanya.

"Mama, Menma ngantuk" kata Menma—bocah itu seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam kamar sang ibu, dan membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main. Dengan kelakuan sang buah hati yang seenaknya saja, Menma kini sudah merebahkan tubuh kecilnya dengan kaki kanan menyangga kaki kirinya yang berada di atas. Kedua tangannya menjadi bantal kepala ravennya itu, sembari menatap langit-langit kamar sang ibu dengan gaya 'sok' dewasa.

Naruto lantas saja menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menyusul putra kecilnya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. "mama, boleh Menma Tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Menma. Sang ibu menoleh ke arah putra tunggalnya dan menganggukan kepalanya, pertanda membolehkan buah hatinya untuk bertanya padanya.

"Menma ini anaknya siapa?" Tanya Menma.

"Menma itu anaknya mama Naru dan mama Ruko" jawab Naruto, berharap bahwa Menma sudah puas dengan jawabannya itu.

"tidak.. maksud Menma, siapa yang melahilkan Menma?" Menma memperbaiki pertanyaannya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata; " tentu saja mama Ruko, sayang" ia tersenyum tulus dan mengecup pucuk raven putra pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbeda di kamar Naruko, wanita itu tampak sedih mengingat kejadian saat makan malam tadi. Bulir air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya. Menerima penolakan dari putranya, Menma. Terasa begitu menohok dalam hati nuraninya sebagai seorang ibu. Dengan sebuah figura seorang bayi yang sedang tertidur, Naruko memeluk erat figura itu seolah ia sedang memeluk erat putra tunggalnya.

Tangisan tiada henti, membuat suaminya bingung hendak berbuat apa. Menma memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Naruko. Bocah itu seolah hanya mengakui istri pertamanya dibandingkan Naruko, wanita yang ia cintai. Namun apa boleh buat? Mungkin saat Menma kecil, Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya menjauhkan Menma dari Naruto.

Tapi kini Menma sudah besar, usianya sudah 6 tahunan. Ditambah lagi darah seorang Uchiha mengalir dalam nadinya. Gaya pemikirannya pun jauh lebih kritis dibandingkan anak-anak lainnya. Melarang Menma untuk berdekatan dengan Naruto, pasti akan mengundang rasa ingin tahu padanya. Bahkan kemarin, Menma bertanya; 'mengapa ia harus memiliki dua orang ibu'

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, mungkin suatu saat nanti Menma akan tahu suatu kenyataan yang akan membuat dirinya mengerti dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Sasuke kun, tolong..aku..aku tidak mau Menma menjauhiku" ucap Naruko, Sasuke membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk erat wanita tersebut, seolah menguatkan belahan jiwanya itu. Dia tidak berkomentar, karena ia yakin itu tidak akan membantu menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan sang istri.

Dia telah banyak membawa luka pada wanita ini. Tak banyak yang mau menerima kehadiran Naruko untuk menjadi istri keduanya. Dulu ia ingat, kalau mendiang ibunya bahkan bersikap begitu dingin pada Naruko. Wanita yang biasanya ramah itu, selalu menunjukan raut wajah dingin ketika berhadapan dengan Naruko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, Naruto sudah bangun seperti biasa dengan Menma yang menemaninya di pagi hari. Anak itu sudah masuk sekolah tahun ini, jadi Naruto harus membantu putranya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Sebelum memasuki tahun sekolah, Menma juga selalu menemani Naruto menyiapkan makan pagi untuk kedua orangtuanya (Sasuke dan Naruko).

Mendung pun akan terasa cerah ketika melihat senyum lima jari Menma bagi Naruto. gigi putih yang rapih, adalah bentuk kepedulian Naruto yang sangat rajin merawat Menma bahkan sampai hal sekecil apapun.

Menma memperhatikan serius sang ibu yang sedang meletakan waffle ke dalam piring untuk dirinya. Sirup maple yang dituang menjadi hiasan supaya mood makan Menma naik melihatnya. Ibu tertuanya ini sangat kreatif, dan Menma amat bangga padanya.

"selamat pagi"

Naruto melihat ke arah dimana seorang wanita berambut blonde tersenyum ramah padanya. Dia adalah Naruko, wanita itu sudah sangat cantik dengan dandanan khas seorang fashionista. Sepertinya dia akan pergi hari ini. "eh, Naruko-chan.. ayo duduk, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu"kata Naruto—menyambut ramah saudari kembarnya itu.

"wahhh, pasti enak" Naruko berjalan menuju meja makan dan mencicipi **shepherd Pie** buatan Naruto untuknya. "waahh, enak seperti biasa" puji Naruko. Saudara kembarnya ini memang sangat handal mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dibanding dirinya, bahkan Naruko tidak tahu darimana Naruto belajar memasak. Semua pekerjaan rumah akan selesai jika Naruto yang mengerjakannya.

"ahh, kau ini.. bisa saja" sahut Naruto. Wanita blonde itu melirik ke sampingnya, dimana sepiring Shepherd pie masih belum tersentuh sama sekali. "apa itu untuk Sasuke kun?" Tanya Naruko—mengingat-ingat makanan kesukaan suami tercintanya itu. Menma ikut menoleh ke arah pie isi daging itu. "hu'um" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"darimana kau tahu Sasuke suka pie mustard tomat seperti ini?" Tanya Naruko.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "aku tidak tahu.. tapi aku sudah menyiapkan ini. kalau tidak dimakan, juga tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto. Naruko menjadi tidak enak hati melihat kakak kembarnya itu menundukan kepalanya, menahan kesedihan.

"kalau papa tidak mau, nanti Menma yang makan" sahut Menma, dia menatap tajam pada Naruko yang telah membuat sang ibu murung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sudut cafe bergaya klasik, tampak dua orang laki-laki duduk berhadapan dengan beberapa hidangan di depan mereka. Keduanya saling diam, tanpa bersuara. Si pirang yang lebih asyik dengan lamunannya, dan si raven yang menatap datar ke arah sang blonde hanya untuk meneliti cermat gerak-gerik lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"aku memintamu kemari bukan untuk melihatmu diam begitu, Naru" kata demi kata mulai keluar dari bibir pria tampan berambut raven itu. Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum simpul dan membuat si raven ikat kuda itu tak kuasa untuk membalas senyuman manis lelaki manis di depannya. "lalu aku harus apa, kak?" Tanya Naruto, menaikan satu alisnya.

"setidaknya sentuhlah makanan di hadapanmu ini! demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau sakit hanya karena belum makan siang" kata laki-laki bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu. Naruto mengangguk cepat, ia pun menarik pelan piring berisi cheese cake untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Sesuai permintaan sang kakak, Naruto pun mulai mencicipi kue ber-tekstur lembut itu.

Itachi memang sengaja mengajak Naruto pergi ke cafe ini lantaran ketika ia pergi mengunjungi rumah adiknya, ia melihat Naruto tengah duduk melamun di taman seorang diri. Tidak tega, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk mengajak pemuda manis itu untuk ikut dengannya makan siang di luar rumah. Perintah atau pun ajakan Itachi adalah mutlak (dengan memaksa). Naruto pun tak kuasa untuk menolak.

"kakak itu terkadang berlebihan" sahut Naruto, Itachi memang posesif padanya. Padahal bukan itu maksud Itachi, ada kala dimana Itachi bersikap begini sebab melihat Naruto yang selalu merasa kesepian di rumah besar itu. Menghadapi kekerasan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke, menuruti keinginan Naruko, serta bertahan untuk putranya Menma, membawa luka untuk pemuda berkulit tan ini. entah terbuat dari apa atau berasal darimana pemuda itu, mengingat betapa tabahnya Naruto menghadapi semuanya dengan senyum hangat terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

Betapa banyak kata 'seandainya' di kepala Itachi. Jika seandainya Naruto adalah istrinya, mungkin saja ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sulung Uchiha itu yakin, pasti Naruto akan bahagia bersamanya. Tersenyum manis dengan hati yang bahagia, menyambut dirinya yang baru pulang bekerja, atau bahkan memasakan makanan yang enak untuk dirinya. Meski masih bisa tersenyum hangat, Itachi tahu jika itu hanya kedok Naruto menutupi kesedihan hatinya itu.

Sikap acuh sang adiklah sebab musabab Naruto mengalami luka seperti sekarang ini.

Merasa sendiri meskipun dikelilingi oleh tiga orang di rumah itu, betapa nelangsanya hidup Naruto.

Naruro lantas terbelalak lebar ketika merasakan Itachi menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya di atas meja. Malu-malu ia menatap Itachi, tidak mengerti mengapa kakak iparnya ini memperlakukan hal ini padanya. "kak, kalau kakak seperti ini aku tidak bisa makan dengan nyaman" dusta Naruto—ia hanya merasa canggung jika kakaknya memperlakukan dirinya sebagai seorang kekasih. Itachi segera melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto dan membiarkan sang blonde menikmati makan siangnya. Sementara Itachi menatap kosong ke arah jendela yang mempertontonkan jalanan ramai di kota Konoha. "bagaimana keadaan Menma?" Tanya Itachi—menanyakan keadaan keponakan semata wayangnya itu.

"dia baik-baik saja. ku yakin dia bahagia, karena memiliki dua orang ibu yang amat sayang padanya. Menma ku sayang tumbuh besar dan pintar" jawab Naruto—sedikit memuji putranya yang pintar itu.

"Menma kan? bukan kau" sahut Itachi.

Ucapan Itachi begitu menohok jantungnya, apalagi melihat iris malam itu menatap tajam padanya. "bercanda" Itachi cepat-cepat merubah suasana dengan tertawa kecil. Naruto menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. "hahahaha" seolah tertawa canggung, Naruto kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sekolah, Menma kecil berjalan seorang diri menuju gerbang sekolah. Bel pulang baru saja berdering membuat para anak-anak seusianya berlarian keluar kelas. Akhirnya sekolah usai, mereka tidak sabar untuk segera menemui orang tua mereka. Pulang adalah tujuan mereka tentunya. Diantara tawa kebahagian anak-anak itu, tampak seorang bocah raven bermaniks sapphire menatap sendu ke arah mereka.

Hanya dirinya lah yang tidak tertawa merasakan kebahagian masa kecilnya. Uchiha Menma bocah kecil yang harus menghadapi dunia yang tampak tak adil padanya. Bahkan Menma rela menukar seluruh mainan mahalnya untuk mendapatkan kebahagian untuknya. Menma duduk di atas trotoar sambil memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Kebiasaan menunggu mungkin sudah menjadi aktivitasnya sepulang sekolah.

Hanya dia satu-satunya yang masih berada di sekolah, menanti orang-orang dewasa di rumahnya menjemput dirinya. Meski sang ibu tertuanya lah yang lebih sering menjemput ia disekolah.

"kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Menma menoleh ke asal suara, dimana seorang pria tampan berambut raven berdiri tegap tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. ternyata ayahnya lah yang menjemput dirinya hari ini. Menma berdiri seraya menepuk pelan belakang celana berwarna biru navy nya itu. "balu 30 menit" jawab Menma—melirik arloji berbentuk panda pemberian ibu tertuanya (Naruto).

Menma adalah anak yang pintar, dan Sasuke akui itu. Sebagai ayah, tentu ia merasa bangga memiliki seorang anak seperti Menma. Meski tidak pernah menunjukan hal tersebut di depan putranya, namun dengan perhatian yang lebih menunjukan bahwa ia berusaha keras menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk putra kecilnya itu.

"dimana mama?" Tanya Menma—mencari sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak Nampak batang hidungnya.

"mama sedang bertemu dengan teman-temannya semasa di asrama putri dulu" jawab Sasuke. Menma menggelengkan kepalanya, tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. "bukan dia, tapi mama Naluto" sanggah Menma, dan membuat Sasuke memasang tampang stoic-nya.

"papa—"

"kenapa kau selalu mencarinya?" Tanya Sasuke—tegas,dingin, dan langsung ke intinya. Menma terdiam tidak mengerti mengapa papanya bertanya seperti itu. "dia kan mamanya Menma, memangnya salah kalau Menma mencalinya?" Menma balik bertanya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membungkuk menyamai tinggi sang buah hati, meremas pelan kedua bahu kecil putranya itu.

"Naruko adalah ibumu! Kau harus lebih menyayangi wanita yang telah melahirkanmu itu" seru Sasuke, dan membuat Menma meringis pelan.

"Kenapa? kenapa Menma halus menyayangi mama Luko? Apa kalena mama luko adalah olang yang sudah melahilkan Menma? Kenapa Menma tidak boleh menyayangi Mama Nalu yang selalu melawat Menma? Sakit pun Menma belsama mama Nalu bukan Mama Luko. Sampai saat ini Menma gak ngelti kenapa Menma halus punya dua mama..Menma benci papa" setelah mengatakan hal itu Menma segera berlari meninggalkan papanya.

Sasuke segera mengejar Menma yang mulai berlari meninggalkan dirinya menuju jalan raya yang sedang ramai saat ini. hatinya masih terasa tertohok mendengar putranya mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Menma" seru Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka, buah hatinya begitu membenci dirinya hanya karena ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Sasuke hanya tidak mau melihat Naruko yang terus-menerus menangis setiap malam. Meskipun tahu kebenaran, namun Sasuke tidak mau kebenaran itulah yang membunuh hati Naruko perlahan-lahan. Apapun itu, dianggap berengsek pun tidak masalah untuknya.

"Menma benci papa, Menma benci Mama luko!" teriak Menma, tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya Menma terus berlari. Hingga ke tengah jalan raya, sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arahnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan berteriak..

"MENMA!"

_**Bruk..**_

Seseorang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Menma merasakan seseorang mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya. "Men..Menma" bocah kecil itu membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Mama Nalu" Menma menjerit ketakutan ketika melihat darah membasahi kening sang ibu. "mama..mama..hiks.." tangisan bocah itu terdengar begitu memilukan. Ia memeluk erat tangan sang ibu. Tuhan, dia tidak mau kehilangan ibunya secepat itu.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Itachi, ia begitu terkejut ketika Naruto mulai tak sadarkan diri dengan Menma di pelukannya. Tadinya, keduanya hendak menjemput Menma di sekolah. Saat sampai di jalan raya tak jauh dari sekolah Menma, Naruto yang tengah berbincang-bincang disamping Itachi segera berlari ketika melihat tubuh kecil Menma berlari ketakutan tanpa melihat mobil melajung kencang ke arahnya. Tak sempat mengejar Naruto, Itachi begitu terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang terjatuh dengan Menma di pelukannya. Dia sudah menyelematkan buah hatinya tanpa mempedulikan nyawanya.

"MAMA"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" seorang wanita bersurai merah bata menunjukan wajah paniknya ketika mendengar putra tirinya mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"ibu, tenanglah!" Itachi yang sedang duduk memeluk Menma pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendudukan Menma di atas bangku dan segera berdiri menghibur wanita itu. Namikaze Sara, wanita 48 tahun itu sangat takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada putra tiri tercintanya itu. "sudahlah Sara! Anak itu akan baik-baik saja" sahut sang suami yang baru saja tiba di depan ruang operasi. Tak Nampak raut gelisah di wajah tampannya itu. Ia malah terkejut ketika melihat putri kesayangannya kelihatan frustasi seperti orang gila di samping suaminya.

"ayah!" Naruko berlari memeluk sang ayah dan menangis di pelukan sang ayah.

Sara berjalan mendekati Minato (sang suami) dan menatap tajam padanya. "kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu saat putramu sedang menghadapi maut, Minato?" Tanya Sara—menatap sinis sang suami.

"tutup mulutmu! Aku tahu anak itu bisa menghadapi semuanya—tenang Naruko, saudaramu pasti akan baik-baik saja" Minato mengusap lembut surai blonde putri kesayangannya itu.

"kau yang harusnya tutup mulut! Tak bisakah kau pikirkan Naruto walau itu hanya sekali? Dia terluka Minato, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ajal menjemput Naruto?" Sara berteriak keras. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Minato, mengingat pria itu bahkan tak pernah peduli pada putranya itu.

"Kau wanita yang tidak tahu diri!" Minato hendak menampar wajah Sara. Namun Naruko segera mencegahnya, "Sudah ayah, ibu, ku mohon" pinta Naruko—menangis.

"Ya, Naruko mu lebih berharga dari Naruto. satu titik luka di tangan Naruko bahkan lebih penting dibandingkan nyawa Naruto. aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika sesuatu terjadi padanya" Sara menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir dari mata indahnya itu.

"SEMUA DIAM!" teriak suara cempreng yang sedari tadi memperhatikan orang-orang dewasa yang memberikan contoh tak baik di hadapannya. Semua perhatian tertuju pada bocah kecil yang sedang duduk menundukan kepalanya—mengepalkan kedua tangannya. ia menangis, mengingat kejadian yang telah menimpa sang ibu.

"Kalena Menma.. semua ini kalena Menma" Tangisannya pun pecah. Sara tak tega melihat cucunya menangis, dan segera bersimpuh untuk menghibur cucu kesayangannya. "gala-gala Menma, nek" Menma mendongakan kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sembab. "Mama selamatkan Menma.. sehalusnya Menma yang ada di dalam bukan Mama" kata Menma.

Sara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak, sayang! Menma tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Mama akan sedih jika mendengar anak yang ia selamatkan menyesali perbuatannya" Imbuh Sara. Akan lebih buruk lagi jika Menma yang berada di dalam, apalagi ada Naruto di tempat kejadian. Itu akan sangat buruk untuk nasib putra tercintanya, Sasuke akan semakin membenci Naruto dan menyalahkan semuanya pada pemuda manis itu. Sara akan gila jika hal itu terjadi, mungkin mati lebih baik daripada melihat penderitaan putranya.

"sayang" Naruko ikut bersimpuh seraya hendak menyentuh tangan mungil putranya yang sedang duduk di atas bangku panjang. Menma menolak dan menatap benci sang ibu, "aku benci mama Luko. Meskipun mama Luko yang melahilkan Menma, namun Mama Nalu yang selalu mengasuh Menma. Bagi Menma, Mama Nalu lah yang pantas menjadi ibu untuk Menma" ucap Menma, dan membuat semua mata terkejut mendengarnya.

Itachi yang sedari tadi diam kini menoleh ke arah sang adik yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Menatap tajam ke arah adik bungsunya itu, dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. "apa yang telah kau katakan pada Menma, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke terdiam, Itachi menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dan memukul wajah tampan itu tanpa ampun. Naruko berteriak ketakutan, ia pun segera berlari menghalangi sang kakak untuk menghantam wajah suaminya.

"kakak jangan pukuli Sasuke-kun lagi, ini bukan salahnya.. ku mohon, ku mohon maafkan suamiku" pinta Naruko. Ia berlutut di hadapan Itachi, "kau memintaku untuk mati pun aku akan mati, tapi ku mohon jangan hajar suamiku lagi"

Itachi menghentikan aksi pukulnya, berdecih pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit itu. Derita apa lagi yang telah Sasuke rancang untuk kehancuran Naruto? Tidak tahukah Sasuke betapa pemuda manis itu mencintai dirinya? Hingga rela berbagai perasaan untuk kebahagian sang bungsu Uchiha itu? Mungkin benar, Sasuke adalah seorang brengsek yang pernah ada dalam hidup Itachi. tak pernah menyangka, jika adik yang selalu ia cintai dan sayangi lebih dari dirinya sendiri, kini malah menyakiti hati seseorang hanya untuk keegoisannya semata.

.

.

Sara memeluk Menma yang menangis, anak itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya meski tak sepatutnya tengah malam begini seorang anak kecil berada di luar rumah dengan masih berbalut seragam Taman Kanak-Kanak. Ia seorang ibu, seorang istri, juga seorang nenek, ia wanita, dia tidak pernah mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Melihat putranya terluka lahir batin, membuat hatinya bagai tertikam belati lalu disiram perasan air jeruk nipis tepat di lubang yang menggangga itu.

Beberapa kali Sara membujuk cucu semata wayangnya itu untuk ikut dengannya pulang, namun bocah Uchiha itu menolak dengan alasan ingin menunggu sang ibu. 4 jam lamanya dokter di dalam sana menangani Naruto, tetapi belum juga satu pun dari mereka yang keluar. Menma memeluk erat sang nenek, seolah menyiratkan ketakutan yang mendalam pada dirinya akan sang ibu. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas di wajah kecil itu. Naruko menunduk dalam, sedang Sasuke entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria berusia 28 tahun itu. Tatapannya kosong, entah melihat kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 hari Kemudian**

Paska mengalami kecelakaan 4 hari yang lalu, Naruto masih berada di rumah sakit dan menjalani perawatan untuk kesembuhannya. Dia pulih dengan cepat, dan membuat para medis takjub melihatnya. Meski begitu, ia belum dibolehkan untuk pulang. Membuat keluarganya merasa sedih terutama Menma (putranya) yang tak sabar menanti kepulangan sang ibu.

Siang ini, Itachi menemani Naruto di ruang rawat menggantikan Sara yang hendak pulang untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang. Cuti beberapa hari untuk menemani Naruto mungkin lebih baik daripada bergelut dengan computer di ruang kerjanya. Itachi tampaknya sedang memotong sebuah apel untuk Naruto, membantu lelaki itu untuk memakan cemilan sehatnya. Mengingat tangan Naruto yang masih terpasang selang infuse, sangat sulit untuknya menikmati sebuah apel yang diberikan 'si penabrak' Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ya, suami-istri muda itu tampak bersalah telah membuat Naruto harus masuk rumah sakit. Keluarga Akasuna itu benar-benar merasa bersalah atas tindakannya. Untunglah Naruto mau memaafkannya dan tidak mengusut kasus ini ke pihak berwajib. Naruto juga mengakui jika ini adalah kesalahannya, sedikit menghibur Tuan dan Nyonya Akasuna itu untuk tidak larut dalam kesalahpahaman ini.

"tadi keluarga Akasuna datang mengunjungimu, kau sedang tidur tadi. Jadi, Nyonya Deidara tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Dia akan datang kemari dengan suaminya nanti malam." Itachi berkata—seraya menyodorkan sepiring berisi potongan apel ke arah Naruto. "dia tidak enak hati padamu. Malahan, dia dan suaminya berencana menanggung semua biaya" lanjut Itachi.

Naruto mengambil sepotong apel dari piring kecil yang ia letakan di pangkuannya. Dia menyipitkan matanya, begitu mendengar ucapan Itachi mengenai pasangan Akasuna itu. "lalu kakak bilang apa?" Tanya Naruto—memasukan potongan buah apel itu ke dalam mulutnya. "aku menolaknya, dan mengatakan kalau kami sudah memaafkan kesalahannya. Lagipula itu murni bukan kesalahan mereka" jawab Itachi. Memperhatikan Naruto mengunyah cemilannya. Lelaki berbalut kemeja merah maroon itu tersenyum ketika Naruto begitu menikmati apel-apel segar itu. Perasaan lega dan rasa syukur terus ia ucapkan mengingat Naruto pernah tidak sadar selama 24 jam lamanya.

"Nyonya Deidara sangat terkejut melihat Menma yang menyeberang tanpa melihat mobil yang ia kendarai melaju ke arah Menma. Wanita itu panic, tanpa ia tahu kau juga ikut menyebrang dengan tiba-tiba untuk menyelamatkan putramu. Ia tidak menyangka jika kaulah yang ia tabrak"Jelas Itachi—menceritakan kejadian yang Deidara ceritakan padanya.

"kemudian, Nyonya Deidara pergi dengan perasaan takut dan menceritakan hal tersebut pada suaminya. Tuan Akasuna marah dan memintanya kembali ke tempat kejadian, tahu jika disini ada rumah sakit terdekat, Tuan Akasuna pun menyusul kemari. Aku hampir saja salah paham dan memukul laki-laki itu, namun melihatnya meminta maaf dengan tulus aku pun jadi luluh dan membawanya ke ruang operasi. Saat itu, para medis sudah selesai dan mengatakan kau baik-baik saja. kami lega, begitupun dengan suami istri Akasuna itu"Itachi melanjutkan ceritanya.

"aku jadi tidak enak hati telah membuat kalian khawatir" ujar Naruto, ia menunduk merasa bersalah. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiran adik iparnya ini. "jangan bilang begitu! Semua ini terjadi begitu saja, dan tak ada yang mengharapkannya. Aku bersyukur sangat bersyukur karena kau selamat dan bertahan untuk kami semua" sahut Itachi—menghibur Naruto.

Itachi tidak suka kalau melihat Naruto yang sering menyalahkan dirinya, hanya karena orang lain mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal, sangat wajar bukan kalau semua orang meng-khawatirkan orang yang mereka sayangi sedang berhadapan dengan maut?

Pintu ruang rawat Naruto terbuka, dan menyembulah sosok kecil berambut raven yang berlari pelan memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih dengan aroma obat menyengat. Bocah itu tak peduli, ia tetap berlari mendekati ranjang dimana lelaki pirang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada headbed dengan selang infuse terpasang di tangannya. maniks birunya itu memandang penuh bahagia melihat orang yang ia rindukan tersenyum padanya. Menma ingin sekali memeluk mamanya, namun kejadian sehari yang lalu membuatnya trauma. Dimana saat itu Menma dengan agresifnya memeluk sang ibu dan membuat selang infuse di tangan ibunya terlepas dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ibunya tidak marah, Cuma saja Menma takut melukai mamanya.

Menma menarik salah satu kursi ke dekat ranjang untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan sang ibu. "sama siapa kesini?" Tanya Itachi—mengusap lembut surai raven Menma. Bocah kecil itu memakai baju santai—kaus berwarna hitam dan celana pendek selutut berwarna abu-abu, sepertinya Menma sudah pulang ke rumah dan berganti baju sebelum tiba di rumah sakit.

"Sama papa, tapi papanya sudah pelgi" jawab Menma—ia melihat ke arah sang ibu yang tengah memakan buah apelnya. "kau sudah makan? Ini makanlah! Kau kan suka apel" Ibunya menyodorkan piring kecil itu pada Menma. "waahh, telimakasih mama" Ucap Menma. Naruto tertawa senang melihat kelucuan buah hatinya itu. Ingin rasanya ia cepat sembuh dan menikmati harinya bersama putranya kembali

Itachi menangkap sirat kasih sayang ketika Naruto memandang Menma, betapa sangat Naruto menyayangi buah hatinya itu. Bahkan nyawa pun berani ia korbankan untuk putra ravennya. Mengingat hal ini, entah kenapa Itachi merasa tertohok kala mendengar ucapan Menma di depan ruang operasi. Mata biru sapphire itu begitu indah menawan, hingga tak ada satupun yang bisa lolos dari jeratannya. Kilat kasihnya seolah membawa semua orang dalam hidupnya, begitulah cara Naruto mendapatkan kasih sayang orang-orang terdekatnya. Orang yang tabah menjalani berbagai macam kesedihan yang ganas, ternyata mampu dilalui oleh tubuh mungilnya itu. Menanggung rasa malu, sudah ia hilangkan bukan karena urat malunya terputus. Karena Naruto tahu, tidak ada tempat untuk seorang pemalu di dunia ini.

Melihat tawa keduanya, Itachi jadi rindu kasih sayang seorang ibu padanya. Ibunya yang meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu disebabkan penyakit kanker rahim yang di deritanya sejak melahirkan adik bungsunya, Sasuke. Ia rindu ketika ibunya mencium keningnya dan membaca cerita ketika ia masih kecil. Ia rindu akan ocehan, guyonan, bahkan saat ibunya marah-marah. Seolah Itachi menginginkan ibunya bangkit dari kematiannya dan memarahinya walau hanya 5 menit saja.

"terkadang aku ingat ibu jika melihat ada anak dan ibunya bercanda seperti kalian" secara gamblang Itachi mengungkapkan perasaannya. Naruto tersenyum dan menyentuh genggaman Itachi di tepi ranjang pasien. "kakak jangan bersedih lagi! Ada aku dan Menma disini" ucap Naruto, tulus. Itachi mengangguk pelan, mana mungkin ia bisa bersedih dihadapan Naruto yang jelas-jelas seseorang yang begitu dicintai oleh mendiang kedua orang tuanya itu.

Bahkan Itachi masih ingat terakhir kali Mikoto yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit, dan menginginkan Naruto bersamanya di ruang ICU. Dan saat kematian menjemputnya pun, hanya Naruto lah yang menemaninya, menangis mengikhlaskan kepergian mertua kesayangannya itu. "cepat sembuh, ma! Menma kangen mama" Menma berkata, dengan nada riang dan kekanakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam, di ruangan Naruto di rawat tampak begitu ramai dengan kehadiran para kerabat yang membesuknya. Bahkan keluarga Akasuna pun hadir dan memberikan semangat pada pemuda itu untuk segera sembuh. Tampaknya keluarga kedua belah pihak sudah sangat akrab sekali. Sara dan juga suaminya turut hadir menjenguk putra mereka. Meski hanya Sara yang tampak bahagia dibandingkan suaminya, yang malah lebih berminat dan bahagia ketika keluarga Akasuna akan menjalin kerja sama dengan keluarga mereka. Ada rezeki di balik musibah, sungguh ironis..

"cepat sembuh ya, Naruto-san" ucap Deidara, yang tengah duduk disamping ranjang Naruto. Si pirang tertawa renyah, baru kali ini ada orang lain yang begitu peduli padanya. "ahh, terimakasih Deidara-san" sahut Naruto, dia tidak enak hati ketika Deidara begitu baik padanya. Dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, keluarga Akasuna ini pun mengerti keadaan keluarga Naruto. Awalnya tampak terkejut, namun pernikahan sesama jenis pun juga sudah lumrah terjadi di kota mereka.

"Hoi, Sara aku lapar!" seru seorang pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan, mengaduh kesakitan ketika wanita itu menjitak keras kepalanya. "sopanlah, Kyuu! Aku ini ibumu" sahut Sara, dan mengundang tawa mereka semua. Namikaze Kyuubi baru saja tiba di Konoha setelah memutuskan pergi dari rumah 8 tahun silam. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, Kyuubi Cuma tidak suka berada di rumah mereka dan tinggal bersama ayahnya.

"huwaahhh, apel" Kyuubi berteriak keras, dan mengambil 4 buah apel di keranjang yang dibawa oleh Deidara. "nyonya ini boleh untuk aku kan? Kau tahu aku kan? Aku Kyuubi teman Sasori dan kakak dari pemuda cute itu" Kyuubi dengan lancangnya menunjuk Naruto yang manyun melihat sikap sok akrab kakak kandungnya itu. Sementara Sasori malah berbincang-bincang dengan Minato di luar ruangan.

"hey, Kyuu!" sahut Sara dan Itachi bersamaan. Kekehan geli terdengar lagi, hingga suara seorang wanita mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka semua. Naruko dan Sasuke baru saja tiba di rumah sakit, Kyuubi menghentikan tawanya dan berdecih pelan melihat keduanya. Tanpa peduli keadaan, Kyuubi segera keluar ruangan membuat Deidara salah tingkah. Naruko tampak kecewa melihat kakaknya enggan bertatap muka dengannya.

Itachi menghela napas pelan, dan menuruti perintah Naruto untuk menyusul kakak sulungnya itu. "ahh, sepertinya hari sudah semakin malam.. aku pamit dulu ya, Nyonya Sara, Naruto san, dan Nyonya Uchiha" Ucap Deidara, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dari yang ia rencanakan dengan suaminya, Sasori.

Selepas kepergian Deidara, ruangan itu menjadi hening tanpa ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Menma benci hal ini, dia seorang anak kecil yang tidak suka terjebak dalam kecanggungan yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang dewasa ini. Wajar saja jika anak kecil benci kecanggungan, meskipun anak pendiam sekalipun mereka tetaplah anak-anak yang notabene masih suka dengan candaan dan guyonan yang sering mereka ciptakan.

"mama cepat pulang dong, Menma kan mau bobo sama mama lagi" kata Menma—memecah kehening. Bocah itu merebahkan kepalanya berbantalkan tangan sang ibu. Naruto tertawa pelan menanggapinya, Sara mengusap lembut surai raven itu. "memangnya selama ini Menma tidur sama siapa?" Tanya Naruto, mengingat Menma yang selalu mencari keberadaannya sehabis bangun tidur. Anak itu memang selalu meraung manja padanya.

"dia tidur bersama ibu, Naru" jawab Sara—masih setia mengusap lembut rambut cucu tercintanya itu. "kenapa masih merasa kesepian? Kan sudah ada nenek" Naruto berkata, mencoba menghibur buah hatinya. "karena Menma mau selalu sama mama" ucap Menma. Miris hati Naruko mendengarnya, ungkapan Menma yang seakan tidak membutuhkan dirinya terasa begitu sesak mengenai inti kehidupannya. "errr—permisi" Naruko bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan putih itu. Naruko tak sengaja menabrak sang ayah yang hendak masuk ke kamar Naruto, melihat wajah putri kesayangannya sembab air mata membuat Minato kesal dan menahan pergelangan tangan Naruko.

"ada apa lagi ini?" Tanya sang kepala rumah tangga keluarga Namikaze itu. Naruto terkejut melihatnya, iris biru Minato menatap nyalang putranya tanpa tahu kesalahan apa yanh telah diperbuat oleh Naruto. "kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah, Naruto?" Tanya Minato—terdengar sinis, dan membuat Menma ketakutan. Sara berjalan mendekati suaminya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? ATAS DASAR APA KAU MENYALAHKAN NARUTO SEPERTI ITU?" Sara kelihatan marah sekali, wajahnya memerah padam.

"ayah, ibu, ku mohon hentikan!" pinta Naruto.

Ketakutan itu semakin menjadi, Naruto tidak suka jika melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hanya karena dirinya. Menma meringkuk di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"TUTUP MULUT BUSUKMU!" seru Minato.

Pria bersurai blonde itu melayangkan tamparannya ke wajah sang istri, bunyi khas tangan yang menampar pipi terdengar keras. Semuanya menatap kaget melihat siapa seseorang yang ditampar oleh kepala keluarga itu, begitupun dengan Minato.

"AYAH!" teriak seorang pemuda dari arah pintu.

**.**

**.**

"ku mohon kembali lah ke ruangan itu" pinta seorang lelaki berambut raven ikat kuda, pada seorang pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Kilat kekecewaan tampak jelas di mata ruby itu. Kecewa berat seakan menghapus kasih sayang dalam jiwanya, membuat pemuda itu seperti patung dengan ekpresi marah yang luar biasa.

Lelaki raven itu ikut duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon, menoleh kepada pemuda yang tengah duduk disamping nya. "aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi ku mohon jangan tunjukan hal itu, karena akan semakin membuatnya terluka" lagi, lelaki bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu kembali berkata.

"sejak kecil aku selalu melihatnya tersakiti. Dia selalu mengalah hanya untuk wanita itu" Kyuubi menyahut, ingatan seorang anak kecil menangis selalu membuat hati kecil Kyuubi terasa pilu. Lidahnya kelu, membuatnya tidak bisa membela adik kecilnya saat itu. Hukuman apa lagi yang Tuhan berikan untuk adiknya? Apa kesalahan Naruto? hingga hidupnya selalu merana begini.

Apakah itu suatu kesalahan terbesar jika Naruto terlahir ke dunia ini? Kyuubi menyeka air mata di pelupuk matanya, dia benar-benar terlihat cengeng.

"kembalilah, kasihan Naruto. apa kata ayahmu nanti" Itachi meminta Kyuubi untuk menuruti ucapannya sekali ini saja.

Keduanya pun berjalan bersebelahan hendak kembali ke kamar Naruto. samar-samar mereka mendengar suara Sara yang berteriak, kedua lelaki itu segera mempercepat langkah mereka menembus lorong. Hingga kedua mata mereka seakan harus terlepas ketika melihat Minato yang sedang menampar keras wajah seseorang dan membuat Kyuubi berteriak keras.

"AYAH!" teriak Kyuubi.

Itachi lantas berlari hendak menahan tubuh linglung itu mendahului adik bungsunya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan saja dengan tatapan bingung. Dia tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa, tampak sekali dia seorang pengecut dimata dunia.

"NARUTO/MAMA" Sara dan Menma melangkah mendekati pemuda manis itu. Sementara Minato menatap kedua tangannya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Naruto yang berlari hendak menyelamatkan sang ibu dari tamparan keras Minato. Denyutan kesakitan terasa di wajah Naruto. darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya dan juga hidung Naruto. maniks sapphire itu memandang seseorang yang kini menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Samar-samar sekali, ruangan itu terlihat panic. Naruto bahkan sempat mendengar Kyuubi yang memaki Sasuke sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

_**Pagi Hari**_

Sinar mentari menembus celah-celah jendela dan menerpa wajah berkulit tan pucat itu. Membuat sang empunya wajah secara perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Naruto merasakan satu lengan kokoh menindih perutnya hingga ia kesulitan menggerakan tubuhnya. Raven? Mungkinkah Itachi? Pikir Naruto. tidak biasanya kakak iparnya itu menemaninya hingga pagi menjelang, mengingat kesibukan laki-laki itu.

Dan lagi? Untuk apa si sulung Uchiha ini berada di kamarnya, sementara ibunya bisa menjaga dirinya hari ini. mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, malam terasa panjang ketika ayahnya menampar keras wajahnya dan membuat dirinya kehilangan kesadaran. Naruto melirik kembali sosok raven yang tengah tertidur itu, melihat rambut yang tak diikat dan naik melawan gravitasi. Nafasnya seolah tercekat, ia diam membeku setelah tahu siapa laki-laki ini.

Sasuke menemaninya dari tadi malam, dan membuat Naruto menangis haru dalam diam. Namun itu tidak terjadi lama, setelah Naruto berusaha melawan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke melakukan ini mungkin saja ia dipaksa oleh Kyuubi, mengingat kakak sulungnya itu keras kepala dan gila jika sedang mengancam orang lain.

**Cklek..**

Seorang bocah kecil berdiri tepat di depan pintu dan tersenyum polos pada Naruto. "Menma, selamat pagi" ucap Naruto—menyipitkan kedua matanya. Merasakan pergerakan, pria berambut raven itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mendapati anak dan istrinya berada satu ruangan dengannya. "mama, Menma mau belangkat sekolah. Kata paman Kyuubi, Menma halus pamit sama mama" Menma berkata dengan gaya polos anak-anaknya.

Sasuke merasa getir kala Menma tidak menatapnya sama sekali, mungkin saja bocah imut itu masih marah padanya. "Menma pelgi dulu, ma.. Jaa" Menma bergegas keluar meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya hanya berdua di ruangan itu. Ruangan kembali canggung, Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan hendak merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"dimana kak Itachi?" Tanya Naruto, berhati-hati sekali dengan pertanyaannya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia malah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk di ujung ruangan. Naruto merutuki kebodohannya, ia memang harus sadar diri. Sasuke mau menemaninya semalam saja itu sudah cukup, kini berharap Sasuke mau menjawab pertanyaannya? Heh, sungguh tak tahu diri sekali.

"Sa..Sasuke, boleh aku pinjam ponsel mu? A..aku kehilangan ponsel ku, m..mungkin saja—"

Naruto memandang tidak percaya begitu Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arahnya, sambil memberikan ponsel qwerty miliknya ke arah Naruto. Si pirang pun mengambil ponsel itu dan segera menekan tombol no. Itachi yang sangat ia hafal di luar kepalanya.

"hallo, kak Itachi" Naruto mulai bersuara.

'_Naruto? Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah' _

"kakak, bisakah kakak datang ke sini? Aku..aku ingin—Naruto melirik Sasuke yang menatap datar ke arahnya—aku mau kakak di sini" Pinta Naruto.

'_tapi Naru-chan, aku sedang sibuk'_

"POKOKNYA AKU MAU KAKAK SEKARANG, hiks.. aku mau kakak sekarang"

_Tutt..tuutttt...tuuuttt.._

Naruto memberikan ponsel Sasuke seraya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "t..terimakasih" ucap Naruto. Sasuke tidak menyambutnya, ia hanya memperhatikan Naruto tanpa ada niat mengambil ponselnya. Tidak merasakan gerakan Sasuke untuk mengambil ponselnya, Naruto pun mengerti. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tissue dan mengelap bersih ponsel pintar qwerty milik suaminya itu. "ma..maaf" ucap Naruto. "kau memang sangat merepotkan" ujar Sasuke. Naruto tetap menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"aku muak dengan mu!" seru Sasuke.

Sontak saja Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata yang sembab. Air mata jatuh menuruni pipi tembamnya itu. "maaf telah menyusahkan mu. Maka dari itu aku meminta kak Itachi untuk datang ke sini" ucap Naruto. Wajah datar Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. "kau bisa pergi sekarang. Ini ponsel mu, jangan lupa tutup pintunya!" seru Naruto—meletakan ponsel Sasuke di samping tempat tidur dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

Ia menutup matanya, setetes air mata terjatuh. Ia menangis, menangis entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi ini kali pertama ia menangis di hadapan Sasuke, orang yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia menangis. ia terlalu malu, maka dari itu ia menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tertidur. Naruto menahan teriakannya ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

"AKU MENCINTAI MU,SASUKE!" teriak Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_**Kyaaaa, apa ini? **_

_**Mohon maaf minna, kalau ceritanya agak menyimpang dari judulnya dan fic terdahulunya.**_

_**Ini re-publish-nya, udah AI ubah alurnya, disini juga ada tambahan Chara. Tolong di beri saran ya Minna..huft, soal permintaan Fic nya dibuat mellow,AI udah berusaha, tapi entah udah semakin mellow atau bagaimana AI juga gak tau.. Pokoknya harap Reviewnya yaa, biar AI dapet masukann :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review?**_


	2. Perceraian?

**Ketika 3 Hati Datang Padaku**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU, BL, GENDERBEND**

**Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mencintaimu membawa luka bagiku..**_

_**Mencintaimu juga membawa bahagia untuku..**_

_**Aku tak tahu..**_

_**Mana yang harus ku pilih..**_

_**Dirimu, bukan sebuah pilihan..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

Kepercayaan cinta, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Kadang kala, semua rasa sakit yang ku terima hilang tanpa bekas begitu ku ingat betapa sangat ku cintai laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Lelaki yang telah mengubah nama margaku, lelaki yang telah menjadi pendamping hidupku, dialah yang patut aku hormati dengan segenap jiwa.

Pinangannya telah mengubahku menjadi seorang Uchiha Naruto seperti saat ini. Aku, seorang muda yang sering bertingkah kekanakan, kini harus mengubah segalanya hanya demi menjadi seorang istri(?) yang baik untuk suamiku.

Tidak sedikit pula teman-teman lamaku, mengatakan bahwa aku seorang yang beruntung telah menikahi seorang laki-laki seperti dirinya. Ku tahu itulah yang mereka lihat, tanpa tahu apa yang ku rasakan dan terjadi sebenarnya. Aku merasa hidupku tidak seberuntung apa yang mereka katakan. Dia, suamiku! Uchiha itu, adalah laki-laki pertama yang ku cintai sekaligus lelaki pertama dalam hidupku yang menyakiti hatiku. Entah salah ku apa dan dimana, aku pun tidak tahu.

Ini bukan cinta monyet! Aku tahu, karena aku bukan seorang remaja lagi. Aku sudah dewasa, dan aku tahu betul apa yang kini ku rasakan. Mencintai, namun tidak dicintai, apa mau dikata? Dia bahkan lebih memilih adikku dibandingkan diriku yang telah lama mencintainya, sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya bulir-bulir bening membasahi mata sempitku ini. ku pandangi terus cincin emas putih dengan ukiran nama pria itu yang kini melingkar di jari manisku. Aku pun bahkan tidak tahu, apakah Sasuke memakai cincin pernikahan kami, atau malah menyimpannya di lemari pakaian miliknya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik, daripada ia membuangnya.

Mulut ini berkata kuat, tapi hati ini yang harus membayar besarnya pengorbanan untuknya. Cinta itu bukan untuk diriku, kasih itu bukan pula milik ku. Raganya terlalu jauh untuk ku jangkau, jiwanya terlalu kasat untuk ku miliki. Aku bodoh? Tidak! Aku hanya berusaha mencintai orang yang telah bersedia menikahi aku yang hina ini. meski ku tahu, tak akan pernah ada kata cinta yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku percaya, suatu saat nanti (entah kapan) pasti dia akan menoleh ke arahku dan mengatakan: aku mencintaimu.

Tak banyak seorang suami tahu bagaimana keadaan istrinya ketika bersedih, atau pun kecewa. Tetapi, tidak selamanya itu benar. Aku selalu yakin, Sasuke bukanlah orang brengsek seperti itu. Walau ia mencintai adikku, setidaknya aku bisa melihat bahwa dia memiliki hati yang tulus ketika mencintai seseorang meski itu bukan aku. kalau boleh ku katakan, kebahagiannya adalah kebahagianku.

Dialah bahagiaku..

Dialah senyumanku..

Dialah alasan mengapa aku mau terlihat bodoh seperti ini..

Karena dirinya, dia telah membawa kebahagian untuk adik kesayanganku, Naruko. Dialah yang membuat semangat Naruko hadir kembali walaupun penyakit ganas terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Naruko bahkan tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu sebelum Sasuke hadir dalam hidupnya. Semua terlihat berbeda ketika ia datang, seolah lelaki itu adalah malaikat penolong untuk keluargaku. Meski ku akui berat, dan menyakitkan, namun aku terlanjur telah berjanji pada ayah untuk selalu membuat putri kesayangan ayahku itu tersenyum.

"apa kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?" ku lontarkan pertanyaan pada seorang bocah kecil bersurai raven yang kini tengah memakan sarapan paginya. Menma mengangguk lugu sambil terus menikmati sarapan paginya. Setelah kepulanganku dari rumah sakit, ibuku meminta diriku untuk menginap di rumah ayah selama 2 bulan. Awalnya aku merasa keberatan, ketika ku tahu ibulah yang meminta jadi ku terima permintaan wanita yang amat ku cintai itu.

Mana ku sangka? Jika Menma kecil bersedia ikut denganku meski suamiku dan adikku (Naruko) tidak setuju, begitu bocah itu menangis tidak satupun yang bisa mengatakan tidak. Bahkan, kakaku Kyuubi pun tidak bisa menghentikan sifat keras kepala si raven kecil ini. "kau yakin? Mama tidak mau ada telepon yang meminta mama untuk mengantarkan sesuatu ke sekolah" aku berkata.

"tidak mama, Menma yakin kok sudah siap semua" dia berkata, berusaha meyakinkan diriku. "ya, baiklah.. habiskan sarapannya! Sebentar lagi jemputan akan datang" perintahku. Wajah kecilnya kelihatan sebal, tetapi ia tetap memakan lahap sarapan pagi yang ku buatkan khusus untuknya. Dia memang sering merenggut kesal, jika ada yang mengganggunya menikmati waktu favourite nya itu.

"selamat pagi" ucapan seorang wanita mengintrupsi kegiatan kami.

"pagi, bu" ucapku, menyahut sapaan 'selamat pagi' ibuku yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu dapur. Ia memakai baju olahraga dengan sebuah handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya. Meski sudah berusia 48 tahunan lebih, ibuku ini tetap bugar dan sehat mengingat hobi-nya yang gemar ber-olahrga setiap pagi. Lihat saja! bahkan wajahnya pun lebih cantik dari wanita-wanita yang lebih muda darinya. Kalau saja wanita sebayanya ini terlihat tua dengan guratan-guratan di wajahnya atau bahkan tangannya, berbeda sekali dengan ibuku ini. meskipun ada sedikit guratan di sekitar kelopak matanya, namu tidak menutupi kemungkinan ibu untuk kelihatan cantik.

"salad?" tanyaku—menunjukan sepiring salad sayur kesukaannya.

"boleh" jawabnya. Aku meletakan piring berisi salad itu ke atas meja, terdengar suara kursi yang tergeser ketika ibu hendak duduk berhadapan dengan Menma kecil ku. "Naruto, apa kau membuat jus hari ini?" Tanya Ibu, ketika melihat putra kecilku tengah meneguk segelas jus favoritnya di pagi hari. "Jus tomat" sahut-ku. Ibu memandang jijik ke arah cairan berwarna merah muda itu. "ayolah, ini masih pagi" kata ibu. Aku tertawa kecil, ibuku sangat membenci tomat meskipun dia pencinta sayur dan buah-buahan, namun hanya satu yang ia benci: Yaitu, tomat.

"hanya ada tomat, bu" aku berjalan ke arah kompor untuk melanjutkan acara memasak bubur gandum ku. "pasti anak nakal ini yang memasok tomat-tomat itu kan" tebaknya. Aku tertawa lagi, kekehan geli juga terdengar dari bibir mungil putraku. "hihihi" Menma tertawa geli. "Menma bahkan membuang semua persedian saladku" lagi, ibu kembali menebak.

"dan tebakan ibu semua benar" kataku—membenarkan.

Benar, semua isi kulkas kini telah berganti dengan tomat-tomat segar di dalam sana. Seolah kulkas telah menjelma menjadi kebun tomat pribadi milik putra kecilku itu. "apel-apel ku" suara pilu terdengar dari arah kulkas, yang telah ku ketahui siapa gerangan. "Sara, apa kau menghabiskan semua apel ku?"

"hey, jangan asal menuduh! Keponakan kecilmu itu yang telah menukarnya dengan tomat-tomat itu. Dan Kyuu, biasakanlah panggil aku ibu!"

"MENMA" teriak Kak Kyuubi.

Kakak ku ini bahkan terlihat lebih kekanakan dibanding aku. yasudah, biarkan saja. karena percuma saja, kakak tercintaku ini tetap akan mengejar anakku hingga dapat. Kyuubi tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang-orang yang telah menyentuh apel-apel tercintanya. Bisa kau bayangkan, betapa ramainya saat ini. seorang paman yang sedang mengejar keponakannya yang nakal, teriakan seorang nenek yang kelihatan penat melihat kondisi rumah yang terlihat sedikit—errr berantakan, mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

Pandangannya tertuju ke arah kaca jendela mobil tanpa ada niat untuk mengajak seseorang disampingnya untuk berbicara. Si kecil Menma tetap diam di bangku penumpang dengan sosok pria raven yang tengah sibuk mengemudi. Menma bahkan tidak pernah menyangka, kalau orang itu lah yang akan mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah. Jujur saja, dia tidak begitu suka ketika melihat ayahnya yang datang menggantikan paman Itachi menjemputnya—dengan alasan Itachi hendak pergi menghadiri rapat di kantor hari ini.

"bagaimana tidur mu tadi malam, nyenyak?" Tanya Sasuke, mencoba memulai komunikasinya yang sempat putus dengan putra semata wayangnya itu. "hn" sahut Menma, rupanya pepatah lama ada betulnya juga: karena memang, buah tidak akan pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Lihatlah, Menma bahkan terlihat begitu mirip dengan Sasuke, jika saja iris sapphire itu tidak dimiliki olehnya. Serta 3 garis dimasing-masing pipi chubby-nya, Menma akan terlihat persis sama dengan ayahnya. Rupanya, sikapnya, dan sifatnya. Semoga saja anak itu tidak tumbuh menjadi pria dingin seperti sang ayah.

"Kenapa papa mengantal aku? aku kan tidak mau diantal papa" Menma menatap ke arah jalanan, dia tidak suka bertatap muka dengan sang ayah, jelas sekali bahwa anak ini amat membenci ayahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, putranya masih marah padanya. "apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke. Menma menoleh dan menatap sang ayah, tentu saja dia masih marah tanpa perlu menjawab pun, seharusnya papanya itu sudah tahu.

"papa minta maaf" ucap Sasuke. Maniks biru itu membulat sempurna, ini kali pertama Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf padanya. "huh" ia melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

Hanya saja Menma masih memikirkan sang ibu (Naruto). kalau saja Sasuke bisa mengucapkan kata maaf padanya karena perkataannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, apakah Sasuke bisa mengatakan kata maaf pada Naruto, yang telah ia lukai hatinya? Menma masih berpikir kritis, dia bukan orang yang mudah untuk melupakan masalah. Meskipun ia masih kecil, dia sudah paham betul dengan suasana hati orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Menma—"

"Menma maafin papa.." sahut Menma, menyela ucapan sang ayah. Biasanya Sasuke akan marah jika ada orang lain yang memotong ucapannya. Namun kali ini, ah.. lagi-lagi, biarlah! Dia tidak mau menuai masalah lagi dengan putra kecilnya lagi seperti sebelumnya. Senyum simpul di wajah Sasuke pertanda ia begitu senang ketika putranya bisa memaafkannya kembali.

"apa sekarang kau bisa kembali ke rumah?" Tanya Sasuke. Menma kembali memasang raut wajah masam, "tidak" jawab Menma, asal. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, kepalan tangannya memukul pelan pada kemudi mobil yang kini ia kemudikan. Ada luka dihatinya, putranya selalu saja menolak dirinya dan juga istrinya. Tidak tahukah Menma? Jika mereka sangat menyayangi bocah raven itu.

"Menma mau sama mama Nalu" ujar Menma, ia meminum air mineral dari dalam botol imutnya. 'lagi-lagi dia' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Betapa Sasuke sangat membenci nama itu, hanya karena dia, Sasuke enggan untuk menoleh. Dia benci, bahkan karena terlalu benci, Cuma Nama itulah yang mungkin selalu diingat oleh Sasuke dalam hatinya. Entah dengan cara apa, Sasuke memandang pemuda pirang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dirimu disini" seorang pria tampan meletakan sebuah nampan berisi dua piring steak dan dua gelas jus apel di atas meja. Itachi kiranya tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kyuubi yang baru saja pulang dari berbelanja. Kyuubi seorang laki-laki, namun kecintaannya terhadap berbelanja barang-barang yang keren, adalah suatu kebiasaan yang sulit hilang dalam dirinya. Mungkin saja itulah yang membuat dirinya selalu tampil keren dimana pun ia berada.

Kyuubi mengambil gelas berisi jus apel itu kemudian mengaduknya sebentar sebelum memilih opsi terakhirnya untuk segera meminum sari buah kesukaannya . "yah, begitulah" sahut Kyuubi. "kapan kembali ke NewYork?" Tanya Itachi. teman lamanya ini memang sudah lama tinggal di Amerika, mungkin saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pulang kembali ke Konoha setelah memutuskan menetap di sana beberapa tahun yang lalu. "entahlah, aku masih memikirkan Naruto" jawab Kyuubi, sepertinya adik keduanya inilah yang membuat kepulangannya tertunda.

Lantas pria bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Sungguh wajar jika Kyuubi merasa khawatir. Dia pun juga begitu, kehidupan pilu Naruto adalah hal yang membuat dirinya tidak mampu meninggalkan pemuda manis itu dalam kesendirian. "kau bisa menetap disini lebih lama" sahut Itachi—memasukan daging steak potong dadu ke dalam mulutnya. Itachi mencoba memberikan saran untuk teman sepermainannya itu.

Kyuubi melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Demi tuhan, dia memang bisa menetap disini. Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya di sana? Dia bukan orang gila, mencari pekerjaan di Negara adidaya seperti Amerika itu bukan hal yang mudah. "kau gila? Aku bisa dipecat" Kyuubi berkata. "lagipula, mencari pekerjaan disana itu sangat sulit" lanjutnya. Oh, ayolah! Kyuubi bahkan menghabiskan waktu 2 bulan lamanya hanya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai seorang pelayan. Setidaknya dengan begitu, dia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa harus menerima bantuan dari ayahnya yang brengsek itu.

Itachi tertawa pelan, "kau bisa bekerja bersamaku. Kalau perlu kita buka usaha baru" ujar Itachi, seolah menawarkan kerja sama menggiurkan untuk Kyuubi. "Hahaha kau benar-benar iblis Uchiha" Tawa Kyuubi—sedikit menghina Itachi. pria itu tidak marah, ia malah menganggap itu sebagai guyonan. Karena seorang Kyuubi adalah seorang joker bermulut pedas di mata Itachi. yah, benar.. mereka berdua adalah orang-orang aneh yang kebetulan saling bertemu dan menjadi akrab untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"aku bisa mengangkat kau menjadi seorang presedir di restoran milikku" Itachi kembali menawarkan pekerjaannya pada Kyuubi. Sontak saja Kyuubi terdiam—berusaha berpikir, jika ia kembali ke Amerika dia hanya akan menjadi seorang pelayan restoran, sementara jika ia menetap di Jepang, Itachi akan memberikan pekerjaan yang bagus untuknya. Dan dengan ini, gelar sarjana-nya pun tidak sia-sia. "tenang saja! ayahmu tidak ikut andil dalam restoran ini" Sahut Itachi. tentu saja ia tahu apa yang membuat sobat masa kecilnya itu terdiam—berpikir.

"aku orang baru, bagaimana jika pegawai mu merasa keberatan?" Tanya Kyuubi, merasa kurang yakin rupanya. "tenang saja!" Itachi menyentuh tangan Kyuubi, membuat pipi pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan itu terasa panas. Perasaan lama kembali hadir, ketika Kyuubi memilih untuk menguburnya dalam-dalam. Tapi aku tidak yakin, jika Kyuubi bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya itu. ya, Kyuubi menyukai Itachi sejak mereka masih menjadi teman sepermainan sewaktu kecil dulu.

Siapa sangka?

Seorang Kyuubi malah menyimpan perasaan untuk sahabat masa kecilnya sampai saat ini? bahkan sampai kepergiannya ke New York pun Kyuubi belum bisa melupakan Itachi. "Ja..jangan pegang-pegang!" seru Kyuubi, berusaha tidak menggubris perasaannya yang berkecamuk sinting. "masih saja gengsian. Apa selama kau melayani para pengunjung kau juga seperti ini? tentu saja tidak kan" canda Itachi. "tentu saja tidak, tapi kalau om-om mesum seperti kamu sudah pasti aku lawan" sahut Kyuubi. Mengingat betapa seringnya dia digoda oleh bule-bule mesum di Amerika sana. Bahkan hampir menjadi korban perkosaan bule-bule maho menyeramkan itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuubi merinding mengingatnya.

"kalau kau bersamaku pasti tidak akan ada yang berani menggodamu"

Kyuubi tersenyum menanggapinya, mencoba mengatakan pada hatinya bahwa kata-kata Itachi hanya sebegai lelucon gratis untuknya. Dia tahu, dia ingat, dan dia hafal, siapa yang disukai lelaki raven ikat kuda ini. saat dimana Itachi mengatakan bahwa ia lebih menyukai Naruto yang lebih manis dibandingkan dirinya. "halah, candaanmu itu" sahut Kyuubi—tertawa pelan, melupakan fakta jika hatinya terasa perih ketika mengingat kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu, dimana Itachi mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Naruto.

Usia 30 tahun, mungkin adalah usia yang cukup untuk membina rumah tangga. Tetapi, sampai saat ini pun keduanya masih melajang dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. "hey, Kyuu! Ceritakan tentang pacarmu!" pinta Itachi. Kyuubi menghentikan kegiatan sedot-menyedot jus-nya ketika mendengar permintaan Itachi padanya. "aku tidak punya pacar" Kyuubi cepat menyahut. Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya, "kenapa?" Tanya pemuda dengan tanda lahir dua garis melintang di sela-sela hidungnya.

"keriput kepo" sindir Kyuubi.

"heh? Dasar, rubah buluk" balas Itachi.

"rasanya, jadi ingat masa kecil dulu" gumam Kyuubi. Itachi mengangguk pelan, tak terasa usia mereka sudah kepala tiga tahun ini. "tapi setidaknya mantan ada kan?" Tanya Itachi. "pastinya" sahut Kyuubi, ia mengambil steak miliknya yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali. "namanya Utakata" Kyuubi mulai bercerita. "benarkah? Wah, namanya kayak cowok ya" sahut Itachi. dahi Kyuubi berkedut, "bodoh, dia itu laki-laki!"

"Kau..kau Yaoi?" Tanya Itachi tidak percaya. Kemudian Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak, menunjukan sisi mengejeknya di depan Kyuubi. "cih, lalu bagaimana denganmu yang menyukai adikku, hah?" Tanya Kyuubi—tanpa sadar. Itachi terdiam, tatapannya menyendu seketika. "kau benar, aku juga seorang Gay" kata Itachi, dia menerawang kosong lalu lintas di depan sana. Kyuubi berdehem pelan, dia jadi tidak enak hati telah mengingatkan kembali hal itu pada sahabatnya. "kau tahu? kadang cinta itu aneh, saat dimana ada orang yang begitu mencintai kita, kita malah mencintai orang lain yang tidak mungkin kita dapatkan" kata Itachi—mulai mengingat kisah cintanya yang mencintai adik iparnya sendiri.

Senyum hambar itu muncul di wajah Kyuubi. Ia tahu betul kemana jalan pembicaraan Itachi selanjutnya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Itachi, seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

'_**jika kau tahu begitu, kenapa kau masih terus bertahan?' **_batin Kyuubi, miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Naruto, seraya menggeser kursi untuk ia duduki berhadapan tepat di depan seorang pria yang telah 8 tahun lamanya menjalin hubungan pernikahan dengannya. 3 jam yang lalu, suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke meminta dirinya untuk datang ke sebuah cafe dan mengatakan bahwa ia menunggu sang blonde. Naruto merasa bahagia, karena sekian lamanya baru kali ini Sasuke mengajaknya pergi ke tempat umum seperti ini. Ada harapan lebih dalam hatinya, namun berusaha ditepis olehnya.

Benar saja, Sasuke menatap datar padanya tanpa ekpresi. Lama mereka saling terdiam, Naruto merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "maaf?" seorang pelayan datang kepada mereka, dan menanyakan apa yang hendak mereka pesan. Pemuda blonde itu merasa bersyukur ketika seorang pelayan datang, karena mau tidak mau Sasuke pun akan bersikap sewajarnya di depan orang lain. Setelah menulis apa yang dipesan suami-istri itu, pelayan pun segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan.

Dalam hidup ini, semua pasti mengenal cinta. Karena cinta yang akan membimbing kita mengenai banyak hal untuk menuju kebaikan dan juga kebahagian. Namun inikah yang dinamakan kebahagian? Jika orang yang kau cintai begitu sulit di sentuh ketika mereka berada tepat di hadapanmu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia tidak mau berburuk sangka mengenai persuasinya terhadap sang suami.

"ano, Sasuke—"

"berikan Menma pada kami!" Sasuke menyela kalimat Naruto, dan membuat maniks biru Naruto membulat seketika. "a..apa maksudnya?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, sementara ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Sang suami. "anggap aku sedang meminta pertolonganmu!" seru Sasuke, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Binar di matanya kembali menunjukan luka ketika mendengar permintaan Sasuke mengenai hak asuh putra mereka.

"tanpa kau minta. semua dalam diri Menma adalah milikmu, Sasuke" ujar Naruto, tatapannya menyendu, luka dihatinya kembali terbuka, lelehan air mata pun tak sanggup menunjukan betapa sakit hatinya itu. Jika ia tidak bisa membuat Sasuke bahagia, Naruto pun tidak mau membuat Sasuke tersakiti hanya karena dirinya. Dia tahu, jika kedekatannya dengan Menma selama ini membuat hati kedua suami-istri itu terbendung lara. Tapi hanya Menma, hanya Menma seorang yang bisa mengobati luka dalam hatinya ketika melihat Sasuke tidak bisa mencintai dirinya. Hanya Menma yang bisa menemani hidupnya, ketika Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruko. Tidak seorang pun kecuali Menma.

Ketika belati itu menggores luka dalam binar-binar maniks sapphire-nya, tetap saja Sasuke lebih memilih Naruko dibanding dirinya yang lebih dulu menjadi istrinya. Mungkin saja, setitik luka di tangan Naruko itu bisa lebih berarti dibandingkan dengan nyawa Naruto bagi Sasuke. Untuk Naruto itu sudah menjadi cerita lama, karena bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang memperlakukan Naruko seperti itu. Dulu saja, dulu, saat mereka masih kanak-kanak, Minato pun jauh lebih menyayangi Naruko dibandingkan Naruto. apa yang salah? Naruto juga tidak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga ayah dan suaminya berlaku tak adil padanya seperti ini.

"hanya itu kan?" Tanya Naruto, berusaha terlihat kuat di depan suaminya. Ia pasrah, kalau itu bisa membuat dua orang yang ia sayangi itu bahagia. Naruto tidak percaya, jika putra mereka bisa membuat Sasuke mau mengajaknya berbicara empat mata seperti ini. ternyata benar perkiraannya, Menma adalah kebahagian mutlak miliknya. Dan alasan untuk bertahan demi Menma, semakin kuat dalam diri Naruto. "jika begitu, katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Jangan sebut Sasuke bodoh, karena Sasuke yakin ada perasaan tidak rela dalam hati Naruto ketika ia memberikan hak asuh Menma untuknya.

"hatimu" jawab Naruto. tak pelak iris kelam itu terbelalak sempurna mendengar ucapan Naruto. "berikan hatimu seperti kau memberikannya pada Naruko, meski tidak akan sama. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan" lanjut pemuda berparas manis itu. Air mata tak mampu terbendung lagi, tetes demi tetes membasahi pipinya. Naruto merutuki permintaan bodohnya itu, dia yakin, pasti Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau berbagi hati dengannya. Siapa dia? Terasa seperti seorang gay menjijikan dimata dunia.

Ini salah!

"meski itu hanya pura-pura" dengan sedikit kasar Naruto menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana mencintai seseorang dalam kebohongan" Sasuke berkata, mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa, namun juga tidak terlihat ingin menolak. "kau hanya perlu berpura-pura. Kau berikan cintamu, dan aku berikan hidupku" sahut Naruto, ada rasa lega dibalik kata-katanya itu. Sasuke terdiam, ia tahu betul bahwa istrinya sedang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Meski dalam keadaan menangis dan sembab, Naruto masih terlihat manis (dan Sasuke harus mengakuinya).

"kita harus mencobanya, jika kau tidak bisa. Aku akan mengalah, dan pergi. Berikanlah aku kesempatan, kesempatan untuk dicintai oleh laki-laki yang ku cintai" ujar Naruto.

Melihat wajah di hadapannya penuh dengan air mata, entah kekuatan darimana, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. "jangan salahkan aku jika itu tidak berhasil" ucap Sasuke, akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Naruto. "meskipun aku kalah, melihatmu bahagia pun aku menang" Naruto menyahut, tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tawa lucu nan polos itu terhenti kala melihat dua sosok yang sudah ia nanti sedari tadi. Uchiha Menma melambaikan tangannya ke arah teman sekelasnya dan berlari mendekati dua orang dewasa itu. Bocah kebanggaan Uchiha Sasuke itu berlari dan menubruk tubuh ramping pemuda blonde yang sedang berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. Senyum sumringah di wajah Menma diberikan khusus untuk ibu tertuanya ini.

Pelukan kasih sayang mendekap erat tubuh kecil Menma. Seakan takut, jika hari ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya untuk putra kecilnya itu. Tidak, Naruto akan menjerit keras jikalau hal itu terjadi. bahkan mati pun pasti ia lakoni. Dia bukan apa-apa tanpa putranya, Menma. Lain halnya dengan Menma, ia sungguh tidak percaya ketika melihat ayahnya dan juga sang ibu meluangkan waktu mereka untuk menjemputnya di sekolah.

Ayahnya menempati janjinya, dan satu lagi yang harus Menma catat dalam note kehidupannya. Bahwasanya Uchiha Sasuke bukan seorang pembohong ulung seperti yang ia kira. "Menma lindu mama" ucap Menma, semilir angin membawa kesejukan penuh arti dalam diri orang-orang Uchiha itu. Bisikan dari bibir mungil Menma, membuat hati Naruto terasa sejuk. Semua khalayannya untuk kehilangan Menma tinggal angan-angan belaka. Tolong hentikan waktu! Hati kecil Naruto menjerit keras.

"kita baru berpisah selama 10 jam, dan kau bilang rindu padaku?" Tanya Naruto—memberikan jarak diantara pelukan mereka berdua. Menma mengangguk pelan, pipi gembul itu ditarik dua sisi oleh sang ibu. Sang empunya pipi Cuma bisa tertawa kecil menahan sakit. "mama juga merindukanmu" ucap Naruto—kembali memeluk sang buah hati.

Melihat kebahagian dimata istri dan putra tunggalnya, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa bahwa ada suatu perasaan hangat menjalar memasuki relung jiwanya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu teratur, ada kupu-kupu menggelitik geli perutnya, memaksa otot di bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum tipis yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada orang lain kecuali mendiang ibunya. Naruto melihat hal itu, ia juga balas tersenyum. Pria berzodiac leo itu terdiam sejenak, mengapa Naruto tersenyum padanya? Dan lagi, senyuman Naruto membuat dadanya sedikit sesak entah karena apa. Tidak! Sasuke belum gila, dia orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi, dan dia hanya setia dalam satu sifat. Mencintai satu orang dalam hatinya, sudah cukup dalam hidupnya.

"mama, Menma mau belmain di taman. Bolehkan, ma?" Tanya Menma—sedikit merengek dan memaksa. Naruto terkejut, ketika bocah kecil itu mengajaknya untuk bermain di taman. Perasaan takut menghantui dirinya, melirik lelaki minim ekpresi yang sedari tadi diam di sampingnya (tanpa berkomentar). "sayang, tapi ini sudah siang" Naruto memberikan sedikit pengertian pada Menma yang mulai merajuk.

Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia tidak suka jika keinginannya harus di tentang. Apapun itu, bagaimanapun itu, dia harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dia seorang Uchiha, Ingat? Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, dan itu adalah mutlak. "papa" wajah polos itu menatap penuh harap pada sang ayah. "hn" sahut Sasuke, ia berjalan lebih dulu daripada istri dan juga anaknya. "asyik!" Menma bersorak senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip Time.. (Malam hari)**_

"terimakasih telah bersedia menemani Menma bermain" ucap Naruto—dari arah bangku penumpang belakang pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk dibangku supir. Malam sudah semakin larut, mereka baru saja tiba di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Namikaze. Aktifitas bermain Menma yang cukup lama, membuat ketiganya pulang larut malam hari ini. Sasuke diam tidak menyahut, membuat Naruto merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. lebih baik ia hilang di telan bumi daripada harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke—" Naruto tersentak kaget ketika suaminya menghadap ke belakang dan memandang lekat wajahnya.

Posisi wajah mereka begitu dekat saat ini. Sasuke yang berada di depan sedikit mendongakan tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat dekat istri pertamanya. hembusan nafas beraroma mint terasa begitu segar bagi seorang Naruto. si pirang bahkan tidak pernah lupa bagaimana aroma nafas Sasuke menusuk penciumannya dan memaksa otaknya untuk terus mengingat aroma menyejukan itu.

"mintalah sesuatu selain hatiku!" pinta Sasuke, mengingat kembali permintaan aneh istrinya yang sulit di terima oleh akal sehatnya sebagai seorang manusia biasa. Ditatapnya iris biru milik Naruto, iris indah bak langit cerah tanpa awan seakan masuk dan terjebak ke dalam lubang black hole tak berujung milik pria Uchiha itu. Putra mereka tengah terlelap di kursi penumpang depan sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu merasa khawatir Menma terganggu oleh gerakannya saat ini.

Berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh, tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa. Naruto menundukan kepalanya sedikit meremas ujung jaket yang tengah ia gunakan. "aku mencintai Naruko, dan aku berjanji untuk terus mencintainya" ujar Sasuke, biarlah, biarlah jika suatu saat nanti ia harus terkena karma karena dilemma yang ia buat ini. "kau tahu kan? Naruko bahkan juga mencintaiku" Sasuke berkata lagi, dia tidak mungkin menduakan wanita yang ia cintai. Sedangkan Naruto? dia memang bukan seorang wanita.

"aku juga mencintaimu" imbuh Naruto, suaranya terdengar pelan amat lirih dan menusuk dalam hati orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Hatinya sakit tidak terkira, Sasuke selalu membayangi hidupnya. Ini sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan yang pernah ia terima. Kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya lelaki yang ia cintai mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ia hanya mencintai adiknya dibandingkan dirinya. "bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Naruto, pertanyaan yang selama ini mendera hatinya akhirnya terucap juga.

Mendung di dalam jiwanya sudah semakin menjadi. Awan hitam kembali menebal, kapan saja akan memenuhi ruang hati nuraninya. Mawar merah sudah semakin menghitam, lukanya sudah tak terkira lagi sakitnya. Sasuke-nya, mencintai orang lain, Sasuke-nya tidak memilih dirinya, cobaan keras macam apa lagi ini?

"aku sudah membuatnya tersakiti, Naruto" ucap Sasuke. Benar begitu, Sasuke selalu saja berkata bahwa dia sudah menyakiti Naruko, tanpa pernah melihat Naruto yang selalu tersakiti oleh sikapnya selama ini. tengoklah pemuda itu, Sasuke! Tahukah kau betapa sangat ia mencintaimu? Betapa sangat ia menginginkan kata 'cinta' dari bibirmu, betapa ingin ia merengkuh tubuhmu dan melepas penat di bahumu. Tidak bisakah kau lihat binar-binar indah mata birunya yang tertoreh luka cukup dalam akan keegoisan sepihakmu itu?

Naruto tersenyum tulus, disentuhnya lembut rahang tegas Sasuke. Rahang yang menyiratkan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak pernah main-main dalam perkataannya. Tegas, berani, dan bertanggung jawab, itulah Uchiha. Darah murni seorang Uchiha terlahir untuk menjadi pemimpin, dan darah Uchiha jugalah yang telah membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesona lelaki bermarga Uchiha di hadapannya kini. Naruto mencintai Sasuke, entah sudah berapa kali ku katakan dalam cerita ini, jika pemuda itu memiliki cinta yang cukup besar untuk seorang Sasuke.

"kau ada begitu dekat dan cukup dekat untuk ke sentuh, Sasuke" Naruto berkata, bibir plum itu masih memperlihatkan senyum ketulusan seorang istri dan juga seorang ibu. "meskipun begitu, aku merasa ada suatu garis tak terlihat yang membuatku tidak sanggup untuk menggapai hatimu" Lanjut Naruto. Sasuke menatap mata Naruto hanya untuk menemukan makna yang terkandung dalam ucapan bibir ranum itu.

"aku tidak bisa mencintai orang yang tidak ku cintai" kata Sasuke, berusaha mengatakan hal itu kembali. "begitupun denganku" sahut Naruto. kalau dipikir menggunakan logika pun, mana ada orang yang ingin berpura-pura mencintai seseorang yang tidak mereka cintai. Jika mereka mampu pun hanya akan meninggalkan duka lara saja, bukan? Apalah arti cinta dalam hubungan gila seperti ini? istri yang dimadu, pasrah begitu saja, memendam cinta tak terbalaskan, suaminya yang menutup hati rapat-rapat untuk dirinya. Ini benar-benar kisah cinta yang amat tragis.

"seharusnya aku sadar jika inilah yang terjadi jika kakak beradik menikah dengan seorang pria yang sama. Kita akhiri semua ini" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengarnya, ucapan Naruto bagaikan sebuah batu besar menghantam telak tubuhnya. Wajah Naruto sudah semakin basah, hatinya pun juga semakin berdenyut pilu. Hancur sudah kekuatan seorang Namikaze Naruto atau bisa disebut Uchiha Naruto, dalam mempertahankan rumah tangganya. Hancur sudah harapannya yang ingin dicintai oleh suaminya sendiri, ketika kalimat 'pisah' lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya itu."terimakasih untuk semuanya, Uchiha-san" ucap Naruto. suara pintu mobil terbuka terdengar diikuti – menyembulnya sosok Naruto keluar dari mobil sport berwarna hitam itu. Ini adalah hari pertama dan juga terakhir kalinya ia menikmati mobil milik suaminya. Baginya itu adalah pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan untuk selamanya.

"N..Naruto" Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto yang keluar dari mobil miliknya dan menahan pergelangan tangan berbalut kulit tan milik Naruto. mereka tidak akan pisah bagaimana pun juga, apa kata public jika seorang Uchiha gagal dalam rumah tangga mereka? Dan lagi, apa kata para Uchiha ketika mengetahui hal memalukan ini menimpa salah satu kerabat mereka?

Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya. jika Sasuke menahannya seperti ini, hanya akan menambahkan beban Naruto guna merelakan Sasuke untuk adik bungsunya itu. Secerca harapan akan kembali hadir, dan membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya bercerai dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, ku mohon jangan seperti ini!" pinta Naruto. mungkin hari ini adalah hari paling bersejarah bagi Naruto, dimana Sasuke mau bercakap-cakap panjang dengannya dan meluangkan waktu seharian untuk dirinya dan juga putra semata wayang mereka.

"jangan bertindak gegabah seperti ini" ujar Sasuke. "apa maksudnya dengan 'tindakan gegabah' mu itu? Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang benar. Kau pikir aku istri macam apa, Sasuke? mengalah, bersabar, disaat kau lebih mencintai yang lain dibanding aku? aku seperti orang bodoh dalam drama ini! kau ingin aku melakukan apa lagi? Aku bisa menahan nafas ku, aku bisa diam seribu bahasa, aku bisa bertahan tidak makan jika itu mau mu, aku juga bisa tersenyum palsu di hadapan dunia, aku bisa menjadi seorang pemain drama yang handal untuk mu. Ku berikan segalanya untuk mu. Aku bisa melakukannya..aku bisa..tapi aku hanya manusia, kau tikam aku dengan pisau pun aku mati" sahut Naruto, panjang lebar.

Lidah itu terasa kelu ketika mendengar Naruto mengatakan curahan hatinya kepadanya. Tubuhnya terasa terpaku, otaknya terasa hampa, tidak tahu harus apa. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat bodoh saat ini. "apa yang kau takutkan? Kau takut public menghina dirimu yang gagal mempertahankan rumah tangga mu? Kau tidak perlu takut, lakukan seperti biasanya. Lakukan semuanya dengan rasa keegoisanmu" Naruto kembali melontarkan kalimat pedas untuk Sasuke.

Diam tidak selamanya emas, dan Sasuke tahu hal itu. Berkata pun juga percuma, dia bisa apa? semua yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Kungkungan itu melonggar, ada celah untuk Naruto supaya pemuda itu segera pergi berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Naruto pun juga akan pergi juga. Percuma saja bicara dengan manusia seperti Sasuke. hanya akan menjadikan dirinya alien di depan maniks hitam itu. Bicara panjang lebar tanpa digubris adalah tamparan telak bagi Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sara, wanita cantik itu terkejut ketika melihat kehadiran putranya, Naruto—yang baru saja tiba di rumah larut malam tanpa cucunya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Sara yakin itu. Putranya diam membisu dengan raut wajah lesu tanpa semangat hidup terpancar dalam dirinya. Naruto masuk begitu saja melewati ibu tirinya, dia Cuma butuh istirahat saat ini. kepalanya terasa berat, dengan dada yang sesak.

"dimana Menma?" Tanya Sara, sekali lagi ia bertanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ibunya mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sara merengkuh tubuh Naruto dan mengusap lembut punggung putranya itu. "apa yang terjadi?" suara Sara kali ini terdengar melembut. Manusia bodoh memang akan bertahan untuk cinta yang mustahil ia dapatkan, itulah yang selalu dipikirkan oleh Sara. Cih, ternyata putranya termasuk ke dalam salah satu pejuang-pejuang bodoh memperjuangkan cinta. Misteri yang sulit terkuak memang. "ibu, apa aku salah jika aku mengakhiri hubungan ini?" Naruto malah balas bertanya.

Sara menghapus air mata di pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Rasa sesak mulai masuk tanpa izin ke dalam hatinya. "hubungan apa? jangan membuat ibu bingung, Naruto!" seru Sara. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk.

"AKU INGIN CERAI, BU!" Naruto berteriak, tubuhnya lemas dan terjatuh ke lantai. Serpihan hatinya sudah hilang entah kemana, semangatnya sudah kandas begitu saja di tengah jalan. Dia hanya manusia biasa, dia bukan robot! Dia punya perasaan, punya nurani, disakiti berkali-kali pun pasti dia akan mati. Sudah tak dipikirkan lagi siapa dirinya. Lelaki atau wanita, pasti akan menjerit gila jika hatinya mulai terluka. Manusia tak berdaya selalu mati karena kebodohan mereka. Hanya tinggal dua opsi, cerai, atau meneguk segelas racun serangga yang akan mengantarnya pada kematian.

"maafkan ibu, Naruto" Sara menangis dan mendekap erat tubuh ringkih Naruto. rasanya, ia sudah mengingkari satu janji pada mendiang sahabatnya untuk selalu menjaga ketiga anaknya itu. Apa yang akan Kushina lakukan jika melihat Sara yang gagal menjadi seorang ibu untuk tiga buah hatinya? Sara mulai berpikir, bahwa akan lebih baik Kushina menyeretnya ke dalam neraka daripada harus melihat putra tercintanya hidup dalam tekanan batin seperti ini. "aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, bu" lirih Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hallo, readers.. Apa kabar? Ini sudah di lanjut ya. Oh, ya yang nanya kenapa ini harus di Re-publish. (gimana ya jelasinnya) hehehe, ada yang keberatan juga sih sama Remake ini. tapi kalo gak di remake dan nerusin Sequelnya, kayaknya bakalan gimanaaaa gitu. Padahal niatnya AI gak mau bikin kalian bingung Lho. Dan soal kenapa AI buat cerita sedih padahal ENDING NARUTO sendiri itu udah bahagia, hmmm.. Tadinya sih AI juga gak mau bikin cerita ini. tapi..tapi..Readers lainnya minta cerita ini buat dilanjut, huft.. sebenarnya sih AI juga kurang Pede buat update fic-fic ini. Btw, Saran dan Kritiknya, boleh? (chapter selanjutnya bisa di Update 2 hari lagi)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Kebenaran

"Deidara-san, ku mohon bantu aku!" Naruto menyentuh lembut tangan wanita berusia 28 tahun di hadapannya kini. Wanita bernama lengkap Akasuna Deidara itu berpikir sejenak akan menuruti permintaan pemuda berambut pirang yang dengan amat sangat memohon padanya untuk dicarikan pekerjaan. Istri dari Akasuna Sasori itu bingung tentang apa yang ia harus lakukan saat ini.

Di hadapannya adalah seorang Uchiha-Namikaze, jika selangkah saja ia salah mengambil keputusan. Tidak akan ada kata 'selamat' dalam hidupnya. Beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto menelfonnya dan mengajak dirinya untuk bertemu di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota mereka. "ano, maaf Naruto-san. Bukannya aku tidak mau membantu, Cuma saja.. apa kata para Uchiha nanti, un?" Deidara nampaknya tidak yakin bisa mengabulkan permintaan Naruto.

Entah apa yang membuat keduanya bisa saling percaya, meski keduanya adalah dua orang yang bisa saling mengenal paska kecelakaan satu bulan yang lalu. Namun, wanita cantik itu yakin jika Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik, dan bisa dijadikan seorang teman dekat. Sikapnya yang supel, dan wajahnya yang polos, bahkan membuat Deidara ingin sekali dianggap seorang kakak oleh pemuda manis di hadapannya itu.

"apa yang akan mereka katakan? Publik tidak mengenalku sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ku pastikan tidak terjadi masalah, Deidara-san" Naruto berkata—seraya mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. hanya wanita inilah yang bisa membantunya saat ini. "pertama kali melihat Naruto-san dan Uchiha-san, aku pun tahu kalau rumah tangga kalian bahagia seperti rumah tangga-rumah tangga lainnya. Memiliki seorang madu itu memang menyakitkan. Aku bisa merasakannya, untuk itu aku usahakan aku akan membantu, Naruto-san" sahut Deidara.

"omong-omong, panggil aku Deidara saja" pinta Deidara, dan disambut oleh senyum tiga jari milik pemuda manis itu. "hahaha memanggil dengan suffix seperti itu memang sedikit canggung ya" Naruto tertawa canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika 3 Hati Datang Padaku**

**Rating : M (For Marriage and For safety)**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort/Angst**

**All Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu bulan lamanya Naruto tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya di depan sang suami. Selama itulah Naruto tinggal di rumah kedua orang tuanya. Seolah ia memang tidak ingin untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, yang kini entah sedang apa di luar sana. Kedekatannya dengan keluarga Akasuna pun lambat laun mulai terjalin. Istri dari Akasuna Sasori itu kini resmi menjadi seorang sahabat untuk Naruto.

Sara pun juga tidak mau memaksa Naruto untuk pulang ke rumah suaminya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Minato? Lelaki pemimpin keluarga Namikaze itu masih berada di luar negeri mengurus pekerjaannya. Entah apa reaksinya jikalau melihat putra keduanya berada di rumahnya dan bukan berada di rumah suaminya. Naruto memang meminta Sara untuk tidak menceritakan masalahnya pada sang ayah. Untuk saat ini, biarkan ia istirahat sejenak menikmati perannya menjadi seorang istri dan juga seorang ibu.

"sudah sebulan kau di rumah ayah, apa suamimu tidak mencarimu?" Tanya Kyuubi—sengaja mengajak adik keduanya itu untuk menemaninya berbelanja. "Kak Kyuubi, sepertinya ini cocok untuk badanmu!" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan—dengan mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam dan menunjukannya ke arah sang kakak.

Kyuubi lantas berdecak pelan, ia mengambil kemeja itu dan meletakannya kembali ke tempat semula. Lelaki berusia 30 tahun itu menunjukan wajah tanpa emosinya—mencermati wajah rupawan di hadapannya. "jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" seru Kyuubi, dia tidak suka ketika Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraannya mengenai rumah tangganya bersama Sasuke.

"dia tidak akan mencariku, kak" sahut Naruto. Kyuubi mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. disatu sisi Naruto adalah adiknya, dan disisi lain Naruko pun juga adiknya. Dia tidak bisa memihak salah satunya mendukung kebahagian satu diantara mereka bersama laki-laki Uchiha itu. Dia tidak mau mengkhianati adik-adiknya, meskipun Kyuubi sendiri juga tidak suka dengan perlakuan Minato yang terbilang pilih kasih untuk Naruto.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Ayahnya adalah orang yang egois, selalu mempertahankan pahamnya sendiri. Kepergian Kyuubi ke Amerika saja tidak bisa mengubah arah pandang Minato akan kasih sayangnya terhadap putri bungsunya itu. Kyuubi membenci Minato, dia benci ayahnya sendiri. Dan Kyuubi tidak menyesali perbuatannya itu. Jika memang harus masuk neraka pun, Kyuubi tidak perlu takut. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian disana.

Kyuubi menghapus air mata di sudut mata adik keduanya itu penuh kasih sayang. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seolah meminta Naruto untuk tidak menangis. "jangan menangis, suatu hari nanti, pasti akan ada orang yang mencintai setulus hatinya" hibur Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk pelan, menunjukan senyum di wajahnya meskipun harus menutupi rasa sakit di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bocah kecil itu lagi-lagi tertunduk dalam diam di atas ayunan, sambil menggerakan pelan kedua kakinya. Seolah ia sedang berayun seorang diri, tanpa ada orang dewasa yang menemaninya. Menma benci hal ini, dia sendirian, tak ada ibu tercintanya di sampingnya. Tidak ada suara lembut Naruto yang berusaha keras membangunkannya di pagi hari. Tidak ada Pai Shepherd untuknya ketika sarapan. Tak ada waffle buatan ibunya khusus untuk dirinya, tak ada jus tomat dalam sebulan ini untuk dirinya.

Menma merindukan ibu tertuanya, dia ingin pelukan manja Naruto saat ini juga. Ia merindukan ibunya, sangat. "maaf, aku terlambat lagi" tiba-tiba saja suara baritone terdengar seiring munculnya sosok bersurai raven berbalut tuxedo hitam tanpa dasi. Wajah pucatnya terlihat lelah sekali, tampaknya ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan menyempatkan diri guna menjemput putra tunggalnya itu.

"hn" sahut Menma asal.

Uchiha Sasuke telah berhasil mendapatkan hak nya sebagai seorang ayah bagi Uchiha Menma. Istri tertuanya membiarkan dia dan juga istri keduanya mengasuh Menma. Ada perasaan bahagia, juga miris, ketika menghadapi suatu kenyataan, dimana Menma bersikap acuh kepadanya dan juga Naruko (istri mudanya). Tatapan lembut yang selalu Sasuke lihat di mata Menma ketika anak itu sedang menatap istri tertuanya seakan sirna ketika lelaki Uchiha itu mendapati Menma sedang bertatapan (tanpa emosi) di depan Naruko.

Menma berjalan mendahului sang ayah, dia tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan orang yang telah merebut paksa dirinya dari orang yang ia kasihi. "apa kau lapar?" Tanya Sasuke—menyentuh lembut bahu bocah kecil itu. "tidak" Lagi-lagi Menma berkata acuh, dan meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Cepat atau lambat Menma akan mengerti situasi sulit yang dialami oleh ayahnya. Sasuke tidak mau bersikap kasar seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu pada putra kandungnya itu. Dia tidak mau Menma semakin membenci dirinya, dan menganggap bahwa Sasuke bukanlah ayah yang baik. "kau belum makan sedari pagi. Nanti kau sakit bagaimana?" Nada kekhawatiran terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia tidak mau putra kecilnya itu jatuh sakit, dan dia cukup takut jika Menma masuk ke rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang parah.

"aku tidak mau makan" Menma berkata, jika saja Naruto mendengar ucapan Menma. Mungkin saja anak ini akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pemuda berkulit tan exotic itu. Bahkan anak Uchiha itu akan tertawa pelan meskipun ibunya memarahi dirinya dan membuat Naruto kembali berteriak kesal (karena Menma selalu tertawa meskipun ia memarahinya).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Restoran keluarga tampak begitu ramai oleh beberapa pasang keluarga besar atau mungkin hanya pasangan-pasangan muda yang sedang berkencan sambil menikmati hidangan lezat di depan mata.

Dan disinilah akhirnya Sasuke membawa putranya untuk menemui seseorang yang amat ia rindukan. Wajah suntuk Menma kembali ceria ketika ayahnya mengatakan hendak membawa Menma menemui ibu tertuanya itu. Benar saja, tidak lama mereka menunggu, Nampak sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu berjalan ke arah mereka.

Awalnya Naruto menolak untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. namun, suaminya memohon kepadanya guna membujuk putra mereka yang tidak mau makan dari pagi. "Mama" Menma menyambut kedatangan Naruto—dengan pelukan manjanya. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus menyembunyikan perasaan janggalnya di depan Menma.

Dia juga amat merindukan putra kecilnya itu. Sebulan lamanya ia tidak melihat Menma, bahkan ia tidak bisa tidur ketika memikirkan Menma setiap malam. "kenapa tidak mau makan, hm?" Tanya Naruto—membawa Menma ke dalam gendongannya. Kecupan singkat diberikan Menma pada sang ibu tepat di kening. Menma menggeleng pelan, "aku lindu mama" jawab Menma, dan membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. 'mama juga merindukanmu, sayang' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Pandangannya tertuju ke arah Sasuke yang memandang keduanya dalam diam. Ia harus berterimakasih pada pria yang telah mengizinkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan buah hatinya itu. "terimakasih, Uchiha-san" ucap Naruto—senyum ramah ia berikan untuk Sasuke. lelaki berusia 28 tahun itu bisa melihat jika Naruto sedang memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kepadanya. Dia tidak cukup bodoh akan hal itu, istrinya terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya pun terlihat lesu, apakah ia cukup makan? Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sport hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah besar di tengah malam. Kiranya Naruto harus menelan ucapannya, dimana kali ini adalah waktu keduanya menikmati berkendara dengan mobil Sasuke. hanya saja, Sasuke meminta dirinya untuk duduk di bangku penumpang depan, disamping lelaki Uchiha itu yang bertugas mengendarai mobil mewah tersebut.

"kembalilah, Naruto!" pinta Sasuke—suaranya terdengar serak. Keduanya menoleh, pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu meneliti kedua maniks onyx milik sang raven. Entah apa yang ia cari, dia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu. "aku memintamu untuk kembali. Ku mohon, tolonglah aku!" pinta Sasuke—melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan Menma tertidur di jok belakang.

"mengapa aku harus kembali?" Tanya Naruto, dia menatap langsung kedua mata sang suami. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, disentuhnya kedua tangan Naruto menyiratkan jika ia benar-benar memohon pada sang blonde. "kembalilah, Menma membutuhkan dirimu" pinta Sasuke.

Rasanya, Naruto ingin menangis saat ini juga. Namun begitu ia ingat, meskipun ia menangis darah sekalipun, Sasuke tidak akan pernah peduli padanya. Laki-laki leo itu tidak akan pernah mencintai dirinya, lelaki itu tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang istri. Naruto tertawa miris dalam hati, Sasuke bukan seorang gay seperti dirinya. Sasuke orang yang normal, pernikahan ini tidak benar.

Mereka sama-sama terjebak di dalam pernikahan abnormal seperti ini. Mereka sama-sama mencoba menghargai permintaan kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka hanya tidak mau melukai permintaan Mikoto yang ingin menjodohkan keduanya, mengingat janjinya kepada mendiang sahabatnya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah ibu kandung Naruto yaitu Kushina.

Tetapi setelah membuat Naruto menjadi seorang tidak normal, haruskah Sasuke mencampakan pemuda itu begitu saja? haruskah Sasuke membenci Naruto dalam tingkahnya yang lebih memilih mencintai Naruko yang notabene adalah adik kandung pemuda pirang itu? Haruskah? Kalau memang Sasuke hendak memadu Naruto, setidaknya carilah wanita lain. Mungkin dengan itu, Naruto tidak akan merasa sakit seperti sekarang ini. Naruto akan memakluminya, karena memang Sasuke orang yang normal. Mencintai wanita memang itulah kodrat seorang lelaki.

"jika Menma membutuhkan aku, biarkan Menma bersamaku" ucap Naruto. Bolehkan ia bertindak sedikit egois dalam situasi seperti in? "aku mengerti situasi yang kau alami saat ini. kau pun juga pasti mengerti situasi yang ku alami. Kita sama-sama berada di situasi yang sama, Uchiha-san" lanjutnya.

Umpama setali tiga uang, mereka sama saja. Mereka yang memulai cerita ini, dan tampaknya hanya seorang saja yang mencoba mengakhirinya. "aku tidak mungkin memberikannya padamu" sahut Sasuke, tatapannya lurus ke depan sana—menatap kosong jalanan sepi tanpa tahu apa yang ia katakan telah menyakiti hati seseorang disamping sana.

"lalu untuk apa aku kembali kesana? Kau tidak punya alasan yang tepat memintaku kembali. Jika memang membutuhkan aku sementara aku bukan siapa-siapa disana. Bukankah aku akan terlihat seperti seorang baby sitter?"

"dan bodohnya kita masih bertahan entah untuk apa kita bertahan. Apa kau takut public mengetahui jikalau putra bungsu Uchiha telah menikahi seorang laki-laki dan mereka akan bercerai saat ini? apa kau malu? Kau tidak perlu takut! Karena nantinya hanya aku saja yang menjadi hujatan public" Naruto kembali berkata-kata.

"mengapa kau sangat ingin kita bercerai? Apakah kau ingin membuat ibu kecewa di sana?" Tanya Sasuke, akhirnya ia ikut membahas persoalan cerai mereka. "karena aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bertahan" lirih Naruto. Sasuke membulatkan matanya, entah mengapa kalimat Naruto terdengar amat menusuk panca inderanya. Detak jantungnya membuat dadanya sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas tenang.

"Hatimu milik adikku sementara Menma sudah menjadi milik kalian. Apa yang aku punya untuk bertahan? Tidak ada" ujar Naruto. lelehan air mata menganak sungai di wajah manisnya itu. "setidaknya Ibu Mikoto dan Ibu Kushina pasti mengerti keadaanku saat ini" ucap Naruto. pemuda itu hendak membuka pintu mobil namun tindakannya terhenti oleh pergerakan tangan Sasuke yang kini menahan erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Menma adalah anakku, aku ayahnya" ujar Sasuke—tatapan datar ia tujukan ke arah Naruto. Maniks biru itu membulat sempurna, bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu saat dimana Naruto lah..

"AKU IBUNYA!" teriak Naruto. tubuh Sasuke menegang sempurna, dia bahkan hampir melupakan fakta jika Naruto adalah ibunya. "AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG TELAH MELAHIRKANNYA! AKULAH ORANGNYA, BUKAN NARUKO!" isakan kembali terdengar memilukan hati. "Aku ibunya, hiks" Naruto terisak. Lagi dan lagi, laki-laki Uchiha itu menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam padanya.

"kau bisa membohongi semua orang bahwa Naruko adalah ibunya. Namun dunia pun tahu akulah orang yang telah berjuang menghadapi maut untuk putraku itu, Uchiha-san! Jika kau merasa berhak atas hak asuh Menma, aku pun lebih memiliki hak atas anak itu" Naruto berkata kembali.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangan Naruto mulai mengendur. Kesempatan ini pun digunakan Naruto untuk keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari pertengkaran mereka telah membangunkan seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertidur dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka. air mata membasahi wajah mungil itu. Kebohongan macam apalagi yang akan ia dengar dari bibir ayahnya itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seminggu kemudian..**_

Naruto berjalan menuju halte bus seorang diri dengan tas selempang miliknya sewaktu zaman kuliah dulu. Dengan berbalut blazer panjang berwarna coklat muda Naruto berjalan menembus gerimis untuk berangkat bekerja. Beberapa hari yang lalu Deidara datang padanya dan mengatakan mengenai permintaan Naruto yang meminta wanita itu untuk mencarikan pekerjaan untuk dirinya.

Takut-takut Deidara memberitahukan pekerjaan apa yang hendak ia berikan untuk Naruto. setelah ia tahu, bahwa Naruto tidak marah dan menolak. Deidara tersenyum senang, meskipun bekerja sebagai seorang pembuat kue di toko kue milik adik iparnya itu.

Dan disinilah Naruto akhirnya berada, dengan memakai seragam putih ala koki, ia mulai mengaduk-aduk adonan. Dengan telaten seorang pembuat kue yang lebih handal dan lebih senior dari Naruto itu mengajarinya. Orang bertubuh tambun bernama Chouji, meskipun ia gemuk tetapi kemampuannya membuat kue tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Chouji-san bisa kau berikan saran mengenai kue buatan ku ini?" Tanya seorang laki-laki bersurai merah bata yang Naruto ketahui adalah atasannya. Lelaki itu bernama Rei Gaara, meskipun bertampang angkuh namun orang itu sangat baik dan ramah pada Naruto. Gaara membawa kue coklat buatannya ke arah meja Chouji.

"kue nya lumayan bagus dari yang kemarin" Chouji berkomentar pedas, namun Gaara Cuma tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Chouji mengambil pisau kue dan memotong kue itu dengan bentuk segitiga. "hm, rasanya agak asin" Chouji kembali berkomentar. Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, kekehan itu terhenti ketika Gaara melirik ke arahnya. Naruto berkata 'maaf' dan membuat Gaara terdiam sejenak, "tidak apa-apa. apa ini tiramisu buatan mu, Chouji-san?" Tanya Gaara. Naruto hendak meminta Gaara untuk tidak mencoba tiramisu berwarna hijau muda buatannya. Akan tetapi Gaara sudah lebih dulu memotong kue itu dan memakannya. Maniks birunya membulat sempurna, dia belum siap kalau atasannya itu menghina buatannya yang tidak seenak buatan Chouji. "enak" puji Gaara—bahkan pemuda tampan itu memotong lagi tiramisu buatan Naruto dan menikmatinya kembali.

"itu buatan Naruto-san. Aku sudah tahu jika Naruto-san itu orangnya berbakat membuat kue" Chouji juga ikut memuji Naruto. Gaara memandang lekat Naruto dari atas ke bawah, "aku memang tidak salah meminta mu untuk menjadi anak buahku" Ujar Gaara.

Naruto tidak enak hati ketika kedua laki-laki itu memujinya. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal, "ano, tapi aku masih butuh pengarahan. Chouji-san bisakan mengajariku?" Tanya Chouji. Lelaki bertubuh tambun itu tersenyum ramah, "tentu saja! dengan senang hati" sahut Chouji.

Melihat senyum di wajah Naruto, entah mengapa membuat Gaara hanyut dalam senyuman itu. Mengingatkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang kini telah tiada. Lelaki asal kota Suna itu seakan larut dalam lamunannya akan sosok Naruto. sosok pemuda pirang itu membuat perasaan hangat memasuki relung jiwanya. Rei Gaara merasa jika Naruto adalah orang yang sempurna, senyuman itu, bahkan mampu melelehkan dinding es yang dibangun Gaara 5 tahun lamanya setelah kepergian kekasih hatinya menghadap sang pencipta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin malam menerpa lembut wajah tampannya. Udara dingin kian menusuk hingga ke tulang berbalut kulit putih ala blaster pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu. Tetapi, kiranya pria tampan itu enggan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan hanya untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah semakin dingin jika disentuh. Pucuk raven itu bergerak-gerak pelan, tatapannya kosong seolah tubuh itu hanya seonggok tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Wanita cantik di belakang sana membawakan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas coklat hangat yang ia buatkan khusus untuk suaminya. Ini adalah malam kedua, ia melihat sang suami terjaga dari tidurnya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan malam harinya dengan melamun di atas balkon kamar mereka. kali ini, Naruko memutuskan untuk menemani Sasuke di luar dan mengajak suami tercintanya itu berbincang-bincang mungkin.

"Sasuke-kun" sapa Naruko.

Pria tampan itu sedikit kaget mengetahui kehadiran istrinya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Wajah cantik sang istri terlihat semakin tirus mengingat penyakit yang diidap oleh wanita tercintanya itu. "kenapa kau bangun? Disini dingin, tidurlah!" Sasuke merangkum wajah sang blonde penuh kasih. "bagaimana aku bisa tidur? Kala mendapati suamiku tak ada disampingku" sahut Naruko, ia meletakan nampan itu di atas meja kecil yang sengaja di letakan disana.

Naruko duduk di atas kursi kayu diiringi oleh Sasuke yang juga ikut duduk di kursi kayu yang berada tepat di samping meja kayu kecil itu. "Coklat hangat?" Tanya Naruko. Sasuke mengangguk, dan menerima segelas coklat hangat itu dari tangan Naruko. "akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Sasuke-kun berdiri seorang diri sambil melamun. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruko—menyeruput coklat hangat miliknya.

"aku memikirkan gugatan cerai Naruto padaku" jawab Sasuke. tubuh Naruko menegang seketika, maniks biru miliknya pun melotot tidak percaya ketika mendengar jawaban langsung dari suaminya. "A..apa?" Naruko kembali bertanya, ia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya kalau saja ia tidak meletakan gelas berisi coklat hangat itu di atas meja.

Tidak mungkin jika Sasuke dan Naruto bercerai, jika hal itu terjadi maka kakek dari Uchiha Sasuke itu akan marah dan memaki habis-habisan suami tercintanya. Menjadi hal yang tabu jikalau sebuah perceraian di keluarga besar Uchiha terjadi. apalagi, keluarga Sasuke adalah orang-orang terpenting dan termasuk ke dalam pembesar Uchiha yang sangat dihormati. Kalau itu terjadi, maka hal yang memalukan akan terjadi.

"kalau itu terjadi, seluruh dunia akan menghujat keluarga Uchiha" ujar Naruko. Wanita berdarah Namikaze itu tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi. ia tidak mau suami tercintanya harus dihujat oleh banyak orang. "aku tidak memikirkan hal itu" sahut Sasuke—maniks pualam itu memandang lekat wanita yang kini sedang khawatir dengan keadaan dirinya.

Naruko memiringkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengerti maksud suaminya. Tentu, karena Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk ditebak jalan pikirannya. "lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruko bertanya, dia amat sangat takut dengan jawaban yang akan dijawab oleh sang suami. "satu-satunya yang ku pikirkan adalah Menma" jawab Sasuke—memandang kosong ke arah langit malam dengan hanya sedikit bintang di atas sana.

"Menma" gumam Naruko. Ah, dia malah lupa akan hal itu, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan fakta jika Menma jauh lebih penting dibandingkan hujatan masyarakat akan keluarga mereka. Sementara putra kecil Uchiha Sasuke itu jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. "dia pasti akan menuntut hak asuh Menma" Sasuke berkata.

"Dia tidak bisa menggugat Menma semudah itu, Sasuke-kun! Naruto tidak sekejam itu" seru Naruko, dia percaya kalau kakak kandungnya itu tidak akan membuat hatinya terluka. Naruto bukan pribadi yang egois dan kejam. "Seorang ibu akan melakukan apa saja untuk anaknya. Menjadi orang yang egois dan kejam bukan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang ibu. Dan jangan lupakan fakta jika Naruto adalah ibu kandung Menma!" sahut Sasuke, ucapannya terdengar sedikit meninggi dan membuat tubuh Naruko bergetar hebat. "hiks, itu tidak mungkin" tangisan Naruko membuat kekerasan hati Sasuke runtuh seketika. Wajah tampan itu memandang lembut sang istri dan membawa wanita itu ke dalam dekapan hangat tubuh kokohnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Di sebuah Cafe..**_

"mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku?" Tanya Itachi, ketika melihat Kyuubi berjalan santai ke arahnya. Sahabat masa kecilnya itu menggedikan bahunya dengan wajah polos miliknya. Percuma saja, Kyuubi juga tidak akan menjawab jujur pertanyaan yang meluncur mulus dari bibir sulung Uchiha itu. Tidak tahu mengapa, karena memang Kyuubi selalu saja merasa malas jika harus mengisi daya baterai ponsel pintarnya itu.

Itachi tahu, si Apel Lovers ini pasti berbohong. Tetapi, dia tidak mau menebak begitu saja. mengingat kebiasaan buruk Kyuubi dengan ponselnya. Kadang juga membuat orang-orang terdekatnya berdecak kesal padanya. "ck, jawablah yang jujur!" seru Itachi. Kyuubi mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia heran kenapa Itachi tahu kalau ia sedang berbohong?

Lelaki berambut jingga kemerahan itu menghela nafas pelan, wajahnya yang awet muda diusia 30 tahunan itu tampak habis terkena masalah. Terbukti ketika Kyuubi mulai mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tahu? bos ku memecatku karena tidak masuk kerja selama 1 bulan lamanya. Aku mau bekerja dimana lagi?" Kyuubi menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia benci kenyataan ini, ketika bos bule itu harus memecatnya lewat telepon.

Itachi mengacak pelan rambut jingga kemerahan milik Kyuubi, mengisyaratkan laki-laki itu untuk tabah menghadapi cobaan ini. "Aku harus apa?" Tanya Kyuubi, mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Itachi. sulung Namikaze itu benar-benar tak ada gairah saat ini. "jadi karena itu kau tidak menyalakan ponselmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"ya, karena bos ku terus menerus menghubungiku, aku takut sekali. Kau tahu? dia itu orang mesum yang menakutkan. Jadi ku matikan saja ponselku" jawab Kyuubi jujur.

"kalau begitu, makan ini!" titah Itachi—menyodorkan pie apel kesukaan Kyuubi tepat di hadapan pria manis itu. "terimakasih" ucap Kyuubi, lemas. Setelah ini ia akan memikirkan cara untuk mencari sebuah pekerjaan di Konoha. dia tidak mungkin kembali ke Amerika hanya untuk menjadi gelandangan nelangsa di Negara paman Sam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika ingin jujur, sebenarnya Menma tidak mau kembali ke rumah ayahnya. Dia ingin pergi saja dan menemui mama kandungnya, Naruto. Ia sangat rindu dengan sang ibu, setelah mengetahui kenyataannya, ada perasaan bahagia dan marah dalam hatinya. Bahagia karena ternyata dugaannya benar kalau selama ini ia adalah putra dari Naruto. Marah karena mengingat sang ayah yang selalu berbohong akan kebenaran mengenai siapa ibu kandungnya selama ini.

Bocah kecil berbalut seragam taman kanak-kanak itu menghentikan sebuah taksi. Mungkin keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Supir taksi berwajah ramah itu berhenti dan tersenyum padanya.

"paman, Menma mau ke sini. Tapi Menma tidak punya uang" Kata Menma, dan membuat supir taksi itu melebarkan senyum ramah di wajahnya. "memangnya adik kecil ingin kemana? Papa mamanya belum jemput?" Tanya pak supir—lembut. Supir taksi itu teringat akan anak dan istrinya di rumah. Terlebih usia putrinya itu sepantaran dengan Menma, dan ia tidak tega kalau melihat anak kecil seperti Menma tersesat di jalanan besar seperti ini.

"yasudah, ayo masuk!" seru pak supir, ketika mendapati gelengan kepala dari si kecil Menma. "makasih ya, paman. Menma janji setelah sampai disana, Menma akan belikan uang yang banyak untuk paman" ucap Menma. Sang supir terkekeh geli mendengarnya, bocah berkulit ala blaster itu adalah anak terpintar yang pernah ia temui.

**.**

**.**

Maniks pualam supir taksi itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok blonde di hadapannya itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan si rambut pirang, betapa sangat ia terkejut saat sosok sahabat lamanya lah yang telah bersedia mengantarkan putra semata wayangnya dengan selamat. Lama mereka tak bertemu, perubahan pria bersurai raven itu terlihat jelas bagi siapapun yang pernah mengenal dekat pria berusia 26 tahun itu.

"mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Naruto—seraya meletakan jus melon di atas meja kecil itu. Keduanya sedang berada di dalam pavilion sederhana milik keluarga Namikaze, duduk santai sambil berbincang-bincang. Maklum saja, perubahan yang amat kentara di diri mantan penyandang Shimura itu membuat sahabat pirangnya bertanya-tanya. "aku hanya memilih kebahagianku, Naruto" jawab pria bernama Sai itu. Dia tidak lagi menyandang marga lamanya, sesudah menikah dengan seorang janda muda bermarga Yamanaka. "ayahku tidak suka dengan pilihanku" jelas Sai. Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Apa pilihanmu?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Sai mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit, hari ini tampak cerah sekali. Mengingatkan ia tentang seorang wanita pemilik maniks aquamarine yang kini sedang menunggu dirinya di rumah. Dialah istri dari seorang Sai, istri tercintanya yang amat ia cintai. Dia benar-benar rela melepaskan seluruh kekayaannya hanya untuk Yamanaka Ino seorang. "aku menikahi seorang wanita sementara ayahku tidak menyetujuinya" jawab Sai, tak ada rasa penyesalan atas jawabannya itu.

Banyak wanita cantik di luar sana, namun hanya satu yang bisa memikat hati pria berkulit pucat itu. Biarlah hujatan dunia tertuju padanya yang telah mempersunting seorang janda anak satu. Karena Sai tidak peduli, dia bahagia, dia bebas mencintai seseorang, dan tentu saja orang itu juga mencintai dirinya lebih dari apapun. Meski harus ditendang keluar dari keluarga Shimura, Sai tidak merasa keberatan. Kebahagian dalam hidupnya adalah hidup bersama keluarga kecilnya yang saat ini tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana.

"laki-laki harus berani mengambil resiko, Naruto" kata Sai, mengingat resiko yang ia ambil cukup bisa dikatakan terlalu ekstrem. Apa mau dikata? Sai merasa bahagia sekarang. Tak ada lagi dinding kokoh nan tinggi membatasi pergaulannya sebagai seorang manusia social. "aku tidak tahu kalau kau seberani ini, Sai" sahut Naruto—menyeruput jus melonnya.

"mengenai anak itu" Sai menunjuk ke arah Menma yang sedang asyik bermain di sekitar kolam ikan tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk mengerti, kemana arah pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya. "apa yang kau dengar itu—ketika dia memanggilku mama, benar apa adanya" ujar Naruto, tatapannya melembut ke arah Menma. Sai terkekeh pelan, dia tidak menyangka kalau sahabat semasa sekolahnya itu adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung dengan anugerah Tuhan melimpah padanya.

"kau ingat terapi yang sering ku jalani waktu aku SD kan?" Tanya Naruto, Sai mengangguk cepat. "aku adalah seorang hermaphrodite. Dan sepertinya pernikahanku dengan seorang laki-laki telah membuahkan hasil. Memang terdengar memalukan, mana ada seorang pria yang bisa hamil" lanjutnya, teringat dulu ketika ia dan Itachi hendak ke rumah sakit, seluruh mata tertuju padanya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Sai menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, sejak kecil Naruto memang memiliki pesona yang sangat bagus untuk seorang laki-laki.

Mana ada laki-laki berwajah manis?

Mana ada laki-laki berbibir sexy berwarna merah senada buah delima?

Mana ada laki-laki bertubuh sintal?

Mana ada laki-laki sepolos Naruto?

Mana ada?

Jika saja Sai diizinkan untuk berkomentar, dia akan mengomentari semua sikap dan sifat Naruto yang terlihat sedikit feminism dibanding laki-laki lainnya. Terlebih, Naruto memang memiliki wajah yang imut dan Sai bahkan sempat jatuh cinta pada pria bermarga Namikaze itu. "jangan berkata seperti itu, seharusnya kau bersyukur" sahut Sai. "aku selalu bersyukur, Sai. Terlebih setelah Menma terlahir ke dunia ini. dia seakan seperti malaikat penenang jiwaku" kata Naruto, membanggakan putra tunggalnya itu.

"Naruto, dimana suami mu? Aku kok tidak melihatnya ya" Sai kembali melontarkan pertanyaan mengenai sosok suami pada Naruto. Sontak saja tatapan Naruto menyendu dan membuat Sai merasa tidak enak hati—serba salah.

"kami akan bercerai" jawab Naruto.

"ahh, maafkan aku" ucap Sai, merasa bersalah.

"tidak apa-apa.. kau sahabatku, jangan merasa seperti itu" sahut Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sementara itu..**_

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" ujar Sasuke, ketika melihat kakak pertamanya itu berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ia memang sengaja menghubungi kakaknya agar pria itu datang ke kantornya. Itachi menaikan satu alisnya ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang hendak membicarakan sesuatu padanya. "kau tidak mengatakan seperti itu saat di telfon" sahut Itachi.

Terdengar suara kursi yang tergeser seiring si sulung mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi—berhadapan dengan sang adik. "maafkan aku" Ucap Sasuke. Itachi membulatkan matanya dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Apakah pendengarannya tidak salah? Atau malah memang adiknya sedang meminta maaf padanya? Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kembali ke mode awal, Itachi membetulkan letak dasinya yang sedikit miring, "tidak apa-apa, aku Cuma heran mengapa kau ingin berdiskusi denganku" Kata Itachi.

"ini bukan diskusi" dengan cepat Sasuke menyahut, Itachi mengulas senyum simpul pada sang adik. "hanya pembicaraan mengenai Naruto yang harus ku tanyakan padamu" lanjut Sasuke, mendengar nama Naruto disebut, Itachi sedikit terkejut. "Naruto?" beo Itachi, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri mengenai hal yang ia dengar barusan. "ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Itachi—penuh selidik.

Inilah yang membuat Sasuke enggan memberitahukan keluarganya mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Para Uchiha itu sangat sensitive jika menyangkut pemuda pirang itu. Harus darimana ia menjelaskan? Ia terus berpikir, membuat Itachi menanti-nanti jawaban dari bibir sang adik. "Sasuke?" Itachi kembali memandang curiga adik bungsunya itu.

Apalah arti kata Jenius?

Kalau menjelaskan hal mengenai suatu hubungan begitu sulit dilakukan. Mana orang jenius kebanggan Uchiha? Tidakah kini ia terlihat seperti si bodoh yang kebingungan mencari cara menyelesaikan suatu masalah. "Sasuke?"

"AKU TAHU..AKU TAHU!" seru Sasuke dengan nada tinggi, dan membuat kakak kandungnya memandang aneh padanya. Menyadari kebodohannya, Sasuke segera memasang kembali tampang datar andalannya menutupi rasa malunya. "kau tahu apa?" Itachi kembali bertanya pada sang adik, di kepalanya tersimpan banyak pertanyaan untuk adik bungsunya.

"baiklah, aku mengaku" Sasuke meremas rambut ravennya itu.

"apa yang terjadi?" tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan untuk Itachi kecuali berhadapan dengan adiknya yang terlihat frustasi hari ini. "Kami akan bercerai" jawab Sasuke, dia mencoba menarik nafas guna menghilangkan penatnya. Sasuke memijat tengkuknya pelan-pelan, sementara Itachi sibuk dengan apa yang hendak ia katakan pada sang adik.

"kau menggugatnya?" tuduh Itachi. pria 30 tahun itu menduga bahwa adiknya itu pasti yang melakukan semuanya. "jangan menuduhku! Hanya karena aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan padanya kau bisa seenaknya menuduh kalau aku yang menggugatnya" jawab Sasuke—sedikit tersinggung mendengar tuduhan kakaknya.

Mana tahu Itachi jika ternyata tuduhannya itu salah. Seseorang yang ia kenal dengan sosok lembut dan baik hati itulah yang malah menggugat cerai sang adik. Orang yang bahkan ia yakini tidak akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu malahan dengan berani meminta pengadilan memisahkan dirinya dengan sang suami. Tak ada hubungan status menikah, itulah yang diharapkan sang blonde saat ini.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Bukankah kau bebas seperti apa yang kau inginkan sejak dulu. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu memiliki hubungan lagi dengan istri pertama mu itu" Itachi berkata sarkatis.

"Menma" ucap Sasuke, mulai terdengar ambigu. Itachi tersenyum meremehkan, ada rasa sedih ketika mendengar Naruto telah menggugat cerai sang adik. Meskipun ia sendiri juga mencintai pemuda pirang itu, namun bukan berarti ia senang dengan keputusan Naruto yang akan berpisah dengan adiknya, Sasuke. "dia ibunya, dia punya hak atas anak yang telah ia lahirkan. Mengingat kehadiran Menma juga karena usahanya yang sampai rela berhadapan dengan kematian, dia berhak atas anak itu" sahut Itachi.

Itachi beranjak dari duduknya menuju jendela yang ada di ruangan Sasuke. ia memandang kosong gedung-gedung tinggi dari posisinya saat ini. sedikit terlihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang sedang berdiri menghadap kaca sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "kalau saja kau tidak melakukan hal itu padanya, Menma tidak akan pernah ada.. bukankah orang yang wajib disalahkan atas renggangnya rumah tangga kalian itu adalah kau, Sasuke?" Itachi menunjuk Sasuke sebagai tersangka dalam retaknya rumah tangga bungsu Uchiha itu.

"mengapa kau menyalahkan aku? kau tidak tahu tentang kami, sebaiknya simpan argument mu itu!" seru Sasuke, tidak suka disalahkan atas perceraian ini.

"CUKUP UCHIHA SASUKE!" Itachi berseru lantang, emosi yang terpendam semakin tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Sulung Uchiha itu menghantam kepalan tangannya ke tembok hingga darah terlihat begitu jelas membasahi tembok berwarna putih gading di ruangan itu.

"jika kau memang tidak mencintainya mengapa kau tidak ingin bercerai dengannya? Mengapa kau malah meniduri tubuh pemuda itu? Apa alasanmu, hah? Karena kau suaminya, begitu?" Itachi berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menarik kerah kemeja sang adik. "aku mabuk saat itu" jawab Sasuke.

"itu bukan alasan yang tepat, Sasuke! karena alasan sepelemu itu kau telah menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam padanya. Dia hanya manusia biasa, telah lama ia mencoba membuatmu mencintai dirinya. Namun apa? apa yang ia dapatkan? Hanya luka yang semakin dalam yang ia dapatkan! Kau tidak pantas dicintai oleh ketulusannya. Sekarang ketika ia memilih untuk berhenti, kau menahan dirinya untuk memilih kebahagiannya? Entah kenapa aku merasa malu telah menjadi kakakmu, Sasuke" ujar Itachi.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh sang kakak dan melayangkan tinju ke wajah kakak kandungnya itu. Itachi terjatuh ke atas meja dan membuat tumpukan berkas-berkas di atas sana terjatuh ke lantai. Tatapan membunuh ia tujukan ke arah Itachi, namun tak ada raut gentar di wajah tampan itu. "mendengar ucapan mu itu menunjukan bukti bahwa kau begitu peduli padanya. Apa kau menyukainya, eh?" Tanya Sasuke.

Itachi terbangun dari posisinya dan menatap serius adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "iya, aku menyukainya..tidak, aku mencintainya..aku mencintai Naruto" jawab Itachi, menjawab jujur pertanyaan Sasuke. sang bungsu Uchiha tersontak kaget mendengar jawaban yang tidak ia harapkan meluncur mulus dari bibir sang adik. Itachi tertawa iblis, "sebentar lagi kalian akan berpisah kan? akan ku tunjukan padamu, jika aku bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dan setelah itu jangan pernah mengharapkan pemuda itu untuk kembali ke pelukanmu. Ketika aku berkata-kata aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-kataku. Jadi ku tunjukan permainan yang hebat, adikku" ujar Itachi, ada kilatan amarah dalam maniks kembar obsidian itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Plakk..**_

Minato menampar keras wajah Naruto ketika mendengar permintaan putra keduanya itu untuk bercerai dari suaminya. Tubuh mungil itu terjatu ke lantai, kini bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang terasa sakit, namun dadanya juga terasa sesak begitu banyak luka di dalam sana. Naruto menundukan wajahnya, menangis dalam diam, meratapi hidupnya yang malang ini.

Maksud hati mendatangi ruangan kerja ayahnya untuk restu sang ayah malah mendapatkan tamparan di wajahnya. Ini benar-benar memalukan, dia seorang lelaki yang abnormal, harus berjuang seorang diri menghadapi kehidupan yang penuh liku-liku dalam hidupnya. Apa kesalahannya selama ini? mengapa Tuhan mengutuk hidupnya seperti ini?

Keputusannya untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke juga untuk kebahagian suami tercintanya itu. Naruto tidak mau menjadi beban dalam hidup Sasuke. dia ingin pria itu menjalani hidupnya dengan normal. Terikat pernikahan dengan seorang Gay seperti dirinya hanya akan membuat dirinya terluka lahir dan batin. "keputusanku sudah bulat, ayah!" seru Naruto, dan membuat langkah Minato terhenti. Suara putranya itu terdengar sangat menusuk ke dalam dadanya, tidak tahu pasti nada apa yang ia dengar tadi. Kesedihan, kemarahan, keputusasaan, menjadi satu menjadi sebuah intonasi yang sulit ia jabarkan dalam kamusnya.

Naruto masih duduk di posisinya memunggungi ayahnya. "Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi" kata Naruto. ucapannya tidak main-main, tak ada air mata di wajah manisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minato—melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Pemuda itu berdiri dari posisinya dan masih tetap enggan untuk bertatap muka dengan ayahnya. Minato melangkah gusar, dengan cepat ia sudah berada di depan putranya dan menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Tatapan tanpa emosi itulah yang membuat Minato meneguk ludahnya, Naruto tampak menakutkan tanpa ekpresi kasih sayang di wajahnya. Tangan keriput itu bergetar hebat.

"aku tetap akan berpisah dengannya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. bahkan ketika kau mengancamku akan menghapusku dari keluarga Namikaze sekalipun aku tidak peduli" ucap Naruto. Minato melonggarkan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Naruto, pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto yang begitu berbeda. Sejak kecil putranya itu selalu menunjukan wajah penuh kasih sayang dan ceria, namun kali ini tak ada satupun emosi yang tersirat di wajah manis itu.

"jangan pernah mencariku, ayah!" seru Naruto.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Hallo Readers.. ini sudah AI lanjut sesuai janji AI yang update 2 hari kemudian. Oh, iya.. soal Lanjut Fic yang Shouldn't come back itu ummm, gimana ya.. nanti aja Readers. AI selesaiin dulu Fic yang ini. kalau sudah selesai, AI pasti lanjutin fic itu dengan alur yang baru. AI dapet byk banget saran yang minta buat 'Naruko jangan dibuat mati' hahaha, Naruko gak akan mati kok di fic ini. dan soal Flamers yang waktu itu, hmm..Ano, sebenarnya sih AI kurang kerasan kalo NULIS WARNING : GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA. AI tahu kok meskipun kalian gak suka tapi kalian kepo kan (Hayooo ngaku?) hihi, AI paham Kalian (para Flamers) punya hak untuk tahu jalan fic ini. untuk para readers yang udah Review AI udah balas kok meskipun gak semuanya sih. dan terimakasih untuk senpai-senpai yang udah ngasih kritik dan Saran semoga AI bisa handal dalam membuat cerita fiksi seperti kalian.. (see ye Next chapter!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	4. Flashback (bab 1)

Hari terlihat cerah dan membuat burung-burung bercicit riang di musim semi kali ini. Udara terasa menyegarkan setelah beberapa bulan lamanya tanah tertutupi lapisan es yang dingin dan membosankan. Begitupun dengan seorang bocah yang kini sedang asyik menikmati hari pertama musim seminya bersama beberapa orang bocah-bocah berusia 14 tahunan di sebuah lapangan hijau di kota mereka.

Beberapa mendesah kecewa ketika mendapati lapangan favourite mereka masih tertutup es sebagian, dan menyebabkan akses bermain bola mereka tertutup untuk beberapa waktu. Para siswa asrama itu pun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol. 3 hari lagi mereka akan naik ke kelas 3 SMP seiring dengan nilai ujian mereka yang akan segera dibagikan.

"setelah lulus dari sini, kau mau sekolah di SMA mana?" Tanya seorang bocah bersurai brunette kepada seorang bocah bertubuh mungil dengan surai blonde menghias kepalanya. Naruto, dialah si kecil Naruto, julukan yang diberikan teman-temannya karena tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil dari anak-anak sebayanya. "aku? mungkin akan di asrama ini lagi" jawab Naruto. dia sendiri juga tidak suka ketika ayahnya berniat hendak memasukannya ke asrama lagi untuk meneruskan jenjang Sekolah menengah Atas.

"kalau Kiba, mau kemana?" Naruto balik bertanya. "sepertinya aku juga masih betah disini" jawab Kiba. Naruto tertawa pelan, setidaknya sahabatnya Kiba akan selalu bersamanya di asrama ini sampai kelas 3 SMA nanti.

"Hey, kalian!" seorang bocah sepantaran mereka mendatangi mereka dengan 3 kotak sosis gurita bakar menerobos teman-teman lainnya yang sedang asyik duduk-duduk di bangku penonton. Menghiraukan protes dari teman-temannya, siswa bernama Shimura Sai itu berjalan ke bangku penonton tengah dimana Kiba dan Naruto berada. "kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sai. "ah, Sai.. sini duduk! Kami sedang mengobrol saja. tadinya sih mau bermain bola, tapi lapangannya masih tertutup salju sebagian" jawab Naruto.

Sai ber'oh' ria, ia pun duduk di tengah-tengah kedua sahabatnya. Di antara Kiba dan Naruto, Sai lebih tua satu tahun dari keduanya. "udara masih dingin pasti kalian lapar, ini ku belikan untuk kalian" ujar Sai—menyerahkan satu kotak sosis untuk kedua sahabatnya. "hmmm, kau tahu saja aku sedang lapar" kata Kiba. Disambut gelak tawa oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"ku dengar kau akan pindah ke luar negeri saat kenaikan kelas nanti, ya?" Tanya Kiba, dan membuat Naruto dengan bibir belepotan saus terkejut mendengarnya. "APA" Sai dan Kiba menutup kedua telinga mereka yang berdengung mendengar suara cempreng Naruto. seluruh siswa menatap aneh ke arahnya, "upps" dengan cepat anak itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"aku akan pindah, tadi aku harus ke ruang kesiswaan untuk mengurus kepindahanku. Ayahku juga ada disana. Ibu kandungku memintaku untuk menemaninya di Kanada" Jelas Sai, ada rasa tidak rela untuk meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu. "aku akan merindukanmu, Sai" Naruto dan Kiba bersama-sama memeluk sahabatnya itu. "HEY..HEY..BAJUKU WARNANYA PUTIH NANTI KENA NODA SAUS!" teriak Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika 3 Hati Datang Padaku**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Angst**

**Pairing : Belum ditentukan**

**WARNING : Flashback, ABAL, GAJE, BL, Typo(s), Alur cepat, OOC**

**Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

_**Jika cinta itu benar-benar ada dalam dirimu..**_

_**Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan aku..**_

_**Jika cinta itu benar-benar ada dalam hatimu..**_

_**Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan janjimu..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha International Airport (11 tahun silam)..**_

"Sai, jangan lupakan aku ya" Ucap Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan, kedua bocah itu memeluk tubuh Sai yang notabene lebih tinggi dari keduanya. "kami pasti akan merindukanmu, Sai" Naruto memberikan jarak dari tubuh jangkung dan kurus sahabatnya itu. Sai tertawa pelan, "baik-baik disini ya, Naru kecil" goda Sai. Naruto mencubit pelan pinggang sahabatnya, dan itu membuat Sai tertawa geli.

"SAI, AYO CEPAT NAK! PESAWAT AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT!" seru seorang wanita cantik yang diketahui adalah ibu dari bocah berkulit pucat itu. "Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa!" Sai melambaikan tangannya ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu.

Kiba dan Naruto juga melambaikan tangan mereka, berdoa agar sahabat mereka selalu dilindungi oleh Tuhan hingga sampai di Kanada nanti. Mereka terus berada di sana, hingga punggung Sai sudah tidak terlihat oleh pandangan mereka lagi. Sekarang mereka sudah kelas 3 SMP, satu tahun lagi mereka akan segera lulus dan melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas.

"aku pasti akan merindukan anak itu" gumam Kiba. Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba, "aku juga" sahut Naruto. "mulai sekarang kita harus terbiasa tanpa Sai" kata Kiba, disambut anggukan setuju oleh Naruto. kedua bocah 14 tahun itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka menikmati libur musim semi mereka selama beberapa waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di rumah itu, Naruto disambut penuh kebahagian oleh kakak sulungnya dan ibu tirinya, Sara yang begitu sangat menyayanginya. Mereka sangat bangga, terlebih Naruto telah berhasil menjadi bintang kelas saat menerima raport kenaikan kelasnya. Sara membuatkan sebuah kue rasa jeruk untuk putra kesayangannya di bantu putra sulungnya yang bersedia mendekorasi rumah sedemikian rupa.

Pelukan kasih sayang didapatkan Naruto dari keluarganya itu, minus ayah dan juga adik kembarnya yang entah sedang berada dimana saat ini. "Ini dia, ayo aaaa!" Sara meminta Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya dengan begitu ibu muda itu bisa menyuapi sebuah kue bertekstur lembut itu ke dalam mulut mungil putra keduanya itu. "Dan ini untuk Kyuu yang sudah membantu ibu!" Kyuubi membuka mulutnya ketika sang ibu tiri meminta dirinya untuk membuka mulut.

Tidak seperti ibu tiri dalam drama Cinderella yang kejam dan jahat menguasai rumah besar milik ayah Cinderella. Sara telah membuktikan kepada dunia, jika tidak selalu ibu tiri itu berwatak jahat dan licik. Meskipun hanya seorang ibu tiri, Sara sangat menyayangi ketiga anak mendiang sahabatnya 14 tahun silam. Sahabatnya Kushina meninggal dunia ketika melahirkan putra-putri kembarnya dalam kondisi fisik yang lemah.

14 tahun lamanya Sara menjadi seorang ibu untuk anak-anak Kushina. Dan dia tidak berbohong untuk menyayangi ketiga anak itu seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Moment bahagia itu harus terhenti ketika sang pemimpin keluarga tiba bersama putri bungsunya. Tatapan dari maniks biru itu menatap tak suka pesta yang terlalu berlebihan untuk menyambut kepulangan putra keduanya. "Naru-chan kau hebat sekali bisa mendapatkan peringkat pertama se-asrama. Lain kali aku juga mau seperti itu" Naruko muda berjalan memeluk tubuh Naruto dan memberikan sekotak hadiah untuk sang kakak.

"sudah cukup ucapan selamatnya, Naruko-chan. kau harus segera istirahat di kamar!" titah sang ayah. Kyuubi dan Sara tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Naruko sendiri memasang wajah kesalnya karena Minato meminta dirinya untuk lekas istirahat di dalam kamar. "tapi ayah, Naruto-chan kan pulang hanya beberapa waktu saja. masak aku tidak boleh menyambutnya sih" ujar Naruko.

Minato yang kesal karena di lawan oleh putri kesayangannya sendiri pun akhirnya berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mengambil kado dari tangan bocah itu secara paksa. "Ayah..j..jangan!" Naruto memohon agar ayahnya tidak merebut hadiah itu dari tangannya. Naruko berusaha membantu Naruto, namun tanpa sengaja Minato mendorong tubuh putrinya hingga gadis kecil itu terjatuh dan terbentur pinggiran buffet kayu di ruang tamu.

Sara dan Kyuubi terkejut mendapati kening Naruko berdarah. Gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri, membuat sang kakak sulung segera membawa tubuh gadis itu ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Naruto menjatuhkan hadiah dari Naruko ke lantai—begitu terkejut melihat keadaan adik bungsunya itu. Dengan kasar Minato menarik pergelangan Naruto dan membawanya ke sebuah gudang yang terletak lumayan jauh dari ruangan-ruangan yang masih terpakai di rumah mereka.

Pria itu segera mengikat tubuh Naruto dengan tali dan menyumpal bibir Naruto dengan seikat kain. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, Naruto juga tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya hingga sang ayah melakukan tindakan gila kepadanya seperti ini. "ummmppppmmmmpp" Naruto menitikan air mata ketika ayahnya menutup pintu gudang sehingga ruangan menjadi gelap gulita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan harinya..**_

"Sara, dimana Naru-chan? sejak tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya" Kyuubi celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan adik kesayangannya yang tidak juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Sara yang sedang menonton televise pun juga ikut panic mengetahui ketidakberadaannya putra keduanya itu. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia akan sangat menderita sekali jika salah satu anaknya hilang dari rumah.

Anak dan ibu itu pun segera mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Hingga ketika mereka melewati gudang yang sudah tak terpakai lagi, Kyuubi mendengar suara lemas seseorang dari dalam sana. Pemuda 19 tahun itu pun segera mendobrak pintu gudang tersebut dan menemukan sang adik dengan kondisi kaki dan tangan terikat serta seikat kain di mulut adiknya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sara dan Kyuubi bersamaan. Wajah Naruto memucat, bibir senada buah delima itu terlihat putih. Bahkan tubuh mungil Naruto bergetar hebat, ia ketakutan, tubuhnya terasa dingin. "ayo, Kyuu! Kita bawa Naru-chan ke kamarnya!" seru sang ibu. Kyuubi pun membawa adiknya ke dalam kamar, dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"ini pasti kelakuan bejat Minato" ujar Kyuubi—mengepalkan tangannya, penuh emosi. Sara yang sedang mengompres kening Naruto dengan sebuah kain basah pun menoleh ke arah putra tunggalnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Cuma Minato lah yang bisa melakukan tindakan kejam seperti itu pada Naruto. "sudahlah, Kyuu! Yang penting adikmu baik-baik saja" kata Sara, berusaha menenangkan putra tertuanya itu.

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menegur ayahnya atas tindakan berlebihan pada adiknya. Di ruangan kerja sang ayah, Kyuubi datang tanpa ada sopan santun ia ucapkan pada ayahnya. Ia sungguh sangat kecewa sekali dengan ayahnya yang bersikap tak adil pada Naruto.

"Cukup sudah kau perlakukan Naruto seperti itu, Minato! dia itu manusia bukan sampah!" tegas Kyuubi. Minato yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya memandang datar putra sulungnya itu. "semakin besar semakin tidak punya sopan santun saja" sindir Minato. Kyuubi berdecih pelan, untuk apa ia menghormati seorang pria yang selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada putra keduanya itu?

Seakan tidak peduli dengan sindiran ayahnya, Kyuubi malah menatap nyalang sang ayah. "tidakkah kau sudah puas telah mendonorkan satu ginjal Naruto untuk putrimu dan mengirimkan anak itu ke asrama? Jika belum puas, kau bunuh saja anak itu sebelum dosa mu semakin banyak padanya!"seru Kyuubi. Minato berjalan mendekati putranya yang sedang berdiri di depan mejanya, tanpa menghitung waktu pria itu menampar keras wajah pemuda itu.

"jaga bicaramu itu!" seru Minato.

"aku melakukannya untuk kelangsungan hidup adikmu!" Minato berkata kembali.

Kyuubi tertawa mengejek, "kalau begitu adanya, berarti Naruto hidup hanya untuk menyokong kehidupan putrimu, eh?" Tanya Kyuubi, dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Jika aku ada di pihak Naruto aku akan bunuh diri atau memintamu untuk membunuhku saat ini juga" cibir Kyuubi. Minato terdiam, semua yang dikatakan Kyuubi memang benar adanya. Ia benar-benar kalah telak dengan putra sulungnya itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Putrinya membutuhkan banyak pendonor untuk organ-organ dalam tubuhnya yang semuanya hampir tidak berfungsi lagi. Penyakit komplikasi yang di derita Naruko benar-benar sangat mengancam nyawa gadis kecilnya itu.

"kata orang, orang yang mati dengan dendam di hatinya itu akan menjelma menjadi setan. Dengan begitu aku bisa membunuhmu dengan cara apapun yang ku sukai" kata Kyuubi, seperti sebuah ancaman yang keluar dari bibir pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu. Minato tercekat mendengar ucapan Kyuubi, dia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka kalau anaknya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. "kau tahu, ayah? Jika hari ini Naruto bertahan dalam siksaan mu, suatu hari nanti kaulah yang akan tersiksa dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padamu di kemudian hari. Dan setelah itu terjadi, kau akan menyadari kesalahanmu padanya. Tapi ketika kau menyadarinya semua terlambat, saat itulah aku akan tertawa sesuka hatiku melihat keterpurukanmu tanpa anak itu" ujar Kyuubi, bagaikan kutukan yang ia berikan pada sang ayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian..**

Dua orang pemuda sedang belajar di sebuah pavilion sederhana serta beberapa buku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai kayu. Dua pemuda dengan warna rambut yang cukup kontras itu terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan membaca mereka. hingga keduanya harus berhenti sejenak, ketika mendengar sapaan seorang bocah berusia 14 tahun yang tiba dengan sebuah nampan berisi jus limun serta camilan-camilan untuk mereka.

"wah, Naru-chan tahu saja kalau Limunnya sudah habis" kata pemuda berambut raven ikat kuda sambil tersenyum ramah pada bocah itu . "tentu saja, Naruto!" Naruto memuji dirinya sendiri dan membuat pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan yang tidak lain adalah kakak kandungnya tertawa. Kakak dari sang blonde pun memutuskan untuk membantu sang adik membawakan camilan-camilan mereka.

"Naru disini ya, kak?" Tanya Naruto—memohon izin pada kakaknya. Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya, "tapi jangan mengganggu ya" sahut Kyuubi. "itu pasti!" Naruto mengangkat ibu jarinya tinggi-tinggi.

2 jam lamanya Naruto membaca buku-buku milik Itachi, hingga tanpa terasa bocah itu tertidur beralaskan punggung sang kakak. Dengkuran halus terdengar lucu dan membuat Kyuubi dan Itachi tertawa pelan. "wajahnya polos dan damai" puji Itachi—ketika ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan, adiknya benar-benar manis sekali meskipun dalam keadaan tertidur seperti ini. siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan wajah polos bak malaikat yang kini sedang menikmati keindahan alam tidurnya. Ketika tertidur saja bisa semanis ini, bagaimana jika ia terbangun? Semua mata akan teralih pada sosok ceria itu.

"bahkan Naruko saja kalah manis darinya" kata Kyuubi. Itachi tertawa renyah dan mengusap lembut surai jingga kemerahan Kyuubi. Pemuda manis itu merona merah mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari sahabatnya. Tetapi hal itu luput dari pandangan Itachi. "eh, kau masih menyukai adikku ya?" Tanya Kyuubi—mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Untuk sekedar tahu isi hati pemuda Uchiha itu. Mungkin ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak hanyut dengan perlakuan lembut sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya, Kyuubi tersentak mendengarnya. Namun ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan hal itu di depan sahabat kecilnya. Cukup lama Kyuubi menyukai Itachi, sosok pemuda itu adalah cinta pertama dalam hidupnya. Namun Kyuubi hanya mampu mencintai Itachi dalam kebisuannya. Ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan hati Itachi, ketika hati sulung Uchiha itu sudah terpaku kuat pada pesona Naruto, adiknya sendiri.

Bagaikan apel yang tidak pernah tersentuh pada genggaman tangannya. Kyuubi harus merelakan perasaannya tersakiti demi orang yang ia cintai. Dia tidak bisa marah pada Naruto, karena anak itu adalah adik kandungnya. Dan sang blonde bukan orang yang patut disalahkan dalam hal ini. dunia pun tahu, jika Itachi tidak pernah menyukai dirinya. Itachi hanya menganggapnya sebatas sahabat dan tidak lebih. Kyuubi tersakiti, Kyuubi berusaha menutupi perasaannya. Tidak seorang pun yang tahu itu.

"malahan aku sudah semakin menyukainya, dia semakin dewasa dan aku semakin mencintainya" kata Itachi. "lama sekali ya. Ku kira kau main-main saat mengatakannya dulu, ternyata malah beneran suka" Kyuubi terus berusaha mencoba menahan air mata yang hendak menetes di wajah rupawannya itu. Suaranya terdengar serak dan membuat Itachi khawatir mendengarnya. "Kyuu, kau menangis?" Tanya Itachi, ketika menyadari air mata mulai menganak sungai di pelupuk mata Kyuubi. Apakah ia sadar itu karenanya? Tentu tidak, Itachi tidak pernah tahu isi hati sahabatnya. Semua tertutup rapat, dirantai erat, dengan kunci yang ditenggelamkan ke dalam laut. Semua sia-sia!

"t..tidak aku..aku—ITACHI, hiks" Kyuubi segera memeluk Itachi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Itachi. "ehh, kenapa?" Tanya pemuda Uchiha itu. Itachi pun menyentuh kedua bahu Kyuubi dan sedikit memberikan jarak diantara mereka. "Kau kenapa?" Itachi bertanya. Dari nada yang terdengar, Itachi benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuubi. Apa yang terjadi, pikirnya.

"aku menyukai seseorang, tapi..tapi..orang itu malah menyukai orang lain, hiks" isak Kyuubi. Terakhir kali Kyuubi menangis ketika Kyuubi jatuh dari pohon apel saat usia mereka baru berusia 6 tahunan. Dan kali ini, Itachi kembali melihat Kyuubi menangis karena patah hati akan cinta pertamanya. "tenang..tenang..kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Itachi mencoba menghibur Kyuubi.

"katakan padaku siapa orang itu?" Tanya Itachi. terdengar kalau pemuda Uchiha itu begitu marah mendengar pengakuan Kyuubi. Siapa yang berani menyakiti sahabatnya? Itachi tidak segan untuk menghajar orang-orang bejat itu. Ah, andai kau tahu, Uchiha-san..

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak, ia menghapus air matanya _**'orang itu adalah kau, Itachi'**_ ucap Kyuubi dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang sangat di cintai oleh ibu dan juga kakak laki-lakinya, Uchiha Itachi. Apapun yang ia inginkan selalu ia terima tanpa harus berusaha keras, tidak diherankan mengapa anak kedua Uchiha Fugaku itu terlihat manja kepada ibu dan kakak sulungnya. Kapan anak itu berpikiran dewasa? Setidaknya diusia 17 tahun, Sasuke bisa sedikit lebih dewasa dan mempersiapkan diri menjadi penerus perusahaan milik ayahnya kelak.

Fugaku memang sengaja memasukan Sasuke ke Asrama laki-laki sejak putra bungsunya itu lulus dari sekolah Menengah Pertama. Meskipun pria berwajah tegas itu tidak rela harus kehilangan waktunya dengan putra yang diam-diam amat dicintainya, dia terpaksa melepaskan sang buah hati untuk menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa dan bisa diandalkan seperti kakak tertuanya.

Namun apa yang ada dipikiran sang ayah, tentu saja berlawanan dengan putra bungsunya itu. Sasuke mengira bahwa ayahnya membencinya dan lebih menyayangi kakak laki-lakinya ketimbang dirinya yang sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan pujian darinya. Fugaku memang terlihat pilih kasih jika dibandingkan dengan kasih sayangnya terhadap Itachi.

Apapun yang ia lakukan memang selalu salah dimata ayahnya. Itulah sebab mengapa Sasuke selalu saja membangkang dan terlihat kekanakan di depan Itachi. Karena ayahnya tidak mempedulikan dirinya. Meskipun ia bekerja keras semaksimal mungkin, tetap saja tidak ada pujian yang ia peroleh dari bibir ayahnya. Tak ada senyum kebanggaan dari ayahnya untuk dirinya. Cuma Itachi, yah, Sasuke merasa tidak berguna jika dibanding dengan kakak sulungnya itu.

"habis darimana kau?"

Sasuke baru saja pulang pagi ini ke rumahnya setelah menghabiskan malamnya di sebuah bar. Ketika hendak melewati ruang keluarga, pertanyaan terdengar mengintrupsi langkahnya. Cukup tahu siapa pemilik suara tegas nan datar itu. Tampak sang ayah dengan piyama tidur berwarna biru sedang berdiri di dekat sofa, menunjukan bahwa ayahnya memang sengaja terjaga semalaman suntuk di ruang tamu Cuma untuk menunggu kepulangannya ke rumah besar itu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan, dia benci saat dimana ayahnya terlalu mengatur keinginannya. Dia tidak pernah memiliki kebebasan seperti kakaknya, apa karena dia tidak sehebat Itachi maka dari itu ayahnya selalu mengekang dirinya? Tidak, bukan begitu maksud Fugaku. Mungkin saja memang sudah terlambat untuknya menjadi ayah yang baik bagi putra keduanya itu.

Kesibukannya terlalu banyak menyita waktunya untuk Sasuke. Berbeda saat ketika Fugaku masih memiliki anak Itachi. sejak bayi, Fugaku memang selalu membantu sang istri dalam mengasuh putra pertama mereka disebabkan kala itu ia belum memegang kendali perusahaan milik keluarganya seperti sekarang ini. waktu Sasuke lahir, bahkan Fugaku berada di luar negeri dan tidak sempat menunggui sang istri yang sedang berjuang hidup dan mati melahirkan buah cinta mereka yang kedua.

"Berada dimana kau semalaman ini?" Fugaku berjalan menghampiri putra bungsunya yang tengah memunggunginya. Sasuke masih tetap bungkam, terlihat kebencian di mata Sasuke terhadap figure seorang ayah. Ada perasaan kecewa ketika hal itu terlihat oleh kedua mata obsidian milik Fugaku.

"jawab ayah,nak! Tidur dimana kau tadi malam?" Tanya Fugaku—sedikit melembutkan nada bicaranya. Sasuke berdecih pelan, ia pun berbalik badan menghadap tubuh sang ayah. "setelah selama ini. kau baru bertanya dimana aku tidur? Itu benar-benar lelucon bagiku" cibir Sasuke, tanpa ia sadari cibirannya itu berhasil membuat hati tua sang ayah begitu tersakiti mendengarnya.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa menghiraukan ayahnya yang sedang berkaca-kaca di belakang sana. Apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu, tidak satupun yang tahu. Uchiha Sasuke selalu melakukan apapun yang ia sukai sesuka hatinya. Tanpa peduli jika hal itu mampu menyakiti hati orang lain sekalipun.

Sentuhan lembut menyapa bahu Fugaku, tangan putih nan halus itu adalah milik seorang wanita yang telah memberikan dua malaikat tampan untuknya yang tidak lain adalah Mikoto, istri yang begitu sangat ia cintai. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat putra mereka melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikan sang ayah. "aku tahu semua ini adalah salahku" Kata Fugaku, terdengar lirih.

Dia sudah tua, bagaimana nanti jika suatu saat nanti usianya yang semakin tua harus berjauhan dengan putra bungsunya itu? "jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri seperti itu, suamiku" hibur Mikoto. Ah, istrinya memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara menghiburnya dari hal-hal menyedihkan seperti ini. "kau selalu mengerti aku, Mikoto" Fugaku menyentuh lembut genggaman tangan Mikoto. Adalah hal terindah ketika ia melihat senyum mengembang di wajah cantik istrinya itu.

"belum terlambat untuk diperbaiki" Mikoto berkata, dan menambahkan harapan dalam hati pria berusia 39 tahunan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"nah sudah sampai" Itachi mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika tiba di depan rumah besar milik kedua orang tuanya. Maniks biru tanpa awan di sampingnya itu menatap takjub bangunan indah di depan matanya kini. Dialah Naruto, adik Kyuubi dan sengaja ia ajak ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Pasalnya, Mikoto (sang ibu) memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan pemuda yang selalu dibicarakan oleh putra sulungnya itu.

"jadi ini rumah kak Itachi, ya?" Tanya Naruto. wajahnya semakin terlihat manis ketika menatap kagum rumah di depannya itu. Itachi terkekeh pelan, "yuk, masuk!" Itachi menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto—menuntunnya masuk ke rumah besar itu.

Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah kesunyian menyambutnya ketika tiba di rumah Itachi. dan juga kedua orang tua Itachi yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu, membuatnya merasa sedikit canggung ketika sahabat kecil kakaknya ini memperkenalkan dirinya kepada senior Uchiha itu.

"bibi sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih bayi" Mikoto mengulas senyum ramah ke arah Naruto. "ah? Benarkah bibi?" Tanya Naruto, ia terkejut mendengar pengakuan Mikoto yang mangatakan bahwa sudah mengenal Naruto jauh sebelum ia dibawa kemari oleh sulung Uchiha itu. Fugaku yang sedang duduk di samping Mikoto pun ikut tersenyum, benar kata Itachi, Naruto memang bisa mencuri hati orang-orang yang baru saja mengenal dekat dengannya. Bahkan Fugaku yang terkenal dingin pun bisa dengan mudahnya memperlihatkan keramahtamahannya di depan tamu mudanya itu.

"tentu saja, karena dulu aku adalah teman sekelas kedua ibumu" jawab Mikoto—mengenang masa lalunya bersama kedua sahabatnya. "bibi adalah teman ibu Kushina dan Ibu Sara" Naruto merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Tentu ia tidak tahu jika wanita cantik di hadapannya ini adalah sahabat Ibu tirinya dan juga mendiang ibu kandungnya. "sikapmu yang supel itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada mendiang Kushina-chan" kata Mikoto. Wanita itu berjalan menuju buffet tak jauh dari ruangan itu.

Kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah album foto lumayan besar di tangannya. Naruto memandang penuh Tanya ke arah album beludru merah di tangan Mikoto. "ini adalah album kami berdua semasa SMA dan kuliah dulu" Jelas Mikoto—menjawab semua pertanyaan yang hadir di kepala Naruto.

"ibu tidak pernah cerita tentang album itu" Itachi merenggut kesal. Mikoto tertawa pelan, "itu rahasia" sahut sang ibu. "boleh Naru lihat?" Pinta Naruto, wajah Naruto membuat Mikoto ingin berteriak histeris jika saja tidak ia ingat statusnya sebagai seorang ibu dan juga istri bagi Uchiha-Uchiha di dekatnya ini. mengingat dirinya yang tidak bisa barang sekali saja melihat wajah imut seorang bishounen. Itachi mulai menerka-nerka bahwa ibunya adalah mantan Fujoshi bersama 2 rekannya itu.

"aku ingin sekali memelukmu!" seru Mikoto—tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluk Naruto dengan sangat OOC-nya. "i..ibu/M..Mikoto"

"hehehe" Naruto terkekeh canggung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suami-istri Uchiha itu kini sedang berada di dalam kamar pribadi mereka malam ini. Sang istri, alias Mikoto sedang menemani suaminya yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang terlihat amat melelahkan. Terbukti dengan peluh yang membasahi kening ayah dua anak itu. Sepanjang hari Mikoto selalu tersenyum sendirian, dan membuat Fugaku menaikan satu alisnya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati; mengapa istrinya selalu tersenyum seperti itu.

Mengingat tadi siang mereka kedatangan tamu, sejak itulah Fugaku memergoki istrinya tersenyum seakan kebahagian meliputi hatinya khusus seharian ini. mau tidak mau Fugaku pun ikut tersenyum ketika lagi-lagi Mikoto tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. "apa ada yang membuatmu bahagia hari ini, Mikoto?" Tanya sang suami, memandangnya dengan kacamata bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya. Menambah kesan tampan dalam diri lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

"ah, memang aku sangat bahagia hari ini" jawab Mikoto, menidurkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap sang suami. Fugaku mengecup singkat pucuk rambut raven sang istri. Harum rose milk menyapa mesra penciumannya. Apa yang ia bisa lakukan jika seandainya tak ada sang istri di sampingnya? Bahkan Fugaku tidak akan bisa membayangkan kelanjutan hidupnya lagi bila hal itu terjadi. Mikoto telah berhasil menawan hatinya yang begitu dingin bagaikan es.

"aku ingat saat SMA dulu" kata Mikoto.

Fugaku menghentikan ketikan pada laptopnya dan mengarahkan padangannya ke arah sang istri. Mikoto sedang flashback rupanya. Ada yang bila masa-masa SMA itu adalah masa yang paling indah, mungkin itulah yang dirindukan oleh istrinya saat ini. Bagaimana dengan Fugaku sendiri? Pria itu bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana masa remajanya berjalan. Ayahnya yang tiran itu malahan memaksa dirinya untuk mengikuti jejak sang ayah untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha.

Sejak masih SMP pria itu sudah disuguhi pelajaran-pelajaran bisnis guna masa depannya kelak. Melupakan fakta jika sebenarnya Fugaku adalah anak yang pandai, baik hati, dan mahir dalam pelajaran memasak. Ketertarikan Fugaku dalam tataboga harus musnah begitu saja ketika ayahnya menentang cita-citanya menjadi seorang chef. Hingga suatu hari pertemuannya dengan tiga orang gadis menyebalkan di sekolah mereka harus berujung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dari salah satu gadis itu yang kini telah resmi menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Untunglah ayahnya tidak pernah mengikat anak-anaknya dalam perjodohan. "kau merindukan teman-teman berisikmu itu?" Tanya Fugaku—teringat akan kehebohan 3 gadis itu saat semasa SMA dulu. "bagaimana bisa aku tidak merindukan mereka? bahkan Kushina yang sudah tiada. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ia akan pergi secepat itu" lirih Mikoto.

Fugaku merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal itu pada sang istri. Jujur saja, ketika kepergian Kushina (sahabatnya) ia sendiri pun juga tak kalah kehilangannya dari Mikoto. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang dulu begitu ceria itu harus pergi mendahului mereka?

"maafkan aku" ucap Fugaku.

"ah, tidak apa-apa" sahut Mikoto—menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jari.

"aku pernah berjanji untuk menikahi anak-anak kita dengan salah satu anak-anak mereka" lanjut Mikoto.

Fugaku meletakan laptopnya di atas nakas setelah menekan tombol off pada laptop pribadinya itu. "aku setuju" Fugaku pun merestui keinginan sang istri. "pasalnya, siapa yang harus kita jodohkan?" Tanya Mikoto—sedikit ragu dengan keinginan di hatinya.

"ahh, bagaimana dengan Itachi dan Naruto?" usul Mikoto.

Suaminya mengernyitkan keningnya, mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika melihat Kyuubi yang menatap lembut putra sulungnya saat mereka tengah belajar bersama di rumah Uchiha dan tanpa sengaja Itachi jatuh tertidur meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sedang asyik membaca buku. "itu tidak mungkin" Lirih Fugaku, dia tidak mau membuat Kyuubi kecewa dengan usul Mikoto.

"bagaimana dengan Naruko dan Sasuke?" Fugaku memberi usul.

Mikoto terdiam sejenak, mengingat anak gadis keluarga Namikaze itu yang sangat manja harus menikah dengan Sasuke yang juga memiliki sikap yang manja dan sedikit bad boy, bisa hancur rumah tangga mereka. "aku tidak keberatan, tetapi anak itu sangat manja, sayang" sahut Mikoto. Keduanya pun terdiam, tak lama kemudian mereka tersenyum ketika mengetahui usul yang pas untuk mempersatukan keluarga mereka dengan keluarga sahabat mereka.

"SASUKE DAN NARUTO" Keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Percakapan di ruang kerja Uchiha Fugaku kini menyangkut mengenai perjodohan yang sebentar lagi akan di laksanakan. Pria 39 tahun itu meminta pendapat putra sulungnya mengenai rencana perjodohan itu. Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga, dalam hal bertindak pun Fugaku selalu meminta pendapat keluarganya dalam memutuskan sesuatu. Terlebih dengan putra sulungnya ini yang sangat dewasa meskipun usianya masih dibawah 20 tahun.

Siang ini, Itachi sengaja tidak datang ke kampus hanya untuk berdiskusi dengan ayah dan ibunya. Apapun itu, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka dengan yang namanya perjodohan. Bagaimana bisa dua hati yang tidak saling mencintai harus terikat pernikahan atas dasar nama menghubungkan tali kekeluargaan dua orang sahabat. Mau dikata apalagi, ia sendiri pun juga tidak bisa menentang kemauan keluarganya sendiri.

Terlebih melihat tatapan lembut seorang ibu, Itachi semakin tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Perasaannya cintanya terhadap seorang ibu jauh lebih besar dari ego yang ia miliki di dalam dirinya itu. Simple-nya, seorang Itachi tidak pernah bisa berkata 'no' untuk keinginan sang ibu. Dalam istilah kasarnya, jika Mikoto memilih Itachi lompat ke dalam sumur pun ia akan lompat demi sang ibu.

"bagaimana menurutmu kalau Sasuke dijodohkan dengan salah satu anak paman Minato?" Tanya Mikoto. Itachi berpikir sejenak, bukankah sahabat kedua orang tuanya itu Cuma memiliki satu anak perempuan? Tetapi mengapa ibunya bilang 'salah satu' dari anak-anak Minato? bukankah sama saja kalau bukan dengan Naruko, Sasuke pasti akan dijodohkan dengan dua orang anak laki-laki Minato. hubungan itu memang bukan hal yang baru lagi, sudah marak sekali hubungan tabu itu menjadi legal dalam hubungan percintaan masyarakat Konoha.

"sa..salah satu? Bukankah paman Minato Cuma punya satu anak perempuan, bu?" Itachi memasang tatapan bingung di wajah tampannya itu. Tentu saja membuat Mikoto harus tertawa geli melihat gesture keseriusan putra sulungnya. "memangnya kenapa? kalau ibu ingin menjodohkan adikmu dengan Naruto bagaimana? Kau ini ada-ada saja pertanyaannya" Mikoto menyahut. Hal yang dikatakan sang ibu terdengar gila, juga menusuk dalam hati seorang Uchiha Itachi. maniks obsidian itu membulat sempurna, pacuan jantungnya semakin tidak terkendali.

"apa ayah serius dengan perjodohan ini? bagaimana bisa dua hati disatukan tanpa ada cinta? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak cinta satu sama lain?" Tanya Itachi—perasaan tidak rela masuk ke dalam dirinya ketika mengetahui orang yang ia cintai harus dijodohkan dengan sang adik. "Naru-chan itu orang yang manis, baik, dan juga pintar, tentu Sasuke akan menyukainya" Mikoto menjawab mantab. Tidakah ia sadar jikalau jawabannya itu telah membawa petaka tersendiri di masa depan nanti? Tentu saja tidak, dia bukan seorang cenayang.

"memang tidak ada cinta untu sekarang, namun lambat laun seiring waktu berjalan setitik benih cinta pun akan muncul dalam hati mereka" timpal Fugaku, kalau saja keadaannya bukan seperti ini sudah dipastikan Itachi akan menertawakan kalimat konyol ayahnya tentang cinta. Seorang yang terkenal dingin, berkomentar mengenai cinta dengan gaya bahasa bak seorang pujangga. Itu sangat menggelitik perut.

"kenapa harus Naruto?" Itachi menatap kosong tanpa tujuan, namun hal itu luput dari pandangan kedua orang tuanya. Sadarkah Mikoto kalau rencana gila ini benar-benar membuat hati Itachi menjerit gila penuh rasa kesakitan. "lalu harus sama siapa lagi? Kyuubi?" sahut Mikoto—ia beranjak dari posisinya hendak melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"kenapa bukan Naruko?" usul Itachi. mencoba meminta sang ibu untuk tidak menikahi adiknya dengan seseorang yang telah memikat hatinya lebih dulu. "adikmu anak yang manja, bagaimana bisa menikahi seorang gadis yang manja" Mikoto berkata. Diam-diam sosok yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan mendengar rencana perjodohan dirinya dengan orang lain yang tidak ia kenal. Kedua tangannya terkepal, amarah mulai memenuhi otaknya seperti ember yang terisi penuh oleh air yang mengalir tak tertampung. Ia butuh pelampiasan saat ini juga,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nafas itu terdengar tidak teratur dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung membasahi wajah manisnya yang memerah. Bibir merah alami itu mencoba mengatur pernafasannya yang tersenggal-senggal. Seorang gadis—tidak maksudku seorang bocah laki-laki dengan wig baby blue ikat dua dan dress selutut membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis manis yang sedang sendirian di sebuah taman tanpa seorang kawan.

Suatu hal buruk ketika saudari kembarnya memaksa dirinya untuk bersedia di dandani habis-habisan menjadi seorang gadis. Dibantu oleh teman-teman saudarinya itu membuat ia akhirnya pasrah-pasrah saja dijadikan model bishounen oleh gadis-gadis remaja itu. Apalagi ketika saudarinya mengancam akan mengadukan dirinya pada sang ayah, membuat hati bocah laki-laki itu gentar

Hal memalukan itu semakin menjadi ketika teman-teman saudari kembarnya itu membawa dua orang pemuda dan memperkenalkan ia dengan kedua pemuda tersebut. Dia yang dipermalukan setengah mati di depan orang banyak akhirnya memilih kabur dengan perasaan malu di dalam hatinya. Air mata sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi ketika melihat saudarinya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan dirinya dalam balutan dress seorang wanita.

"hiks"

Apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelum ia bereinkarnasi menjadi dirinya seperti sekarang ini? sampai saat ini dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa orang-orang selalu menertawakan dirinya yang sedang bersedih hati. Hatinya terlalu sakit hingga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"kalau kau menangis seperti itu tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah!" seru seorang pemuda dan membuat bocah itu mendongakan kepala soft blue itu. Pemuda bersurai raven itu menghampiri sosok bluehead bergaun maid yang amat cocok untuk tubuh mungilnya. Sang raven ikut duduk disamping pemilik surai baby blue itu yang tengah duduk memeluk kedua lututnya dengan wajah sembab.

Dua kelereng sapphire itu mampu membuat nafas sang raven tercekat. Dunia seolah berhenti berputar. jantungnya terpacu cepat, akankah ia mati muda ketika merasakan sebuah perasaan yang mampu membuat dua otot di pipinya tertarik dan membuat senyuman tipis yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Tuhan sedang menguji dirinya dengan mendatangkan seorang bidadari cantik seperti _**gadis**_ di sampingnya ini.

"kakak, aku bingung dengan hidupku. Kenapa ayahku begitu menyayangi saudaraku sementara ia amat membenciku. Sejak kecil ayah tidak pernah adil denganku, bahkan saat aku remaja seperti ini pun ayah lebih menyayanginya dibanding aku" si _**gadis**_ mulai membuka suaranya. Kedua onyx itu melotot mendengarnya, mengapa gadis di sampingnya itu memiliki kisah yang mirip dengannya?

"apapun yang aku lakukan selalu salah. Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku. Apa aku tidak pantas dilahirkan menjadi anak dari ayahku? Kalau memang begitu aku berharap dikehidupan keduaku aku akan meminta tuhan untuk tidak mempertemukan aku dengan ayahku lagi" maniks biru itu terluka, entah luka apa yang telah ia terima, yang pasti sang pemuda yakin bahwa anak ini jauh tersakiti dibandingkan dirinya.

"kau tidak boleh bercakap seperti itu. Bagaimana jika nantinya Tuhan mendengar doa mu dan memilih untuk tidak melahirkan dirimu lagi ke dunia ini? aku ingin selalu bersamamu seperti ini—meskipun ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita, aku sudah seperti sudah lama mengenalmu" pemuda itu berkata—sebersit ketidakrelaaan jika sosok disampingnya ini benar-benar tidak akan diciptakan kembali dan ini adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka.

Melihat sosok itu tersenyum padanya, membuat sang pemuda seolah melupakan kekesalannya terhadap keluarga besarnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil itu. Sadar akan kenyataan dimana mereka tidak bisa bersatu membuat dada pemuda tampan itu sesak tak terkira. Saat dimana ia telah menemukan cintanya, ia harus kembali mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam hanya untuk keegoisan keluargannya.

Tanpa sadar tangan ala blaster itu mengusap lembut surai biru sang gadis. Dan membuat gadis manis itu memandang penuh Tanya ke arahnya. 'rambut palsu, eh?' pikirnya. Si raven semakin dibuat penasaran oleh sosok gadis itu. Ah, andai ia tahu jika nantinya cerita tragis harus dimulai ketika sebuah kesalahpahaman itu terjadi..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi, Sasuke ini adalah Naruto calon tunanganmu"

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir ibunya membuat pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha itu terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ibunya menjodohkan dirinya dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang sedang duduk disampingnya itu? Ia menatap ayahnya yang kini tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pria berambut blonde mengenai bisnis mereka.

Sementara pemuda manis yang lebih muda darinya itu menunduk malu, dirinya harus menahan rasa kesal dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Apa ibunya sedang mempermalukan dirinya dengan perjodohan ini? apakah di mata keluarganya ia tidak bisa mencari seorang wanita yang baik untuk dijadikan seorang istri? Sasuke berdecih pelan.

"Naruto adalah anak yang manis. Kau berhasil membersarkannya menjadi anak yang cantik, Sara-chan" puji Mikoto—tampaknya ia sangat senang dengan perjodohan ini. melupakan fakta jika putranya menatap kebencian padanya dan juga sang suami. Dimana kakaknya yang selalu membelanya ketika ayahnya memaksakan kehendaknya kepada dirinya? Dimana kakaknya saat ia membutuhkan pembelaan?

Makan malamnya tidak juga ia sentuh, rasa laparnya telah terkalahkan oleh kekecewaan yang ada dalam hatinya. "ayah, ibu, boleh aku mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sasuke. ke-4 orang dewasa itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menganggukan kepalanya—mempersetujui keinginan Sasuke yang hendak mengajak sang blonde berjalan-jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika Sasuke meremas kuat pergelangan tangan mungilnya ketika mereka tiba di sebuah taman yang jauh dari keramaian. Pemuda itu menatap tajam padanya dengan kilat amarah yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. "K..Kak s..s..sakit" ringis Naruto, kesakitan. Bukannya melepas remasannya, Sasuke malah mendorong Naruto hingga tubuh mungil itu menubruk pohon besar di belakangnya.

Sang raven mengunci pergerakan Naruto dalam kungkungannya, hingga tidak ada celah untuk pemuda mungil itu kabur. "kau..kau suka dengan rencana orang tua kita?" Tanya Sasuke. nada baritone miliknya terdengar menekan dan membuat Naruto ketakutan. "AYO JAWAB!" seru Sasuke—mencekik leher Naruto hingga si blonde kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Padahal sesungguhnya Naruto sangat senang ketika mengetahui keluarga Sasuke yang meminta izin Minato untuk melamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Melihat foto-foto Sasuke yang diberikan oleh Itachi padanya saja mampu membuat jantung Naruto berdegub kencang. Dia bahagia, dan dia tidak tahu harus mengutarakan perasaannya seperti apa. bahkan ia benar-benar tidak sabar menanti hari ini berlangsung, jika saja dia tahu beginilah akhirnya.

Hatinya kacau ketika mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Sasuke membenci perjodohan ini. dari awal seharusnya ia mengerti, tidak ada satu pun orang normal seperti Sasuke menginginkan perjodohan ini. ia telah menyakiti hati seseorang yang ia cintai, "m..maaf" ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Air mata mulai menganak sungai dan membasahi pipi chubby-nya. jiwa setan Sasuke muncul, ketika melihat wajah Naruto bak malaikat yang tengah menangis membuat Sasuke semakin menambahkan kekuatannya mencekik leher Naruto.

"ughhh"

"hanya itu yang mampu kau katakan? Tidak tahukah kau jika kau telah melukai hatiku? Tidak seorang pun yang berani menyakiti hatiku seperti dirimu!" Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto adalah, Sasuke akan mencekiknya dan membunuh dirinya di taman ini. Dengan begitu tidak ada alasan yang jelas bagi Sasuke untuk menikahinya yang sudah menjadi bangkai di dalam peti.

Biarkan saja! pikir Naruto.

Toh, jika ia mati tidak ada satupun yang merasa sedih atas kematiannya. Lagipula ayahnya tidak perlu lagi memukuli dirinya dan membentaknya hanya karena setitik kesalahannya yang kurang _**sreg**_ di hati ayahnya. Ya, Naruto pun juga sangat merindukan sosok ibunya yang telah lama meninggal ketika melahirkan dirinya dan juga saudari kembarnya itu. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia akan merasa bahagia ketika ia bisa bersama ibunya setiap waktu.

Namun tangisan seorang wanita membuat hatinya yang lemah menjadi kuat untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Tangisan ibu tirinya yang amat mencintai dirinya dan hanya wanita itulah yang menjadi pengobat rindu atas kematian ibu kandungnya. Mengingat Sara yang rela mendonorkan darahnya untuk Naruto ketika anak itu mengalami kecelakaan fatal. Naruto mendorong kuat dada Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit menjauh darinya.

Sasuke terkejut mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dia hampir saja membunuh seseorang dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan luka yang amat mendalam pada binar birunya itu. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada sosok yang ia temui beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan calon tunangannya seorang diri. Kebahagian yang ia miliki tidak pernah bertahan lama, "aku memang tidak pantas bahagia" ucap Naruto dalam keheningan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**1 tahun kemudian..**_

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sekarang Naruto telah duduk di bangku kelas 1 Sekolah Menengah Atas. Bersama dengan sahabatnya (Kiba), Naruto melanjutkan pendidikannya di asrama Konoha Boarding School. Tidak jauh berbeda ketika masih di sekolah menengah dulu, disini ia memiliki banyak Fansboy yang sangat menggilai wajah bishounen-nya itu.

Ia selalu mendapatkan banyak bantuan senpai-senpai di sekolahnya. Tidak ada satupun yang tidak mengenal pemuda yang akrab di sapa Naru-chan itu. Seharusnya ia merasa senang kan, ketika banyak orang yang menyukai dirinya? Tetapi itu tidak bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto. hatinya masih terpikat erat oleh pesona pemuda bersurai raven yang sedang bermain bola basket di lapangan bersama teman-temannya.

Sosok tampan itu adalah Sasuke, tunangannya. Jika semua orang tau Naruto adalah anak yang manis, tidak seorang pun tahu kalau ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke. dua pemuda eksis itu memang tidak pernah menyapa satu sama lain. Namun jika saja diperhatikan, sang blonde memang akan selalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda raven itu. Seolah Naruto adalah pecinta dalam kebisuan yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Raga Sasuke memang resmi menjadi miliknya, namun siapa sangka? Kalau jiwa Sasuke sudah dimiliki oleh adik kembarnya. Mereka berpacaran diam-diam, tidak ada yang tahu selain Naruto. bahkan Kyuubi sendiri pun tidak tahu jika kedua adiknya itu sudah terjebak dalam cinta segitiga di antara mereka.

_**Brukk..**_

"a..ano maafkan aku" Naruto segera memunguti buku-bukunya ketika menabrak tubuh tinggi dibalut pakaian olahraga di hadapannya itu. Bukannya membantu, sosok bertubuh atletis itu berjalan mendahului Naruto yang menahan perih dalam hatinya. Maniks biru itu berkaca-kaca, jika saja seorang senpai tidak membantunya untuk memunguti buku-buku miliknya yang terjatuh.

"Naru-chan sedang banyak pikiran ya?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu. Maniks tak berpupil itu menatap lekat pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"terimakasih, Neji senpai" ucap Naruto, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan senior tampannya itu. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit mengetahui kenyataan dimana Sasuke yang enggan untuk menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau tahu? entah sudah berapa kali jantungku berdetak kencang ketika berhadapan dengan Naru-chan" kata Neji—memecah keheningan diantara kedua sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru yang sedang bermain games di PC miliknya pun menaikan satu alisnya. Sudah bukan hal rahasia lagi jika pemuda bermarga Hyuga itu memiliki perasaan pada sang blonde.

Sementara pemuda raven yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk melingkar di lehernya itu menatap malas sang sahabat. Ia malah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk di lehernya. "dasar maho" cibir Shikamaru, melupakan fakta jika ia sudah jatuh hati lebih dulu pada sosok blonde itu sejak mereka bertemu dalam rangka penerimaan siswa Asrama baru.

Shikamaru memang sengaja memendamnya ketika tanpa sengaja ia yang sedang berbicara dengan sang blonde melihat tatapan Naruto yang hanya terfokus pada sosok raven yang telah menjadi sahabatnya dan teman sekamarnya di asrama ini. Dan mulai saat itu, Shikamaru yakin kalau Naruto memiliki perasaan pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"kalau pun untuk Naru-chan aku rela" sahut Neji, dia memang sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona sang blonde. Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku pelajarannya pun berdecih pelan dan mengundang tatapan tanda Tanya dari sahabat jeniusnya itu (Shikamaru). "ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Shikamaru, berpura-pura tidak tahu. "sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, bukankan akan lebih baik jika kau focus terhadap pelajaran" Sasuke berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku pelajaran di tangannya.

Neji yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela pun terdiam sejenak, tumben sekali Sasuke menasihati sahabatnya? Bukankan pemuda Uchiha itu selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri?

"kau benar, kita harus belajar sungguh-sungguh. Setelah lulus aku akan segera melamarnya" kata Neji, mulai ngawur. Shikamaru yang sedang asyik dengan permainan di PC pun harus berdecak kesal ketika permainannya harus terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan ngawur sahabatnya itu. "masa iya? Ada banyak siswa yang ia tolak setiap harinya. Apa kau yakin kau bukan salah satu yang sudah ia tolak sebelum kau mengutarakan perasaanmu?" sindir Shikamaru.

"menurut rumor Naru-chan itu sudah memiliki tunangan, tapi sampai setengah semester ia di sini. Aku belum pernah melihat tunangannya datang mengunjunginya" sahut Neji. Shikamaru pun mengiyakan dalam hati perkataan sahabatnya itu. "dan mereka dijodohkan katanya" Timpal Shikamaru, kalem.

"berarti mereka tidak saling mencintai dong" Neji seenaknya saja memutuskan. "hanya ada dua opsi, pertama mereka tidak saling mencintai, kedua Naruto menyukai tunangannya namun tunangannya tidak memiliki perasaan padanya" sahut Shikamaru—sekarang ia sedang membuka blog pribadi miliknya. "Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya sosok pemuda berbalut kaos putih dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang sedang duduk di ranjang single miliknya. Shikamaru tertawa dalam hati, entah mengapa ia bisa menduga bahwa Sasuke lah tunangan pemuda manis itu.

"Cuma perasaanku saja" jawab Shikamaru—asal.

"kau tidak bisa mengatakannya asal seperti itu. Apa dengan perasaan kau bisa tahu keadaan sebenarnya? Kau bahkan bukan tunangannya" ujar Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengulas senyum, ia semakin mengerti kemana arah pikiran sahabatnya itu. "dengan berkata seperti itu aku malah melihatmu sebagai tunangan Naruto, Sasuke" sahut Shikamaru.

**DEG**

Darimana Shikamaru tahu? untuk menjawab sebuah teka-teki rahasia tidak perlu memiliki sixth sense kan. cukup menjadi seorang jenius ber-IQ tinggi sudah sangat memungkinkan menjadi seorang detektif seperti seorang Nara Shikamaru. "Aku hanya bercanda, hentikan ekpresi bodohmu itu!" seru Shikamaru—tenpa memandang sahabatnya pun ia bisa tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan memasang tatapan terkejutnya.

"tapi kalau memang Naru-chan memiliki seorang tunangan, bisa sajakan dia menerimaku mengingat dia yang selalu dicampakan tunangan kampretnya itu" ujar Neji, mencoba memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru yang sedang menulis artikel pun menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang masih anteng berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka. "Hati manusia siapa yang tahu" sahut Shikmaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari menghadiri pembelajaraan hari ini, Naruto segera menemui seseorang yang meminta dirinya untuk datang ke ruang musik secepatnya. Setelah undur diri dengan teman-temannya Naruto berlari menerobos siswa-siswa lainnya. Ia harus cepat sampai di ruangan yang berada di gedung paling atas sekolah mereka.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang music, Naruto menatap ragu untuk membuka pintu mahogany berwarna coklat di depannya itu. Perasaannya was-was bukan main, takut-takut ia mengetuk pintu yang terkunci dari dalam.

_**Tokk..tokk..tokk..**_

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok raven dengan wajah kusut telah menantinya. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kedap suara itu. Mereka Cuma berdua, tidak ada guru pembimbing di dalam ruangan. Meskipun wajahnya kusut dan terlihat kelelahan, namun Sasuke masih terlihat tampan dan masih bisa membuat para gadis berteriak histeris—terlebih ketika melihat dua kancing atas seragamnnya yang terbuka.

Sasuke menatap tanpa ekpresi sosok di hadapannya itu tanpa berkata-kata. "kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Tanya Naruto—meskipun ia takut tetapi ia harus melawan rasa takutnya itu. "mengapa semua siswa bisa tahu kalau kau sudah memiliki seorang tunangan, apa kau mengatakannya pada mereka?" Tanya Sasuke, penuh selidik.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa tidak membeberkan fakta bahwa mereka telah bertunangan saat ini. "apa aku bisa mempercayai jawabanmu itu?" tidak ada kepercayaan dalam diri Sasuke untuk Naruto. apa yang harus Naruto lakukan agar bisa membuat Sasuke percaya padanya? "aku tidak pernah mengatakannya" jawab Naruto, dia menyanggah tuduhan Sasuke atas dirinya yang telah mengumbar perihal pertunangan mereka.

"kau bisa membuat ayah, ibu, dan juga kakak ku percaya dengan kata-katamu. Namun kau tidak bisa membuatku percaya dengan ucapanmu. Kau memang polos tapi hatimu tidak sepolos wajahmu" Sasuke mencengkram wajah Naruto dan menghimpitnya ke dinding. "ta..tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengatakannya pada mereka, hiks"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada wajah manis Naruto. entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. haruskah ia percaya pada Naruto yang notabene adalah tunangannya? "ke..kenapa kakak selalu ingin merahasiakan ini dari mereka? kalau kakak t..tidak mau bertunangan denganku kakak bisa mengatakannya pada orang tua kakak" ujar Naruto, lagi-lagi Sasuke menyakiti perasaannya.

Harapannya telah pupus, semua mustahil baginya untuk mendapatkan kembali keinginannya merajut masa depan dengan pemuda yang ia cintai. "mengapa bukan kau saja?" Sasuke menatap tajam pada pemuda berparas manis di depannya itu. "apa kakak pikir aku tidak mengatakannya? Aku sudah meminta ayahku untuk tidak menikahi ku denganmu. Tapi ayah malah menamparku dan mengancam akan mengusirku. Kakak meskipun ini gila, tapi ku mohon..aku ingin membuat ayah bahagia dengan perjodohan ini. aku ingin ayah tahu bahwa aku selalu berbakti padanya" ujar Naruto.

Biarkan untuk kali ini saja ia terluka demi orang tuanya. Agar orang tuanya tidak kecewa padanya, supaya Minato mau melihatnya sebagai seorang anak yang berbakti kepada orang tuanya. Tak apa, tak apa, jika nantinya ia harus tersakiti dan dicemooh oleh dunia karena rasa hormatnya pada kedua orangtuanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini Konoha Boarding School dikejutkan dengan kejadian dimana idola mereka yang menyatakan cintanya pada seorang senpai ter-kalem seantero KBS. Ya, Naruto mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hyuga Neji ketika jam istirahat berlangsung. Ada yang memandang iri, ada juga yang memandang kagum keduanya. Sekian banyaknya pemuda tampan yang ditolak oleh Naruto, ternyata ada juga yang membuat pemuda itu teralihkan perasaannya.

Semua harapan Neji pun akhirnya terjadi. dia bisa mendapatkan hati pujaannya dan menjadikannya sebagai seorang kekasih. Bukan main bahagianya, Naruto yang begitu perhatian padanya membuat siapa saja iri kepadanya. Baru hari pertama jadian saja mereka sudah selengket itu. Ah, pasangan muda memang selalu mengumbar keromantisan rupanya.

See, Naruto dan Neji terlihat bahagia. Rasanya seperti berada di surga ketika pujaan hatinya mendatangi dirinya dan memintanya sebagai seorang kekasih. Rumor Naruto yang memiliki tunangan pun sirna begitu saja ketika pemuda manis itu menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada senior yang selalu membantunya ketika kesulitan.

Kalau saja kau tahu, bahwa Naruto memiliki alasan tersendiri menjadikan Neji kekasihnya. Dia hanya ingin menghapus rumor pertunangannya dari lingkungan KBS. Mungkin jika Neji tahu hal itu, ia akan sedih mendengarnya bila ia menjadi kekasih sang Namikaze hanya untuk dijadikan alat membersihkan nama baik seorang Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Brukk..**_

Tubuh ramping itu menghantam dinding begitu kasar hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Hantaman kepalan kokoh dari seorang pemuda yang begitu membencinya mengenai telak wajah manisnya hingga meninggalkan aliran darah yang mengalir dari hidung bangirnya. Hatinya sudah laksana lapisan bawang yang diiris pisau tajam tak tersisa.

Percuma saja ia meringis kesakitan ketika tiada satu pun yang bisa mendengar kesedihannya. "mengapa kau melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu di depanku?" Tanya Sasuke—menjambak surai pirang Naruto hingga sang empunya meringis kesakitan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mengingat kejadian saat dimana Naruto mengecup kening Neji di hadapannya ketika mereka sedang latihan basket di lapangan.

"k..karena aku menyukainya" jawab Naruto. kilatan amarah semakin terlihat di mata Sasuke ketika mendengar jawaban tunangannya itu. Seharusnya ia tidak semarah ini pada Naruto yang sudah menghapus rumor buruk mengenai pertunangan mereka. seharusnya kan?

"kau bohong!" tegas Sasuke. ada perasaan lain yang sedari tadi berusaha digubris oleh hati kecilnya. "KAU BOHONG!" teriak Sasuke—kembali menampar wajah Naruto.

_**PLAKK..**_

"YA, AKU BOHONG! AKU BOHONG PADA SEMUA ORANG DAN JUGA HATIKU. AKU MELAKUKANNYA KARENA INGIN MEMBUAT NAMA BAIKMU TIDAK TERCEMAR OLEH RUMOR ITU!" Naruto balas berteriak tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. "kemudian kau bisa membunuhku setelah aku menyakiti sahabatmu!" tantang Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam dekapannya dan mengangkat tubuh itu dengan sangat mudah. "kau bisa melempar aku ke bawah sana, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu menikah denganku" kata Naruto. sesak, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke, entah karena apa ia merasa sesak seperti ini. pemuda raven itu membawa Naruto ke ruang Unit Kesehatan untuk mengobati luka di tubuh mungil itu. Setidaknya dengan begini ia bisa dipandang oleh teman-temannya jika ia adalah pemuda yang baik dan rela menolong siapapun tanpa mengharapkan imbalan. Dan kebenaran yang menyakitkan adalah saat dimana kau melihat luka dalam hati sang blonde yang jauh lebih parah dari lebam-lebam di wajah manisnya itu .

.

.

.

TBC

_**A/n : Hallo.. Gomen..gomen..gomen..AI lelet update-nya dan membuat para readers resah dan bertanya-tanya (Astagahh-_-) AI gak tau kalo ke depannya AI semakin sibuk menghadapi ujian semester ini. Dan buat readers yang mengira fict ini gak dilanjut SETOOOPPPP! Jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi yahh^^.. AI pasti selalu update fic ini untuk kalian. Soal Lemon? Heheheh Nanti AI buatin kok, *Muka mesum ala Kkamjong* mau yang hard? Soft? Atau BDSM? *Nah Lho otak AI error* Review-nya udah AI bales buat yang Log In, soal Review Guest? Heheheh Maaf AI gak bisa, soalnya bingung mau bales lewat apa. oh, iya yang kemarin nanya Fic di blog AI: Bagaimana kelanjutan My Name Is Uchiha Hikage dan –engg ingg ennggg AI LUPA- Kamu baca fic lama buatan AI? Hoeheheheheh Mana AI tahu kalo AI belum hapus fic abal nan gaje itu. _Itu bahkan AI buat waktu AI belum jadi Author lho_kira-kira kelas 3 SMP. Udah 2 tahun yang lalu lah pokoknya. Cukup sudah cuap-cuapnya, Sampai Jumpa readers.. Muachh! AKU SAYANG KALIAANNN~~~~**_


	5. flashback 2

Begitu cepat waktu terlewati, hingga tak terasa Naruto sudah resmi menikah dengan seorang Uchiha muda dan tinggal di sebuah apartment yang disewa khusus untuk mereka tinggali. Diusia ke-18 tahun Naruto sudah harus membina rumah tangga dengan seorang pemuda yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Meski begitu Sasuke tetap cuek dan dingin padanya. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka.

Jangankan untuk menyentuh Naruto, tidur seranjang dengan pemuda itu pun Sasuke juga enggan. Hati seorang istri mana yang tidak tersakiti oleh tindakan acuh suaminya?

Seorang yang patut mendapatkan cinta, adalah dia yang selalu bersabar dan berjuang dalam air mata kesedihan di setiap langkahnya. Tapi manusia mana yang sanggup hidup dalam duka berkepanjangan seperti itu? Manusia penuh kasih sayang tanpa ada dendam dalam hidupnya, senyuman dalam duka selalu mempercantik penampilannya.

Merawat dan mencintai suaminya ketika lelaki itu lebih memilih perempuan lain dibandingkan dirinya. Naruto begitu tabah menghadapi dunia yang kejam padanya.

"sini biar aku bantu" Naruto menawari bantuan untuk suaminya yang sedang kesulitan memasang dasi. Sasuke menepis tangan kurus istrinya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Biar begitu, Naruto tetap tersenyum menanggapinya. "aku sering memakaikan dasi untuk ayahku, jadi biar aku sa—"

"kau tidak perlu ber-akting seperti itu!" seru Sasuke. semakin dewasa, semakin dingin pulalah sikap Sasuke pada Naruto. suara baritone itu semakin dalam menekan lubuk hati pemuda pirang itu. "jika kau tidak bersedia ku sentuh, maka biarkan aku mengikatnya tanpa harus menyentuhmu" kata Naruto—berusaha mempertahankan senyuman manisnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia terluka.

_**Tingg..Tongg..**_

Bel apartment mereka berbunyi, itu pasti Fugaku yang hendak menjemput putra bungsunya di apartment anaknya beserta menantunya. Naruto bergegas membuka pintu, disana ayah mertuanya tersenyum ramah setelah mengucapkan kata selamat pagi padanya. "apa Sasuke sudah siap, Naruto?" Tanya Fugaku. Pria itu memang sangat menyayangi menantu pertamanya yang begitu sopan padanya dan juga kepada keluarga besar Uchiha. Naruto benar-benar orang yang baik, dia pandai mengambil hati orang-orang di dekatnya.

"aku sudah siap, ayah" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tiba di belakang sang istri dengan dasi di lehernya yang belum terpasang dengan benar. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu pun segera memakaikan dasi berwarna biru dengan motif strip itu dengan benar. "hati-hati di rumah!" seru Fugaku. "ya, ayah, juga hati-hati ya" ucap Naruto—seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Fugaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya masih sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui pujaan hatinya menikah dengan adik kandungnya sendiri. Uchiha Itachi masih berusaha menghapus rasa pedih di hatinya dan mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia cintai telah dimiliki oleh sang adik. Dengan segenap usaha, Itachi pun malah menyibukan diri membuka usahanya dan dalam waktu yang singkat ia bisa membuat perusahaan sendiri tanpa mengatasnamakan keluarga.

Menjadi seorang yang sukses di usia muda, memang suatu yang membanggakan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Di dasari oleh sakit hati, menjadi seorang yang sukses adalah suatu contoh nyata dalam kerja keras. Semua bisa dilewati jika memang niat untuk melewatinya, begitulah pikir Itachi. tetapi siapa yang tahu kalau perasaan itu masih saja hadir dalam hatinya ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok Naruto menangis seorang diri setelah di acuhkan oleh suaminya.

Padahal Itachi tahu jika pemuda manis itu sangat mencintai adiknya yang brengsek itu. Rasa cinta itu perlahan mulai tercampur dengan rasa ingin melindungi. Seseorang yang memang seharusnya dilindungi adalah Naruto. Itachi sangat sadar, adik iparnya itu bukanlah orang yang lemah dalam menghadapi situasi apapun. Jikalau bisa ia katakan, Naruto bahkan lebih kuat darinya yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan pemuda bertubuh ramping itu.

"ayo, kak.. kita harus cepat!" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Itachi untuk mengajak pria itu masuk ke dalam kerumunan pengantri tiket taman wahana permainan. Hari libur telah tiba, jadi wajar saja kalau pengunjung taman wahana permainan di kota Konoha ramai pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah anak-anak beserta para keluarganya. Itachi menuruti saja Naruto yang hendak mengajaknya berdesak-desakan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun berhasil membeli tiket masuk. Dengan perjuangan Naruto yang rela dorong-dorongan antar sesama pengunjung. Itachi saja sedikit merasa kesal, ketika mendapati para gadis-gadis remaja yang mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan padanya. Gadis-gadis remaja itu bahkan nekat pura-pura jatuh sehingga mau tak mau Itachi yang berdiri tepat di depan mereka harus membantu gadis puber itu untuk berdiri, atau malah menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Belum lagi mendengar para ibu-ibu yang menggodanya, dan mencolek nakal wajah tampannya. Dengan sengaja Itachi pun memeluk Naruto dari belakang, seolah menunjukan kalau ia sudah mempunyai Naruto sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Naruto yang mendapati pelukan tiba-tiba pada lehernya pun Cuma bisa maklum saja, dan menganggap jika itu hanya kejahilan kakak iparnya.

"lihat, kita sudah dapat" Naruto berkata senang—sambil mengusap keringat sebesar biji jagung pada keningnya. "Uchiha berdesak-desakan? Tidak elit sekali" sahut Itachi. Naruto memiringkan wajahnya, menatap Itachi dengan wajah polosnya. Itachi yang melihat itu pun memalingkan wajahnya, menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari hidungnya.

"ayo, kita masuk!" Itachi langsung menarik pergelangan Naruto, dan mengajaknya untuk berlari menuju pintu masuk taman wahana permainan. Mereka berdiri antri menunggu giliran seorang petugas memberikan cap di tangan mereka. Naruto memandang takjub wahana permaian itu, ini adalah pertama kali baginya untuk pergi ke sebuah taman rekreasi seperti ini.

Maklum saja, meskipun anak orang kaya. Minato bahkan tidak pernah mengajak Naruto bepergian untuk rekreasi seperti Itachi. jadi, maklumi saja kalau Naruto sedikit agak katro ketika berada di tempat ini. "huwwaaaahhhh, banyak sekali" Puji Naruto, wajahnya terlihat imut dan membuat pengunjung pria gemas melihatnya. Ah, andai Itachi tidak berdiri di sampingnya, sudah pasti mereka akan meminta no. Ponsel milik Naruto.

"Istana boneka" iris sapphire Naruto terpaku melihat sebuah istana seperti di negeri dongeng dengan unsur tema 'Boneka' di dalamnya. "kita ke sana!" Naruto memutuskan memaksa Itachi untuk mencoba berkunjung ke sana. "Hey" Itachi memekik pelan, ketika Naruto berlari seraya menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah, menolak pun ia sendiri tidak sampai hati melakukannya.

Setelah puas bermain, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk istirahat di sebuah restoran yang tersedia di dalam taman rekreasi itu. Meskipun sudah bermain 6 jam lamanya, tetap saja tidak ada rasa penat di wajah Naruto. Itachi bingung sendiri jadinya, makhluk macam apa pemuda imut di hadapannya ini?

"pokoknya harus di upload!" seru Naruto ketika melihat koleksi foto-foto mereka di kamera digital milik Itachi. "iya, nanti kakak upload" sahut Itachi—seraya mengusap lembut kepala Naruto yang tertutup oleh topi berbentuk telinga panda yang ia beli ketika hendak masuk ke istana boneka. Naruto memang sangat suka dengan barang-barang imut seperti itu, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik dengan hal berbau boneka.

Jika tidak mengingat wajah imut Naruto, Itachi tentu akan mencibir pemuda yang sangat suka barang feminism seperti itu. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, dia tidak suka ketika kakaknya memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang anak kecil. Tidak Itachi, Tidak Kyuubi, keduanya selalu saja melihat Naruto sebagai seorang anak kecil dibandingkan seorang pemuda yang sudah berumah tangga.

"jangan lama-lama, aku mau mengiriminya untuk kak Kyuubi" kata Naruto—mengingat kakak pertamanya yang sedang melanjutkan study-nya di Amerika. Ah, pemuda itu ya, Itachi juga sangat merindukan sahabat kecilnya itu. "kapan ya, Kyuubi pulang?" Tanya Itachi—tanpa sadar dan membuat Naruto tersenyum senang. "ciyee, kakak kangen ya" goda Naruto.

Itachi cepat-cepat memasang tampang datar andalannya. "kau ini!" Itachi memasang deathglare ke arah Naruto. biar begitu, tetap saja anak itu cuek-cuek saja mengingat dirinya yang tidak punya rasa takut sama sekali dengan kakak ipar kesayangannya itu. "kakak suka ya sama kak Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto—menusuk pelan pipi Itachi.

"dia sahabatku, mana mungkin aku membencinya" jawab Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hati ini masih mencoba menahan rasa perih ketika mendengar suara desahan dan erangan nikmat sepasang anak manusia berbeda gender yang sedang menikmati malam panjang mereka tanpa mempedulikan sosok pirang yang menyender lemah di balik dinding yang menjadi batas posisi mereka saat ini. dipeluknya kedua lutut itu seraya menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang sembab penuh air mata.

"ahhh...ohhh..ahhnnnnn...m..moreehhh.." desah seorang wanita ketika seorang laki-laki sedang menggenjot lubangnya dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Tidak mempedulikan lagi suara erangan itu terdengar oleh makhluk manis yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan di sudut ruangan.

Di sebelah ruangan itu, suaminya dan saudari kembarnya sedang bersenggama meneriaki nama masing-masing pasangan mereka. Mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada, suami tercintanya lebih menyukai sang adik ketimbang dirinya. Dia memang bukan seorang wanita yang Cuma bisa menangis dan memaki kasar tidak terima akan perlakuan buruk suaminya.

Pantaskah Sasuke bertindak gila seperti itu hingga melukai batin istrinya? Dia tidak pernah menyentuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, namun ia tidak merasa sungkan apabila menyentuh tubuh indah Namikaze Naruko yang notabene adalah adik iparnya sendiri. Lelaki itu seakan menghalalkan segala cara menghilangkan kata dosa dalam benaknya.

Tak kuat menahan duka, tubuh mungil itu pun akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi menyender pada dinding (duduk) sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. Dia harus bertahan demi keluarganya, tidak boleh egois dalam menjalani hubungan ini. setidaknya Sasuke telah resmi menjadi miliknya.

Sinar mentari menelusup melalui celah-celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Menerpa hangat wajah sang blonde dan membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu membuka kedua matanya. Kedua maniks biru itu sedikit membulat ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah tertidur semalaman di tempat ini. Pasti dia juga mengingat kejadian semalam, Naruto pun beranjak dari posisinya menuju kamar mandi hanya untuk membersihkan tubuh mungilnya.

Setelah mandi, ia pun memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya guna menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suaminya. Wajah manis itu sedikit terkejut ketika tidak melihat kehadiran adiknya yang entah berada dimana saat ini. Mungkin saja Sasuke telah mengantarnya pulang ke Asrama tempat gadis itu menimba ilmu. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan waktu yang cukup singkat karena kecerdasaan yang ia miliki.

"selamat pagi, Sasuke" sapa Naruto—memperlihatkan senyum ramah di wajahnya untuk sekedar menutupi kesedihan yang mendera dalam lubuk hatinya. Sang suami yang sedang duduk di kursi makan menoleh ke arahnya dan menyahut ambigu. "apa kau lapar? Hari ini kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Naruto, surai blonde-nya masih sedikit basah mengingat ia baru saja selesai mandi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"sup tomat, buatkan saja aku sup tomat" jawab Sasuke, ia merasa sedikit bersalah terhadap Naruto mengenai kejadian semalam. Diliriknya sosok mungil yang sedang berkutat dengan sayuran memunggunginya. Mengingat sikapnya yang terlalu kejam membuat dirinya ingin sekali mengatakan kata maaf kepada sang istri. Tetapi keinginan itu sirna ketika tahu istrinya lah yang telah menghancurkan impiannya untuk hidup bersama cinta pertamanya (si gadis bersurai soft blue dengan maniks sapphire indah di matanya).

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah mengantar Naruko ke Asrama?" Tanya Naruto. 'dia tahu rupanya' pikir Sasuke. Tapi, siapa peduli? Dia tidak peduli sekalipun Naruto menangis darah di hadapannya. Ia tidak mau menikahi seorang yang bergender sama dengannya, itu menjijikan baginya. "hn" Sasuke beralih pada ponsel kesayangannya—tak mempedulikan raut wajah sedih istrinya.

Toh, kalau Naruto meminta cerai sekalipun dia juga tidak rugi. Malah bagus kan, dia tidak perlu lagi memiliki hubungan pernikahan dengan pemuda manis di hadapannya itu. Lagipula dia juga tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2 tahun kemudian..**_

"aku tidak mau begini kak, hiks"

Tangisan itu amat sangat menyayat hati hingga membuat Uchiha sulung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. bahkan untuk menghibur pun ia juga ragu melakukannya. Luka di hati pemuda manis ini terlalu dalam ia rasakan. Dalam dekapannya pemilik tubuh mungil yang sedang berbadan dua itu menangisi nasib malang yang selalu saja menghampiri kehidupannya.

Dia seorang laki-laki, tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa memiliki rahim untuk tempat janin bermukim sebelum mereka dilahirkan ke dunia. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, Uchiha Naruto kini hamil karena tindakan suaminya yang saat ini entah berada dimana. Dalam hati ia mencoba ikhlas dan mengatakan bahwa sebagai seorang istri itu wajar melahirkan seorang anak hasil hubungannya dengan sang suami. Memang sangat wajar jika keduanya saling mencintai, jika tidak pernah ada cinta diantara mereka bagaimana? Apa pun alasannya, begitu amat menyakitkan terlebih Naruto adalah seorang pria bukan seorang wanita.

Lelehan air mata diteteskan oleh mata onyx itu. Diusapnya lembut surai blonde adik iparnya itu. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa sang blonde tidak selamanya sendiri, ada dirinya yang akan selalu melindungi pemuda berwajah manis itu. Ia akan mencoba menanggung semuanya seorang diri. Dimana suaminya saat ini? ia pergi setelah melakukan hal tidak senonoh itu pada seorang istri yang tidak pernah ia cintai beberapa pekan yang lalu.

"kau pasti bisa melalui semua ini, Naru-chan" hibur sang ibu mertua, ibunya pun tidak tega melihat menantu kesayangannya itu harus menjalani kesakitan seperti ini. semua ia lalui dengan tubuh mungilnya. Betapa brengseknya putra bungsunya itu, membuat Mikoto amat sangat bersalah pada mendiang sahabatnya. Sedangkan Fugaku? Ia harus berada di rumah sakit setelah mendengar kabar pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh putra kesayangannya pada sang istri hingga membuat menantunya kini sedang mengandung anak mereka.

Sara sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sementara ia tahu dimana keberadaan Sasuke saat ini. di satu sisi Naruto adalah anaknya, di satu sisi pula Naruko jug anaknya. Keduanya mencintai lelaki yang sama. Dia pun juga tidak bisa membeberkan perbuatan putrinya atas kehancuran putra kesayangannya itu. Dia mulai merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu, melihat ketidakberdayaan Naruto yang kini harus menanggung malu atas perbuataan menantunya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Plakk..**_

Jejak merah itu membekas di wajah tampan Sasuke ketika kakaknya menampar wajahnya dengan kilatan emosi di matanya. Tidak ada pembelaan dari tiga orang wanita yang kini sedang berada di ruangan itu. Setelah pergi 2 bulan lamanya meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesedihan, pria itu datang bersama Naruko dan meminta izin keluarganya untuk menikahi putri bungsu keluarga Namikaze.

Pria itu benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan dalam hatinya. Mengapa ia begitu tega mencampakan istrinya yang sedang mengandung hanya untuk kekasih gelapnya itu?

"lancang sekali ucapanmu itu!" seru Itachi, sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi ketiga wanita yang memandang takut ke arahnya. Rasa sayang sebagai seorang kakak telah musnah dalam hatinya, kekecewaan itu sudah semakin lapar menggerogoti cinta dan kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Tampak jelas sekali jika adiknya hanya seorang penghianat dalam hubungan ini.

Sasuke adalah penghianat cinta murni yang diberikan oleh Naruto tulus padanya. "kau mengatakan seperti itu ketika istrimu sedang mengandung anakmu? Atas dasar apa kau melakukannya, Uchiha Sasuke?" Itachi begitu marah pada sang adik, masih mencoba mempertahankan pikiran rasionalnya sebagai seorang manusia yang cinta akan kedamaian.

Apa yang selalu di doakan Naruto untuk suaminya kepada sang pencipta alam? Untuk kebahagiannya kah? Kenapa tidak di doakan saja agar Sasuke yang brengsek itu cepat mati, dengan begitu Naruto pun bisa hidup tenang tanpa rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Dengan memilih Naruko, selingkuhannya, Itachi pun bisa tahu tanda orang yang tidak akan pernah berhenti meratapi penyesalannya di kemudian hari.

Maniks kelam itu membulat sempurna, apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya berhasil membuat jantungnya terpacu cepat. Bagaimana mungkin istrinya itu bisa mengandung ketika dunia pun tahu siapa sang istri. Tawa renyah itu terdengar dari bibir pucat Sasuke, membuat siapapun mampu tercengang mendengarnya. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya pun hanya bisa menangis meratapi sikap egois putra bungsunya itu.

"dia memang hamil, Sasuke" Sara yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara. Gesture wajah Sasuke semakin terlihat panic, semua keluarganya pun tahu kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk ditunjuk sebagai seorang ayah bagi putra yang dikandung Naruto kelak. "dia memiliki organ reproduksi special yang diberikan Tuhan padanya. Kau tidak tahu bukan jika kau mampu memiliki seorang anak dari putra ku itu?" Sara memang bukan orang yang bisa mentoleransikan orang-orang yang telah menyakiti hati keluarganya.

Sara berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menampar keras wajah menantunya itu tanpa ampun. "kau pikir ibu mana yang ingin melihat anaknya disakiti oleh orang brengsek seperti mu, hah" amarah sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Putra dari keluarga Uchiha ini harus bertanggung jawab setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada putra tercintanya itu.

Melihat pria yang ia cintai terus diberondong masa, Naruko pun akhirnya bersujud di hadapan kaki sang ibu hingga membuat Sara menatap benci padanya. "aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, bu..demi tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya" Naruko berkata seraya mencium kaki Sara. Mikoto yang tidak tahan dengan semua ini pun akhirnya menarik rambut panjang Naruko dan mendorongnya menjauhi sang ibu tiri.

"karena cintamu kau menghianati kakakmu sendiri? Tidakah kau tahu kesakitan macam apa yang ia lalui hanya karena dirimu? Hidupmu adalah hidupnya, bahkan ia merelakan satu ginjalnya hanya untuk dirimu. Darahnya ada dalam dirimu, seharusnya kau bisa merasakan kepedihan dalam hidupnya. Kau melukainya,kau melukainya!" Seru Mikoto. Naruko menangis, Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. dia sudah sangat terkejut mendengar perihal kehamilan Naruto hari ini.

"ibu..ku mohon bu..ku mohon" Pinta Naruko. Sara menyamakan tingginya dengan putri tirinya itu dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. Disentuhnya lembut bahu putri tunggalnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Lakukan..lakukan seperti yang selalu kau lakukan ketika kau dan Naruto berebut mainan sewaktu kecil!" kilatan emosi itu semakin menyatu dalam dirinya. Wanita Namikaze itu pun segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dengan perasaan nyeri luar biasa dalam dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**4 bulan kemudian..**_

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengunjungi istrinya yang kini sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Keduanya memang berada di apartment yang mereka sewa 2 tahun lamanya. Sosok Naruto memandang sendu ke arah jendela dengan pemandangan awan kelabu di luar sana. Diusapnya perut yang sedikit membuncit itu. Dia akan menjadi seorang ibu, dan itu sangat memalukan bagi seorang laki-laki seperti dirinya.

"Naruto"

Suara baritone Sasuke bahkan tidak mampu membuat Naruto tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Setega itukah Sasuke padanya hingga Naruto merasa bukan siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. disentuhnya lembut bahu mungil Naruto hingga membuat bahu kecil itu bergetar hebat. "ku mohon jangan sentuh aku" pinta Naruto. sepertinya ia masih sedikit trauma dengan kejadian di malam itu.

Sudah 4 bulan lamanya mereka tidak saling bercakap-cakap. Naruto sudah semakin sering menutup diri dan enggan menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya dan juga adik kandungnya yang kini telah resmi menjadi istri kedua Sasuke. hatinya terluka dalam paska kejadian itu, ditambah lagi kenyataan dimana Sasuke yang menikahi Naruko, adik kembarnya sendiri.

Lain wanita lain juga pria. Pria seperti Naruto pasti akan lebih tersiksa bila terluka hatinya. Naruko memang sanggup menangis berhari-hari untuk melupakan kesedihannya, ia juga sanggup bercerita kepada siapa saja mengenai kepahitan hidupnya. Berbeda jauh dengan Naruto, sebagai seorang laki-laki ia tidak mudah menceritakan kesedihannya kepada orang lain. Dia selalu menyimpan kesedihannya rapat-rapat hingga tak satupun ada yang tahu isi hatinya itu. Ia akan selalu ingat moment-moment menyakitkan itu tanpa mengatakannya kepada orang-orang terdekatnya. Jiwanya begitu rapuh dan lemah. Naruto selalu berusaha menutupi dan tetap memperlihatkan sikap tegar agar orang-orang tidak terlihat khawatir padanya.

"makanlah" pinta Sasuke, ia mencoba meminta Naruto untuk mencerna makanan yang ia bawa mengingat sudah seharian penuh sang blonde mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Meskipun tidak ada cinta dalam hatinya untuk Naruto, tetapi semenjak si pirang menjadi pemurung membuat perasaan bersalah selalu muncul dalam hatinya.

"tidak perlu!" Naruto menepis nampan yang dibawa Sasuke hingga nampan itu terjatuh dan berserakan di atas lantai. Sasuke membersihkan sisa-sisa pecahan itu dengan tangan kosong, Naruto bahkan tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya. "Aku tahu jika kau malu dengan kenyataan dimana kau sedang mengandung, itu berat..aku pun juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika aku adalah kau" ujar Sasuke, akhirnya mengalah dengan sikap acuh Naruto.

Apa dengan begitu ada cinta dalam hatinya? TIDAK!

"jika kau tahu begitu mengapa kau tetap melakukannya padaku? Apa dengan alasan mabuk kau bisa membuatku mengerti? Tidak! Kalau dengan mabuk bisa membuatmu melihat diriku yang kotor ini, lebih baik kau mabuk saja setiap harinya!" sahut Naruto.

"maafkan aku.. tapi aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mempertahankan bayi itu, bukan"

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, akan selalu ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke hari ini padanya. "daripada aku harus membunuh bayiku, mengapa kau tidak coba membunuh aku?" Naruto mencoba memberi saran. Sasuke berdecih pelan, dan membuat Naruto membalik tubuhnya kembali memunggungi Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa maksud ayah dengan membiarkan Naruko menikah dengan Sasuke?" Kyuubi menatap nyalang Minato yang sedang duduk manis di kursi kerja miliknya. Pemuda tampan ini tidak habis pikir mengapa ayahnya itu selalu saja membuat Naruto tersakiti seperti ini. hinaan macam apalagi yang Minato tujukan pada putra keduanya itu?

"aku Cuma melakukan hal yang seharusnya ku lakukan untuk kebahagian putriku" jawab Minato. Kyuubi menggebrak meja dengan keras, maniks biru Minato terkejut melihatnya. Apakah setelah ini kyuubi akan menghajar tubuh ayahnya yang sudah tua ini?

"kau melakukannya untuk kebahagian putrimu yang lain? Ayah, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. Jika Naruto dan Naruko harus mati dan kau Cuma bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk hidup. Siapa yang kau pilih? Aku bertaruh tidak butuh waktu sedetik untuk menjawabnya. Aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu. Kau ayah yang gagal, Minato. aku malu menjadi anakmu" kebencian amat mendalam ia rasakan ketika melihat wajah ayahnya yang penuh keegoisan itu.

"daripada aku berada di rumah ini, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini" Kyuubi melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan Minato tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Minato yang terus menerus memanggil namanya. Jika suatu saat nanti ayahnya mati, Kyuubi pun tidak mau menghadiri pemakaman Minato meskipun hanya di luar area pemakaman saja.

"Kyuu..Kyuubi..!" Seru Minato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hatimu sudah terluka, semakin hari semakin mengganga pula kala kau melihatnya dengan wanita itu. Kebahagian itu, senyuman itu, juga kata cinta yang selalu kau nanti, telah jatuh ke tangan adik kandungmu sendiri. Hancur sudah harapanmu, musnah sudah apa yang kau rencanakan apabila kau bisa hidup bersamanya. _

_Berharap dia melihatmu di ruangan persegi ini, berharap ia mengusap lembut perut besarmu yang semakin hari kian membesar. Meskipun itu bukan untukmu, tapi untuk bayi kalian. Kau adalah ibunya, pria itu adalah ayahnya. Tapi apa? dia malah pergi tanpa dosa meninggalkan dirimu bersama bayi dalam perutmu itu._

_Perlahan airmata sudah tidak mampu lagi menetes membasahi wajah rupawanmu itu. Kau benar-benar telah berubah menjadi seorang pemain drama ulung dalam kesedihanmu. Andai kata dosa itu tidak ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada bayi dalam kandunganmu itu?_

_Hari ini pun masih sama seperti hari kemarin, kau tidak mau ada seorang pun yang mengunjungi dirimu dalam kamar dingin ini. kau sendirian, tetapi kau tidak takut. Momok menakutkan seperti hantu yang sering membuatmu ketakutan ketika kau kecil dulu semuanya seakan sirna begitu saja. Kau berubah, kau telah berubah menjadi orang yang kuat dalam kelemahanmu._

_Kau usap kandunganmu yang kini telah berusia 7 bulan, tinggal menunggu 2 bulan lagi buah hatimu terlahir ke dunia ini. rasanya kau tidak sabar untuk menunggunya, kau tidak sabar untuk melihat rupa bayimu. Ah, ketika ku ingat saat kepergian wanita yang amat kau sayangi itu pergi untuk selama-lamanya menyisahkan kepedihan dalam dirimu. Kepergian ibu Mikoto beberapa bulan yang lalu kala suamimu mengatakan kepadanya jika ia telah memadu dirimu dengan adik kandungmu sendiri._

_Kau telah merasakan kasih sayang 3 orang ibu yang amat sangat mencintai dirimu. 3 wanita 3 sahabat 3 sosok ibu yang selalu menyertai langkahmu. Pertama ibu kandungmu sendiri yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kelahiranmu dan saudarimu. Kedua seorang ibu tiri yang selalu berbagi waktu denganmu dan merawat dirimu hingga kau besar. Dan yang ketiga seorang ibu mertua yang begitu mencintaimu seakan kau adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan saat ajal menjemput pun wanita bermarga Uchiha itu hanya mau kau berada disisinya. _

_Semua berjalan begitu lambat ketika wanita itu pergi. Kau seakan melihat perjuangan ibu kandungmu yang telah lebih dulu berpulang ke pangkuan bapak di surga sana. Kau percaya, suatu hari nanti tiba waktu dimana kau hidup bahagia bersama buah hatimu itu. Ada harapan besar untuk bayimu itu. _

"_Menma" kau bergumam, seolah kau sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk bayimu. Dan aku tersenyum ketika kau mulai memperlihatkan sinar kebahagian dalam matamu. Senyuman manis itu amat sangat ku rindukan. Kemudian kau berteriak kesakitan memegang perutmu, aku terkejut bukan main. Ini sudah tiba waktunya, mengapa begitu cepat? Aku berpikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu._

_Pintu kamarmu terbuka dan menyembul sosok suamimu yang terkejut melihat keadaanmu. Adik kandungmu juga tidak kalah terkejut kala melihat darah segar mengalir membasahi kaki jenjang nan rampingmu. Apa yang ku lihat saat ini, mungkin saja tidak akan kau ingat suatu hari nanti. Suamimu yang selama ini acuh padamu menggendongmu tanpa mempedulikan istri mudanya itu. Ketakutan terpancar jelas di wajahnya, seolah-olah dia benar-benar takut akan kehilangan dirimu._

"_oekk..oekk..oekk.."_

_Beberapa jam kemudian ku dengar suara tangis bayi dalam ruangan itu. Para dokter tersenyum sumringah ketika akhirnya bisa menyelamatkan bayi mungilmu. Dia terlihat kecil, sangat kecil, maklum saja Menma kecilmu itu lahir premature dari rahimmu. Seakan dia ingin sekali melihat sosok malaikat yang selalu menanti dirinya hadir ke dunia ini. seakan Menma kecil juga tidak sabar untuk menghapus kesedihan di dalam hati broken angel yang kini sedang tidak sadarkan diri._

_Semua orang dewasa disana tersenyum ketika para medis mengatakan bahwa ibumu baik-baik saja, Menma sayang. Hanya menunggu waktu bagi ibumu untuk sadar dari koma-nya. Ini semua akan berakhir Naruto. setelah kehadiran Menma, kau hanya perlu bertahan untuk putra mungilmu ini. rawat baik-baik anak itu, nak. Jadilah seorang ibu yang baik bagi anakmu, kelak ku yakin kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik dalam kekuranganmu itu. Maafkan ibumu yang tidak bisa menemanimu dalam kesedihanmu itu. Salam cinta, ibumu Kushina..)_

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_A/n : _hallo, AI hadir lagi minna..heheheh.. Update 2 chapter sebelum tanggal 25 ya. Thanks buat semua yang udah kasih support ke AI. Oh, iya maaf kalo chapter yang ini kurang memuaskan. Soal Lemon? Iya, nanti AI buatin tenang aja. Oh, iya buat jawaban ANON yang waktu itu flames chapter yang kemarin AI jawab disini aja ya. AI gak pernah maksa kamu buat baca fic ini. udah tahu ini fic BL, kenapa masih masuk sih? soal kamu yg protes kenapa Naruto sama Kiba bisa jadi teman di FIC-FIC YAOI fandom Sasunaru/Narusasu. Aduhh, kamu tuh lucu yaa.. kayaknya bukan Cuma AI aja deh yang buat Naru sama Kiba punya hubungan persahabatan. Ayolah, bung! Ini Cuma fic, kenapa kamu protes sih? Semoga kamu baca balasan review ini ya tuan Anon. Buat readers yang lain, terimakasih lagi-lagi AI ucapin terimakasih banyak buat apresiasinya. Berhubung Natal udah mau dekat, Merry Christmas buat Readers yang merayakannya^^


	6. Already gone

Dunia tahu dia terluka, dunia tahu dia tidak lagi sekuat dulu. Bahkan dunia pun tahu jika ia sudah benar-benar telah mencapai batas maksimalnya. Kesabarannya telah habis, impiannya seolah sirna begitu saja. Luka itu sudah semakin membesar. Dia lelah, lelah, sangat lelah sekali. Dia sudah tidak bisa menanggung semuanya. Percuma juga ia bertahan ketika tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pertahankan. Semua yang ia harapkan sejak dulu telah mustahil untuk ia dapatkan.

Berjalan dalam gelapnya malam dengan sebuah koper mengiringi langkah kakinya. Tubuh mungil berbalut blazer coklat itu terus berjalan menembus malam tak peduli rambut pirangnya yang kian basah akibat belaian rintik gerimis dari atas langit. Jika saja ia sempat mengadah ke atas langit, seolah langit malam pun ikut bersedih hati meratapi nasib malang yang menimpa pemuda manis itu.

Saat dimana semua orang terlelap dalam tidur nyenyak mereka, hanya Naruto saja yang terus melangkah tanpa arah. Mungkin nantinya ia akan menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan hari ini. nantinya ia pasti akan menangisi semuanya, tapi itu nanti, nanti saat dimana ia benar-benar merasa berdosa kepada seorang bocah kecil yang tengah tertidur di dalam rumah besar itu. "maafkan mama, sayang" gumamnya, setitik air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya, mulai sekarang ia bukan seorang Namikaze, bukan pula seorang Uchiha. Ia Cuma seorang Uzumaki dengan langkah pastinya untuk masa depannya nanti.

Kelak ia akan menjadi seorang Uzumaki seperti ibunya yang telah mendiang sejak ia lahir. Kalau dengan kepergiannya bisa membuat semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja. dia pun sanggup melakukannya. Ia tidak merasa berkorban, berkorban hanya akan menunjukan ego-nya semata saja. seberat apapun ia berkorban, semuanya akan sia-sia. Dia sudah tidak lagi memiliki kemampuan untuk melanjutkan pengorbanannya itu.

"apa kau bodoh? Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" di seberang sana Nampak seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah taxi berbicara padanya. Naruto tahu siapa pria tampan itu, dia adalah Sai sahabat masa kecilnya dulu. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Sai, dia memang sengaja menghubungi tempat Sai bekerja dan memesan jasa Taxi atas nama Sai. Ini privasi, dia membutuhkan seorang sahabat ketika tidak mungkin ia meminta bantuan keluarganya untuk keluar dari rumah besar Namikaze itu. Kyuubi? Kakaknya tidak akan pernah mau membantunya jika itu harus pergi meninggalkan keluarga mereka. Itachi? dia lagi, pria itu sangat posesif padanya.

Sai meneliti penampilan sang sahabat, kesedihan sungguh tampak jelas di wajahnya. Malam sudah semakin dingin, pria itu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 1 malam, Naruto memang benar-benar nekad. Bagaimana jika para Namikaze dan Uchiha tahu kalau Sai membawa pergi salah satu anggota keluarga mereka di malam hari? Sudah dipastikan besok ia tinggal namanya saja. tetapi tentu Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam saja, bukan?

"laki-laki harus berani mengambil resiko, Sai" sahut Naruto, ketika Sai membuka bagasi Taxi untuk memasukan koper besar Naruto ke dalam sana. Benar, lelaki itu memang harus tangguh, harus berani mengambil resiko, tetapi tidak harus melukai diri sendiri atau bahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka juga, kan? Sai benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu. Naruto benar-benar telah melenceng jauh dari sikap aslinya.

"Ini bukan resiko, tapi kebodohanmu, Naruto!" seru Sai, masa bodoh amat jika nantinya ia terkesan mencampuri urusan sahabatnya. Toh, dia memang tidak mau membuat Naruto kesusahan dengan resiko gila yang diambil oleh pemuda manis itu. "kau benar-benar gila, Naruto" gumam Sai, dia akhirnya memasuki taxi-nya setelah Naruto lebih dulu masuk ke dalam sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika 3 Hati Datang Padaku**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, Typo(s), ABAL, BL, AU**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort/ Angst**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M(For marriage)**

**Perbaikan biodata!**

**Naruto/Naruko : 25-26 tahun**

**Sasuke : 28-29 tahun**

**Sai : 27**

**Itachi/Kyuubi: 31-32 tahun**

**Menma: 5-6 tahun**

**Gaara : 27 tahun (marga Gaara AI perbaiki jadi Sabaku, mohon maaf atas kesalahan nama marga)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berusaha menenangkan bocah kecil yang kini sedang menangis dalam pelukannya. Sara benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir semuanya akan terjadi seperti ini. Siang ini keluarganya dikejutkan oleh ketidakhadirannya Naruto di rumah itu. Padahal semalam dia terlihat sedang menemani Menma tertidur di kamarnya. Tapi ketika pagi hari Menma berteriak mencari-cari kehadiran sang ibu.

Namun Nihil, semua penjuru rumah telah dicari—Naruto belum juga ditemukan. Kyuubi selaku sang kakak panic bukan main. Adiknya pergi tanpa secarik pesan yang ia tinggalkan. Ini pasti karena rumah tangganya. "Itachi, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Kyuubi—ketika melihat Itachi berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar belum menemukan jejak pemuda berparas manis itu.

Tangisan Menma semakin keras, ibunya belum ditemukan dan dia benar-benar merasa khawatir. Apa diluar sana ibunya sudah makan? Apa diluar sana ibunya baik-baik saja? apa diluar sana ibunya merindukannya? Menma selalu merindukan sosok Naruto, tidak semua tahu jika Menma memiliki rahasia besar yang masih ia simpan mengenai pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya tempo hari yang lalu,

Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Minato yang terlihat gelisah di dalam ruang kerjanya. Teringat ketika ia menampar wajah Naruto di ruangan ini. kenangan pahit itu terus menerus berputar dalam ingatannya. Anak itu benar-benar pergi sesuai dengan janjinya. Minato tidak pernah menyangka jika anaknya yang penurut itu akan pergi meninggalkannya seperti yang dikatakannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

_**Cklekk..**_

Pintu terbuka, sosok Kyuubi menatap sengit ke arahnya. "kau, mari masuk!" Minato mencoba bersikap ramah pada putranya. Si sulung berjalan tanpa ragu memasuki ruangan itu, melupakan tatapan takut dari sang ayah. "apa kau puas?" Tanya Kyuubi. Minato lantas membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan Kyuubi. Puas? Puas apa?

"ku Tanya apa kau puas telah membuatnya pergi?" Kyuubi berjalan mendekati ayahnya dan mencekik leher pria paruh baya itu. "kheekkhh..Kyuu" rintih Minato—kesulitan sekali untuk bernafas. Kyuubi melonggarkan cengkramannya pada leher sang ayah, ketika air mata menitik membasahi wajahnya. Dia benci hal ini, dia benci ketika harus menangis di depan musuhnya sendiri. Naruto sudah sangat tertekan, Kyuubi tahu hal itu.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini, ayah.." Kyuubi terjatuh ke lantai, kedua kakinya sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi. Hatinya sakit begitu mendengar adik kesayangannya pergi dan menghilang entah kemana. Saat semua terlelap, Naruto harus meninggalkan rumah besar itu. Naruto belum pernah meninggalkan rumah selain menetap di asrama. Baru kali ini Minato merasakan kepedihan dalam hatinya saat ia melihat putra sulungnya terlihat lemah dengan air mata di wajahnya.

Minato mencoba menyentuh bahu Kyuubi yang bergetar hebat, putranya telah kembali memanggilnya 'ayah'. "aku Tanya padamu, apa kau puas? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya saja, ayah! Kenapa..." Ini pertama kalinya Minato melihat Kyuubi terlihat hancur. Pedih, panas, sakit, pilu, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Putra keduanya pergi, putra sulungnya pun terlihat lemah, dia benar-benar menghadapi keadaan rumit seperti ini.

Dia adalah orang yang egois, Dia juga adalah orang yang keras kepala. Semua orang pun tidak meragukan jika ia adalah orang gila yang telah menyakiti hati putra kandungnya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya Minato meneteskan air mata untuk putra keduanya itu. Putranya yang kini entah berada dimana. Rasa ini begitu sulit ia rasakan, apakah seperti ini yang Naruto rasakan selama ini? dia benar-benar bejat, dan ia pun mengakuinya.

"kenapa kau menangis, ayah?" satu pertanyaan lagi terucap dari bibir Kyuubi. "ayah tidak pantas menangis! ayah tidak pantas menangis, ayah lah orang yang telah membuat Naruto pergi. Aku menyesal telah menjadi putramu" dia begitu kecewa dengan ayahnya, untuk apa ayahnya menangis? itu tidak akan pernah membuat Naruto kembali lagi. "aku tahu aku salah, aku tahu..lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk putra-putra ku, anakku?" sebagai seorang ayah, dia pun baru merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan.

Selama ini ia selalu memberikan segalanya untuk putri kesayangannya, selama itu pulalah ia mengabaikan kedua putranya. Dia benar-benar menyesal, Minato sangat menyesal telah melupakan kedua pangerannya itu. Hukuman apa yang pantas untuknya? Apapun itu ia akan menerimanya. Namun dengan kepergian Naruto seperti ini membuat hatinya begitu hancur, tidak sanggup harus berbuat apa.

"selama ini kau selalu menyakitinya, ayah" sahut Kyuubi, ia menatap sendu ke arah lantai marmer melupakan sang ayah yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. "aku hanya ingin membuat putri ku bahagia, Kyuubi.. katakan padaku, apa aku salah?" Minato menyentuh bahu Kyuubi dan menggoyangkannya perlahan. "jangan pernah meminta pendapatku tentang kebenaran, ayah. Saat dimana kau telah menunjukan padaku jika salah menjadi benar dan salah menjadi benar" jawab Kyuubi—ia menyingkirkan kasar kedua tangan sang ayah dari bahunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia menarik selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, malam ini terasa sangat dingin dari biasanya. Mencoba menutup kedua matanya, namun tetap saja nihil ketika matanya enggan untuk tertutup. Padahal ia sudah sangat lelah setelah 4 jam lamanya perjalanan. Kota pasir yang panas mungkin akan berasa seperti kutub ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Tubuh mungil itu menggigil, cuaca seperti ini adalah cuaca yang cukup ekstrem baginya yang lebih dominan dengan cuaca sejuk di kota ia berasal.

**Tokk..tokk..tokk..**

Langkah kedua kakinya menuntun dirinya menuju pintu kamar yang terkunci dari dalam. Sosok seorang pria berambut merah bata menyembul dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. pria itu kelihatan tampan meskipun sebuah apron terpasang manis di tubuh atletisnya. Maniks jade itu memandang sosok blonde yang sedang berdiri dengan seulas senyum di wajah manisnya.

"apa aku mengganggu tidurmu, Naruto-san?" Tanya pria itu, sedikit cemas dengan tindakannya yang mengetuk pintu di tengah malam. "tidak pak boss, saya memang masih terjaga. Jadi saya rasa anda tidak mengganggu saya sama sekali" jawab Naruto. dia memang belum tidur, cuaca yang tidak bersahabat sebenarnya sangat mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia memang tidak kuat dengan cuaca seekstrem ini. bagaimana bisa boss-nya ini betah berlama-lama di kota berpasir itu? Entahlah, yang ia tahu Gaara memang lahir di kota ini. besar pun juga disini, Cuma saja begitu usianya 16 tahun keluarga Gaara memboyongnya pergi ke Paris dan tinggal beberapa tahun disana. Sepulangnya dari Paris pun Gaara juga tidak menetap di Suna, dia adalah seorang pria yang menyukai tinggal dimana saja. Dalam artian, dia begitu suka berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Jiwa petualang,eoh?

Mengapa Naruto bisa berada di rumah milik Gaara? Jawabannya ketika Gaara menemukan sosok Naruto yang tertidur di teras toko kue-nya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Untunglah dia tidak kenapa-kenapa, mengingat cuaca dingin malam itu. Gaara membawa Naruto ke dalam ruangannya dan membuatkan coklat hangat untuknya. Saat itulah Naruto menitikan air mata dan membuat Gaara kebingungan dibuatnya. Kenapa Naruto menangis? Gaara memang tidak bisa kalau dihadapkan dengan air mata di wajah seseorang di depannya. Hatinya bakal terenyuh, dan tak sampai hati untuk tidak menolong. Naruto menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada boss-nya, hingga akhirnya Gaara menyarankan Naruto untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari kota Konoha. dan ternyata saran itu diterima, namun Naruto bingung dimana ia harus tinggal. Dan akhirnya Gaara pun mengajak Naruto untuk tinggal di rumah minimalis milik keluarganya yang telah lama ditinggalkan di kota Suna.

Mungkin akan terdengar gila melihat orang yang baru kau kenal mengajakmu tinggal serumah dengannya. Tetapi entah siapa yang berbisik pada telinganya itu, telah membuat Naruto yakin jika Gaara adalah orang yang baik. "err, Naruto-san" Gaara menyapa Naruto yang terpaku di depan pintu, pandangannya begitu sendu. "kau pasti rindu putramu, kan?" Kau tahu Gaara? Tentu saja apa yang kau tanyakan itu benar adanya. "ibu macam apa yang tidak merindukan putranya yang sekarang entah sedang apa di luar sana" sahut Naruto, lelehan air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi gembilnya. Menma kecil, sedang apa kau disana?

"kalau kau mau kembali masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya lagi, Naruto" ujar Gaara, dia bahkan tidak bisa percaya jika sosok di depannya ini berada 2 tahun di atasnya. Wajah manisnya itu bahkan telah menipu Gaara yang menganggap Naruto adalah anak kuliahan yang sedang mencari biaya tambahan hidupnya. Imut, polos, bermata bulat, mengingatkan Gaara pada bayi burung hantu miliknya yang mati di makan tikus, 'owl' namanya.

Naruto menggigit bibir kissable itu kuat-kuat, rupanya ia sedang menahan tangis. "aku tidak bisa kembali" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Apa yang dirasakan Gaara? Tentu saja merasa bingung harus berkata apa. dia belum berumah tangga, setidaknya untuk menghibur saja dia juga tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa. niat menghibur tapi malah terlihat sok mencampuri, salah lagi, tidak etis kan.

"kau kedinginan? Ayo kita makan dulu, supaya badan kita terasa hangat" ajak Gaara, sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto tersenyum, orang di hadapannya ini sangat baik rupanya. Tetapi kalau pun berniat untuk menjahatinya dengan cara meracuni makanannya atau menikam dirinya dengan pisau pun juga tidak masalah. Dia siap MATI!

**.**

Mereka menikmati makan malam yang Gaara buat beberapa menit yang lalu. Sup rumput laut hangat terasa nikmat memasuki perut kurusnya. Sahh, Naruto bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bisa menikmati masakan sederhana senikmat ini. maniks jade Gaara berbinar ketika melihat Naruto memakan lahap masakannya. Baru kali ini ada orang lain yang sangat antusias dengan masakannya. Adudu, si manis ini benar-benar terlihat manis meskipun sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa sendok nasi yang ia makan malam ini.

Tanpa terduga Naruto memandang sebuah bingkai foto besar yang terpasang indah di dinding berwarna putih. Figure seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah jambu dengan gaun berwarna peach selutut menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya. Meskipun tatapan mata emerald itu ketakutan, dan membuat Naruto penasaran dengan siapa sosok gadis kecil itu.

"eerr—boss"

"ya?" sahut Gaara.

Ia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto yang jatuh pada figure foto seorang gadis yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. sekilas Gaara mengulas senyum sejenak sebelum memberitahu siapa sosok gadis kecil itu. "dia Sakura, putriku" jelasnya. Mana sangka kalau Gaara sudah punya seorang anak yang mungkin usianya tak jauh lebih tua dari putra semata wayangnya, Menma. "kau s..sudah menikah?" Tanya Naruto—takut-takut. Gaara tertawa pelan, "tentu saja tidak" sahutnya.

"dia adalah anak kakak sepupuku yang tewas ketika kecelakaan pesawat. Kala itu mereka sedang menghadiri acara pernikahan kakak kandungku. Namun, siapa nyana jika keduanya tewas meninggalkan putri kecil yang masih berusia 3 tahunan. Anak itu ku adopsi menjadi anak angkatku. Dan kini marganya pun sama dengan margaku" Jelas Gaara.

Naruto menjadi kasihan mendengarnya, apalagi gadis kecil itu telah yatim piatu diusia muda. "berapa usianya?" Tanya Naruto, sifat keibuannya pun muncul kembali tanpa ia sadari. "7 tahun, dia mengidap aphasia selama 4 tahun belakangan ini" jawab Gaara, tatapannya sedih kala mengingat putri kecilnya yang mengalami gangguan berbicara sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. "dia pasti kesepian hingga membuatnya seperti itu" Naruto bersimpati. "lalu dimana ia sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"dia berada di Seoul bersama kakak ku, Temari. Beberapa hari lagi mereka akan ke sini dan mungkin saja menetap" jawab Gaara, memakan Yakiniku-nya kembali. "dia memang tinggal disana, jadi kalau nanti Sakura kesini kau jangan kaget ketika ia mengajakmu berbicara dengan logat Korea" canda Gaara. Keduanya pun tertawa sambil menikmati makan malam mereka, melupakan kesedihan yang mereka rasakan di hati keduanya. Mungkin mereka sama-sama pernah merasakan pahitnya hidup kritis di dunia ini. namun ketika salah satunya mencoba membuka diri kembali, haruskah yang satu tetap bertahan dengan egonya itu? Ah, lihat saja nanti..

**.**

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, rumah minimalis itu pun terlihat ramai dengan kedatangan sepasang suami istri dan seorang gadis kecil sebagai tamu jauh di rumah itu. Naruto menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Apalagi ketika mengetahui jika sosok Temari (kakak Gaara) sangat ramah padanya. Meskipun tampangnya jutek, tetapi Temari begitu baik dan tidak sungkan meminta Naruto untuk memanggilnya 'Noona'. Naruto bertanya 'kenapa?' tetapi wanita yang telah menghabiskan waktu 20 tahunnya di negeri para Boyband itu hanya mengatakan kalau Temari memang sangat ingin jika pemuda manis itu memanggilnya 'noona'. Naruto buta akan istilah-istilah panggilan dalam bahasa Korea, karena selama 26 tahun ia hidup belum pernah dia bepergian ke luar negeri.

Sakura kecil menatap sosok pemuda manis di hadapannya dengan malu-malu. Maniks hijau itu menatap imut Naruto dengan tatapan khas seorang anak kecil. Naruto yang ditatap pun akhirnya mengulas senyum dan membuat Sakura menundukan kepalanya, malu. "aih, Sakura-ah, ayo kesini, jangan malu-malu.. Naruto-ssi adalah orang yang baik" ujar Temari. Wanita yang telah berganti warga Negara mengikuti kewarganegaraan suaminya itu meminta Sakura agar mendekat ke arah mereka.

"apa dia masih seperti dulu?" bisik Gaara.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau pasti tidak percaya jika putri kecilmu itu sedikit berubah setelah aku dan Kang Soo memasukannya ke sekolah putri 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia mau membuka dirinya meskipun masih malu-malu. Dokter pun bilang Sakura bisa sembuh Cuma saja pada dasarnya dia memang pemalu—benarkan, chagi?"

"ne" sahut Suami Temari.

"eomma"

Orang-orang dewasa di ruang tamu pun terkejut ketika mendengar Sakura yang memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'ibu' dan berlari ke dalam pelukannya. Semua terpaku tidak percaya, Sakura bahkan selalu melempar mainannya ke depan wajah orang-orang yang baru ia kenal, tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto saat ini. Sakura malah melesakan kepala pink-nya sambil menyerukan kata 'ibu' berulang kali.

"dia orang yang pas, Gaara" bisik Kang Soo—menggoda adik iparnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia terlihat lelah, begitu jelas ketika melihat lingkar hitam di matanya yang mirip dengan panda. Sudah 1 bulan lamanya adik keduanya pergi dari rumah tanpa ada kabar. Bahkan orang-orang suruhan keluarganya pun tidak juga menemukan sosok Naruto. seolah jejak pemuda manis itu hilang di telan bumi. 'pulanglah, Naruto' Cuma itu yang ia harapkan.

Seorang Kyuubi berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, begitu merana mengingat kepergian adiknya yang tidak terasa sudah jatuh 1 bulan ia pergi. Ia adalah kakak yang buruk, bahkan ia yakin ia sedang tertidur sewaktu Naruto keluar dari rumah besar itu. Andai waktu bisa diulang, Kyuubi pasti akan begadang dan mencegah Naruto agar tidak pergi dari rumah mereka.

Ia mengeratkan jaketnya ketika angin menyapu tubuhnya hingga membuat dirinya sedikit menggigil. "jadi ini benar kau" seseorang menyapanya, dan membuat dirinya yang hendak pulang ke apartment sederhananya terhenti. Sosok jangkung bak seorang model itu berdiri tegap di hadapannya. "hn" sahut Kyuubi. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir pria itu, Kyuubi sendiri pun Nampak enggan untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Itachi.

"Kyuu, jangan diamkan aku terus!" Itachi sengaja menahan lengan Kyuubi ketika pria mungil itu hendak melenggang pergi. Maniks Ruby itu memandang tajam padanya, Itachi tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu memandang tajam ke arahnya. Memang akhir-akhir ini Kyuubi sering mengalami mood swing yang membuatnya menjadi sasaran kekesalan Kyuubi terhadap kehancuran keluarga besarnya. Dia bahkan rela menemani Minato yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena sosok Kyuubi yang selalu hilang entah kemana.

Begitu pun dengan Menma kecil, dia tidak tinggal dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Ia lebih memilih tinggal di Mansion Uchiha bersama kakek buyutnya dan juga pamannya di rumah megah nan besar itu. Yah, Menma masih terlalu enggan untuk bertemu Sasuke maupun Naruko sejak kepergian Naruto.

Maka dari itulah waktu Itachi pun semakin sibuk dengan urusan-urusan pekerjaannya dan juga mengurus keponakan kesayangannya itu. Waktu bertemu dengan Kyuubi pun menjadi jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Dia memang lelaki dewasa yang sangat perhatian untuk dijadikan seorang suami. Dia benar-benar tipikal sosok suami dambaan bagi seluruh calon ibu mertua untuk kehidupan masa depan putri mereka.

"kenapa malam-malam begini keluar?" Itachi menatap lekat wajah lelah Kyuubi, sementara Kyuubi Cuma bisa diam berusaha menghilangkan fakta jika Itachi begitu khawatir padanya. Oh, apa lagi yang terjadi pada pemuda Namikaze di hadapannya ini? tidakah Kyuubi tahu kalau Itachi selalu mencari keberadaan dirinya di tengah-tengah kesibukan yang ia lakoni itu. Sadarlah Kyuu~

"bukan urusanmu!" seru Kyuubi, dia kembali melangkah namun Itachi tetap mengekorinya. "bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Itachi. dihentikannya kedua langkah kakinya itu, membuat Kyuubi berdiri memunggungi sosok Itachi yang berada tepat di belakangnya. _'jangan membuatku berharap, Itachi' _hatinya masih terlalu sakit, Itachi bahkan sudah menolaknya sebelum ia mengatakan jujur perasaannya kepada pujaan hatinya itu.

Seumur hidupnya, Kyuubi memang tidak pernah mengeluh mengenai perasaannya itu. Terlalu Cheesy, begitulah menurut Kyuubi. Tetapi ia malah terjebak di tengah-tengah perasaan cintanya itu pada Itachi. sudah pasti dia tidak pernah mengira hal ini akan terjadi, karena memang apa yang ia harapkan pada awalnya bukan begini jadinya. Jika begini jadinya, bahkan yang salah pun akan terasa benar.

"bagaimana bisa itu bukan urusanku? Ketika aku selalu mengkhawatirkan dirimu yang entah berada dimana. Apa kau sudah makan? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? aku tidak tahu, dan aku merasa khawatir. Jika kau begini karena Naruto, ku mohon pulanglah! Kita bisa mencarinya bersama!" teriak Itachi, memecah keheningan malam.

Kyuubi mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya, buku jari itu memutih dan membuatnya merasa mati rasa sekarang. "jangan seperti ini, Itachi!" bibir pucat Kyuubi mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar sesak di hati. Wajar saja jika setiap hari ia bermurung durja kalau seperti inilah keadaannya. Dia Cuma tidak mau hatinya semakin terluka, dia tidak mau hatinya semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona Uchiha sulung itu. Karena akan sangat menyakitkan ketika cintamu tidak pernah terbalas sama sekali oleh orang yang kau cintai, _kan_.

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN BERHARAP, UCHIHA-SAN!" Kyuubi berlari menjauhi Itachi yang membatu mendengar pengakuan Kyuubi. Apa maksud Kyuubi? Mengapa dia berkata seperti itu? Dan apa maksud 'berharap'nya itu? Selama ini apa yang disembunyikan oleh Kyuubi pun Itachi juga tidak tahu, Kyuubi seorang yang pandai menyembunyikan rasa sukanya, _ingat_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa masih terasa sakit?" tangan halus itu menyentuh lembut pinggir bibir sang suami yang terlihat membiru. Wanita bernama lengkap Uchiha Naruko itu tersenyum lirih ketika melihat suaminya yang menggeleng dusta dan menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh tamparan kakak iparnya, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke bahkan tidak melawan sama sekali, terlebih ketika Itachi melayangkan bugem mentah ke arah perut Sasuke, hingga adik kandungnya itu terhuyung jatuh ke lantai.

Itachi mendatangi mereka tadi siang, dengan membabi buta pria tampan itu memukuli Sasuke seolah Sasuke adalah seorang pencuri makanan yang harus di hakimi. Mengapa kau tak melawannya? Berulang kali Itachi melontarkan pertanyaan mengejek seperti itu. Selepas kepergian Naruto, hubungan kakak adik itu seolah merenggang dan membuat keharmonisan keluarga besar mereka berada di ambang batas.

Sedih, itulah yang dirasakan Naruko. Harapannya adalah Naruto segera pulang dan dengan begitu tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi diantara mereka. wanita itu cukup merindukan kakak kandungnya dan juga putra kecilnya yang sedang berada di mansion Uchiha. Keduanya pun juga tidak boleh bertemu dengan Menma. Membuat rasa rindu itu kian menjadi. "maafkan aku" ucap Naruko, ia mengusap lembut surai hitam Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya.

"ini bukan salahmu. Andai saja aku tidak bersikap egois padanya, mungkin dia masih disini. Begitupun dengan Menma, yang tidak perlu mengalami hal krisis kasih sayang seperti ini" sahut Sasuke, dia pun juga tampak kehilangan ketika Naruto tidak ada lagi di rumah itu. Rumah mereka terasa sepi tanpa ada senyum ramah dan tawa renyah Naruto dan juga Menma kecil. Sasuke benar-benar merasa egois telah membuat seorang Naruto pergi tanpa sebuah pesan. Tetapi ia tahu, jika Naruto melakukan hal ini Cuma untuk dirinya saja. Naruto ingin melindungi nama baik Sasuke dari pemberitaan kejam yang tertoreh oleh tinta-tinta hitam para wartawan di luar sana.

"aku egois" ujar Sasuke, mengingat keinginannya yang bersikeukeuh untuk tidak menceraikan Naruto. "sehingga membuatnya pergi, semuanya telah berubah. Dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan" Sasuke menatap sendu ke atas langit-langit kamarnya, usapan lembut seorang istri pun tidak mampu membuatnya mengendalikan pikirannya mengenai Naruto. gejolak kesedihannya tidak mampu ia tutupi lagi.

"semuanya memang telah berubah, tetapi belum terlambat untuk diperbaiki" sahut Naruko, senyuman di wajah cantiknya membuat hati Sasuke merasa terenyuh juga melihatnya. "Apa yang harus diperbaiki? Ketika dia sudah pergi dan aku juga tidak tahu lagi dimana ia berada" kata Sasuke, penyesalan tiada hentinya merasuk ke dalam jiwa kerasnya itu.

Benar, apa yang harus diperbaiki lagi? Hubungannya dengan Naruto-kah? Sasuke bahkan juga tidak tahu harus memperbaiki celah yang mana lagi, ketika ada banyak celah di hati Naruto karena sikap egoisnya itu. "aku telah terlalu lama menyakitinya" Sasuke akhirnya mengaku, membuat Naruko tersentak kaget mendengarnya. "hatinya bahkan terlalu suci untuk diriku yang bodoh ini" ujarnya, ingatannya pun memutar kilas balik seorang Naruto muda saat mereka masih di asrama dulu, ketika Naruto tersenyum ramah padanya. Waktu seakan mempermainkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga pemuda itu dalam dekapannya.

"aku sangat membenci kakak ku, karena semua yang ku inginkan selalu saja lebih dulu ia dapatkan. Naruto selalu mendapatkan segalanya yang ku inginkan. Wajah manis, sahabat, prestasi, bahkan perhatian ibu dan kak Kyuubi"

"mengapa kau membencinya?" Tanya Sasuke, ia heran mengapa Naruko bisa membenci seseorang yang amat sangat menyayanginya itu. "Karena dia selalu tersenyum, meskipun ayah selalu menyakitinya dia masih bisa tersenyum. Aku benci senyumannya saat ayah memintanya untuk memberikan satu ginjalnya untukku. Padahal aku tahu itu sakit, tetapi dia tetap tersenyum dan membuatku semakin membencinya" jawab Naruko, dikepalkan erat-erat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"dia melakukannya karena dia tidak ingin membuatmu menangis" Sasuke berkata, ia beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur mereka. Pria tampan itu menyentuh lembut wajah cantik istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "aku tahu ini begitu kejam untuknya, bagaimana pun juga tidak ada seorang istri yang ingin di duakan oleh suaminya. Ketika dia menginginkan aku membagi hatiku untuknya, aku mengatakan bahwa itu mustahil. Ada kau yang selalu ku cintai, tetapi ada dia yang selalu mencintaiku. Aku bingung harus memilih yang mana, antara kau dan Naruto. aku mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti kalian. Tapi kau tahu? dia malah pergi dan mengorbankan perasaannya untuk kebahagianku" ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menarik Naruko ke dalam pelukannya, dan mendekap tubuh kurus sang istri. "jika selama ini dia bisa berkorban untuk dirimu dan diriku, jadi sekarang ku mohon izikan aku untuk melakukan hal yang sama untuknya" pinta Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**1 tahun kemudian..**

Alunan lembut suara piano terdengar begitu merdu ketika jari-jari mungil itu menekan tuts-tuts dengan sangat lihai. Kemahiran bermain piano ia dapatkan ketika masih berusia 3 tahunan, itupun karena mendiang ibu kandungnya yang telah mengajarinya dengan penuh kesabaran memainkan alat music klasik di hadapannya ini.

Tepukan tangan membahana ketika gadis kecil itu menghentikan permainannya, gadis bergaun putih selutut itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan membungkuk hormat pada seluruh audience yang bertepuk tangan padanya. Sudah 1 tahun lamanya ia berada di Negara kelahiran kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berpulang. Gadis berusia 8 tahun itu menoleh ke arah bangku penonton paling depan dimana seorang lelaki bersurai blonde sebahu tersenyum bangga padanya, disamping pria cantik itu Nampak seorang lelaki berambut merah bata yang ia panggil 'appa' juga tidak kalah bangganya terhadap dirinya yang kini sedang berada di atas panggung.

Selepas turun dari panggung, Sakura segera berlari menghampiri sosok lelaki pirang cantik itu dan memeluk pinggang ramping sang lelaki. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan lembut yang ia dapatkan dari seorang Naruto. 1 tahun itulah Sakura menghabiskan waktunya bersama Gaara dan Naruto di rumah minimalis mereka. meskipun Gaara dan Naruto tidak menikah, namun Sakura tetap memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan 'eomma' dan juga 'appa'. Keduanya sangat menyayangi gadis kecil itu.

"kau sangat hebat, Sakie" puji Naruto. diikuti oleh Gaara yang juga ikut berdiri menyambut putri kecilnya yang begitu menikmati usapan lembut 'sang ibu'. "eomma" yah, meskipun sudah 1 tahun dia berada di Jepang, Sakura tetap belum bisa meninggalkan logat bicaranya yang khas orang-orang Negeri Gingseng itu. Bahkan ia masih setia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'eomma'.

"appa bangga sekali" Gaara menggendong tubuh Sakura tanpa mempedulikan gadis itu merengek-rengek minta turun. "Ya, Appa..turunkan aku..turunkan aku..aku sudah besar tahu" teriak Sakura. Gaara tertawa renyah, Sakura memang sudah berusia 8 tahun namun tubuhnya masih mungil seperti anak 6 tahunan, sementara jika dibilang anak kecil pun Sakura pasti akan berteriak kesal.

Kembungan pipi Sakura ditusuk lembut oleh jari telunjuk 'sang ibu' yang gemas dibuatnya. "yahh, Eonni memang sudah besar" sahut Naruto, sedikit menggoda Sakura dengan sebutan kakak dalam bahasa Korea. "eomma, Sakie mau turun" rengeknya manja. "turunkan Sakie, Gaara.. kau mau membuatnya menangis,eh?" Gaara pun mau tidak mau akhirnya menurunkan putri kecilnya itu menuruti permintaan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

'_marilah kita sambut sang juara umum berturut-turut, Uchiha Menma'_

Suara riuh tepuk tangan membahana ke seluruh sudut ruangan ballroom ketika terdengar suara kepala sekolah yang memanggil nama seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun untuk naik ke atas panggung. Hari ini Menma kembali meraih medali juara umum yang ke 2 kalinya. Maniks pualam itu melirik ke arah layar ponselnya dengan tatapan sedih, di hari bahagianya ini tidak ada sosok dewasa yang mendampinginya untuk mengambil medali atas keberhasilannya itu.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk maju ke atas panggung seorang diri. Siulan para gadis kecil terdengar lucu bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya ketika bocah tampan itu berjalan melewatinya. Menma tidak peduli, karena memang banyak para gadis kecil yang jatuh cinta karena pesonanya. Sorakan 'Menma-kun' memang sering terdengar ketika ia berjalan di koridor sekolah, maupun ketika bocah kelas 2 SD itu sedang bermain basket.

Kepala sekolah ber-name tag 'Umino Iruka' itu memandang prihatin si kecil Menma yang lagi-lagi datang ke panggung tanpa orang tuanya. Pria itu sudah paham betul apa yang terjadi dengan siswa terpandainya itu. "nah, ini untuk Men—"

"Tunggu sebentar! Biarkan kami mengambil fotonya!" seru seorang lelaki tampan bersurai raven yang kini sedang memegang kamera digital di tangannya. disampingnya sosok berambut jingga kemerahan sedang berdiri di belakang kursi roda yang tengah di duduki oleh lelaki paruh baya yang memandang penuh bangga sosok Menma yang tampak mengagumkan di mata tuanya itu.

"Kau hebat, Menma-kun!" puji sang paman, Kyuubi dengan sangat bangga ia tertawa riang di bawah panggung. "Ini Kejutan?" Tanya Menma, ia terlihat senang dengan kejutan yang dibuat oleh keluarganya. Itachi naik ke atas panggung, ia berjalan gagah hingga membuat decakan kagum dari para audience di bawah sana. "Paman" Menma berlari memeluk Itachi, Iruka tersenyum ramah ketika mendapati sosok Itachi tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat nak, kau memang hebat!" puji Itachi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Omake..

Jemari tangannya memindahkan slide demi slide gambar pada ponsel touchscreen-nya dengan senyum haru di wajahnya. Gambar seorang bocah kecil yang sedang memakai medali emas di lehernya tersenyum bahagia ke arah Kamera. Sungguh, ia sangat bangga dengan apa yang di raih oleh putra kandungnya itu.

Menma kecil telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan ceria, meskipun kesedihan sering kali melanda hidup bocah malang itu.

**From : DeidaraAkasuna **

**Lihatlah, Naruto-chan..**

**Putramu kembali mendapatkan juara umum lagi. Dia sangat pintar, ne. Ah, dia adalah anakmu, sudah pasti dia pintar sepertimu. Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini? ku harap kau pulang dan menemui putra kecilmu itu. Meskipun terlihat bahagia, namun sebenarnya Menma masih membutuhkan dirimu. Kau bisa pulang untuk putramu, bukan untuk siapapun termasuk ayahmu yang koma di rumah sakit saat ini. kemudian kau bisa hidup bahagia bersama Menma. **

Naruto menghapus jejak air matanya ketika mendengar suara gadis kecil yang mengulet disampingnya. Sakura memang sangat manja, ia meminta 'ibunya' untuk menemaninya tidur malam ini. ia mengusap lembut kening Sakura agar gadis kecil itu tertidur kembali, namun nyatanya Sakura malah terbangun dan memandang polos 'ibunya' yang tampak tidak baik-baik saja.

"eomma kenapa menangis, eoh?" Tanya Sakura, ia menghapus bulir-bulir bening di wajah cantik Naruto. lelaki manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "ahh ini, eomma Cuma kelilipan saja" jawab Naruto, tidak mau membuat putri kecilnya itu merasa khawatir. "eomma pasti rindu appa, kan? Sakie juga rindu appa" sahut Sakura, ayahnya (Gaara) memang sedang rapat ke daerah Otto untuk membicarakan usahanya dengan rekan bisnisnya selama beberapa hari di sana.

"nanti siang Hinata Ahjumaa akan datang ke sini untuk menemani Sakie, jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir lagi saat di toko nanti" Sakura berusaha membuat sang ibu tersenyum lagi. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "jangan nakal, ne" Naruto mencubit pelan hidung bangir Sakura. "ne, eomma" sahut Sakura, lucu.

_**Kata siapa aku tidak merindukanmu? Kata siapa aku bisa bertahan tanpa dirimu? Aku seperti ini karena aku sedang berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia. Inilah takdir yang harus ku lalui, aku tidak bisa menahan dirimu dalam penjara hatiku. Tidak mungkin..tidak mungkin bagiku untuk mengunci dirimu di dalam sini. Kau harus bebas, kau harus bahagia, melihatmu tersenyum, mungkin itulah yang menjadi kebahagian dalam diriku...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/n : Hallo, ano..maaf ya Readers! AI bener-bener minta maaf soal update yang eerr—telat. Soalnya, selain Libur Natal dan Tahun baru, AI memang lagi belajar memperbaiki gaya bahasa Fic-Fic yang bakalan AI buat di waktu yang akan datang. Sedikit cuap-cuap ya, hehehe..AI sendiri juga gatau perkembangan Fandom Sasunaru gimana. Soalnya AI udah gak pernah mantengin itu Fandom. Soalnya selain fic nya yang udah semakin jarang, AI juga lagi tertarik sama Fic-fic yaoi di fandom sebelah. Hehehehehe.. Ada yang suka screenplays fic gak? Kalo ada, AI lagi join sama teman AI buat bikin fic shonen AI screenplays. Tapi bukan disini, AI sengaja buat di blog atau watpad yang bakalan AI olah. Terus-terus soal Review, AI udah balesin yah lewat personal message. Nah, soal review: Breastfeeding'nya Menma. Oh My God, AI gak nyangka bakalan dapet pertanyaan seperti itu. Pernah denger ibu susu kan? yah, anggap aja ada seorang wanita yang dibayar buat ngasih susu ibunya ke Menma. AI gak mau pusing-pusing bikin scene dimana Menma lagi Happy breastfeeding hehehe, maaf kalau kecewa^^ **_


	7. A broken Family Tree

**Warning : Lemon kurang asem, NC, (dosa tanggung sendiri wk~), ABAL, GAJE, YAOI, **

**Rating : M**

**ALL CHARA BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang pepatah lama akan mengatakan 'jangan pernah menyerah untuk mengejar cita-citamu'tetapi dalam hal seperti ini, Naruto bahkan lebih memilih menyerah untuk opsi terbaik jalan hidupnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengharapkan cinta lama yang masih tersimpan untuk pria-nya. Mungkin benar, tidak seharusnya ia menikahi Sasuke yang sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui bagaimana kabarnya. Lebih baik kah? Atau bahkan memburuk? Digelengkannya kepala pirangnya guna menghilangkan pemikirannya mengenai sosok pria Uchiha itu.

Bahan-bahan seperti tepung, baking soda, telur, cream, cacao powder, pasti akan menjadi seloyang kue yang cantik dan juga nikmat lewat kedua tangannya yang handal itu. Siapa sangka? Kalau seorang Naruto amat mahir dalam urusan kue. Sehingga Gaara, dengan sangat percaya membukakan sebuah toko kue untuk sang blonde. Toko yang kecil menjadi sebuah toko besar hanya dalam kurun waktu hitungan bulan saja, dia bahkan berhasil mengembangkan kemajuan tokonya begitu pesat.

Kue-kue buatannya adalah yang sangat dinanti, pelanggan yang kebanyakan dari kalangan remaja itu memang sering mampir ke toko kue-nya untuk menikmati waktu mengobrol mereka dengan teman-teman sebaya mereka sambil menikmati orange chiffon cake yang menjadi menu unggulan di toko miliknya ini. Naruto memperkerjakan 4 karyawan yang di tokonya, menjadi 5 dengan dirinya yang terjun langsung dalam pembuatan kue di toko itu.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika mencium kedatangan sosok mungil yang sedang bersembunyi dengan seloyang kue mini di tangannya yang belepotan. Bibir mungilnya terlihat mengunyah tiramisu green tea terburu-buru hingga membuat pipi gembul gadis kecil itu belepotan cream. Ah, tampaknya dia terlalu lama melamun hingga tak menyadari tiramisu buatannya dicuri.

"Sakie" sapaan lembut terdengar mengagetkan gadis kecil yang tengah asyik memakan kue buatan 'sang ibu' di kolong meja dengan begitu khidmat. "hihihi" anak itu tertawa, dan mengingatkan Naruto dengan sosok kecilnya yang sedang tertawa ketika Menma berhasil menjahili ibu kandungnya itu. Tatapan Naruto sendu, ia menitikan air mata tanpa ia sadari. Sakura yang melihat hal itu merasa bersalah, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan wajah yang sembab.

"umma" gadis kecil itu menitikan air mata juga, Naruto terkejut rupanya. Apa yang membuat gadis kecilnya itu menangis? "ara, mengapa Sakie menangis?" Tanya Naruto, dia tidak tahu jika Sakura menangis karena melihat air mata membasahi wajah cantik sang ibu. "Uljima, umma jangan menangis lagi! Sakie salah, Sakie salah, Sakie tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, hiks" isaknya. Lantas ia bisa apa? dia benar-benar merasa bersalah telah membuat gadis mungil itu menangis.

"umma tidak menangis sayang, umma lelah" Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya dan menyentuh lembut bahu kecil Sakura. "benarkah?" Tanya Sakura, ia menghapus kasar air mata di wajahnya. Dengan senyum 3 jari ia menunjukan dua jarinya membentuk lambang peace. "umma, kue yang tadi—"

Naruto tertawa pelan, "tiramisu itu untuk Appa,Appa akan pulang nanti malam. Tapi karena Sakie sudah menghabiskannya yasudah tidak apa-apa. tapi Sakie harus membantu umma membuat kue yang sama untuk appa, mengerti?" ia mengusap sayang surai bubble gum itu. Mata bulat hijau Sakura memandang polos sang ibu. "ne, Sakie mengerti" sahut Sakura.

**...**

'_heuh? Dari tadi membuat tiramisu belum selesai juga?'_

"hey, memangnya kau pikir membuat kue itu mudah? Astaga, Gaara bahkan Sakie menghabiskan kue itu satu Loyang seorang diri. Bayangkan! Bayangkan!" Naruto menyahuti seseorang nan jauh di luar sana melalui ponsel pintar miliknya.

'_pffttt, hahahahahah dia melakukannya? Serius? Itu tandanya dia menyukai masakan umma-nya'_

Naruto mendengus pelan, Gaara adalah orang yang kuat makan banyak. setiap Naruto masak di rumah ayah dan anak itu pasti akan balap-balapan menghabiskan makanan di meja makan. Mengurusi keduanya memang benar-benar menguras keringat.

"kau ini, sebagai Appa yang baik seharusnya kau memberikan contoh yang pantas untuk putrimu itu" Naruto '_**ngedumel**_'kesal.

Perkataan sarat makna itu telah membuat Gaara yang mendengarnya merasa bahwa saat ini ia tengah berbicara dengan istrinya yang cerewet mengeluhkan sikap kental seorang ayah yang menurun pada putrinya. Andai kenyataannya begitu, Gaara pasti akan sangat bahagia sekali. Tetapi nyatanya? Gaara harus menghela nafas pelan ketika kenyataannya jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapkan, Naruto bukanlah istrinya.

'_kau ini, 3 minggu tidak bertemu denganku malah marah-marah seperti itu. Kau rindu aku tidak?' _

"tentu saja, cepatlah pulang! Sebelum tiramisu favourite mu habis di tangan putrimu"

**...**

Langkah tungkai kaki panjang seorang Gaara berjalan melangkah cepat dengan sebuah troli yang membawa perlengkapannya selama di Otto. Tidak sabar rasanya untuk segera tiba di Suna dan bertemu dengan dua orang yang amat ia rindukan.

Siapa lagi?

Kalau bukan Naruto dan Sakura, urusannya sudah benar-benar selesai di sana. Menghiraukan sosok pria raven yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya itu menatap heran padanya. Dalam benaknya, mungkin saja Gaara tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anak dan istrinya. Diusianya saat ini, tentu saja bukan hal mustahil bagi seorang Gaara yang sudah memiliki keluarga.

"Sabaku-san, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria raven itu.

Gaara lantas tersadar dari tindakan idiotnya, hahahah, ia tertawa pelan. Dia bahkan lupa dengan rekan kerjanya yang masih berjalan ber-iringan dengannya. "ah, saya hanya tidak sabar untuk berjumpa dengan keluarga kecil saya" sahut Gaara, dan membuat lelaki itu tersenyum. Gaara adalah orang yang telah berkeluarga rupanya. Maniks onyx itu membuang tatapannya ke arah lain ketika merasakan rasa iri dalam hatinya pada sosok yang ia yakini lebih muda darinya itu.

Dia juga telah berkeluarga, namun belum pernah ia merasakan kebahagian seperti yang dirasakan oleh pria bermarga Sabaku Rei Gaara itu. "maaf, apa anda sudah berkeluarga? Maaf jika saya lancang" pria raven itu bertanya dengan sangat sopan. "saya bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak perempuan, Uchiha-san" jawab Gaara, singkat.

Uchiha Sasuke harus kembali mengingat hubungan keluarganya yang semakin hari semakin tidak terkendali. "pasti menyenangkan jika sudah memiliki seorang anak" entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke berkata dengan pandangan kosong. "tentu saja, Uchiha-san. Anak itu diberikan Tuhan untuk menambah semangat dan kebahagian dalam hidup orang tuanya." Kata Gaara.

Lihat!

Sasuke merasa kagum dengan sosok muda di sampingnya itu, tidak terasa mereka sudah duduk di bangku penumpang pesawat sambil berbincang-bincang. "dia adalah anak yang pintar, dan menyenangkan Cuma saja dia sedikit pemalu" Gaara menjelaskan sosok putri kecilnya kepada Sasuke ketika pria muda itu bertanya mengenai sosok buah hatinya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa kalau Gaara adalah ayah yang paham dengan sikap dan sifat anaknya. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang sampai saat ini tidak tahu bagaimana sikap dan sifat buah hatinya itu (Menma).

"bagaimana dengan anda sendiri, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Gaara, ia membuka bungkus camilan yang ia beli sebelum menaiki bangku penumpang pesawat. Camilan biscuit stick berlapis coklat itu adalah camilan favourite putri kecilnya yang selalu merengek manja padanya untuk dibawakan 10 kotak saat pulang bekerja, atau kalau tidak Sakura akan ngambek dan tidak mau berbicara padanya selama seminggu penuh. Gaara tersenyum kala mengingat wajah imut Sakura yang merajuk minta dibelikan camilan favourite-nya itu.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah rekan bisnis-nya itu, hidup bersama Naruto dan si kecil Sakura telah banyak membuat sikap Gaara yang sombong lambat laun mulai berubah. Kehidupan yang berwarna telah mengantarkan dirinya ke dalam kepribadian baru yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"ah, anda tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan lancang saya Uchiha-san. Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Gaara tersenyum penuh arti, dia jadi tidak enak hati dengan sikapnya yang 'sok' akrab itu.

"tidak apa-apa, Sabaku-san. Saya juga sudah berkeluarga, sama seperti anda" sahut Sasuke, mungkin saja ia tidak enak hati telah membuat manusia ramah di sampingnya itu menjadi merasa bersalah padanya.

"anda sudah menghabiskan 5 kotak Pokey, Sabaku-san" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. maniks jade Gaara melirik sekotak Pokey di tangannya, ah, iya, sedari tadi ia memang tidak menghitung berapa kotak Pokey yang sudah ia habiskan. Seulas senyum terlihat jelas di wajahnya, dia benar-benar menjadi maniak Pokey seperti Sakura sekarang.

"sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, Uchiha-san. Cuma saja jika mengingat anak saya, saya akan memakan makanan manis ini. hahaha, tapi tampaknya saya jadi maniak Pokey" tawa pria tampan itu pun pecah seiring ia menggigit biscuit stick berlapis coklat di tangannya. "apa anda mau mencicipinya satu?" tawarnya.

'_**Papa..papa..Coba Pokey milik Menma deh..satu saja'**_

Suara seorang bocah kecil masuk ke dalam pikirannya, mengisi rongga dadanya yang kosong akan kasih sayang dua orang yang telah pergi dari hidupnya setahun belakangan ini. jari panjang nan pucat itu mengambil satu batang pokey dari kotak berwarna merah itu. Sasuke menggigit biscuit stick itu dengan terus mencoba menahan tetesan air mata yang hendak menggenang di pelupuk mata sempitnya. Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis, atau malah ia sangat membenci makanan yang terasa manis meskipun tidak terlalu manis. Tapi kali ini, stick coklat itu terasa begitu nikmat di mulutnya. Apakah makanan ini memang enak? Atau malah karena Sasuke yang telah lupa bagaimana rasa manis, sehingga bibirnya terasa ketagihan ketika mencoba rasa manis biscuit stick itu.

"makanan ini sangat enak, tidak heran mengapa banyak anak kecil yang menyukainya" komentar Sasuke, ia mengambil satu stick lagi dari milik Gaara.

Tuan Sabaku itu tertawa pelan, Sasuke benar pokey adalah makanan yang lezat dan membuat lidah ketagihan menggigitnya. "Putriku bahkan akan marah padaku jika aku lupa membelikan sekotak pockey sepulang bekerja" Gaara sedikit berkeluh kesah. "sepertinya sangat enak memiliki seorang anak perempuan, Sabaku-san" Sahut Sasuke, tak sadar senyum Nampak di wajahnya. "yah, begitulah. Katanya mengurus anak perempuan itu lebih sulit dari anak laki-laki" kata Gaara, mengingat ucapan teman-teman semasa kuliahnya dulu.

"karena anak perempuan lebih rawan dari anak laki-laki. Tetapi bagaimana kita mendidiknya, selama saya bisa mendidiknya dan mengarahkannya ke jalan yang benar, saya yakin putri saya jauh dari hal-hal negative" maniks jade itu menyiratkan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang begitu besar. Sasuke menelan ludah paksa, mengingat bagaimana caranya mendidik Menma. Apakah selama ini ia bisa mendidik Menma? Dia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu.

"anda ayah yang hebat, Sabaku-san" Puji Sasuke, lantas Gaara tertawa renyah mendengarnya. "ahh, anda juga pasti ayah yang hebat, Uchiha-san" timpal Gaara.

**...**

"kau yakin tidak mau ini?" Tanya Kyuubi, menunjukan sekotak burger yang hendak ia berikan untuk keponakannya (Menma). Bocah raven itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sedang tidak lapar. Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya lucu, membuat lelaki manis itu bersorak riang di dalam hati. Kebetulan dia masih lapar, mungkin dengan burger ini bisa mengganjal perutnya yang lapar ini.

Menma mulai menyibukan kegiatannya melempar bola basket ke arah ring. Siang ini adalah waktu Kyuubi menemani Menma bermain di zona permainan anak-anak yang terletak disebuah mall besar di kota mereka. Kyuubi mengunyah burger daging sapi itu perlahan-lahan, menunggu Itachi yang sedang rapat ternyata lama juga. Mereka memang pergi bertiga, tetapi Itachi sedang menghadiri rapat di sebuah gedung yang terletak tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka.

"Menma, kau tidak bosan dari tadi melempar benda bulat itu ke dalam ring?" Kyuubi berkata, seraya menyedot(?) pepsi di tangannya. bocah berusia 7 tahunan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi Cuma gelengan saja yang ia lakukan. Lama-lama Kyuubi jengah juga, semakin besar Menma semakin mirip dengan para Uchiha-Uchiha di luar sana. Wajah sombongnya, sifat pendiamnya, dan otak pintarnya mungkin, ah, sulit dimengerti bagaimana bisa bocah semanis Menma harus menjadi sosok angkuh dan dingin di kemudian hari.

"kakak cantik, godain kita dong" goda beberapa orang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan Kyuubi. "uhukk..uhuukk.." Kyuubi tersedak roti burger yang ia kunyah ketika melihat gerombolan cowok-cowok kece macam boyband di depan matanya.

Hayoloh, salah sendiri kenapa punya muka kelewat manis seperti itu? Bahkan tadi ia sempat di sapa cantik oleh salah satu member boyband gadungan itu. "apaansih, ganggu saja" omel Kyuubi, kesal banget rasanya. Kyuubi malah menikmati burgernya santai, tanpa perlu mempedulikan gerombolan ABG di hadapannya ini _ngeces_ melihatnya. _'sexy'_ pikir mereka.

Rasanya seperti menelan batu ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik pinggangnya dan mencium dirinya tepat di bibir. Ciuman mereka terkesan lembut dan menuntut, Kyuubi terlalu kaget untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang telah berani menangkup bibirnya dengan bibir manis itu. "engghh" Kyuubi tiba-tiba saja mendesah pelan. INI ARENA PERMAINAN ANAK-ANAK! Sadarkah mereka?

Ciuman mereka pun akhirnya terhenti ketika Kyuubi sadar siapa yang telah lancang mencium bibir sexy-nya itu. "Apa lihat-lihat?" sungut Kyuubi, para gerombolan itu pun segera sadar dengan wajah yang memerah. "sana pergi! Hush..hush..hush.." Kyuubi mengusir para boyband gadungan itu.

"sial, sudah ada monyetnya" gerutu salah satu dari mereka.

Sosok raven ikat kuda di samping Kyuubi tertawa melihat tampang pemuda manis yang tengah menunduk malu karena kelakuannya tadi. "kau ini apaan sih? main asal cium saja" Kyuubi mencubit pelan perut Itachi. pria bersurai raven itu tertawa pelan, meskipun sedikit mengaduh kesakitan. "Ampun, Kyuu..ampun" serunya.

"Paman mesum" sindir sosok kecil yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Itachi dan Kyuubi hampir melupakan si kecil Menma yang saat ini sedang berpout kesal sambil bersedekap dada. "paman mu itu memang mesum, Menma" Kyuubi ikut mencibir Itachi—seraya melempar burger miliknya ke dalam tong sampah. Dia jadi tidak ada niat untuk menghabiskannya lagi,melihat sang kekasih sedang dalam masa badmood-nya membuat Itachi mau tidak mau merasa bersalah juga.

KEKASIH?

Yah, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah jadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semakin Kyuubi menjauhi Itachi, semakin pula pria Uchiha itu sadar akan perasaannya selama ini. ia jatuh cinta pada sosok manis itu dan baru menyadarinya ketika Kyuubi berusaha menjauh darinya. Ada rasa bersalah, ketika mengetahui sudah lama pemuda itu menyimpan cintanya hanya untuk seorang Itachi. dia mengejar cinta yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan, tetapi ternyata masih ada seseorang yang selalu berdiri tegap di belakangnya yang bersedia mencintai dirinya dalam suka maupun duka. Itachi bodoh, Itachi idiot, Itachi tidak peka, banyak kata-kata serapah yang ingin ia layangkan teruntuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah mengabaikan cinta seorang Kyuubi kepadanya.

...**Lemon (gaje) Scene**

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini, di apartment mewah milik Itachi setelah mengantar Menma pulang ke mansion Uchiha. Memadu kasih bersama orang yang ia cintai dengan rasa keposesifan dalam dirinya untuk memiliki seorang Kyuubi. Hahaha, setan-setan di ruangan itu tertawa seolah telah berhasil menebarkan nafsu nakal seorang Uchiha Itachi untuk segera menerkam sosok manis di hadapannya kini.

"ahhh.." dengan sangat kasar Itachi mendorong Kyuubi ke atas ranjang ketika keduanya telah tiba di kamar Itachi. langsung saja pria Uchiha itu menimpa tubuh Kyuubi yang notabene lebih kecil beberapa centi dari tubuh atletisnya itu. Ia memandang wajah merah Kyuubi dengan bibir ranumnya yang sudah membengkak akibat ciuman ganas yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ita—hummphhhhhh"ucapan itu terhenti ketika Itachi langsung melumat kasar bibir Kyuubi. Kyuubi hendak memberontak, namun apa daya ia tidak bisa karena tenaga Itachi jauh lebih besar darinya. Lama kelamaan Kyuubi mulai menikmati lumatan Itachi. dengan bukti tangan Kyuubi yang sudah mengalung manis di leher Itachi. memang, sentuhan sang dominan bisa membuat seorang submisif seperti Kyuubi lupa segalanya.

Entah sejak kapan keduanya telah bertelanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menempel di badan mereka. "ouch" pekik Kyuubi ketika Itachi mencubit gemas nipple pink kecoklatannya berlawanan arah. Seringaian itu Nampak jelas ketika Kyuubi mulai keenakan karena remasan tangan handal Itachi pada miliknya yang sensitive. Tahu kan dimana itu? Bagian selatannya lah yang menjadi titik kelemahan Kyuubi di bawah seorang Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ahhhhhhnnn...ahhhh...ungghhhhh...Itachiiihh"

"wooww..uuhhhhh..Kyuuhh..sempithh nyahh arggghh"

Terlihat laki-laki Uchiha itu sudah menindih lelaki manis bermarga Namikaze yang sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan rasa sakit di bawah sana. Oh, ya ampun, malang sekali nasibnya. Itachi mengujamkan penisnya ke dalam hole Kyuubi dan menggempurnya dengan amat brutal. Astaga, aku gila membayangkannya-_-

"ahhhhh..akkhhhhh..Itaahh..Itachiii uhhh..mulutmuuhhh kotorhhh oohhh"

Badan ramping Kyuubi tersentak-sentak ketika penis besar lelaki bernama Uchiha Itachi itu membobol nafsu hole sempitnya itu. Diremasnya surai raven Itachi, sehingga tampak berantakan seperti hantu sadako. Gila, Itachi benar-benar brutal. Dia benar-benar membuat Kyuubi melenguh sakit sekaligus nikmat pada hole nya itu.

"dia mencengkram aakkhhh..penisku..sayangghhh" erang Itachi, nafsu benar rupanya.

"uuhhhhhh..ahhnnnnn..chii, kau semakinhh besarhhh" Kyuubi mencoba menyahut.

Dengan rakus Itachi mengulum nipple laki-laki itu seperti bayi yang sedang kehausan. Tangannya pun juga ikut serta meremas penis mungil Kyuubi dan mengocoknya gemas.

Okeh, Kyuubi benar-benar tampak sexy saat ini. suasana kamar yang semula dingin suhu AC pun berganti menjadi panas seiring pergerakan dua lelaki di atas ranjang king size itu. Lidah itu bekerja gesit memanjakan milik Kyuubi yang telah mencapai klimaksnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kyuubi bersandar pada headbed ranjang dengan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Selangkangannya terbuka lebar dan menunjukan hole nya yang memerah dan berkedut—mungkin sedikit 'susu kental'meleleh keluar dari sana.

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya dan asyik mendesah, Itachi benar-benar 'tukang service' yang baik dalam pelayanan ini. remas, jilat, hisap, itulah yang dilakukan Itachi dan lagi-lagi membuat Kyuubi mendesah gila.

"berbaliklah!" seru Itachi, memerintah dengan nada serak dan terdengar errr—sexy (mungkin).

Itachi mengelus lembut punggung putih susu Kyuubi dan lagi-lagi membuat sang empunya mengeluh mencengkram seprei.

**Jleebbb**

"ughhh..hyaahhhhh..ahhnnn" Kyuubi mendesah ketika Itachi memasukan juniornya tegak dan besarnya itu secara tiba-tiba dan menumbuk titik nikmatnya bertubi-tubi. Posisinya yang menungging benar-benar membuat Kyuubi tak lebih seperti seekor anjing betina yang memohon untuk dihamili oleh seekor pejantan perkasa seperti Itachi 0.0

Itachi mengakui itu, kalau ia sedikit kesusahan bergerak saking sempitnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia memelankan iramanya. Semakin keras ia meningkatkan gerakannya sehingga membuat Kyuubi kembali mengeluarkan cairannya membasahi perutnya sendiri. Ini sudah 3 kali Kyuubi klimaks, sedangkan Itachi baru sekali. Benarkah? Gila!

"ohhhhh..shitthhh" Itachi mengerang kacau ketika hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam penisnya.

"OOHHHH" pekik Kyuubi, ketika merasakan Itachi memuncratkan benihnya ke dalam lubang Kyuubi.

"hosh..hosh" Kyuubi terjatuh lemas diiringi tubuh Itachi yang menindih tubuh mungilnya. Keringat membuat tubuh keduanya berkilat tertimpa cahaya. "engghh..chi, berat" kata Kyuubi. "sebentar saja, Kyuu" ucap Itachi, mencium lembut surai jingga kemerahan Kyuubi.

**...**

Malam hari telah tiba, Gaara sudah sampai di kota Suna sejak sore hari. Ditemani Naruto tanpa si kecil Sakura yang sedang pergi bersama bibinya, Temari. Kakak perempuan Gaara memang sedang berkunjung ke Suna bersama suami tercintanya. dan meninggalkan Gaara di rumah yang sedang kangen-kangennya dengan putri kesayangannya itu.

Bagaimana lagi?

Gaara tidak bisa menolak permintaan kakak perempuannya itu, karena Temari jauh lebih galak dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Jadi, mengalah akan lebih baik daripada mendengar ocehan Temari yang membuat telinganya berdengung perih. Dua batu hijau itu memandang takjub sosok cantik yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja untuk makan malam kali ini.

"Sakie mungkin akan menginap di hotel noona malam ini"Naruto berkata—sambil menggeser bangku dan duduk di atasnya. Makanan hasil masakannya kini telah berjejer rapih di atas meja. Banyak, itulah yang bisa kita deskripsikan, tetapi jangan khawatir karena Gaara mampu menghabiskannya seorang diri. Biasanya Sakura akan berebut menghabiskan makanan buatan Naruto bersama Gaara dan membuat sang koki tersenyum bangga melihatnya.

Namun kali ini Cuma ada satu sumo (?) saja yang ada di rumah dan dengan sangat puas bisa melahap semua masakan Naruto seorang diri. "kenapa kau tidak melarangnya?" Tanya Gaara, Naruto yang kini sedang menyendokan nasi ke dalam piring Gaara menoleh dan tersenyum manis padanya. "bagaimana aku bisa menolak? Kau tahu sendiri noona seperti apa" sahut Naruto, ia meletakan piring itu di depan Gaara.

"kau kan Umma-nya tentu Sakie bisa menurut padamu" kata Gaara. Yah, hubungan mereka Cuma sebagai sahabat saja, bukan sebagai suami istri yang diharapkan oleh Gaara saat ini. pria Sabaku itu bahkan pernah meminta Naruto untuk menjadi istrinya, namun Naruto menolaknya dengan alasan belum siap untuk menikah lagi. Gaara tentu tidak bisa menolaknya bukan?

" kau ini, biarkan anak itu bermain dengan bibinya, noona kan jarang-jarang kemari. Lagipula pasti besok Sakie sudah pulang"sahut Naruto, ia memasukan dua sendok besar Yakiniku ke dalam piringnya. Ia tersenyum puas ketika Gaara menikmati makan malamnya saat ini. "kau makan besar hari ini" canda Naruto. Gaara meneguk segelas air putih sebelum menjawab candaan Naruto, "aku tidak makan selama disana" sahut Gaara, asal.

"benarkah?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik, Gaara tertawa dan mencubit pipi Naruto yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "aaww" pekik Naruto, kesakitan. Gaara tertawa pelan, pipi bulat Naruto memang sangat enak untuk dicubit. "kau ini" gerutu lelaki manis itu. "aku benar-benar tidak makan di Otto. Cuma Pokey yang ku nikmati siang dan malam selama itu" Gaara berkata dan membuat Naruto tertawa lucu. "bagaimana mungkin kau menghabiskan waktu 3 minggu dengan Pokey dan Pokey?" Tanya Naruto.

"putriku yang mengajarinya" jawab Gaara.

**...**

"Menma-kun, apa kau yakin tidak mau makan?" Deidara bertanya, seraya mengusap lembut surai raven bocah kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keponakannya sendiri. Atau bahkan putra kandungnya sendiri. Sejak kepergian Naruto, Deidara dan juga suaminya (Sasori) selalu menyempatkan diri mengasuh Menma jika kedua pamannya tidak ada waktu untuk mengasuh keponakan semata wayang mereka. Menma akan dititipkan oleh Kyuubi atau bahkan Itachi di rumah minimalis milik Deidara dan juga Sasori.

Deidara sendiri pun juga tidak bisa menolaknya, karena dia pun terkadang sering merasa kesepian jika Sasori berangkat ke kantor. "sayang, ayo dimakan makanannya!" Dengan lembut dan kasih sayang, Deidara mengusap lembut punggung sempit Menma yang sedang membaca buku di atas sofa dan duduk disampingnya. Wanita berparas cantik itu menatap sendu tubuh kurus Menma, sejak kepergian sang ibu bocah kecil itu tidak lagi memiliki tubuh gempal seperti dulu. Pipi chubby nya pun semakin tirus dan tidak lagi terlihat imut. Bahkan maniks biru itu terlihat redup, dan tidak secerah dan secantik ketika ibunya masih berada disampingnya. Menma yang dulu telah berubah, Menma yang manis dan ceria, telah berubah menjadi Menma yang kaku tanpa senyuman di wajah tampannya.

"Menma"

Maniks biru itu melirik sosok wanita berambut blonde yang menatap sendu ke arahnya. Bulir air mata tampak jelas di matanya, membuat hati Menma terasa sakit melihatnya. Seolah saat ini ia sedang melihat sosok ibu kandungnya yang sedang menangis tepat di hadapannya. "bibi" Menma menghapus air mata di wajah Deidara. Terdiam, Deidara terdiam ketika Menma menyentuh pipi mulusnya dengan tatapan sarat makna di mata birunya itu.

Dengan cepat Deidara membawa sosok kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Bocah itu benar-benar berubah, tidak ada satu kata bahagia yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tidak ada lagi senyum kebahagian yang terulas dan membuat siapapun merasa senang di dekatnya. Menma seakan menjelma menjadi gunung es berjalan yang begitu sulit di gapai. "Hiks" Tangisan itu terdengar dan membuat Menma merasa sedih mendengarnya.

"Menma, jangan seperti ini lagi" ujar Deidara—setelah memberikan jarak antara ia dan tubuh sosok mungil itu. ia masih setia menyentuh lembut kedua bahu kecil Menma, ia tidak tega jika melihat Menma seperti ini. bagaimana pun juga, Menma sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya setelah setahun lamanya ia mengenal sosok Naruto yang kita ketahui adalah ibu dari bocah bernama lengkap Uchiha Menma itu. "tolong" pinta Deidara, ditatapnya putra sahabatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Cukup sudah, Deidara tidak ingin melihat Menma menyimpan semuanya seorang diri. Dia masih kecil, tidak seharusnya anak kecil bersikap terlalu dewasa seperti ini. "hiks, bibi.. Menma juga tidak mau seperti ini" tangisan yang ia tahan setahun lamanya itu pun akhirnya pecah dalam dekapan wanita cantik itu. Deidara terkejut bukan main, hatinya begitu pilu mendengar tangisan bocah kurus yang saat ini memeluk erat tubuh rampingnya.

"Menma juga sayang sama mama Naru, Menma sayang sama mama. Tapi kenapa mama pergi setelah Menma tahu kalau mama adalah mama kandung Menma? Apa Menma tidak layak menjadi anak mama? Atau mama malu karena punya anak Menma, hiks"

Maniks aquamarine itu membulat sempurna. Menma, Menma, darimana anak itu tahu kalau Naruto adalah ibu kandungnya? Cucuran air mata kian deras ketika mendengar pengakuan si kecil Menma yang terus menerus mempertanyakan hal mengapa ibunya harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya?

"apa mama gak sayang Menma lagi?"Tanya nya. itu adalah kesedihan yang amat mendalam bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Begitupun dengan Deidara, wanita Akasuna itu tidak mampu menahan air matanya. Dia adalah wanita, seperti yang kita ketahui jika wanita adalah makhluk perasa yang sangat kuat dibandingkan kaum adam. Dia tentu bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati kecil Menma.

"mama Naru sayang sama Menma, sayang sekali. Tidak ada satu pun hal yang membuat mama Naru bisa menghilangkan kasih sayangnya untuk Menma. Kepergian mama Naru untuk kebahagian orang-orang yang ia cintai. Dan jika waktunya telah tiba, pasti Menma bisa dipertemukan lagi dengan mama Naru. Menma, dengar sayang.. Menma harus sabar, ya" ucap Deidara—seraya mengusap lembut surai raven Menma.

Sangat beruntunglah Deidara, karena Menma adalah anak yang pintar dan bukan hal yang sulit bagi Menma untuk mencerna ucapan Deidara yang mencoba menasehatinya. Menma mengangguk pelan, wanita cantik ini memang seperti seorang ibu yang baik, dan Menma yakin Deidara akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk putra-putrinya kelak.

Namun kenyataan memang tidak seindah yang kita kira, Deidara memang wanita yang baik, namun dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang ibu karena satu hal. Tidak perlu ku jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu, karena kalian sudah tahu pasti apa yang terjadi.

"mama" ucap Menma.

Deidara terharu ketika Menma untuk pertama kalinya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan mama. Entahlah, tapi seperti ada ribuan bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Deidara sangat bahagia, karena ia memang sangat mendambakan seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu. Diciumnya kening Menma, aliran lembut seorang ibu yang begitu menyayangi putranya begitu tersirat dalam diri wanita berambut pirang itu. tapi apapun yang terjadi, Deidara akan selalu menyayangi Menma seperti ia menyayangi putranya sendiri.

**...**

Sakura kecil berlari ke arah 'ibunya' yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu menyambut kehadirannya. Benar kata Naruto, gadis kecil keluarga Sabaku itu memang tidak bisa berada berjauhan dari sisi seorang Naruto yang telah mengasuhnya selama setahun penuh. Rambut pink-nya sedikit berkibar ketika angin lembut menerpa. Sakura merentangkan tangan putihnya ketika mendekat ke arah sang ibu.

**Grebb..**

"umma"

Namun tiba-tiba tubuh tinggi ayahnya menghadang di depan sang ibu sehingga tubuh Gaara lah yang bertemu dengan tubuh kecil Sakura. "ughh" ringis Sakura ketika hidung mungilnya bertubrukan dengan perut ayahnya. "Appa" Merenggut kesal karena salah memeluk orang. Naruto terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Sakura melempar death glare ke arah sang ayah yang tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"appa..appa..appa.. menyebalkan" kata Sakura.

Gadis kecil itu berjalan menuju sang ibu dan memeluk manja pinggang ramping lelaki bersurai blonde itu. "umma, appa menyebalkan" rengeknya manja. Temari (sang bibi) yang melihat itu tersenyum, Sakura benar-benar telah berubah ketika Naruto hidup bersama mereka. kehadiran Naruto seakan telah merubah kehidupan keluarga Sabaku yang keras, angkuh, dan juga introvert. Menatap indahnya dua maniks biru itu seolah mampu membawa kebahagian tersendiri di dalamnya.

"sudah jangan ngambek begitu, ne" hibur Naruto—seraya mengusap sayang surai bubble gum Sakura. Alih-alih ikut menghibur, Gaara malah mencubit gemas pipi bulat buah hatinya itu sambil tertawa.

"appo!" pekiknya.

"appa jahat!" seru Sakura.

Gadis kecil itu berlari memasuki rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan sang ayah yang tertawa melihat sikap lucunya. Naruto sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, entah apa yang dipikirkan Gaara sehingga ia bisa terus tertawa.

"kau ini kekanakan sekali" cibir Temari, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan keluarga kecil itu.

"ahh, Noona.. maaf, sampai lupa. Ayo, masuk!" Naruto segera mengamit pergelangan tangan wanita ber-body model itu.

"hum, apa kau makan banyak, Naru? Kau kurus sekali" Temari memperhatikan tubuh Naruto dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Temari, dia bukannya kurus tapi memang mungil" sahut Gaara, lagi-lagi mulutnya usil.

Naruto merenggut kesal, sementara Temari tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ah, benar juga yang dikatakan oleh Gaara. Pemuda manis ini memang pada dasarnya mungil, sih. jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Dipaksa makan banyak, Cuma kenyang doang. Hehehe, hanya saja pipi bakpao Naruto saja yang keliatan gembul.

"yuk" keduanya pun berjalan mengacuhkan Gaara yang terlihat syok diabaikan oleh kakak kandungnya dan juga orang yang ia sukai.

**...**

Malam ini Gaara masih disibukan oleh pekerjaannya, hatinya terasa dongkol ketika Sakura kecil enggan untuk menyapa dirinya. Bahkan memberikan ciuman selamat tidur saja juga tidak, padahalkan Gaara rindu sekali dengan putri kecilnya itu.

Menghela nafas ketika rasa lelah mulai hinggap di tubuhnya, ia melirik jam dinding di ruang kerjanya hanya untuk memastikan jam berapa ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu. Usianya masih terbilang muda untuk bergulat dengan urusan bisnis yang dilimpahkan oleh keluarganya kepada dirinya. Kepergian sang kakak kedua lah yang membuat dirinya harus menjadi satu-satunya penerus bagi keluarga Sabaku. Kakak lelakinya itu telah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahun nya yang ke 19, membuat Gaara harus menahan rasa sedih kehilangan sosok yang telah menjaganya dan menyayanginya ketika ayah kandungnya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Tanpa sengaja maniks jade itu melirik sebuah foto seorang gadis bersurai blonde pucat dengan maniks biru kehijauan yang begitu jernih dan cantik untuk dilihat. Dia adalah Miko Shion, gadis yang telah berpulang ke pangkuan Tuhan setelah 2 tahun lamanya ia mengidap tumor ganas dalam tubuhnya. Shion cinta pertamanya, seseorang yang telah mengubahnya, seseorang yang telah membuat pagar tinggi tumbuh menjulang dalam hidup Gaara agar tidak jatuh cinta lagi.

Sejak kematian Shion, Gaara bersungguh-sungguh untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi. Ia tidak mau mencintai untuk kehilangan, ia tidak mau menangis dan meratapi kepergian orang yang ia cintai. Namun semuanya telah berubah ketika Naruto hadir dalam hidupnya. Sifatnya yang ceria dan supel, membuat dinding kokoh yang ia bangun selama ini telah hancur berkeping-keping.

_**Kringg..**_

"hallo, dengan Sabaku Gaara disini"

"..."

"Uchiha-san? Ah, iya.. maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu." Gaara menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia sedikit memutar kursi kerjanya mengurangi rasa bosannya di ruangan itu.

"..."

"ahh, bagaimana jika kita membicarakannya di rumah ku? Kebetulan kakak ku ada disini, dan dia tahu mengenai proyek yang akan kita jalani"

"..."

"ahh, tidak..tidak apa-apa, kami akan menyiapkan makanan yang lezat untuk anda"

"..."

"baiklah..selamat malam, Uchiha-san"

_**Tokk..tokk..**_

"masuk!" seru Gaara, ketika mendengar suara pintu ruang kerjanya terketuk.

lelaki berwajah manis masuk dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Gaara tersenyum simpul ketika melihat sosok Naruto berbalut piyama tidur bermotif bebek itu berjalan ke arahnya membawakan secangkir minuman hangat dan camilan untuknya.

"kenapa kau tahu aku disini?" Tanya Gaara, seingatnya sehabis merapihkan meja makan Naruto masuk ke kamar Sakura untuk meninabobokan gadis kecil nan manja itu. "lampunya menyala, ku rasa kamu sedang bekerja. Jadi, ku buatkan kamu teh hangat dan—*menunjukan sepiring roti kukus isi daging*"jawabnya.

Kelereng hijau milik Gaara melirik ke arah nampan yang di bawa oleh Naruto. lelaki ini memang sangat perhatian padanya. Bahkan pernah Naruto meminta Gaara untuk segera tidur karena hari sudah semakin larut. Di jam seperti ini saja Naruto rela terbangun hanya demi menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk dirinya yang bahkan sering melupakan tidur malamnya.

"pekerjaannya yang banyak menuntut dirimu untuk selalu fit, kenapa sudah malam begini masih belum tidur?" Naruto meletakan nampan itu di atas buffet di ujung ruangan kerja Gaara. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja kantor Gaara yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari letak buffet berada. Tidak mungkin kan Naruto meletakan nampan itu di atas meja kerja, ketika banyak berkas-berkas berjejer di atas sana.

"pekerjaan masih banyak, ku rasa besok pagi pun juga belum tentu selesai" kata Gaara, ia menyipitkan matanya ketika Naruto mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi dan berhadapan dengannya.

"kau pasti lelah, semalam pun kau juga kurang tidur. Nanti aku akan meminta noona untuk menggantikanmu pergi ke kantor"

Gaara mengulas senyumannya kembali ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar seperti istri yang sedang khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya. "kau khawatir, eh?" Tanya Gaara, ia menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. "tentu saja. kau bahkan tidak menghabiskan makan malammu untuk pekerjaan ini" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah buffet.

"roti kukus, kau mau?" Naruto meletakan nampan itu di atas sisi meja yang kosong.

"tentu saja" Gaara menyahut, ia mengambil sepotong roti dan menggigitnya.

"hati-hati, rotinya masih panas" ujar Naruto.

Tidak tahu apa yang Gaara rasakan selain panas, ketika ia dengan tergesa-gesa mengunyah roti kukus buatan Naruto untuknya. Naruto terkekeh pelan, "aku kan sudah bilang" kata Naruto, lagi-lagi senyum tersungging ketika maniks biru itu menangkap tingkah kekanakan seorang Sabaku di hadapannya itu. Dia mungkin saja tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakan Gaara padanya. Bahkan ia juga tidak mungkin membalasanya, entah untuk apa ia harus bertahan dengan hubungan seperti ini.

Mengingat cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, Gaara masih berharap untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto. keluarganya pun juga sudah mengenal dekat lelaki berkulit nectar itu. Kulit tan-nya, wajah manisnya, surai blonde mencoloknya, biru laut yang selalu memancarkan kasih sayangnya. Seakan mengubah dunia kelam menjadi lebih berwarna melalui spectrum dalam diri seorang Naruto. entah kapan Gaara jatuh cinta pada sosok cantik itu, hanya saja setiap menatap kelereng biru Naruto jantungnya akan berdegup kencang.

Andai kata ia bukan seorang Sabaku Gaara, sudah pasti ia akan berteriak lantang di depan kerumunan orang bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta. _**'YEAHH, BABY I'M LOVESICK' **_itulah yang akan ia teriakan. Menulis di kaki gunung nama Naruto dengan tinta merah darahnya, maju ke depan dan mengatakan: _dia Uzumaki Naruto, dia yang cantik walaupun seorang pria, dia yang penuh cinta, dia yang memiliki senyum hangat seperti matahari, dialah Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki yang ku cintai. _

"Naru"

Lelaki itu menoleh ketika namanya disebut oleh seseorang yang tengah menikmati roti kukus buatannya. Wajah manis Naruto menatap sayu ke arah Gaara, mungkin dia sedang mengantuk. Namun jujur saja, itu tidak mengurangi kadar manis dalam dirinya yang mampu membuat siapa saja luluh melihatnya. Sayang sekali jika sesuatu yang cantik dianggurkan begitu saja, bukan?

"rekan kerjaku akan berkunjung ke rumah kita, bisakah kau masakan makan malam yang banyak?"Tanya Gaara, seakan ia yakin jika tamunya besok adalah pegulat gendut yang mampu menghabiskan berpiring-piring makanan yang akan dimasak Naruto.

"n..nani? kenapa baru bilang" Naruto menyahut, ia benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala merah Gaara yang mengatakannya tepat tengah malam seperti ini. bahan-bahan saja ia belum menyiapkannya, bagaimana kalau nanti kolega bisnis Gaara merasa risih dengan penyambutan di rumah mereka? Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"ish, kau kan bisa belanja besok"

"kau saja yang memasak" oceh Naruto.

Gaara tertawa sangau, Naruto kadang memang akan ngambek padanya kalau sudah seperti ini. "aayayaya, aku minta maaf" pria Sabaku itu beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan bersimpuh di bawah Naruto yang kini sedang duduk di atas kursi. Ia menggenggam jemari tan halus Naruto dan menatap lembut pria manis itu. "kau mau memaafkanku kan?" Tanya Gaara, ia mengecup singkat ujung bibir Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

_**A/n : Apa ini? ABSURD dan errr—Otak AI rada gak beres waktu buat adegan *Pip and *nit* nya deh. Aduhh, sebenarnya Fic ini udah jadi satu bulan yang lalu, Cuma AI masih ragu banget buat Update-nya. dan buat salah satu Readers yang sering banget ngirim PM AI buat lanjut, AI bener2 Thanks banget ke kamu—Heheheh.. seenggaknya masih ada yang menanti buat baca Fic Abal buatan AI ini. dan buat Guest yg pernah nanya soal Fic terakhir AI di fandom Sasunaru. Heheh, kayaknya bisa jadi iya deh. oh, iya..Reviews udah AI bales ya lewat PM. Ok, FIX.. See ya next Chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Maniks kelam itu membulat lebar ketika melihat sosok pemilik rumah yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya. Detik itu juga sebuah bola penghancur berhasil meluluh lantahkan perasaannya, semua yang ia lihat di depan matanya seolah menjadi mimpi nyata untuknya. Apa ini sebuah ilusi? Atau mungkin delusi? Terpaku, seakan kedua kakinya melekat kuat di lantai yang ia pijaki.

Detak inti kehidupannya semakin berdetak tanpa tempo, ia terus berusaha menormalkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Sosok yang ia cari berada tepat di hadapannya, memakai sebuah apron berwarna merah jambu, menatap kosong padanya. Dia ketakutan dan tubuh mungilnya tampak gemetar. Sontak debaman pintu terdengar dan meninggalkan pria itu seorang diri di depan pinta yang tertutup.

Siapapun tolong hentikan waktu!

"Naruto" Ia meneriaki nama lelaki pirang tadi, sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

Niat awalnya adalah berkunjung ke rumah kolega bisnisnya untuk membicarakan proyek mereka sambil menikmati makan malam. Apa mungkin karena dirinya datang terlalu awal, hingga hal ini bisa terjadi? entahlah. "tolong buka pintunya!" pinta lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu.

'_ya, saya sudah berkeluarga, Uchiha-san. Bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak'_

Ucapan rekan bisnisnya itu terngiang di kepalanya, apa mungkin Naruto sudah menikah dengan pria Sabaku? Tidak! Otak pria tampan itu berusaha keras menampik hal-hal bodoh yang terbesit dalam pikirannya. nyut, denyut pilu mulai menyeruak memasuki rongga dadanya, seakan ia tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa istrinya yang selama ini menghilang tinggal bersama orang yang tidak terduga sama sekali dalam benaknya.

Sementara di dalam sana, seorang anak kecil memandang bingung ibunya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu seakan menahan pintu agar tetap tertutup. Anak perempuan itu terus meneliti penampilan ibunya yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja. dengan mendekap boneka beruang kesayangannya, Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto. tatapan sang ibu kosong dan sendu, bahkan Sakura yakin ibunya tidak menyadari kehadirannya disana.

"umma" gadis cilik itu menarik pelan apron yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. tubuh Naruto bergetar, Sakura bisa merasakan itu. Tanpa terduga, Naruto terjatuh ke lantai dan memeluk tubuh kecil Sakura dan menangis di sana. Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura kecil melihat ibunya kesakitan seperti ini. ibunya adalah orang yang kuat, setidaknya sebelum Sakura melihat Naruto dalam keadaan menangis dan hancur.

"umma, gwaenchana?" Tanyanya, logat Korea masih melekat dalam diri bocah berdarah Japanese asli itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, meski ia tidak mengerti apa yang gadis kecilnya katakan, tetapi ia yakin Sakura sedang menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. "Jangan menangis" Sakuranya menghapus jejak air mata yang menggenang di wajah cantik sang ibu.

...

"Appa, Umma sakit sepertinya. Sakie lihat Umma menangis, dia kesakitan tapi Umma tidak mau bicara mana yang sakit" Tangan kecilnya memegang gagang telepon dan berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

Selepas mengantar sang ibu ke kamarnya, Sakura mengambil inisiatif menghubungi ayahnya yang sedang berada di kantor. Seharusnya ayahnya tidak sedang berada di kantor, namun karena ada masalah mendadak Gaara mau tidak mau harus pergi ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu.

'_appa sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Sakie' _sementara Gaara sedang mengemudi mobilnya dengan perasaan was-was. Ada apa ini? firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. sebenarnya ia sudah merasakan hal ini ketika masih berada di kantor, dengan keadaan yang tidak mungkin Gaara pun mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan segera pulang menemui Naruto dan juga putri tunggalnya itu.

"Appa, cepat pulang! Sakie takut" isakan kecil terdengar jelas dari mulut Sakura dan membuat pria berdarah Sabaku itu harus segera sampai ke rumah minimalis mereka secepatnya.

...

Maniks jade itu hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya ketika mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam bak kayu ebony sedang terlelap di depan rumahnya dengan posisi duduk. Gaara bisa melihat wajah letih lelaki tampan di depannya itu. Sudah berapa lama Sasuke disini? Pikirnya.

"Uchiha-san" Gaara mencoba membangunkan pria itu.

Tak lama Gaara membangunkannya, batu pualam itu mulai terlihat dan sedikit mengerjapkan matanya hanya untuk melihat seseorang yang telah membangunkannya dari alam tidurnya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari posisinya saat ini. tertidur di depan rumah orang, memang sangat mengganggu untuk pemilik rumah itu sendiri. Dia pun juga tidak berniat untuk menutup matanya di depan rumah pria bermarga Sabaku itu.

"ano, maaf aku terlambat. Ada masalah di kantor, kenapa anda tidak masuk Uchiha-san?" Tanya Gaara.

"aku sudah mengetuk pintu, namun ku rasa tidak ada orang jadi aku menunggu anda saja disini" jawab Sasuke, tanpa menceritakan apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Tentu tidak mungkin untuknya menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara ia dan sosok blonde yang entah sedang apa di dalam sana.

Gaara mengetuk pintu rumahnya setelah mengangguk dan meminta maaf untuk kedua kalinya. Hingga pintu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Naruto dibalut kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan celana panjang bahan (menambahkan kesan manis sekaligus cantik dalam dirinya). Ia menggendong tubuh kecil Sakura yang sudah memakai gaun selututnya (sambil memeluk erat boneka beruangnya).

"kau sudah pulang, yeobo" seakan Naruto melupakan kejadian awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, pria manis itu menyambut Gaara seperti seorang istri yang sedang menyambut suaminya. Wajahnya Nampak bahagia, sementara itu Gaara sedikit bingung dengan keadaan Naruto yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka memang kadang memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan 'sayang' namun kali ini ada satu hal yang sulit Gaara ungkap dalam diri Naruto.

"_lakukan saja_, Appa" Sakura kecil berkata dengan bahasa Korea miliknya yang sedikit dimengerti oleh pria bermarga Sabaku itu. Mengerti pesan tersirat dari sang putri, Gaara pun maju selangkah dan mengecup singkat kening Naruto dan Sakura secara bergantian. "ayo masuk, Uchiha-san!" seru sang _Nyonya Sabaku_ itu.

Sasuke masih terpaku di tempat, rasa perih tiba-tiba mampir dalam hatinya. Ia merasa pencariannya selama ini tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang ia harapkan. Naruto-nya benar-benar tidak melihatnya dengan tatapan cinta seperti setahun yang lalu.

Inikah Karma?

"hari ini umma sudah masak makanan kesukaan Appa, lho" Sakura kecil yang kini sudah berada digendongan Gaara bercakap centil khas seorang anak perempuan sebayanya. Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, Gaara mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk bersama mereka dan menikmati santap malam yang sudah disiapkan oleh Naruto.

_Naruto sepertinya bahagia _Pikir Sasuke, melihat Naruto yang terus menimpali pertanyaan dari gadis kecil di sampingnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto yang selalu menanggapi perkataan Menma tak jauh berbeda dengan yang ia lakukan pada gadis kecil itu.

"umma, Haneul juga mau!" Sakura kecil menunjukan boneka beruang kesayangannya di depan Naruto ketika pria mungil itu hendak menyendokan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulut gadis itu. Gaara terkekeh pelan, Sakura memang masih disuapi oleh Naruto jika anak itu merengek manja ingin disuapi. Sasuke pun juga ikut tersenyum, ternyata _istrinya_(?) itu mampu membuat anak-anak jatuh hati padanya.

Kemana saja ia selama ini? hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang penuh cinta dan juga kasih sayang yang melimpah dalam dirinya. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya sedih, dia benar-benar merasa menyesal sekarang.

"Ahjussi..Ahjussi..Ahjussi namanya siapa?" Tanya Sakura kecil.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara, untuk mendapatkan penjelasan apa yang dimaksud oleh putri semata wayang keluarga Sabaku itu. "Sakura memang tinggal di Seoul hingga usianya 5 tahun, meskipun sudah di Jepang tapi tetap saja ia masih menggunakan bahasa Korea meskipun hanya sedikit kata yag ia gunakan. Mohon maaf, Uchiha-san. Putriku memang seperti itu" ucap Gaara, tidak enak hati.

Naruto menunggu apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Sasuke, mengingat pria itu bukanlah penyayang anak kecil. Pria berparas cantik itu was-was, dia takut Sasuke akan membentak Sakura dan mengatakan sesuatu diantara mereka terhadap Gaara dan juga Sakura yang selama ini disimpan rapat oleh Naruto sendiri. Apalagi, maniks kelam itu sempat tertuju padanya dan sulit sekali untuk diterjemaahkan.

"Sasuke, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. kau bisa memanggilku paman Sasuke" ujar Sasuke, ia tersenyum tulus ke arah Sakura dan membuat gadis kecil itu bersorak kencang. Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari memeluk pinggang Sasuke. "Paman Sasuke..Paman Sasuke..Sakie sayang paman Sasuke" soraknya.

Gaara tertawa, sementara Naruto?

Entahlah, ia Cuma tersenyum kecil mendapati perubahan Sasuke yang begitu kontras dalam dirinya. Namun, ia berusaha menampik dan menghilangkan semua perubahan Sasuke bahwa pria itu hanya menjaga image-nya agar tidak rusak di hadapan orang lain. Itulah Sasuke, Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. semuanya palsu, karena apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tidak lebih adalah drama yang telah ia buat jauh-jauh hari.

**...**

Hujan deras di luar sana, Sasuke harus menunda kepulangannya dan membuat dirinya harus berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Sabaku. Gaara meminta dirinya untuk menginap di rumah mereka, melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti.

"kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu di depan, Uchiha-san. Tapi apapun alasanmu, aku menyukai gayamu. Kau sangat manis tadi" Gaara dan Naruto saat ini tengah berada di kamar Gaara sambil merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas kasur ukuran queen size. Keduanya bergelung malas di dalam selimut alih-alih menghindari suhu cuaca dingin akibat hujan badai di luar sana.

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir plum Naruto, Gaara yang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya mencubit pelan pipi bulatnya itu. "apa kau suka gayaku, appa?" Tanya Naruto, baru kali ini ia bersikap terus terang seakan ia adalah istri sah seorang Sabaku Gaara. Tawa keduanya pecah ketika Gaara menganggap bahwa kata-kata Naruto terlalu lucu dan juga manja dalam waktu bersamaan.

"hujan deras sekali, kau tidak khawatir dengan Sakie? Dia sendirian di kamarnya"

Mengingat gadis cilik itu penakut sekali dengan suara petir, keduanya mulai merasa cemas dengan keadaan putri kecil mereka. Gaara menghela nafas sejenak, "biarkan dia belajar dewasa, Umma" Gaara berkata, dan membuat Naruto mencubit pelan lengan kokohnya itu. Jika hujan deras, Sakura pasti akan meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya tidur di sampingnya.

"yah, kau benar. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia belajar dewasa" sahut Naruto, sedikit mencelos ketika ingatannya kembali menerawang putra kecilnya Menma yang berada jauh di luar sana tanpa dirinya. Menma adalah anak yang takut akan petir, bahkan Menma takut sekali pada kegelapan. Dia khawatir mengenai siapa yang akan menggantikan dirinya menemani putranya itu. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh kecil Menma dan memonopolikannya sendiri, seolah Menma mutlak miliknya dan tidak satu pun bisa memilikinya selain dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang ibu.

Tapi Naruto bukan orang yang egois untuk melakukan hal seposesif itu. Dia masih bisa berpikir normal, meskipun hatinya selalu sakit melihat kenyataan yang berbanding balik dengan niat baiknya itu. 6 tahun lamanya Menma bersama dirinya, ia adalah ibu kandung Menma, dan sejak bayi dialah yang mengasuh Menma. Wajar saja kalau sampai saat ini ia masih membayangkan wajah bahagia Menma ketika sedang bermain bersamanya. Meskipun dia bukan seorang ibu yang sempurna, namun ia bisa melihat di mata sipit Menma jika putra kandungnya itu begitu menyayanginya tanpa syarat apapun yang ia tuliskan.

"hey, Naruto lain kali kita pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar ya?"

Naruto memasang tampang penuh tanda Tanya ketika Gaara mengajak mereka untuk pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar dan luas dari rumah mereka saat ini. "kenapa? apa menurutmu rumah dengan tiga kamar itu tidak cukup besar?" Tanya Naruto, mengingat bahwa rumah ini adalah rumah masa kecil Gaara dan juga banyak kenangan di rumah ini meskipun tidak terlalu lama keluarga Sabaku itu menempati rumah minimalis mereka ini.

"setidaknya kita juga harus memiliki dua kamar tamu, umma" Gaara berkata seraya memeluk pinggang Naruto seduktif. Naruto membiarkan saja hal itu terjadi, toh mereka juga pernah berhubungan intim walaupun Cuma sekali. Itupun ketika Gaara dan dirinya dalam keadaan mabuk ketika pesta pernikahan adik sepupu Gaara, Sabaku Matsuri, saat itu Gaara langsung menarik pinggangnya seduktif dan menggendongnya menuju kamar hotel yang sudah mereka sewa sebelumnya.

"aku jadi tidak enak hati pada tamu kita kalau harus menempati kamarmu dan berakhir dengan dirimu tidur disampingku" canda Gaara, dan membuat Naruto ber-pout ria.

"kau tidak mau aku tidur disini?" Naruto bertanya, sebal juga sih mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan.

"tentu saja tidak, chagi" Gaara mengusap lembut surai blonde Naruto.

Sementara di kamar Naruto, Sasuke masih belum bisa menutup matanya meskipun kantuk telah hinggap dalam dirinya. Matanya terasa berat untuk menutup, membuatnya merasa aneh—gelisah mungkin. Sasuke masih merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran tempat tidur. Udara memang terasa dingin, namun ia merasa biasa saja dan tidak satupun omelan yang terlontar dari bibir tebal pria tampan bermarga Uchiha itu.

"kau tahu? kadang yang dikatakan semua orang mengenai karma itu memang ada benarnya" Sasuke berkata, sambil menatap cincin emas putih yang melingkar manis di finger ring-nya. Itu adalah cincin pernikahannya dan juga Naruto 9 tahun yang lalu. Sudah 5 bulan ini memakainya, entah karena apa. Melihat cincin pernikahannya teronggok begitu saja di dalam nakas kerjanya membuat sesuatu hinggap dalam hatinya dan membuatnya ingin memakai cincin pernikahan itu.

"ketika aku mencoba untuk mencarimu kembali kau malah seakan ingin menghilang dari hidupku" lanjut Sasuke. merasa dia adalah orang gila yang bisa-bisanya berbicara dengan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Tapi, siapa peduli? Sasuke tidak mempedulikan hal itu, ia menyesal, dan ia akui itu. Tanpa Naruto, semua yang ada dalam hidupnya seakan sirna perlahan-lahan. Mulai dari Menma yang menjauhinya, Itachi yang bersikap dingin padanya, Ibu mertua yang menatap kebencian padanya, ayah mertuanya yang koma, kakeknya yang acuh padanya, semuanya benar-benar telah menjauhi dirinya sengaja atau tidak disengaja.

Semua orang dikelilingnya seakan berduka akan kepergian pria manis itu. Mereka menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergian Naruto yang pergi entah kemana. Tapi hari ini Tuhan berkata lain, hari ini ia dipertemukan kembali oleh sosok yang ia cari. Bolehkah ia jujur saat ini? ia sempat merasa cemburu ketika melihat kebahagian kecil keluarga Sabaku itu. Melihat Naruto-nya dicium tepat di keningnya membuat pipinya panas dan darahnya seakan mendidih, seakan hendak meluap dari tubuhnya. Bak magma jika ia boleh menyimpulkan.

Seharusnya itu adalah dirinya..

Mencium kening Naruto dan mengucapkan kata 'selamat tidur' kepadanya.

Terlalu jahat jika saat ini ia meminta Naruto untuk kembali padanya. Andai ia bisa mengulang waktu, dia sudah mengulangnya dan melakukan apa yang belum pernah ia lakukan pada istri pertamanya itu. Huft, kadang penyesalan memang selalu datang tidak terduga sama sekali.

Kau tahu Sasuke?

Memang terlalu terlambat bagi dirimu untuk memperbaiki. Tetapi, apa kau lupa jika kau memang belum berusaha, bukan? Belum saatnya kau mencetuskan bahwa kau gagal, kau belum gagal, setidaknya untuk saat ini~

**...**

Angin membelai lembut kulit kecoklatannya yang hanya berbalut piyama tipis berwarna biru muda. Kedua kaki telanjangnya memijak lantai dingin nan basah, maniks biru itu tertutup rapat menikmati dinginnya udara malam dengan bulir-bulir kecil yang menetes dari langit membasahi sedikit surai blonde cerahnya itu. Dia tidak merasakan dinginnya udara malam, walaupun sisa-sisa badai itu masih menimbulkan gerimis hujan di langit Suna. Dengan nekat-nya, Naruto berdiri di atas balkon rumah Sabaku tanpa memikirkan kesehatannya.

Sengaja ia meninggalkan lelaki Sabaku itu tertidur sendiri di kamarnya. Ini sudah terlalu malam, bahkan hampir mendekati pagi. Namun kedua matanya tetap enggan untuk segera tertutup dan ber-istirahat. Tubuhnya memang terasa lelah, begitupun dengan pikirannya.

"ekhem"

Suara deheman itu berhasil membuatnya menoleh kesamping kirinya dan mendapati seorang pria bersurai raven tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok pembatas balkon. Mungkin memang niatnya untuk berdehem agar sang blonde sadar akan kehadirannya di samping lelaki berparas manis itu.

"senang bisa bertemu denganmu" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, seperti bukan dirinya saja. tidak menanggapi, Naruto malah hendak meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di tempat itu. Tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke mencegah lengan mungil itu untuk tetap menetap di sana bersama dirinya. Naruto sempat meronta, dia tidak mau berhadapan dengan pria ini. dia tidak mau luka lama kembali hadir dalam hidupnya, meskipun belum sepenuhnya luka dihatinya itu terhapus dengan sempurna.

"tetaplah disana!" seru Sasuke, dia tidak mempedulikan pergelangan tangan Naruto yang mulai memerah karena perlakuannya terhadap sang blonde.

"mengapa aku harus disini?" Naruto menghempas kasar tangan putih Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya, membuat pria Uchiha itu terbelalak, meskipun ada perasaan senang Naruto mau berbicara lagi padanya. Dia merindukan dirimu, Naru.

"karena aku menginginkannya" itu adalah jawaban tak terduga, Uchiha-san!

"itu bukan sebuah jawaban! Maaf, aku harus segera kembali ke kamar sebelum Gaara mencariku" dengan langkah pasti Naruto berbalik dan melenggangkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menatap sendu ke arahnya. Sasuke memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak ketika melihat kepergian Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. _'Apakah begini rasanya, Naruto' _ucapnya dalam hati.

**...**

"jika saja perutmu yang seperti karung itu tidak kelaparan, mungkin aku sedang menikmati bobo cantikku di atas ranjang. Kau memang menyebalkan, Itachi!" Kyuubi terus saja bergumam kesal—meskipun tangannya tetap sibuk memotong bahan-bahan yang hendak ia masak untuk seorang jangkung yang tengah kelaparan di tengah malam.

Si jangkung yang tengah berada di meja makan Cuma tersenyum geli melihat sang kekasih tengah memasak untuk dirinya. Perutnya memang masih terasa lapar meskipun tadi sore ia sudah menghabiskan jatah makan malam milik kekasihnya itu. Ah, mengingat lubang hitam yang ia sebut perut itu tidak pernah cukup dengan hanya dua mangkuk ramen saja. Kyuubi sendiri juga sedikit kepayahan jika sifat doyan makan kekasihnya itu mulai muncul, apalagi di tengah malam begini. Cih, mengganggu saja, begitulah komentar pedasnya itu.

Mungkin kare adalah pilihan yang tepat, karena memang Cuma itu yang ia bisa buat. Itupun juga kare instan, mana mungkin Kyuubi bisa memasak makanan tanpa ada kata 'instant' dalam otak pintarnya itu. Jika ada yang instant mengapa harus bersusah-susah? Itulah pemikirannya yang terlihat sangat amat modern. Padahal dia memang tidak bisa memasak, dan tidak akan pernah.

"jangan menggerutu seperti itu, sayang! Kau tidak maukan wajahmu keriput?" Itachi mencoba mengajak kekasihnya untuk berguyon. Saa, daripada harus mendengar kekasih manisnya itu terus menggerutu. Hahahah, Kyuubi tertawa sangau. Candaan kekasihnya itu terdengar garing seperti kerupuk. "seperti dirimu kan?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi sarkatis.

"ya, seperti aku" ketus Itachi.

Kyuubi tertawa pelan, Itachi memang paling tidak suka dibilang keriput. Lelaki 30 tahunan itu mengaduk pelan kare instan-nya sambil sesekali mencicipi rasa masakannya itu. Entah ada yang kurang atau tidak, mungkin saja ia bisa menambahkan rempah-rempah untuk menambah rasa nikmat masakannya.

"chi"

Tidak menyahut..

'ah, ngambek rupanya' Kyuubi mengecilkan kompor dan berjalan mendekati Itachi yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memasang tampang masam.

"kau marah, ya?" pria bersurai jingga kemerahan itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang kekasih sambil sesekali mengecup sayang pipi pria Uchiha itu. Tetapi, Itachi tetap tidak merespon. Begitukah? Sepertinya tidak, Itachi menyeringai tanpa disadari oleh rubah manis itu.

Tanpa aba-aba Itachi menarik tubuh Kyuubi dan membanting pelan tubuh langsingnya ke atas meja. Lelaki itu Cuma berbalut kemeja kebesaran milik Itachi, karena memang dia memiliki kebiasaan tidur dengan hanya memakai kemeja besar Itachi melapisi tubuhnya. Ya, semacam piyama tidur kesayangan mungkin.

"ki..kita sudah melakukannya, chi" Kyuubi mencoba menahan Itachi, namun dengan sigap pria itu menahan kedua tangan Kyuubi di atas kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuubi, "kau candu bagiku, _bunny_" bisik Itachi, seduktif seraya menghembuskan nafasnya dan menjilat sensual cuping telinga Kyuubi.

"ahnnnn" Kyuubi mencoba untuk tidak mendesah. Pikirannya hampir saja kosong jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara air mendidih dan membuatnya mendorong tubuh tegap Itachi dan melempar death glare padanya. Itachi mendengus kesal, aih, batal sudah rencananya kali ini.

...

"Naru, dimana Uchiha-san? Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini"

Naruto yang sedang membuat sarapan menghentikan kegiataannya sejenak, dia menoleh ke arah Gaara yang memang sudah siap di meja makan untuk menikmati santap paginya. Ah, salah—santap siang maksudnya, mengingat tumben-tumbennya Gaara yang bangun kesiangan hari ini. mungkin saja ia masih merasa lelah, yah, lelah sekali. Terlebih cuaca dingin yang membuatnya betah berhibernasi mengacuhkan Naruto yang sudah berusaha membangunkannya untuk makan pagi.

"dia sudah pulang, dia bilang ada yang perlu ia urus" Naruto mencoba memasang senyum manisnya, agar Gaara tidak curiga dengan kata-katanya itu. Sasuke memang sudah pulang, namun ia tidak berpamitan pada Naruto mengingat lelaki itu masih mengacuhkannya dan tidak mendengarkan satu kata pun yang terlontar dari bibir pucatnya itu.

"ah, begitu. Apa dia sudah makan? Kau menawarinya sarapan kan?" pria Sabaku itu tetap melontarkan pertanyaannya mengenai kolega bisnisnya itu.

"tentu saja. tapi dia menolak, sepertinya dia memang tengah buru-buru" tentu saja itu hanya kebohongan semata, nyatanya memang Naruto enggan untuk menawari Sasuke sarapan. Untuk apa? dulu saja, Sasuke tidak pernah mengindahkan tawaran Naruto untuk sarapan pagi bersamanya.

Naruto meletakan sepiring waffle di hadapan Gaara, "terimakasih" ucap Gaara, ia tersenyum manis melihat sarapannya telah tiba di depan mata. Secangkir kopi sudah Naruto buatkan untuknya sejak ia berada di meja makan. Kebiasaannya untuk menegguk kopi sebelum beraktivitas, sepertinya sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Naruto untuk menyiapkan kopi di pagi hari.

Lelaki manis itu sudah duduk di hadapan Gaara dengan wajah manisnya yang sudah kelewat manis bahkan sudah memasuki kategori cantik. Ah, mereka memang tampak seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis jika orang yang tidak mengenal mereka melihat suasana seperti ini.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya hanya untuk mencari keberadaan putri kecilnya yang entah berada dimana saat ini. mengerti apa yang dicari oleh lelaki di depannya itu, Naruto pun mengulas senyum simpul, "dia sudah berangkat sekolah. Tadinya ia ingin kau mengantarnya, namun aku melarangnya karena ku lihat kau sangat lelah" ucapan Naruto seolah menjadi jawaban bagi rasa ingin tahu Gaara mengenai keberadaan si kecil Sakie.

**...**

"hari ini cukup banyak pesanan kue-kue untuk pesta keluarga Nara. Kita harus cepat, tidak baik membuat pelanggan menunggu dan kecewa" ujar seorang wanita bersurai indigo, dengan secarik kertas di tangan kanannya itu.

Ia baru saja menerima sebuah pesanan kue yang cukup banyak dan juga menjanjikan rupanya. Hal ini memang sering terjadi, tetapi kali ini sangat istimewa karena sang pemesan adalah salah satu keluarga kaya raya yang rela merogoh kocek dalam-dalam hanya untuk mendapatkan pelayanan istimewa toko kue mereka itu.

"sepertinya kau membutuhkan tenaga kerja yang cukup banyak untuk kasus ini, Naru-chan" gumam wanita itu, seraya memasukan roti-roti yang telah matang ke dalam sebuah tempat khusus pendingin kue-kue yang baru saja matang. Aroma harum tercium sempurna dalam ruangan itu, terlebih para pekerja saat ini tengah sibuk membuat macam-macam kue dan roti untuk pesanan keluarga konglomerat itu.

"pastikan kue matang secara sempurna!" seru Hinata, ketika melihat seorang pekerja yang hendak memasukan seloyang adonan kue ke dalam panggangan. Mereka bekerja giat sekali, takut jika gaji mereka di potong mungkin.

Hari ini Naruto tidak bisa hadir membantu mereka, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan di rumah. Keluarga Sabaku akan kedatangan tamu penting dan hendak mengadakan pesta, maka dari itu Naruto memilih Hinata menggantikan dirinya mengingat kemampuan wanita itu dalam urusan cake dan juga roti.

Peluh membasahi kening wanita berdarah Hyuga itu, dia sangat lelah. Tetapi dia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu merasa kecewa akan hasil kerjanya. Dengan lihai, Hinata mulai menorehkan cream di atas kue dan membentuk hiasan-hiasan cantik di atas kue itu.

Dia cantik, sangat pandai membuat kue, wanita itu adalah seorang janda yang ditinggal mati oleh suaminya 3 tahun yang lalu—tepatnya sehari setelah pernikahan mereka, suami Hinata tewas dalam tragedy kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawa beberapa penumpang termasuk suaminya. Gaara adalah sahabatnya saat di kampus dulu. Mereka saling mengenal, dan mungkin itulah yang membuat Hinata juga menganggap lelaki berparas manis itu sebagai sahabat karibnya juga.

Kenangan itu memang cukup menyakitkan, akan tetapi Hinata mencoba untuk menjadi seorang wanita yang tegar menghadapi segalanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang-orang, dia hanya mencoba untuk tidak membuat keluarganya merasa khawatir akan dirinya. Hinata tahu, betapa sangat orang-orang mengasihani dirinya. Tetapi Hinata benci menerima tatapan kasihan itu! Dia tidak suka orang-orang menatapnya seperti itu. Itu adalah hinaan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan, begitulah menurut wanita berusia 28 tahun itu.

"Hinata-sama, bagaimana dengan ini?" seorang pekerja datang ke arahnya dengan seloyang pie wortel hasil karya-nya hari ini. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap pie cantik dengan warna orange yang mengeluarkan aroma lezat dan meminta untuk segera dinikmati.

Hinata memang meminta para pekerja untuk membuat resep baru yang akan mereka hidangkan besok di pesta keluarga Nara. Wanita itu cukup tahu skill-skill para pekerja di toko Naruto, lelaki itu benar-benar beruntung memiliki para pekerja yang sangat handal dalam membuat kue. Dan membuat Hinata tidak perlu khawatir akan rencananya itu.

"kita sudah sering mendengar nama red velvet cake, bagaimana jika kali ini kita membuat menu green Velvet atau mungkin menu blue velvet?" Hinata lantas menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah mencoba carrot pie-nya dan tampak berpikir sejenak. Ada-ada saja menu cake-cake di zaman sekarang ini.

"pie ini sangat lezat dan ber-nutrisi. Campuran carrot, telur, margarine, dan juga susu begitu terasa dan membuat pie ini begitu gurih dan membuat siapapun ingin mencoba-nya berkali-kali. Resep ini diterima" Hinata mengacungkan ibu jarinya, dan membuat sang pekerja tersenyum bahagia. "astaga, terimakasih Hinata-sama. Anda yang terbaik!" ucap gadis bersurai coklat itu—girang.

"Mako-san, bisa ku lihat dua menu yang kau sarankan tadi?" Tanya wanita berparas ayu itu. Kulit putih bak gumpalan salju di musim dingin itu begitu kontras dengan kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan saat ini. siapapun pasti akan mengira jika Hinata adalah replica snow white dalam versi manusia. Hahaha, wanita itu memang cantik, pintar, dan juga baik hati. Senyumannya mampu membuat siapapun tersipu olehnya.

Wanita bernama Mako itu berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan dua kotak berukuran 20x20 cm dan membawanya keduanya dengan hati-hati. Hinata pun ber-inisiatif membantu wanita itu dan meletakan kotak itu ke atas mejar tender di dapur itu. "hmm, cantik" puji Hinata. Dua kue berwarna hijau dan biru kelihatan cantik bagi dua maniks pearl-nya itu.

"ya, Mako-san memang selalu membuat mata kami berbinar dengan hasil karya-nya itu" salah satu wanita pembuat kue melangkah mendekati meja tender dan memuji dua kue cantik itu.

"ahh, itu berkat Naruto-sama yang mengajari saya. Jika mengingat dulu, bahkan saya tidak bisa membedakan mana tepung terigu dan mana tepung beras" Mako merendah diri, tidak enak mendengar pujian-pujian yang berlebihan untuk dirinya.

"dia memang sangat hebat, padahal laki-laki tapi kemampuannya bahkan di atas aku yang notabene seorang wanita" ujar Hinata—ia memotong bagian kue berwarna biru itu dan mencicipinya.

"yak, resep Blue Velvet di terima" kata Hinata.

"lalu bagaimana dengan green velvet, Hinata-sama?" Tanya Mery, wanita yang sedari tadi memuji kemampuan membuat kue seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"aku akan menyarankan Naruto untuk menjadikan green velvet sebagai menu terbaru di toko ini" Sahut Hinata.

**...**

Kedua tangan kecilnya itu menggenggam erat tangan keriput nan pucat dengan infuse terpasang di sana. Ini sudah bulan ke-4 sang kakek tertidur dan menikmati masa koma-nya. maniks biru itu tertutup, wajah yang dulu terlihat tampan itu kelihatan pucat pasi. Begitu lama Minato tidak bercengkrama langsung dengan sinar mentari hangat di luar sana.

Begitu lembut Menma mengusap tangan pucat sang kakek, seakan ia yakin bahwa nanti kakeknya akan bangun dari masa koma-nya itu. Menma kecil tidak pernah berhenti untuk berdoa. Ia merindukan suara kakeknya, dia merindukan saat-saat bermain dengan Minato. tapi kini? Yah, lelaki itu harus terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Andai Menma bisa berbicara langsung dan meminta pada tuhan, Menma ingin semuanya kembali lagi seperti dulu. Ibunya, kakeknya, semuanya, semua yang telah berubah dan membuat dirinya harus merasa sepi di tengah-tengah kota besar ini. Menma tidak berharap apa-apa, asalkan keluarganya lengkap, itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

"M..Menma" lirihan suara seorang wanita mengintrupsi kesunyian di ruangan bercat putih itu.

Bocah lelaki itu lantas menoleh dan menemukan sosok wanita cantik berdiri di depan pintu dengan tubuh bergetar. Wanita itu adalah ibu tirinya, Naruko. Wanita yang selalu ia hindari selama satu tahun lamanya, wanita yang telah membuat ibu kandungnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri.

'_tidak ada seorang ibu yang ingin menyakiti anaknya sendiri, Menma-kun. Meskipun itu salah, itu akan terasa benar untuk kebahagian anak-anaknya. Dialah seorang ibu, wanita sempurna dengan berjuta kebohongannya'_

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Deidara terngiang di kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan digerakan hingga membawanya ke dalam dekapan wanita berambut pirang bergelombang itu. Tangisan haru terdengar dan membuat Menma merasa bersalah akan sikapnya selama ini. dia memang bukan ibu kandungnya, akan tetapi Naruko pun memiliki peran besar dalam merawatnya sewaktu kecil. Tidak sepantasnya Menma membenci wanita yang sedang memeluknya itu.

Semua bukanlah kesalahan Naruko sepenuhnya, karena ayahnya sendiri pun juga lebih memilih ibu tirinya dibandingkan ibu kandungnya(Naruto). Menma merasa kehilangan haknya untuk memaki saudari kembar sang ibu. Biar bagaimana pun, Naruko adalah adik ibunya, Naruto pasti akan merasa kecewa pada Menma jika Menma bersikap tidak baik pada Naruko.

"maafkan aku, Menma" ucap Naruko, ia mengusap penuh kasih surai raven Menma yang bahkan belum pernah ia rasakan betapa lembutnya mahkota hitam itu. Penyesalan amat sangat ia rasakan, ketika harus melihat Menma yang merenung tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Membuat hatinya terasa pilu, terlebih semua itu terjadi karena keegoisan dirinya dan juga Sasuke untuk menjalani kisah cinta mereka tanpa memikirkan dua hati yang terluka akibatnya.

"Mama tidak usah menangis"

Hati wanita mana yang tidak bahagia ketika seorang anak yang ia cintai dan kasihi memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan ibu. Cintanya pada Sasuke telah membutakan dirinya dan bertindak terlalu egois—tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang notabene adalah istri pertama Sasuke sekaligus saudara kembar tertuanya itu. Naruko merasa benci dan marah pada dirinya, dimana letak hati dan perasaannya selama ini.

Sosok wanita berambut blonde lain mengintip dari celah-celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dengan senyum manis terlukis di wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Menma membuka pintu hatinya untuk Naruko—ibu tirinya. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, namun ia cukup merasa bahagia dengan apa yang ia lihat hari ini.

**From : Deidaraakasuna**

**Naru-chan, aku sudah berhasil melaksanakan permintaanmu untuk menyatukan kembali Menma dan juga Naruko. Aku sangat bahagia melihatnya, ku harap kau disini dan melihatnya secara langsung. Kami merindukanmu, cepatlah kembali..**

**...**

T B C

Ano, hey apa kabar minna?

Maaf ya kalo update nya lama. AI gatau kalo hari dimana AI terakhir update itu ternyata hari terakhir AI bisa sedikit santai. AI sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. dan baru – baru ini AI mau nyiapin diri buat sidang Prakerin,. HOHO maklum anak SMK. Dan buat Kisu, yang waktu itu ULTAH. Happy Sweet Seventeen Babihku, muehehehe.. Dan buat Readers AI yang sangat AI CINTAI (Lemparin tomat busuk) mungkin ada yang kecewa sama panggilan Sakura yang Korean Version. Apalagi ada Readers yang sampe menghina Kpopers gegara ini. kalo AI ditanyain 'AI san Kpopers?' heheh, AI Western masuk, Jpop masuk, Kpop pun juga masuk..eeaaaa...Yaudah pokoknya sih Suka gak suka AI bakalan tetep lanjut sih. Kalo gak suka jangan dipaksain, nanti mual - mual AI gak tanggung Lho. Cium..cium :*


	9. Chapter 9

"Kita harus bicara" Sasuke mulai berkata, ia duduk di samping Naruto yang hanya menutup mulutnya. Pertemuan pertama sejak kepergian Naruto, Sasuke tahu kalau ini tidak memiliki kesan romantic seperti sepasang suami istri kebanyakan, dimana seorang suami akan memberikan kejutan untuk istrinya seperti candle light dinner di sebuah cafe klasik dengan music bernada romantic mungkin.

"Kita sudah bicara, Sasuke" sahut Naruto, ia mengeratkan jaket tebalnya ketika udara malam di Kota Suna mulai membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Dari nada bicara nya yang datar, Sasuke pun tahu jika Naruto bukanlah sosok yang ia kenal. Lelaki berwajah manis itu bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi dirinya meskipun Sasuke memberikan nomor ponsel nya.

Sepertinya Naruto memang benar-benar ingin melupakan masa lalunya. Apapun alasannya, Sasuke tahu ini tidaklah benar. Dengan cara seperti ini, Sasuke bahkan tidak yakin semua akan berakhir baik-baik saja seperti dulu kala, seperti saat mereka tidak saling mengenal. Hidup dalam damai tanpa perang dingin yang tercipta seiring kebersamaan mereka.

"jika kau memintaku datang hanya untuk memintaku untuk kembali, aku tidak bisa" ujar Naruto. meskipun suhu udara mulai sedikit menurun, andai saja Naruto mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, ia pun bisa melihat banyak bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit gelap kelabu itu.

Helaan napas itu terdengar, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto menatap kosong tanpa arah. Benarkah ini Naruto? istrinya yang menghilang satu tahun lamanya tanpa kabar. Sasuke tidak terlalu berharap lebih pada Naruto, dia ingat bagaimana istrinya yang manis itu menangis dalam diam menahan rasa sakit yang ia torehkan. Masih hijau dalam ingatannya bagaimana bahu sempit itu bergetar ketika ia sedang menahan tangisannya.

"aku tidak memaksa dirimu kembali padaku, tapi setidaknya kembalilah untuk Menma. Dia selalu memikirkanmu, dia selalu mencari keberadaanmu" ucapnya.

"ucapanmu itu seakan aku adalah seorang ibu yang jahat..tapi nyatanya aku memang ibu yang jahat kan? Membohongi anak kandungnya dan meninggalkan anak itu seorang diri"

"Naruto" Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat Naruto sedang menahan air matanya, dimana bahu sempit itu kembali bergetar. Degup jantungnya berdetak tidak menentu, dada bidang itu terasa sesak di dalamnya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, kecuali menjadikan ibu jarinya pengganti tissue guna menghapus lelehan airmata itu.

Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke, ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke cukup dekat dengannya. Napas mint itu pun terasa begitu segar, Naruto selalu suka napas segar itu. napas segar yang absen cukup lama dari penciumannya itu. Sasuke tahu, dia salah, dia tidak patut mendapatkan maaf dari malaikat cantik yang kini berada dalam dekapan eratnya.

Sasuke mengusap lembut punggung sempit Naruto. lelaki itu menangis membasahi kemeja lengan panjang Sasuke tepat di bagian dada.

"jangan membuatku berharap banyak, Sasuke"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3 Hari Kemudian..**_

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk melihat seorang gadis kecil yang datang sambil melompat-lompat dengan wajah cantiknya yang bahagia. Sakura berlari pelan merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mendekati sang ayah hendak memeluknya.

Lelaki Suna itu pun membawa tubuh kecil buah hatinya dan menggerakan ke sana kemari seperti pesawat terbang yang terbang tinggi menuju angkasa. Gelak tawa Sakura membahana, wajah polosnya membuat sosok lain yang melihat hal itu menitikan airmata, tidak bisa membayangkan kesedihan di wajah kecil itu bilamana ia meninggalkannya.

"Um—"

Sakura menutup mulutnya ketika melihat tatapan tajam ayahnya, "Mama" gadis kecil itu mengoreksi kembali ucapannya. Dia berlari mendekati Naruto ketika ayahnya sudah menurunkan tubuh kecilnya ke lantai.

Dia memang meminta Sakura kecil supaya berhenti memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Umma' dan dirinya yang disebut 'appa'. Sakura sudah diwajibkan untuk menggunakan kosakata Jepang ketika bersama Gaara dan juga Naruto. begitu pun dengan keluarga Gaara yang lainnya. Gaara tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan 'mengapa gadis kecilmu itu berbicara bahasa Korea? Apa dia seorang Kpopers?' atau mendapati tatapan bingung orang-orang mengenai gaya bicara Sakura yang terdengar aneh bagi telinga mereka.

"mama"

Naruto bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. malam dimana ia mengatakan semuanya pada Gaara, semua tentang dirinya, tentang bagaimana masa lalunya yang kelam itu bisa membuatnya kabur dari rumah, meninggalkan keluarganya, dan juga seorang anak kecil yang terlalu polos untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. dan gilanya, anak kecil itu adalah putranya sendiri.

"ne" Lelaki berkulit tan itu menyahut, membungkukan tubuhnya menyamai bocah berambut pink itu. Sakura tersenyum senang kala orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya itu mengusap lembut rambut merah jambunya.

"Sakie pasti akan merindukan mama jika mama sudah di Konoha nanti" gadis kecil itu berkata. Naruto melirik Gaara, mencoba mendapatkan sebuah penjelasan dari laki-laki berambut red wine itu.

"kita sudah membicarakan ini" Gaara berjalan mendekati keduanya. "Sakie, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" Tanya Gaara, meminta gadis kecilnya itu meninggalkan ia dan Naruto berada di dalam ruang kerjanya. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, dengan riang gadis itu berlari melompat-lompat menjauhi ruang kerja sang ayah.

"aku yang mengatakannya tadi malam" Kata Gaara, selepas terdengar suara debuman pintu yang tertutup dari luar. Naruto menatap pria yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya yang mungil itu. dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus membalas apa. semua kebaikan laki-laki berparas tampan itu selama Naruto tinggal dengannya di Suna. Gaara sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri mengingat tidak satu pun keluarganya yang ada di Kota sedikit terpencil itu.

Gaara mengakui bila ia memang jatuh hati pada laki-laki berparas manis di depannya itu. kalau boleh ia berkomentar, Naruto tidaklah cantik mengingat dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki. Naruto itu manis, dengan wajah polosnya yang mungkin bisa membuat orang-orang salah mengartikan bagaimana bentuk rupanya.

"kau adalah orang yang baik" Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, mulai berani menatap kedua iris Jade seorang Gaara. Pujian itu selalu saja terlontar dari bibir mungil Naruto sehingga detak jantung sang empunya berdetak tanpa tempo. Andaikan ia boleh berharap, bahkan jika harus menukar nyawanya untuk bersama Naruto pun ia pasti rela.

Gaara terkekeh pelan, "998 kali, 2x lagi kau mengatakannya aku akan mencium mu" canda Gaara. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki di depannya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "kau menghitungnya?" tanya Naruto. tak menyangka jika Gaara akan menghitung berapa banyak pujian yang keluar dari bibirnya itu.

Menggedikan bahunya kemudian berkata, "kata ibuku, jika kita mencintai seseorang kita harus bisa melepaskannya. Jika suatu hari nanti dia kembali, saat itulah kita tahu bahwa orang itu adalah milik kita. Tapi jika tidak, biarkan dia pergi"

"itu menyakitkan" sahut Naruto, cepat. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan laki-laki berkulit putih susu itu.

"kita tidak akan mengenal kebahagian tanpa ada rasa sakit, Naruto" ujar Gaara, dia menyentuh bahu sempit Naruto dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Ibuku pernah—"

"Ibumu lagi?" sela Naruto.

Decakan kesal terdengar dari bibir tipis Gaara, "lalu kau maunya siapa? Nenekku?"

"aku kan hanya bercanda" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"intinya, aku hanya ingin kau mengejar kebahagianmu. Soal Sakura, aku bisa mengajaknya ke Konoha dan menemui mu. Atau mungkin, aku bisa mengajaknya pindah ke sana" ujar Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha (Pukul 1 siang)**_

"sebagai seorang kakak dia hanya ingin kau bahagia, Naruko" ujar Deidara, ia menyentuh lembut bahu wanita bermarga Uchiha itu. wajahnya tampak pucat, rambut pirang nya pun kelihatan sedikit lebih tipis dari terakhir kali Deidara melihatnya.

Naruko masih menangis sesunggukan, tanpa ada niatnya untuk berhenti. "kenapa kau baru mengatakan ini padaku, Dei" Naruko menyahut. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi, sementara waktu istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu masih belum bisa menghentikan isakannya.

"maafkan aku Naruko! Tapi Naruto meminta aku untuk tidak memberitahukan pada siapapun kemana ia pergi" ucap Deidara. Akhirnya setelah lama ia bungkam kemana perihal kemana kepergian putra kedua Namikaze itu, Deidara pun membongkar semuanya di depan Naruko. Itu semua karena bungsu Namikaze itu memaksanya untuk bercerita.

Naruko menghapus airmata di wajah tirusnya. Merutuki kelemahannya yang hanya membuat kakak kembarnya tersakiti dan ikut menderita. Ia tak tahu kalau pada akhirnya Naruto lah yang sangat tersakiti. Andai Naruko tidak memaksakan kehendaknya untuk bersama Sasuke yang begitu ia cintai, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Sasuke telah menjadi kakak iparnya sendiri. Naruto pun tidak harus tersiksa seperti ini.

Lelaki itu lebih memilih pergi untuk kebahagiannya. Naruko menyesal, sungguh, ia sangat menyesal ketika ia baru menyadari kakak kembarnya telah pergi. Jika saja ia tidak terlalu egois sehingga ia tidak menutup mata hatinya dan melihat Naruto yang telah menjadi istri sah Sasuke, laki-laki yang ia cintai.

Meminta Naruto kembali mungkin adalah hal yang sulit meskipun Naruko mengemis dan memohon sambil menangis darah. Naruto benar-benar menutup indera nya untuk tidak mempedulikan keluarganya. Tapi Naruko tahu, masih ada cinta dan kasih sayang seorang ibu dari Naruto untuk Menma, bocah kecil yang telah dilahirkan Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"jangan membuatnya menyesali pengorbanannya untuk dirimu, Naruko" kata Deidara. Istri Akasuna Sasori itu dapat melihat wajah Naruko yang terpukul. Seharusnya ia tahu, bahkan lebih tahu dari Deidara mengenai saudara kembarnya sendiri. "aku terlalu jahat" Naruko menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini, Gaara mengantar Naruto ke bandara tanpa kehadiran gadis kecil berambut pink itu. Tadi pagi, selepas sarapan Naruto harus menelan ludah kekecewaan saat dimana gadis kecilnya enggan untuk menatapnya. Kecanggungannya pun masih terasa hingga sekarang ini ia hanya bersama Gaara di dalam mobil.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto bahkan sempat bermain-main dengan Sakura sampai gadis kecil itu tertidur dalam pelukannya. Namun di pagi hari, gadis itu seolah menolak kehadirannya dan tidak mau berada terlalu lama bersama Naruto. Pikirannya kacau, membuat pria berambut red wine di sampingnya itu terlihat khawatir.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah pria tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi supir itu. bohong kalau ia berkata _'iya, aku baik-baik saja'_ karena nyatanya, Naruto sedang merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Maniks sapphire itu tidak bisa memendam kebohongan besar atau pun kecil, dan semuanya tidak pernah luput dari pandangan pria ber-maniks jade itu.

"aku merasa ada yang lain dari Sakie" jawab Naruto. sebagai seorang ibu, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana perubahan anak-anaknya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Karena Sakura yang sering bersama Naruto setiap hari, bahkan anak itu seolah tidak pernah bisa dijauhkan dari ibunya, tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dan mengacuhkan ibunya hanya dalam waktu 12 jam saja.

"lain?"

"Sakie mengacuhkan ku tadi pagi, bahkan ketika aku ingin memeluknya ia malah berlari mendekati Hinata tanpa menatapku" Naruto berusaha menjelaskan. Gaara menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti apa yang baru saja Naruto jelaskan.

"dia hanya mengekpresikan perasaannya, Naruto" ujar Gaara, tetapi Naruto malah terlihat tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Gaara. Ia hanya tidak mau berburuk sangka terhadap _'putri'_ kecilnya itu.

"ekhem..maksudku, kau tahu? dia hanya anak kecil. Perpisahan itu sangat menyakitkan untuk orang dewasa. Kau tahu maksudku bukan?" Koreksinya.

"Apa Sakie akan membenciku? Lalu apa Menma juga akan membenci diriku?"

Gaara tersenyum simpul, "Sakie tidak akan membenci mu, Naruto. begitu pun dengan Menma, anak itu tidak akan pernah bisa membenci dirimu"

"terimakasih" ucap Naruto, pelan.

"kau sudah banyak mengucapkan kata terimakasih, Naruto" sahut Gaara, lalu ia tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kecil mendekati Hinata yang sedang menuangkan adonan pada cetakan-cetakan kue. Wanita berparas anggun itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan membungkuk menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi gadis cilik nan menggemaskan itu. Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, mengusap rambut merah jambu itu dan membawa gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Menangis, Sakura akhirnya menangis dalam pelukan Hinata. Membenamkan kepala kecilnya pada wanita yang telah membeli toko kue Naruto dan berbaik hati mengasuhnya menggantikan 'sang ibu' yang telah memutuskan kembali ke Konoha.

"jangan menangis, sayang! Mama mu akan sedih kalau kau terus menangis seperti ini" hibur Hinata, berusaha sebisa mungkin supaya gadis kecil itu menghentikan tangisannya yang memilukan, Ia tahu betapa Sakura menyayangi Naruto yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri. Seolah Naruto adalah napas dan tumpuan semangat seorang gadis kecil seperti Sakura.

Sahabatnya Gaara pernah bilang, jika karena Naruto lah gangguan aphasia yang diidap Sakura akhirnya sembuh tanpa terapi penyembuhan. Sakura bisa berbicara meskipun hanya sepatah kalimat setiap harinya, dan terus menerus berkembang selama ada Naruto di sampingnya.

"Sakie rindu mama, Sakie gak mau mama Naru pergi, hiks"

"Bibi tahu, sayang.. bibi tahu, tapi mama Naru punya sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan di Konoha. dan Sakie harus mengerti, mama Naru pasti akan menemui Sakie jika masalahnya sudah diselesaikan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke terpekur dalam diam ketika melihat sosok pirang itu sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ini pertama kalinya, Sasuke dan Naruto hendak berpergian bersama tanpa ada Naruko maupun Menma. Rasanya gugup sehingga Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, membaca, bahkan menutup mata pun sudah ia coba.

Naruto sudah duduk di bangku penumpangnya, dimana ia bisa melihat Sasuke bergerak tidak tenang dan membuatnya sedikit khawatir terhadap suaminya itu. ralat, mungkin saja mantan suaminya mengingat sepulang dari Suna mereka akan menghadiri sidang perceraian mereka. setelah berunding beberapa waktu yang lalu, Naruto hanya akan pulang jika Sasuke mau menceraikan dirinya dan memberikan Menma padanya.

Mungkin diawal Sasuke menolak, akan tetapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Menma yang terus-menerus hidup tanpa ibu kandungnya. Dia memang dulu egois, tapi semakin usianya dewasa Sasuke pun sadar, Menma membutuhkan Naruto melebihi anak itu membutuhkan figur seorang ayah. Dan dia tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya lagi, serta menyakiti hati tulus ibu dari putra semata wayangnya itu.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto, menatap wajah pucat Sasuke.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati punggung tangan Naruto berada tepat di dahinya. Posisi wajah mereka terlalu dekat, sehingga laki-laki Uchiha itu bisa melihat betapa indahnya pahatan di wajah cantik dengan mata biru polos milik istrinya itu. dia kagum, bagaimana bisa seorang pria memiliki wajah yang rupawan seperti ini? Sasuke yakin, wajah Naruto itu halus meskipun Naruto tidak pernah ke salon untuk melakukan facial seperti para wanita.

"kau hangat, kau harus istirahat, Sasuke!" kata Naruto. Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya—menurut begitu saja.

"EH" Naruto memekik pelan, ia benar-benar terkejut mendapati kepala Sasuke kini sudah mampir di bahu mungilnya. "aku lelah..lelah sekali, Naruto" Sasuke bergumam, namun ia sudah menutup kedua matanya. Naruto mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Sasuke tertidur di bahu mungilnya untuk sejenak. Membiarkan laki-lakinya melepas penat di bahu mungil itu, sebelum palu hakim terketuk dan memutuskan tali pernikahan mereka secara hukum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi di Konoha, ada Sara yang duduk di atas sofa dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah cantiknya yang semakin mengerut. Dia sudah tidak secantik dulu, bahkan tak ada lagi senyum hangat di wajah cantiknya sejak putra keduanya menghilang. Dia benar-benar hancur, wanita itu sudah terluka, dan akal sehatnya pun sedikit mengikis.

Tabahnya hati seorang ibu telah membuat dirinya seperti ini. Air mata pun juga sudah mengering, hatinya terlalu sakit hingga air mata pun enggan membasahi jiwanya yang sudah tandus.

Tangisan seorang wanita muda sambil memeluk erat kedua kakinya. Meminta maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang selama ini ia perbuat. Sara benar-benar membenci tangisan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Suaminya tengah tertidur cukup lama, para medis pun sudah angkat tangan dan meminta pihak keluarga agar tidak berhenti berdoa. Menunggu keajaiban Tuhan yang hanya bisa membawa sang suami ke dalam raganya kembali.

"maafkan aku, bu..aku benar-benar minta maaf" Naruko terus bersimpuh di bawah kaki sang ibu. Kyuubi selaku sang kakak sulung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, adiknya terlalu sulit dilepaskan dari kaki ibunya.

Sara masih bungkam, namun tangan kanannya yang sedikit keriput itu tergerak untuk menyentuh rambut blonde pucat adiknya. Ibunya kemudian menangis dan menyentuh bahu Naruko, meminta wanita itu supaya berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya. Naruko menatap mata sang ibu, bisa ia lihat banyaknya kasih sayang terpancar di mata tua itu.

"jangan menangis, Naruko! Ibu sudah memaafkan mu" ucap Sara, direngkuhnya tubuh putri tirinya itu. dengan penuh kasih sayang, Sara bahkan mengusap lembut punggung Naruko. Inilah yang dirindukan oleh Sara, putri bungsunya yang manis dan juga baik hati. Bukan seorang wanita egois yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya sehingga membuat yang lain tersakiti. Tapi doanya untuk putri nya yang manis dan juga baik hati itu pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil, dimana sang putri yang baik hati sudah kembali ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"ibu, aku sudah terlalu jahat.. Naruto..Naruto—ibu, aku patut di benci"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku mengenal seperti apa kakak mu. Dia tidak akan membenci mu, nak"

Itachi berdiri di belakang sang kekasih tanpa disadari oleh laki-laki berambut jingga kemerah-merahan itu. Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya, ia tersenyum saat melihat setetes air bening turun dari mata ruby itu. Dia tahu bahwa Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk menangis, mengingat rasa ego lelaki manis itu cukup tinggi melebihi postur tubuhnya.

"menangislah jika kau ingin menangis" bisik Itachi. Kyuubi tersentak kaget, ia menoleh dan segera membawa laki-laki jangkung itu menuju kamarnya. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, akhirnya Kyuubi memeluk tubuh Itachi. melesakan kepalanya di dada bidang itu.

"apa aku terlihat cengeng?" tanya Kyuubi. Itachi tersenyum simpul, "tidak! Tidak ada larangan bagi seorang laki-laki untuk menangis" jawab Itachi. Kyuubi menatap iris Onyx itu, menatap mata hitam kekasih tercintanya.

Itachi menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kyuubi, membawa bibir tipisnya ke bibir tebal Kyuubi dan mengecupnya penuh kasih sayang. Itachi mengulum bibir plum itu, ciuman yang begitu lama, tanpa ada hasrat untuk memasuki lelaki pirang itu. hanya ada rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus sehingga Kyuubi selalu menyukai ciuman Itachi yang menjadi candu baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Beberapa hari kemudian..**_

Menma benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu mansion Uchiha tepat di samping ayahnya. Anak itu memang tahu jika ayahnya hendak pergi menghadiri rapat di Suna dengan kolega bisnisnya. Hanya saja, sang ayah tidak pernah mengabarkan kabarnya bahkan niatnya yang akan membawa pulang laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

Anak kecil berbalut piyama tidur itu langsung berlari menubruk tubuh ramping ibunya, dan mencium aroma citrus yang amat sangat ia rindukan. Tak jauh dari sana, ada Uchiha Itachi, dan beberapa Uchiha dewasa lainnya yang ingin melihat Naruto setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah membawa laki-laki itu pulang ke Konoha.

"mama" Menma menyebut nama sang ibu untuk pertama kalinya setelah kepergian Naruto dari hidupnya. Naruto menangis haru, mengecup pucuk raven Menma, tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Selamat datang, Naruto" sambut Itachi, kakak iparnya itu berjalan ber-iringan dengan seorang Uchiha yang lebih senior dari mereka.

"Kakek" Naruto segera berdiri dan bersimpuh di hadapan lelaki renta bernama Madara itu.

"N..Naruto" lelaki itu gelagapan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tangan keriputnya itu menyentuh bahu sempit Naruto, "maafkan aku, kek..maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkan Menma sendirian" ucap Naruto, dia benar-benar telah membuat lelaki renta itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Madara sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada cucu kesayangannya itu (Sasuke).

"sudahlah, nak! Yang lalu sudah berlalu, saat ini kau sudah kembali. Dan jangan ulangi lagi kesalahan yang sama" ujar Madara, laki-laki itu untuk pertama kalinya meneteskan airmata haru hanya untuk cucu menantunya. Itachi mengulum senyum, dia harus memberitahukan Kyuubi akan hal ini. mungkin saja kekasihnya itu akan membawa ibunya kemari untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini ibunya telah kembali, Menma kecil kembali memonopoly laki-laki pirang itu dan enggan melepaskan Naruto dari dekapannya. Malam ini benar-benar berubah, tidak seperti malam-malam biasanya. Tidurnya akan kembali nyenyak dalam dekapan hangat seorang ibu.

Dan kini memang Menma sedang berada dalam dekapan Naruto dibalik selimut tebalnya. Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi kota Konoha, mengingatkan Naruto pada malam dimana ia melarikan diri meninggalkan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Sai benar, Naruto terlalu bodoh telah meninggalkan Menma seorang diri. Meninggalkan putranya kedinginan dan bermimpi buruk dalam tidurnya. Dan Naruto benar-benar bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengulangi lagi apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap putra kecilnya.

"bagaimana dengan sekolah, Menma?" tanya Naruto, seraya mengusap surai raven Menma dengan penuh kasih sayang. Menma tersenyum dalam dekapan sang mama, dia benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan mama nya setelah ini.

"sangat baik, ma! Mama tahu tidak? Pelajaran di kelas 2 SD itu sangat mudah, heuh, aku selalu jadi juara pertama setiap kenaikan kelas. Dan aku bosan" Jawab Menma. Naruto mencubit pelan hidung bangir Menma, hidung Menma sangat mirip dengan hidungnya sendiri. Cuma saja Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu.

"jangan bicara seperti itu! jika kau menganggap semuanya mudah, kau akan jadi pemalas, dan kau tidak akan menjadi juara pertama lagi, sayang" kata sang ibu, menasihati anak kecil itu.

Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "tapi ma—"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang kau harus tidur" Naruto tersenyum tulus.

Menma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menolak permintaan mama nya untuk segera tidur. Ada ketakutan di maniks biru itu. apa putra nya selama ini menjadi seorang insomnia seperti ayah nya? tapi dia yakin, Sasuke adalah ayah yang baik, maka dari itu laki-laki Uchiha itu tidak akan mungkin membiarkan putra mereka tidur larut malam.

"Menma gak mau mama pergi lagi"

_**Deg**_..

Ucapan itu membuat sesuatu yang berat menghantam telak jantung Naruto. "waktu malam-malam mama pergi, Menma ketakutan" Menma mulai bersuara lagi. Naruto terdiam sesaat, inikah caranya menjadi seorang ibu? Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto mendekap tubuh kecil Menma tanpa mempedulikan putranya itu sedikit memberontak.

"mama tidak akan pergi lagi, sayang" ujar Naruto, berjanji pada putra kecilnya itu.

Menma menganggukan kepalanya, "Menma percaya itu, ma" sahut Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi berlari cepat menghampiri kamar sang ibu. Dimana ia bisa melihat Sara sedang duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya dengan pakaian yang membuatnya terlihat anggun. Putra tertua dari keluarga Namikaze itu menganggukan kepalanya, membuat Sara bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menghampiri Kyuubi.

"benarkah itu?" tanya Sara pada Itachi, saat melihat laki-laki jangkung itu berada di ruang tamu bersama putri bungsunya.

"benar, bu. Dia sudah kembali" jawab Itachi. Sara menangis haru, Naruko melihat itu. wanita cantik itu pun memeluk sang ibu. "aku sangat senang mendengarnya, Naruko. Kau tahu kan?" Sara balas memeluk putrinya, wajah cantiknya basah air mata.

"tapi kenapa dia tidak segera kemari?" tanya Kyuubi. Itachi menoleh ke arah sang kekasih yang saat ini sedang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"dia merindukan Menma, tapi kau tidak keberatan kan kalau ke sana? Naruto kelihatan lelah, dan Menma selalu memonopoly mama nya" Jawab Itachi, ia memeluk bahu Kyuubi.

"kita harus cepat ke sana, nak Itachi" Sara sudah menghapus air matanya, ia tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan wajahnya pun kembali terlihat cantik, membuat Kyuubi tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Sudah lama ibu tirinya itu termenung dan tidak memperlihatkan senyum keibuannya itu semenjak adik keduanya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Taman Kota (Pukul 10 pagi)**_

"aku masih melayangkan gugatan cerai ku satu tahun yang lalu, Sasuke" ujar Naruto, menghiraukan sosok tampan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, yang bahkan sekarang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Suasana taman kota tidak begitu ramai, mengingat hari masih terlalu pagi. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang lewat, namun mereka tidak melewati pasangan suami istri itu. Selepas mengantar Menma ke sekolah, Naruto menghubungi Sasuke supaya menemui nya di sebuah taman kota, tempat dimana ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan setahun silam.

Dengan dibalut stelan jas kantor, bisa diketahui jika Sasuke baru saja membatalkan meeting nya hanya untuk menemui istri pertamanya itu. sepulang dari Suna, mereka memang tidak lagi saling bicara. Contoh nya saja, saat Sasuke berusaha mengajak Naruto berinteraksi. Namun pria berkulit tan itu enggan menanggapi Sasuke, dan terus-terusan menghindari suaminya.

"aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, Naruto" Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan semilir angin menggoyangkan pelan rambut raven nya itu. Perasaannya kembali kacau, membuat semua konsentrasinya buyar begitu saja.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menoleh hanya untuk mendapati suaminya yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku taman sambil menutup kedua matanya. Laki-laki Uchiha itu kelihatan payah sekali dengan wajah lelahnya. "kita tidak perlu banyak bicara, Sasuke. kita hanya perlu mengakhiri semuanya" kata Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Ucapan mu itu seolah semuanya bisa berjalan mudah, Naruto"

"ini akan mudah jika kita berusaha"

"JANGAN BERPIKIR SEMPIT SEPERTI SAAT KAU MENINGGALKAN PUTRA MU!" Bentak Sasuke, berdiri dan masih menatap Naruto yang kini sedang menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke tahu, bahwa ia salah, bahkan kalau dilihat dari segi mana pun dia akan terlihat salah. Tetapi yang membuatnya emosi adalah sifat keras kepala Naruto yang tetap ingin perceraian terjadi.

Memang mudah berkata cerai, yang Sasuke inginkan itu hanya satu! Ia ingin Naruto memberinya kesempatan. Kesempatan dimana ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya yang telah hancur. Meskipun ia tahu itu tidak mudah, namun ia masih terus berusaha. Bisa saja laki-laki itu menuruti Naruto menandatangani surat perceraian. Atau mungkin memaksakan kehendaknya seperti dulu Cuma untuk mempertahankan rumah tangganya. Hanya saja ia sadar diri, betapa brengseknya ia memperlakukan laki-laki manis itu sekian lama.

"Yang kau mau hanya hatiku kan? kau mau aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai adikmu, kan?" Sasuke bersimpuh di hadapan Naruto. menggenggam dua tangan kurus sang istri, tanpa ia sadari ia benar-benar menunjukan air mata nya hanya untuk seorang Naruto yang dulu ia benci.

"Aku bisa Naruto, aku bisa!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "yang ku inginkan hanya perceraian, Sasuke. aku tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan mu. Setelah itu aku bisa hidup bebas bersama Menma seperti yang pernah ku impikan"

"kau boleh mengatakan aku egois. Biarkan aku menjadi egois, Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang ku! Ayahku koma, mungkin sebentar lagi mati. Aku bebas menentukan nasibku sendiri. Katakan aku Jahat, karena aku sangat berharap ayahku mati" lanjutnya.

Sejahat-jahatnya ucapan Naruto, Sasuke tahu, orang di depannya ini tetaplah seorang Naruto. seseorang berhati lembut yang selalu patuh terhadap orang tua. Naruto tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu, karena Sasuke cukup tahu bagaimana ibu dari putra tunggalnya itu.

Sasuke hendak bicara, namun Naruto sudah lebih dulu memotongnya "Tolong jangan membuatku gila, Sasuke!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sara memeluk tubuh di depannya itu sambil menangis haru. Memeluknya erat seolah takut Naruto nya akan pergi seperti dulu. Kyuubi dan Naruko ikut memeluknya, semua larut dalam suasana haru di mansion Uchiha.

Ini bukan mimpi, baik Kyuubi maupun Sara berusaha menegaskan semuanya adalah nyata. Begitu pun dengan Naruko, ia masih tidak percaya bila kakak kembarnya itu masih mau mendekapnya dan memaafkan dirinya. Dia benar-benar merasa lega, meskipun masih ada rasa penyesalan jika saja ia mengingat sikapnya yang terlalu egois untuk memiliki Sasuke.

Adegan haru itu tiba-tiba terganti menjadi adegan panik ketika tubuh Naruko limbung tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya pun dengan sigap menggapai tubuh kurus itu dan menggendongnya. Semuanya terlihat panic, terutama Naruto yang benar-benar tidak mau ada sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada saudari kembarnya itu.

Putranya Menma hampir saja menangis kalau saja pamannya tidak menggendong tubuh kecil itu dan membawa Menma pergi ke kamarnya. Mungkin sedikit menghibur keponakannya itu supaya Menma tidak terlalu merasa khawatir pada sang ibu.

Bersama dengan Kyuubi, Itachi membaringkan tubuh kecil Menma di atas ranjang queen size nya. Bocah raven itu berada di tengah-tengah pamannya yang kini memeluknya erat dan penuh kasih sayang. Bahkan Kyuubi terus menerus menghibur Menma dengan kata-kata yang halus, tidak seperti biasanya.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Menma" hibur Kyuubi, ia mengusap lembut punggung sempit Menma.

"jangan khawatir! Kita hanya perlu berdoa" Itachi ikut menimpali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di rumah sakit, tampaknya dokter segera memasukan Naruko ke dalam sebuah ruangan dimana pihak keluarga pun tidak boleh sembarangan masuk. Dokter pun segera menangani Naruko, dan meminta keluarganya supaya tenang dan berdoa untuk kesembuhan wanita cantik itu.

Hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang duduk di luar ruangan Naruko. Di sebuah lorong-lorong sepi, yang dulunya sempat menjadi momok paling menakutkan bagi seorang Naruto. Dan kini laki-laki itu malah merasa biasa saja di samping laki-laki lainnya yang memang pada dasarnya adalah seseorang yang tidak takut pada hal-hal berbau hantu.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan meletakan kepala pirang itu pada bahunya. Naruto nyaris berteriak kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu, kalau saja Sasuke tidak memintanya agar tidak bersuara mengingat lokasi mereka sekarang ini.

"tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah" titah Sasuke.

"kau juga lelah kan?" tanya Naruto, ia masih meletakan kepala pirangnya di bahu Sasuke.

"tidak" Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus pelan, "kau tidak bisa berbohong, aku tahu kau mengantuk"

"kalau aku mengantuk, aku bisa tertidur kapan pun aku mau" sahut Sasuke.

Kedua orang itu terdiam, masing-masing dari mereka belum juga memejamkan kedua matanya. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tertidur meskipun kedua matanya terasa berat. "kau tidak tidur?" Suara Naruto memecah keheningan. Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Naruto yang masih menidurkan kepala pirang itu pada bahu tegapnya.

"tidak"

Naruto tidak bisa berontak sama sekali, bahkan saat Sasuke mengecup singkat rambut pirangnya. Menikmati aroma soft yang keluar dari rambut pirang itu, merasa bahwa mulai saat ini semua yang ada dalam diri Naruto adalah candu.

Dia memang belum mencintai Naruto sepenuhnya, atau malah sudah namun tidak pernah menyadarinya. Dia seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ingat? Seseorang yang paling anti mengatakan perasaannya dengan mudah pada orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Mereka orang-orang yang realistis, dimana bukti lebih kuat daripada janji.

Ini bukan cerita sebuah rumah tangga yang bahagia, dengan suami yang tampan, dan kaya raya, dengan segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki. Bukan pula sebuah dongeng cinta segitiga yang berakhir indah selamanya. Ya, mereka memang bahagia pada akhirnya, tapi tidak seorang pun yang mengatakan mereka hidup bersama selamanya.

"aku tidak bisa tidur" kata Naruto. tak ada lagi kecanggungan dalam dirinya seperti dulu. Mungkin saja dia sudah melupakan fakta bahwa ia pernah mencintai laki-laki Uchiha itu dan berharap sebaliknya.

"aku juga" Sasuke ikut menyahut, berulang kali ia mencoba menutup kedua mata sempitnya. Hanya saja terlalu sulit untuk ia lakukan. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan kurus Naruto, mengapit jari-jari yang lebih kecil darinya itu supaya 'ibunya Menma' itu tidak merasa kedinginan.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, "ayo kita hitung domba"

"kau seperti Menma kalau kau mau tahu" ujar Sasuke, namun tidak terlihat menolak usul gila sang istri.

"Aku yang mengajarinya kalau kau mau tahu" Sahut Naruto, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari bahu tegap Sasuke. menggeser dikit posisinya dan tersenyum lembut pada sang suami. Jujur saja, mungkin Naruto tidak mengerti dan hampir gila kalau mengingat masa lalu nya dan masa sekarang ini.

Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa suaminya yang dingin itu bisa bersikap berlawanan seperti itu? Sasuke seperti keluar dari sifat aslinya.

"semalam aku melihatmu tidak tidur, paginya pun kau harus menghadiri rapat gila-gilaan itu. dan sekarang kau harus menjaga Naruko. Tidurlah!" Titah Naruto—ia menunjuk pahanya sendiri agar suaminya merebahkan kepalanya di sana. Sasuke tentu saja tidak bisa menolaknya, ia pun menuruti perintah Naruto dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"sekarang aku tahu mengapa Menma selalu ingin bersama dirimu" Sasuke berkata. Matanya terbuka lagi, menunjukan dua maniks kembar itu dan menatap langsung ke dalam maniks biru Naruto. "jangan banyak bicara, aku lelah" sahut Naruto, berpura-pura memejamkan matanya kembali. Berusaha mengacuhkan sang suami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Kau melepaskannya" Hinata berjalan mendekati sosok berpunggung lebar yang tengah memunggunginya.

Menikmati malam di sebuah balkon rumahnya, seperti bukan seorang Gaara. Wanita berambut indigo itu hafal betul seperti apa sahabatnya semasa kuliah itu. seorang Gaara bukanlah orang yang menyukai angin malam yang bisa membuatnya sakit. Dan hanya sosok Naruto saja lah yang selalu menghabiskan malam nya seorang diri di atas balkon sambil menatap ke atas langit.

"aku melakukannya karena aku mencintainya" sahut Gaara, tanpa menoleh. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu kini sudah berdiri di samping Gaara, berpegangan pada dinding pembatas. Dia baru saja menemani Sakura tidur di kamarnya seorang diri. Sejak Naruto pergi, Sakura kecil menjadi sedikit agak manja dan selalu meminta siapapun menemani tidurnya.

"bijak sekali tapi juga terlalu naïf" kata Hinata, ia tersenyum polos dan membuat sahabat mudanya itu berdecih pelan. "dia sudah ada yang punya, aku juga tidak bisa memaksanya. Meskipun ia mengatakan ia tidak mencintai suaminya lagi, tapi ku yakin dia tidak mengatakannya sepenuh hati" Gaara menyahut, kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

"oh, Gaara.." Wanita itu mulai mendramatiskan suaranya.

Gaara tersenyum kecut, wanita Hyuga ini memang cantik, dan selalu bisa mengerti dirinya dibandingkan siapapun. Mereka adalah sahabat, sempat pernah di rumorkan berpacaran. Namun Gaara dan Hinata saling menyayangi sebagai seorang sahabat, tidak pernah menganggap kasih sayang mereka adalah cinta.

"aku akan mencarikan yang lain" Hinata mulai berguyon.

"paling-paling gadis-gadis belia dengan hotpants lagi seperti dulu" cibir Gaara, mengingat kandidat-kandidat pasangan yang dipilihkan Hinata untuk dirinya beberapa tahun silam.

"tidak, gadis-gadis belia ber-hotpants itu sudah tidak jaman. Sekarang ini jamannya cabe-cabean" Sahut Hinata.

Bukannya sama saja?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n : Hey, Update lagi kitaa.. Oh iya, AI lagi gak banyak ngebahas reviews yang AI dapet belakangan ini. Cuma beberapa aja yang mau AI bahas. Pertama, permintaan readers yang minta update cepet, AI udah usahain. Kedua, pertanyaan Pair Gaanaru atau Sasunaru? Tolong liat Tag nya ya! AI bukan orang yang plin plan buat nentuin pair. Soal gaanaru? AI kayaknya udah nulis ada Slight nya kan ya? Ketiga, terimakasih buat para Senpai yang udah ngasih saran buat betulin gaya tulisan AI yang kurang jelas dan banyak typo. AI bakalan berusaha (Fighting :D). Terus yang keempat, duwilah, masih ada aja AI nemu yang beginian.. namanya juga Boys Love, isinya ya Maho. Masa iya masih ada aja yang minta cerita ini dibikin straight, pake ngeFlame segala lagi. Duh, situ gila atau gimana sih? dan soal cerita yang gak jelas, maaf ya, AI bener-bener minta maaf...**


	10. Chapter 10

"mama sudah bilang, jangan main hujan-hujanan. Sekarang kamu sakit, kan" Kata Naruto, ia menyelimuti tubuh kecil Menma dengan sebuah selimut bermotif spiderman, sambil sesekali mengusap sayang rambut raven Menma.

Menma merutuki kebodohannya ketika pulang sekolah tadi menuruti tantangan teman sekelasnya, Nagato, untuk main bola dalam keadaan hujan. Ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya Menma bertindak bodoh dan tidak mendengarkan nasihat sang mama.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, sudah waktunya Menma untuk tidur. Seharusnya anak itu sudah merapihkan persiapan barang-barangnya untuk sekolah besok pagi. Hanya saja Menma sedang demam, dan sepertinya besok pagi ia harus absen dari sekolahnya dengan alasan sakit.

Naruto ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Menma. Sepulang dari Suna, dia memang tinggal di Mansion Uchiha bersama putranya dan juga beberapa saudara dekat suaminya atas permintaan sang kakek. Sementara Sasuke, saat ini ia lebih sering berada di rumah sakit menjaga Naruko yang sedang di rawat.

2 hari sudah Naruko tertidur dan belum juga membuka matanya kembali. Sara melarangnya untuk menjaga sang adik dan meminta Naruto lebih memperhatikan Menma mengingat putranya itu masih membutuhkan perhatian yang cukup darinya.

"mama"

"iya?" sahut Naruto, ia membuka matanya kembali begitu mendapati putra semata wayangnya masih terjaga.

"kata Mama Dei, saat di Suna, mama tinggal sama Paman Gaara ya? Paman Gaara itu seperti apa sih orangnya?" Tanya Menma. Anak itu sepertinya sudah melupakan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

Naruto mengulum senyum simpul, matanya menyipit. "paman Gaara itu orang yang baik, rambutnya merah, matanya hijau, nanti kapan-kapan mama ajak Menma ketemu sama paman Gaara"

Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, bocah berkulit putih pucat itu tampaknya tidak menyukai usul sang mama yang hendak mempertemukan dirinya dengan seseorang yang mereka sebut 'Paman Gaara'.

"gak usah! Menma tidak mau ketemu dengannya" kata Menma, kesal. Naruto terkekeh pelan, "padahal paman Gaara pengen banget lho ketemu Menma" ujar Naruto, berharap putra semata wayangnya ini tidak salah kaprah mengenai sahabatnya selama ia berada di Suna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa mereka sudah tidur?"

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya pelan, dia heran sekali dengan adik kandungnya itu. seharusnya Sasuke lebih tahu tentang keluarga kecilnya kan dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum simpul, memaklumi keadaan keluarga sang adik yang telah beberapa tahun dibina.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga Uchiha, dimana banyak sekali moment-moment yang pernah mereka lewati ketika mereka masih terlalu muda. Itachi ingat, dulu ia sering menemani Sasuke belajar di ruangan ini kalau kedua orang tuanya tengah menghadiri acara kerabat dan pulang larut malam.

"bagaimana keadaan Naruko?" Itachi balik bertanya, ia turut berduka ketika mengetahui adik iparnya itu sedang berada di rumah sakit. "dia sudah sadar kemarin sore, hanya saja fisiknya masih terlalu lemah untuk menjalani operasi" jawab Sasuke.

Sulung Uchiha itu dapat melihat wajah lelah sang adik, bahkan kalau boleh ia berkomentar Sasuke terlihat lebih tua dibandingkan usia sebenarnya. Pipinya yang tirus semakin mempertegas bentuk rahang manly nya itu. memang masih terlihat tampan, Cuma saja dia Nampak sedikit lebih tua.

"ku harap ia bisa cepat sembuh" ucap Itachi, menyeruput teh hijau yang ia buat seorang diri di tengah malam. Itulah kebiasaan seorang Uchiha Itachi, ia adalah orang yang mandiri dan tidak terlalu suka membuat para maid kerepotan di malam hari. "ku harap juga begitu" Sasuke menyahut.

"ku dengar kau akan pergi ke New York ya" bungsu Uchiha itu berganti topik pembicaraan mengenai rencana Itachi dan kekasih gila—coret—Kyuubi, yang hendak pergi berlibur ke luar negeri. "Pasti paman Ebisu yang memberitahukan mu" tebak sang kakak.

"dia bilang besok kau akan berangkat jam 4 pagi" kata Sasuke, ia masih belum menyentuh kopi hangat miliknya.

"pukul 6 pesawat berangkat, pagi-pagi aku harus membantu Kyuubi membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Seperti kau tidak tahu kakak iparmu saja" sahut Itachi, ia mendengus geli bila mengingat kekasihnya yang manis itu kerepotan memasukan keperluannya ke dalam koper. Bila saja Itachi hanya membawa satu buah koper, mungkin Kyuubi bisa membawa minimal 2 atau pun 3 buah koper untuk memenuhi keperluannya di New York nanti.

"tidurlah, besok kau harus bekerja kan" ujar Itachi, memerintah sang adik agar pergi ke kamarnya dan segera tidur. Pasalnya, Itachi sudah mulai gerah melihat lingkar mata Sasuke yang kian hari makin terlihat karena kesibukannya bekerja dan mengurus istri mudanya itu.

"aku akan cuti beberapa hari, ada yang harus aku urus" Sasuke berkata, ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berniat meninggalkan kakaknya seorang diri.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian berkata, "urusan? Soal urusan mu dan Naruto"

"ya, begitulah"

Itachi tersenyum simpul, mereka sudah membicarakan mengenai rencana perceraian Sasuke dan Naruto serta hak asuh putra mereka yang mungkin saja akan jatuh ke tangan Naruto. Itachi sudah meminta Sasuke untuk tidak bertindak egois dan membuat istri pertamanya itu _'down'_ seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"ku harap kau tidak membangunkan Naruto dan membicarakan hal membosankan itu" Ujar Itachi, ia kembali menyeruput teh hijau miliknya yang sudah tidak terlalu hangat.

"kau sudah melarang ku dari awal" sahut Sasuke, ia kembali melenggangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menaiki anak tangga.

"Oh iya, besok kau harus mengantar Menma ke sekolah!" seru Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya beberapa jam yang lalu, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun di dapur kecuali paman Myura, seorang kepala pelayan yang bertugas menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga Uchiha yang tinggal di mansion itu.

Paman Myura adalah laki-laki tua yang baik hati, ia begitu dekat dengan Naruto karena ibunya Menma itu kerap kali membantu laki-laki paruh baya itu bekerja di dapur. Di mansion itu hanya ada Naruto, Menma, dan juga Sasuke. sementara beberapa majikannya yang lain sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk mengunjungi sanak saudara kecuali Itachi yang memang sedang liburan dan baru berangkat pagi buta tadi.

"ano, Nyonya Uchiha.. biar saya yang memasak, anda duduk saja. saya akan membuatkan nyonya teh hangat nanti" Paman Myura meminta Naruto untuk menghentikan kegiatan potong-memotong sayurnya secara halus. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Madara-sama menegur paman Myura supaya menghentikan cucu menantunya itu agar tidak memasak lagi.

Naruto tertawa pelan, pasti paman Myura ketakutan kalau ada beberapa maid yang mengadukan hal ini pada kakek Madara yang sedang berada di luar kota dua hari yang lalu. Tapi ia tetap menghiraukan laki-laki paruh baya itu, dia tidak mau menghentikan kegiatan favoritnya. Lagipula, kakek mertuanya itu sedang tidak ada di mansion ini kan.

"paman tidak usah khawatir! Kakek tidak ada di sini" sahut Naruto, meminta paman Myura untuk tidak perlu khawatir mengenai perintah sang kakek. Paman Myura terdiam beberapa saat, "jangan begitu, nyonya! Maafkan saya, saya hanya menjalankan perintah Madara-sama saja" ujar paman Myura.

"paman, aku hanya ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk putraku saja. aku janji, nanti siang aku tidak akan memasak. Boleh ya"

Paman Myura meneguk ludah, Nyonya muda nya ini mulai melancarkan puppy eyes andalannya yang mampu membuat siapapun sulit menolak wajah manis itu untuk berkata 'tidak'. Bahkan seingat Myura, mendiang Fugaku itu tidak pernah bisa menolak tatapan polos Naruto.

"b..baiklah, nyonya" Myura akhirnya pasrah, ia berjalan membungkuk hormat dan berjalan menjauhi dapur dan berniat mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya.

Tidak lama paman Myura pergi, terdengar suara kursi yang digeser. Membuat ibu satu orang anak itu memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat sosok tinggi berbalut stelan casual sedang duduk manis di sana. Naruto mulai bersikap sewajarnya, berpura-pura fokus pada sup tomat yang sedang ia masak.

"Selamat pagi, mama"

Suara manja Menma sudah mulai terdengar, mengalihkan Naruto dari kepura-puraannya. Ia mematikan kompor, dan memeluk tubuh kecil putranya tanpa repot-repot melepaskan apron berwarna biru di tubuhnya.

Putra semata wayang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto itu sudah terlihat tampan dengan kemeja sekolah dasarnya dan sebuah tas gendong bergambar mobil di punggungnya. Sasuke bisa melihat interaksi keduanya yang begitu akrab. Ada satu khayalan dimana Sasuke ingin sekali Menma mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya, dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat untuknya di pagi hari.

"kau sudah sembuh? Kau yakin akan berangkat ke sekolah, sayang?" tanya Naruto—seraya mengusak sayang surai raven Menma.

"tentu saja! Menma kan anak yang kuat" Anak berusia 7,5 tahun itu mulai memuji dirinya sendiri. Naruto tertawa pelan, ia kecup kening sempit putranya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari.

Menma berlari kecil menuju meja makan, sementara sang ibu sudah kembali berkutat menyiapkan peralatan makan yang akan ia tata di atas meja. Maniks biru nya menangkap sosok sang ayah yang sedang sibuk membaca seberkas dokumen yang ia tidak tahu dokumen apa itu. hanya saja ayahnya kelihatan serius sekali, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sang ibu meletakan sebuah mangkuk di dekatnya.

"papa"

"iya?" sahut Sasuke, ia sedikit terkejut ketika menangkap wajah pucat putra semata wayangnya. "Menma, wajahmu pucat sekali" kata Sasuke, ia hendak menyentuh wajah kecil sang buah hati kalau saja tangan tan Naruto sudah terulur untuk meletakan sebuah kopi hangat tepat di atas meja.

"Menma demam tadi malam" jelas Naruto, ia mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Menma.

"seharusnya dia tidak sekolah, wajahnya masih terlalu pucat" sahut Sasuke, mengkhawatirkan sang buah hati.

Senyum seorang ibu terpatri di wajah Naruto. "seharusnya kau katakan itu padanya" timpal Naruto. Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "papa, Menma mau sekolah" ia mulai merengek manja. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah ajaib putra semata wayangnya yang hanya akan ditunjukan jika ada sosok sang ibu di dekatnya.

"kau akan berangkat sekolah jika kau sudah benar-benar sehat" tegas sang ayah.

"dengarkan? Ayahmu sudah mengatakan tidak. Sekarang habiskan supnya" kata Naruto, menggeser mangkuk berisi sup tomat ke hadapan Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pukul 12 siang..**_

"Naruto-chan, dimana Menma?" tanya Deidara, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu mansion Uchiha yang besar itu. mata birunya agak kecewa saat tidak mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut raven yang sudah lumayan akrab dengannya dan juga sang suami.

Siang itu Deidara menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha setelah mengunjungi sebuah restoran milik keluarganya untuk memastikan bagaimana perkembangan restoran itu berjalan. Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin satu bulan sekali, wanita Akasuna itu pasti akan pergi ke restoran tanpa suaminya.

Sebelumnya, sahabat dekat ibunya Menma itu memang sudah mengetahui rencana kembalinya Naruto ke Konoha. Naruto memang mengirimkan sebuah pesan berisi rencananya untuk pulang, dan Deidara selaku sahabat hanya bisa memberikan nasihat-nasihat dan support sebagai tanda kepeduliannya terhadap lelaki itu.

"dia sedang istirahat, kak. Anak itu demam tadi malam" jawab Naruto. dia merasa senang sekali ketika mendapati kehadiran wanita bertubuh semampai itu mengunjungi dirinya.

"kok bisa?" Deidara bertanya lagi, dia kelihatan cemas mendengarnya. Menma itu anak yang jarang sekali sakit, dan Deidara cukup tahu hal itu. Menma juga bukan anak yang selalu mengeluh bagian mana yang ia rasakan sakit, anak itu memang cukup bisa membuat para orang dewasa di sekitarnya khawatir.

"main hujan-hujanan, anak itu memang terlalu aktiv untuk anak seusianya" jawab Naruto, sedikit mengeluhkan keaktivan buah hatinya yang terlalu over. Sebagai seorang ibu, ada kalanya ia benar-benar merasa takut bilamana putra semata wayangnya itu jatuh sakit, meskipun hanya sekedar flu dan batuk.

"Menma itu jarang sekali sakit kan. tumben-tumbenan dia sakit" Deidara ikut menimpali. Ia berpikir sejenak, Menma memang anak yang aktiv Cuma sedikit pendiam dan selektiv dalam memilih orang-orang yang akan ia percayai. Dan Deidara merasa beruntung saja telah terpilih menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang menjadi orang terdekat Menma setelah keluarganya.

Apalagi setelah Menma memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mama'. Hati nurani seorang wanita yang selalu ingin menjadi seorang ibu pun tergerak, sehingga Deidara sangat bahagia karena Menma telah menganggapnya sebagai seorang ibu. Tuhan belum memberikan kepercayaan padanya untuk memiliki momongan, namun Deidara dan Sasori selalu tabah dan percaya jika suatu saat nanti mereka pasti memiliki seorang anak yang murni darah daging mereka sendiri.

Deidara tersenyum simpul ketika berhasil menebak jalan pikiran anak Uchiha itu. dia cukup tahu, Menma bukan anak yang bodoh dan membiarkan tubuh kecilnya bermain-main di bawah guyuran hujan. Anak itu sengaja main hujan-hujanan dan jatuh sakit, kemudian mama nya akan terus berada di dekatnya setiap saat, karena Menma tahu ibunya tidak akan membiarkan Menma sendirian ketika ia sakit.

"kakak, kenapa Kak Sasori tidak bersama kakak?" Tanya Naruto.

"oh itu, dia tadi mau ke sini. Cuma tiba-tiba ada rapat yang mendadak, jadi tidak sempat deh. tapi dia menitipkan ini buat Menma" Deidara menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan besar yang Naruto bisa tebak isinya adalah sebuah mainan mahal.

"aduh, ya ampun.. seharusnya kakak tidak usah repot-repot" Naruto merasa tidak enak saja kalau harus menerima mainan mahal pemberian Sasori untuk anaknya. Cuma kalau ditolak pun akan sama saja kan? Orang yang memberi pun pasti bisa menilai, jika Naruto adalah orang yang tidak bisa menghargai. Padahal bukan begitu maksudnya.

"tidak apa-apa, dan jangan berusaha untuk menolak" canda Deidara. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja untuk sesaat, dan wanita Akasuna itu tahu bagaimana keadaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Hatinya terguncang hebat, meskipun Naruto terus berpura-pura menutupi. Sesak itu kembali datang di hati Deidara, melas rasanya melihat sosok seorang adik yang ia sayangi harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melihatnya, melihat istri tertuanya itu tertawa bersama seorang wanita Akasuna yang ia ketahui adalah sahabat dekat istrinya paska kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu.

Ia sudah mengenal dekat pasangan suami istri Akasuna itu meskipun tidak terlalu dekat seperti Itachi, Menma, Kyuubi, dan juga Naruto. tapi ia tahu jika keluarga kecil itu adalah orang yang baik. Terlebih Deidara, wanita cantik bak model itu seolah sudah menjadi ibu kedua Menma setelah Naruto.

Kalau boleh ia berkomentar, bahkan Menma cenderung lebih dekat dengan Deidara dibandingkan Naruko, istri kedua sang ayah yang seharusnya sudah jelas di mata Negara adalah ibu kedua Menma atau dengan kata lain ibu tiri Menma.

Akan tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kecuali menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada meskipun kepahitan bak simalakama ia telan. Semua tidak seperti saat Menma masih harus memakai popok. Menma nya sudah tumbuh, ia sudah bisa berlari dan bisa memakai baju sendiri. Menma tidak bisa lagi dibohongi oleh kata-kata palsu yang dibuat oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"kenapa papa di sini?" tanya Menma, melihat ayahnya yang bersembunyi di balik dinding pembatas ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah. Menma kecil juga ikut bersembunyi dan menilik ke arah ruang tamu, dimana sosok mama Deidara sedang berbincang-bincang dengan mama kandungnya sendiri. Matanya seolah berbinar, namun ia merasa jika ia tidak boleh meninggalkan papanya sendirian di sini.

"papa ingin bicara denganmu, apa Menma keberatan?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Menma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak..ayo, kita ke taman saja, pa" ajak Menma, anak itu mulai menggandeng tangan kanan sang ayah dan berjalan menuju taman belakang. Tempat favourite ayahnya bersama sang nenek, ketika sang ayah masih kecil.

**.**

**.**

"papa mau bicara apa?" tanya Menma.

Suasana taman belakang mansion Uchiha tidak berubah banyak, kecuali beberapa tatanan taman yang di rombak ulang atas permintaan mendiang Fugaku untuk merawat tempat favorit istrinya semasa hidup.

Bahkan kandang kelinci milik Sasuke sewaktu kecil pun masih terlihat rapih dan terawat berkat tangan-tangan pelayan setia mereka. kelinci-kelinci itu sudah beranak pinak, sehingga mereka pun bisa melihat beberapa kelinci yang sudah di lepas di alam liar itu berkeliaran dan menjadi penghuni tetap taman mansion yang luas itu.

"papa hanya ingin bermain bersama Menma di sini" kata Sasuke, ia berjalan ke arah kelinci berwarna putih yang sedang mencari makan di sekitar taman. Sasuke ingat, dulu kelinci nya hanya ada dua. Dan itu masih kecil-kecil, kemudian kelincinya itu kawin dan memiliki anak , begitu pun seterusnya. Hingga kelinci-kelinci itu sudah membangun rumahnya sendiri secara alami di taman belakang mansion nya itu.

Maniks biru Menma menatap tidak percaya ke arah sang ayah yang terlihat sedang memangku kelinci itu sambil duduk di atas rumput tanpa mempedulikan celana casual nya yang kotor. Tidak, bukan hanya itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajaknya bermain di taman bersama hewan-hewan kesukaannya (kelinci).

Dulu Menma hanya bisa bermain di taman belakang rumahnya bersama sang ibu (Naruto) dan juga dua kelinci nya yang mati beberapa bulan yang lalu. Untuk melupakan kesedihannya itu, Menma selalu berusaha untuk tidak bermain-main atau pun berniat memelihara kelinci lagi. karena hewan mamalia bertelinga panjang itu hanya akan mengingatkannya dengan masa-masa terindahnya bersama sang mama.

"dulu kau sangat suka kelinci, kau ingat?"

Menma mendudukan tubuh kecilnya di samping sang ayah yang sedang mengusap lembut kelinci itu. sambil memegang sebuah wortel yang digigit si kelinci, ayahnya tampak seperti menimang hewan lucu tersebut. "iya, tapi sekarang tidak" kata Menma, ia memungut sebuah batu kecil dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"kenapa? dulu papa sangat menyukai kelinci. Papa ingat saat pertama kali kakekmu memberikan dua anak kelinci dihari ulang tahun papa yang ke-lima"

"Menma juga ingat saat mama memberikan Menma sepasang kelinci kecil dihari ulang tahun Menma yang ketiga" timpal Menma. Kenangannya kembali berputar ketika ibunya yang manis itu memberikan sebuah kandang berisi dua ekor anak kelinci yang manis dan juga menggemaskan. Untuk pertama kalinya Menma menyukai seekor binatang yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sama sekali jika ia akan jatuh hati pada makhluk imut itu.

"hehehe"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah putra kecilnya yang sedang tertawa tanpa sebab. "kenapa?" tanya nya. Ia melepaskan kelinci itu ketika wortel yang ia pegang sudah hampir habis dan membiarkan si kelinci memakannya sendiri.

"gigi mama mirip kelinci" Menma menjawab dengan tingkahnya yang lucu. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "kau benar" sahutnya. Kemudian ia bisa membayangkan wajah manis istri pertamanya dengan dua gigi depan Naruto yang memang mirip seperti gigi depan kelinci. Dulu saat mereka masih sekolah, banyak teman-teman seangkatannya yang sering memuji wajah polos sang istri dengan senyum gigi kelinci nya yang membuat laki-laki pirang itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"papa, Menma mau tanya sama papa"

"hn?"

Menma menghela napas pelan, kemudian mulai bersuara. "apa papa pernah mencintai mama?"

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak tahu jika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir tipis sang buah hati. Apa dia pernah mencintai Naruto? dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. wajah manis dengan dua pipi bulat, senyum gigi kelinci yang manis, serta tubuh mungil, dan sifat polos Naruto yang tidak dibuat-buat. Seharusnya bisa membuatnya jatuh hati pada sosok pirang itu bukan?

Perasaan rindu ketika Naruto tidak lagi bersamanya. Dadanya sesak serta kepalanya sakit ketika melihat Naruto nya bersama laki-laki lain. Lalu rasa bersalah yang mulai menggerogoti rongga dadanya begitu menyadari betapa brengsek nya ia selama ini. apakah ia mencintai Naruto? seseorang yang telah menjadikan dirinya seorang ayah dari anak laki-laki pintar yang kini tengah menatap penuh harapan ke arahnya.

Untuk saat ini, biarkan ia jujur pada putra sendiri.. biarkan Menma tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada laki-laki pirang itu.

"pernah.."

Menma membulatkan matanya, apa papa nya sedang berbohong saat ini?

TIDAK!

Tidak ada tatapan palsu di maniks obsidian itu. tidak ada perasaan janggal ketika ayahnya menjawab 'Pernah'. Senyum kelegaan itu bisa ia lihat di wajah tampan ayahnya. Seakan ayahnya telah mengeluarkan beban dalam dirinya yang cukup berat untuk ia tanggung seorang diri.

"papa tahu ini terlambat, tapi seiring waktu berjalan. Papa sadar jika papa pernah mencintai mama mu" ujar Sasuke, dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis ketika mengatakan isi hatinya pada Menma.

"semua memang terlambat untuk diperbaiki, papa. Tapi kata Oji-sama, belum terlambat untuk mencoba lagi" kata Menma. Sasuke menoleh cepat dan mendapati sang buah hati yang tengah berkaca-kaca. "Menma tidak mau jadi anak broken home" anak itu memeluk sang ayah, menenggelamkan tangisnya di dada bidang ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"hiks.."

"papa akan berusaha lagi" hibur Sasuke, balas memeluk tubuh malaikat kecilnya dengan erat. Setetes air mata membasahi wajah tampannya. Namun ia tidak peduli, apapun pasti ia lakukan untuk kebahagian Menma. Meskipun harus mati sekalipun, jika itu bisa membuat Naruto percaya padanya, dia pasti akan melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Beberapa hari kemudian..**_

_**Krieett..**_

Secara perlahan pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menyembul sosok raven dengan stelan jas kantoran berwarna hitam—terlihat cocok di tubuh tingginya itu.

Lelaki tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang pasien, dimana seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang tertidur di atasnya.

Tangannya hendak terjulur mengusap wajah cantik namun pucat itu, jika saja sang empunya tidak terbangun dan sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan sang suami. Sasuke mengulum senyum, Naruko menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah atas tindakannya tadi.

"maaf, aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke-kun yang datang" ujarnya, terdengar lirih. Dokter bilang kondisi fisiknya masih terlalu lemah untuk menjalani operasi. Mereka memang menunggu para dokter mengatakan 'ya' dan berharap usaha kesembuhan wanita cantik itu berjalan lancar.

"tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku tidak membuat kau terkejut kan" sahut Sasuke, ia sudah duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang pasien sang istri. Ditatapnya wajah cantik yang kian hari semakin tirus termakan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Penyakitnya sudah terlalu komplikasi ditambah penyakit genetikal bawaan dari mendiang sang ibu.

"cepatlah sembuh" ucap Sasuke—menggenggam erat jemari Naruko yang lebih kecil dari jari-jemarinya.

Naruko terkekeh pelan, "aku akan sembuh, sayang" sahutnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, memberikan senyum terbaiknya meskipun harus menahan sakit.

"bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya nya. dia sedikit merasa sedih ketika mengetahui, selama ia di rawat di rumah sakit, Naruto tidak pernah menjenguknya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia kembali memamerkan senyum di wajah tampannya itu. ah, selama beberapa waktu Naruto kembali, laki-laki Uchiha itu semakin sering tersenyum saja.

"dia baik-baik saja. Begitu pun dengan Menma, hanya saja beberapa hari yang lalu anak itu demam. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, Naruto ada bersamanya" Ujar Sasuke, ada rasa bangga ketika ia mengatakan hal itu pada si istri muda. Naruko menutup kedua matanya, dia tentu tahu bagaimana perasaan suaminya saat ini. dan sekarang pun ia juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Naruto ketika melihat ia dan Sasuke bersama.

"dia memang ibu yang baik" kata Naruko—kembali membuka matanya dan menatap dalam dua maniks obsidian di depannya. Sasuke mengangguk setuju, "kau boleh memotong telingaku jika aku berbohong"

Naruko mengusap lembut telinga kanan Sasuke yang cukup mudah ia capai. "tidak, itu pasti akan menyakitkan" Naruko menyahut cepat. Sasuke mengecup singkat genggaman jemari sang istri. "tapi tidak sesakit perasaan Naruto dan juga kau yang tanpa sadar aku sakiti"

Menyentuh penuh kasih tangan Sasuke yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. "yang tersakiti itu Naruto, bukan aku" Naruko berkata lembut.

"pada awalnya, kita saling bergandengan tangan di setiap waktu. Saat itu kita terlihat indah. akan tetapi jika ada orang yang menangis di belakang kita, itu sangat menyakitkan. Keindahan yang tercipta akan terlihat semu. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan, Sasuke-kun"

"aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, Menma bilang aku belum terlambat. Tapi semakin aku mencoba, hatinya semakin sulit untuk ku dapatkan" Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya terasa panas kalau mau tahu. Naruko berpikir sejenak, suaminya mungkin telah merasakan hal yang sama seperti perasaan Naruto selama ini.

Tapi itu belum cukup! Naruto cukup lama terluka karena sikap Sasuke padanya. Dan jika saat ini Naruto memilih untuk pergi, seharusnya Sasuke tidak menahannya dan menyekap hati Naruto dalam kehampaan dan kesendirian, kan? bukankah, akan lebih baik mereka berpisah supaya tidak ada lagi hati yang tersakiti.

"dia meminta cerai dan meminta hak asuh Menma" Sasuke mulai bercerita.

"lalu?" tanya Naruko, berusaha untuk tidak menjerit histeris mendengar cerita sang suami. "aku melakukannya" lanjut Sasuke, tampaknya dia tidak mau melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. karena intinya, Naruto meminta pisah darinya serta hak asuh Menma yang sudah semestinya memang jatuh ke tangannya.

"aku ingin kau membawa Naruto kemari, Sasuke-kun" pinta Naruko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita bersurai indigo itu terus tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat sosok Gaara yang penuh dengan tepung, tidak, lebih tepatnya lemparan tepung yang dilakukan oleh putrinya sendiri yang sedang ngambek karena ayahnya lagi-lagi melanggar janji yang mereka buat.

Sakura juga ikut tertawa, malahan tangan kecilnya sudah siap dengan dua buah butir telur yang hendak ia lempar ke wajah tampan sang ayah. "aduhhh, Sakie..ampun!" ucap sang papa, cukup, ia benar-benar tidak kuat lagi dengan tingkah laku putrinya yang kian nakal.

"tidak..Sakie, tidak akan berhenti!" Sakura berteriak kesal.

"sudahlah sayang, jangan seperti itu. apa Sakie tidak lihat? Papa mu sudah terlihat jelek, sangat jelek" Hinata mengusap lembut surai merah jambu Sakura dan mengambil dua butir telur dari tangan kecil gadis itu. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "habis papa selalu saja begitu" Ucapnya, kesal.

"ayolah, Sakie.. papa kan sudah minta maaf" Gaara terus meminta pengertian putri kecilnya yang cantik itu. Hinata mendengus pelan, kemudian ia menarik pergelangan tangan kecil Sakura dan membawa gadis kecil itu pergi dari dapur menuju ruang kerjanya.

"biarkan pria jelek itu bermonolog. Ayo, sayang! Bibi punya hadiah yang bagus untukmu" kata Hinata, sebelum menutup pintu dapur dan benar-benar meninggalkan Gaara serta tatapan para koki pembuat kue menahan tawa mereka.

"hey, kalian tidak bisa melakukan hal ini padaku!" seru Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ku mohon mengertilah!" pinta Sasuke.

Lelaki itu terus meminta pengertian dari istri tertuanya yang kini sedang berkutat di dapur. Kelihatannya Naruto sedang membuat makanan untuk makan malam mereka, dan Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kantor. Naruto mengacuhkannya, meskipun Sasuke terus menerus mengikuti langkah Naruto dan melontarkan permintaan yang sama.

"Naruto, dia ingin kau menjenguknya, itu saja" Sasuke berkata lagi. Seharusnya Naruto tahu jika suaminya itu adalah orang yang keras kepala. Meskipun Naruto terus saja bungkam, itu tidak akan membuat Sasuke berhenti untuk meminta.

Naruto mencicipi sup buatannya, berpikir sejenak apa saja yang kurang. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah kulkas. Maniks birunya itu terbelalak ketika tangan besar Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menahan pintu kulkas itu supaya tidak terbuka. Membalik tubuh mungil Naruto dengan begitu mudah dan menyandarkannya pada pintu kulkas.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, terkungkung diantara kulkas dan suaminya itu benar-benar hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh Naruto. si pirang menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha lepas dari tatapan tajam kedua kelereng onyx di depannya itu.

"aku ingin kau menuruti permintaannya, Naruto. ku mohon" pinta Sasuke, ia menyentuh dagu Naruto dan membuat maniks sapphire itu menatap langsung padanya. tatapan mata hitamnya itu sudah melembut, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. menempelkan keningnya pada kening laki-laki berkulit tan senada dengan nectar madu.

Mereka memang akan terlihat tidak bertegur sapa ketika tidak ada Menma di dekat mereka. namun mereka akan melakukan hal sebaliknya andai saja putra semata wayang mereka itu berada bersama mereka.

Sasuke ingin mengakhiri perang dingin ini dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Tapi berbanding balik dengan istri tertuanya itu. entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto mengenai pernikahan mereka. laki-laki pirang itu malah berpikir untuk berpisah, dan terlihat enggan memberikan Sasuke kesempatan yang kedua.

"aku tidak bisa" ucap Naruto, begitu lirih. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dahi mereka masih saling bersentuhan. "ku mohon" pinta Sasuke, ia menutup kedua matanya sejenak.

"apa kau ingin melupakan semuanya, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, sehingga terpisah sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

"aku hanya tidak ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi, aku sudah tidak ingin membicarakan hal yang menyakitkan lagi, Sasuke" Ujar lelaki pirang itu. dia sudah tidak sekuat dulu lagi, wajah manisnya bahkan terlihat lelah. Seakan sulit baginya untuk menangis, ibarat air di dalam sumur, mungkin air mata Naruto sudah terkuras habis karena terlalu sering menangisi suaminya dalam diam.

Naruto tahu mengapa adik kembarnya itu memintanya agar datang ke rumah sakit. Pasti Sasuke sudah bercerita mengenai perceraian mereka serta hak asuh Menma. Dia sudah tidak ingin lagi mendengar permintaan adiknya, kemudian mengalah tanpa harus berbuat apa-apa. dia sudah tidak mau melihat tangisan permohonan Naruko sehingga ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

Sudah cukup sampai di sini! Dia sudah membicarakan semuanya pada sang ibu tiri (Sara). Wanita paruh baya itu tidak bisa menghentikan rencana gila Naruto untuk ke depannya. Sara hanya berharap, apapun yang dipilih olehnya semoga itu adalah jalan yang terbaik bagi Naruto dan juga Menma, putra kandungnya.

Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Naruto bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencana kan tanpa harus meninggalkan buah hatinya seorang diri. Ayahnya sedang tergolek lemah di rumah sakit, Naruto sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi. memang terlalu jahat jika berpikir seperti itu.

"sudahlah Sasuke, aku tidak mau membahas apapun lagi dengan dirimu kecuali saat di persidangan nanti" ujar Naruto, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"tapi Naruto—"

"UNTUK KALI INI SAJA, SASUKE! TURUTI APA YANG AKU INGINKAN!" teriak Naruto, menghentikan kalimat yang hendak di lontarkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang naik turun. Wajahnya terasa panas, ia berjalan ke arah kompor dan mematikan api biru itu tanpa mencicipi rasa sup yang ia buat untuk makan malam.

"aku mencintaimu" ujar Sasuke, membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Matanya membulat dengan raut wajah terkejut, tidak percaya jika suaminya akan mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah ia katakan. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengatakannya. Dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa, lantas semua yang selama ini ia harapkan memang sudah terlontar dari bibir tipis pria Uchiha itu.

"kau mengatakannya hanya karena kau ingin aku melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?"

Naruto berbalik badan, menatap angkuh ke arah sang suami. "tidak lagi, Sasuke..tidak lagi" detik itu juga tubuh Naruto ambruk ke lantai. Ia menangis tanpa air mata, dadanya terasa sesak entah karena apa. rasanya sulit bagi Naruto buat mengatakannya. Dia hanya manusia, manusia biasa yang lemah dan tidak ada apa-apanya.

Sasuke berlari cepat menghampir Naruto, memeluknya erat tanpa ada rontaan yang ia terima. "maafkan aku..aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Sasuke, mengusap punggung Naruto penuh kasih sayang. "aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa..tapi aku memang mencintaimu, aku tidak bohong..aku mencintaimu, meskipun kau berusaha untuk menampiknya, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu" Sasuke berkata lagi.

"kau tidak mencintaiku, dan tidak akan pernah" sahut Naruto. "tolong jangan membuatku bingung, Sasuke" pinta Naruto.

.

.

TBC

.

**A/N : Hey, AI Kembali..hehehe.. Maaf ya buat readers-readers yang belum sempat AI balas. AI gak bisa bales satu persatu, lebih tepatnya sih bingung mau balas apa:'( AI berterimakasih banyak buat yang udah review, kalian baik banget O.O AI gak tau harus bilang apa. Cuma terimakasih banyak buat yang udah kasih support. Maaf kalau alur ceritanya masih belum sesuai buat kalian. AI bukan seorang yang Pro, tapi AI bakalan terus berusaha buat nyelesein Fic ini. Soal cerita yang bakalan sedih sepanjang chapter berlangsung? Kayaknya enggak deh. ini yang terakhir chapter sedih, hehehe..AI gak pinter lho buat cerita sedih, soalnya AI sendiri juga jarang banget sedih. Namanya juga cewek kelewat gaje. Oh iya satu lagi, kemarin ada yg bilang tokoh Sasu itu plin plan ya? Hehe aslinya kan Sasuke memang orang yang plin plan. Gak niat bashing chara lho ya. Yaudah sih ya, sekian dulu curcol nya, lanjut chapter depan ya. Muaachhhhh:***

.


	11. Chapter 11

"ini bukan sebuah drama" laki-laki itu berkata, dan membuat wanita berambut blonde yang sedang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur itu menatap lesu ke arahnya.

"aku tahu" Naruko menyahut, 14 hari sudah ia di rawat, dan ini kedua kalinya Naruto mau menjenguknya seorang diri. Tidak ada senyum di wajah manis itu, mungkin saja Naruto memang sudah lelah untuk tersenyum dalam kepedihannya.

Tidak salah jika Naruto melakukannya, lelaki itu berhak melakukan apapun pada dirinya sendiri. Termasuk mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan selama ini? seperti kasih sayang seorang ayah, hak asuh Menma, atau malah cinta dari lelaki yang PERNAH ia cintai.

"jangan memaksa ku" ujar Naruto. Memang bukan keinginannya untuk berbagi seorang laki-laki dengan adiknya sendiri. Bukan salahnya juga kalau saat ini ia menolak permintaan Naruko sekali pun itu adalah permintaan terakhir wanita berkulit pucat itu. Naruto pernah mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, pernah juga merasakan sakitnya terkhianati oleh ketulusan yang ia buat.

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "aku tidak akan memaksa mu jika aku bisa bertahan, Naruto"

Naruto tertawa sangau meskipun dia tahu tidak ada yang lucu di antara mereka. sang adik hanya bisa menatap sedih kakaknya yang benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari yang pernah ia kenal. Seolah yang saat ini berada di hadapannya bukan lagi kakaknya yang baik hati dan penyayang. Menatap maniks biru itu, Naruko bisa melihat tidak ada lagi kilau kasih sayang di sana.

"kau bisa bertahan, percayalah" kata Naruto.

"mudah mengatakannya tapi sulit menjalankannya" Naruko sedikit menyindir. "aku telah menghadapi ini sejak aku masih anak-anak. Coba kau bayangkan, sulitnya seorang gadis kecil yang harus bertahan menghadapi penyakit ganas menggerogoti tubuhnya yang entah kapan bisa disembuhkan"

"coba kau bayangkan! Seorang istri yang harus rela berbagi suami dengan adiknya sendiri, yang bahkan tidak pernah tahu kapan suaminya bisa mencintainya dengan tulus. Coba kau bayangkan! Seorang anak yang hadir hanya untuk menopang kehidupan saudarinya sendiri. Coba kau bayangkan! Seorang ibu yang tidak boleh menyayangi putranya sendiri hanya karena ayahnya tidak mencintai sang ibu. Coba kau bayangkan, adik ku" Naruto menutup kedua matanya, mencoba agar tidak menangis di depan adik kembarnya sendiri.

Naruko membulatkan kedua matanya, tubuh kurusnya bergetar hebat. Air mata penyesalan membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Naruto, hiduplah bersama Sasuke. aku ingin dia tetap bahagia meskipun aku tidak lagi di sisi nya" Naruko menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Tidak" Naruto menghempas kasar tangan lemah sang adik. "jangan mengemis lagi, kau tidak terlahir menjadi seorang pengemis" kata Naruto, ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melenggang pergi dari kamar sang adik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak ketika pintu ruang kerjanya terketuk. Lelaki Uchiha itu terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang masih bertumpuk di atas meja. Menyerukan kata 'masuk' dan tak lama kemudian muncul seorang anak kecil berambut raven dengan tubuh kecilnya berbalut seragam sekolah dasar.

Anak berusia 7 tahunan itu berjalan santai memasuki ruang kerja sang ayah dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku. Sungguh dewasa sekali anak itu, berbanding balik dengan sikap kekanakannya ketika sedang bersama sang ibu.

"sama siapa ke sini?" tanya Sasuke, anak itu hendak mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sofa mewah di ruangan tersebut. Uchiha Menma, putra tunggal Sasuke dan Naruto itu melepaskan sepatu baby converse dari kedua kakinya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, meskipun tidak menghapus kesan tampan dan imut turunan kedua orang tuanya.

"Papa Saso" jawab Menma.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, putranya memang sudah tidak lagi tinggal di mansion Uchiha mau pun di rumah kedua orang tua pihak sang ibu. Melainkan tinggal bersama ibunya di sebuah flat sederhana bersama ibunya yang bekerja di sebuah cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"lalu dimana dia? Kau tidak mengajaknya masuk?" tanya Sasuke, ketika tidak mendapati sosok pria Akasuna yang sudah dianggap ayah sendiri oleh putra semata wayangnya itu. Menma meminum air mineral dari botol penguin imutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang papa. "tadi mau ke sini tapi katanya mama Dei lagi sakit jadi dia harus mengantar mama Dei dulu" jawab Menma, mengingat ibu angkatnya itu sedang mual-mual dengan wajah cantiknya yang terlihat pucat.

"bagaimana dengan mama mu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. alih-alih menunjukan perasaan rindunya pada sosok istri tertuanya yang sedang dalam proses perceraian mereka beberapa waktu lagi. Menma menautkan alisnya dengan wajah mungilnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. "mama kan kerja, pulang nanti jam 5 sore"

"kau tidak memintanya supaya menjemput mu di sini kan" tebak Sasuke. Menma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kini tubuhnya sudah berbaring di atas sofa dengan kedua tangannya yang ia jadikan bantalan untuk kepala kecilnya itu. "seharusnya Menma ikut bimbingan, tapi Mrs. Ferdinand nya tidak masuk jadi Menma bilang ke papa Saso untuk antar Menma kemari"

Ayahnya menghela napas pelan, keluarga Akasuna sudah terlalu baik kepada keluarga mereka. bahkan dengar-dengar, Akasuna Deidara, selaku istri dari Akasuna Sasori itu selalu menjemput Menma di sekolah ketika Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa menjemput putra semata wayang mereka. Akasuna Sasori adalah orang yang terkenal dingin, namun ia bisa bersikap hangat di depan anak-anak seperti Menma, orang itu malahan menyempatkan diri mengantarkan Menma ke kantor Uchiha walaupun ada urusan lainnya.

Mungkin besok Sasuke akan menemui istri pertamanya itu dan meminta izin Naruto untuk mengajak putra mereka jalan-jalan ke mall. Selain mengajak Menma bersenang-senang, Sasuke sudah berencana membelikan sebuah ponsel buat Menma agar lebih mudah menghubungi anak itu di tengah-tengah kesibukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara tidak akan pernah tahu jika hari ini ia akan mendapatkan kabar bahagia. Ketika suaminya mengajak dirinya pergi ke dokter setelah beberapa hari ini ia merasa mual dan juga lesu. Berusaha mengatakan pada Sasori bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja setelah meminum obat sakit kepala atau mungkin beristirahat cukup mengingat kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini.

Andai saja Sasori tidak lebih peka, atau Deidara yang benar-benar menolak ajakan Sasori pergi ke rumah sakit pasti mereka tidak akan pernah tahu mengenai kabar membahagiakan ini.

Positif, Dokter mengakatan seperti itu. penantian mereka akhirnya telah membuahkan hasil. Mereka benar-benar bahagia sekali. Benarkan? Ujian itu selalu berakhir memuaskan jika mereka bisa memetik sebuah pelajaran yang di dapatkan selama perjalanan mereka di mulai. Baik Deidara mau pun Sasori, mereka selalu bersabar dan masih tetap mencintai satu sama lain meskipun dokter pernah memvonis sang istri tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki momongan.

Tapi kalau Tuhan sudah berkehendak, mau berkata apa? nyatanya kini benih tertanam dalam rahim Deidara. Tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan, seorang bayi mungil akan hadir di antara mereka.

"dokter bilang kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuh mu supaya 'twinkle' mendapatkan cukup gizi untuk perkembangannya nanti" kata Sasori, membaca sebua note yang ia dapatkan dari sahabatnya mengenai 'apa saja' yang harus di lakukan atau yang tidak boleh di lakukan oleh wanita hamil.

Mereka sepakat menamai baby dalam perut Deidara dengan sebutan 'Twinkle'. Kelap-kelip kebahagian artinya, yang suatu hari nanti akan terus menjadi kebahagian bagi kedua orang tuanya itu.

"dan kau harus menghabiskan susu yang telah ku buat" kata Sasori. Oh, Jangan lupakan segelas susu ibu hamil rasa vanilla yang harus Deidara minum hari ini dan seterusnya.

"Tidak, Jangan sekarang...Jangan Sekarang" Deidara menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seperti anak-anak yang menolak minum obat. Tingkahnya kekanakan sekali, mengingatkan Sasori dengan putra angkat mereka, Menma.

"sayang, kau seperti Menma kalau begitu" Ujar Sasori, dengan senyum di wajah tampannya itu. lelaki berambut mahogany itu geli sendiri dengan tingkah imut sang istri.

"tidak..jangan sekarang..ku mohon, aku mual"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Beberapa hari kemudian...**_

Hari ini hari Sabtu, akhir pekan yang sering dihabiskan para keluarga bersama-sama di rumah mau pun di luar rumah untuk bersenang-senang.

Naruto sedang mencuci piring setelah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk putra semata wayangnya. Menma sudah duduk menikmati sarapan paginya, dan beberapa perlengkapan yang ada di atas meja. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya bersama papa nya.

Naruto sudah berbaik hati mengizinkan 'papa nya Menma' itu untuk menemui putra mereka meskipun jujur saja, Naruto masih belum bisa bertatap muka dengan laki-laki Uchiha itu. mereka tidak pernah berbicara, bila saja Sasuke datang ke flat, Menma yang akan menemuinya dan mengajak sang papa bicara.

Anak itu sudah mengerti bagaimana kondisi rumah tangga ayah dan ibunya. Bersikap sewajarnya meskipun hatinya terasa berat jika melihat bagaimana Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu.

"papa mu akan datang jam 10 nanti, apa kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Naruto. laki-laki berwajah manis itu melepaskan apron dari tubuhnya seusai mencuci peralatan memasaknya.

Menma menelan makanan di mulutnya itu, "sudah..semuanya sudah Menma siapkan" jawab Menma. Senyum mengembang di wajah sang ibu, "kau yakin?" ibunya bertanya lagi. bermaksud menggoda putranya yang sangat payah dalam mengemasi pakaiannya sendiri ke dalam koper mini bermotif mobil kesukaannya.

"mama" Menma mengerucut sebal.

"Jagoan mama ngambek rupanya" Naruto mengusap lembut surai raven Menma. "jangan membuat papa mu menunggu, mengerti?"

_**Ting..tongg..**_

"itu pasti papa mu" ujar Naruto, Menma segera turun dari kursi dan berlari ke ruang tamu. Sementara Naruto berinisiatif menyibukan diri di dapur, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya enggan menemui suaminya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Naru.."

"aku bilang tetap di sana!" seru Naruto, menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke yang hendak mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke terdiam, laki-laki Uchiha itu benar-benar merasa asing menghadapi istri pertamanya. ada rasa mengganjal yang ia tidak tahu apa. dia tidak bisa berharap lebih agar Naruto mau menatapnya atau mengajaknya berbicara setelah kejadian beberapa hari itu.

Hari dimana Sasuke mengatakan 'aku mencintai mu' untuk pertama kalinya, dan juga pertama kalinya Naruto bersikap dingin seperti orang yang tidak kenal terhadap dirinya. Naruto yang menghentak kasar lengan kekar Sasuke dan memandang pria itu dengan tatapan benci. Bingung? Jangan bingung! Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan Karma, satu kejadian alami yang akan terjadi jika kita berbuat sesuatu. Atau simple nya itu adalah balasan.

Itachi pernah bilang, karma itu seperti gaya bercinta 69. Dengan otak mesum nya, sulung Uchiha itu berkata. Sasuke merasa enggan mendengarkan kelanjutannya karena merasa jijik dengan pria pervert yang selalu menyerang kekasih manisnya itu di mana pun mereka berada, bahkan hampir di depan Menma, keponakannya sendiri. gila, kan?

'you get what you give' itulah yang dikatakan oleh Itachi. 'kau mendapatkan apa yang kau berikan' Dia berkata bak seorang motivator bagi sang adik. Kemudian dia berkata lagi, 'jika kau menghisap penis pasangan mu, pasangan mu akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan. Itu akan menyenangkan jika kita benar-benar sedang bercinta'

Seharusnya Sasuke tahu kakaknya itu gila. Tapi terkadang Itachi bisa menjadi seorang motivator yang bijak.

"kita sudah bicarakan ini, aku hanya tidak mau melihat mu lagi sampai di persidangan nanti" Naruto berkata, berpura-pura memotong sayuran yang bahkan tidak tahu nantinya akan ia buat apa.

"aku hanya tidak mau itu terjadi" sahut Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus pelan, "apanya? Apa aku harus tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apapun"

"aku tahu aku salah..tapi, apa kita bisa mengakhiri semua ini dengan sangat baik? Meskipun kita memulainya dengan tidak baik-baik saja" Sasuke berkata panjang lebar, seolah dia bukan seorang Uchiha saja kalau begini caranya. Jangan kaget! Seseorang memang bisa berubah kapan pun ia mau.

"kau berkata apa? beberapa hari yang lalu Naruko meminta ku untuk menggantikan dirinya di samping mu ketika dia meninggal nanti. Kalian benar-benar membuat ku gila"

"dia berkata seperti itu" Sasuke membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Kalau mau tahu, Sasuke benar-benar merasa janggal dengan semua ini. janggal karena ternyata Naruto yang sempat menolak mengunjungi Naruko di rumah sakit ternyata malah mengunjungi istri keduanya itu seorang diri. Janggal karena tanpa disadari oleh si pirang, mereka malah banyak berbicara meskipun Naruto enggan menemui Sasuke dan berbicara dengan laki-laki tampan itu.

"dia meminta aku untuk mencintai mu, tapi bagaimana bisa aku mencintai laki-laki yang bahkan tidak pernah mencintai ku. Bahkan ketika Naruko mati sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikannya" Naruto ingin tertawa saja rasanya kalau mengingat ini. denyut pilu nyatanya masih terasa di relung jiwanya.

"apa maksud mu?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto mempercepat gerakan memotongnya tanpa sadar ujung wortel yang ia potong sudah habis dan pisau dapur itu malah mengenai ujung jari manisnya. "AHH" Naruto memekik keras, darah mengalir di ujung ring finger nya itu tanpa bisa berhenti. Sasuke yang panik pun segera berlari mendekati istri tertuanya itu. menarik tangan kanan Naruto tanpa bisa menghilangkan raut wajah khawatirnya.

Sasuke menghisap darah yang mengalir di ujung jari Naruto, seolah air liurnya adalah obat yang mujarab bagi laki-laki berkulit tan itu. jangan tanya 'apa kau baik-baik saja?' karena nyatanya kulit jari Naruto terbuka dengan darah yang mengalir. Sasuke tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui kondisi Naruto untuk saat ini.

"Oh!" Naruto buru-buru menarik finger ring nya dari bibir tipis pucat sang suami. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bukan karena melihat rona merah di wajah Naruto. bukan juga karena telah berhasil menghisap darah di jari manis sang istri. Namun sesuatu yang mungil dan melingkar indah di jari Naruto yang terlihat lebih kecil dari jarinya sendiri.

Kalau memang mau bercerai seharusnya Naruto tidak lagi memakainya kan? apakah Sasuke masih boleh berharap dia masih memiliki tempat yang khusus di hati lelaki bertubuh ramping itu? jangan panik, jangan bingung, jangan khawatir! Biarkan semua berjalan seperti yang seharusnya terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip Time..**_

Itachi nyaris saja terjungkal sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mendengar cerita dari keponakan kesayangannya itu mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara sang adik dan juga istri tertuanya itu. Menma mungkin masih kecil, tapi dari cara anak itu berpikir bahkan bisa dikatakan Menma sudah lebih cukup dewasa di bandingkan anak-anak seusianya.

Dia baru saja curhat pada sang paman, cerita lucu yang ia lihat ketika hendak pergi ke dapur. Diam-diam ia melihat kejadian dimana sang ayah menghisap jari ibunya yang berdarah serta wajah manis mama nya yang merona. Bahkan hampir menyamai warna rambut Nagato, teman sekelasnya di sekolah.

"paman, apa aku harus menceritakannya pada paman Kyu?" tanya Menma. Ia duduk di samping Itachi yang tengah asyik memakan kue kering buatan Naruto untuk bekal Menma selama di mansion Uchiha.

"kau yakin?" Itachi balik bertanya, dia masih saja sempat berbicara dengan mulut yang mengunyah makanan. Remah-remah kue kering itu sempat terjatuh di atas sofa, dengan santai Itachi mengibaskan tangannya sehingga remah-remah itu jatuh ke lantai.

Berpikir sejenak, Menma mulai membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyuubi ketika ia menceritakan ini pada kakak sulung dari pihak ibu. Kyuubi memang tidak begitu menyukai Sasuke, bahkan ketika Naruto mengutarakan keinginannya untuk bercerai, pamannya itu malah memberikan respon yang tidak pernah Menma bayangkan sebelumnya.

"dia pasti akan kecewa kalau mama dan papa mu tidak jadi bercerai" kata Itachi, tidak terasa sudah menghabiskan semua cemilan milik keponakannya. Menma mendengus pelan, dia memang tidak pernah ingin kalau sampai ayah dan ibunya bercerai. "Menma, apa paman boleh bertanya?"

Menma menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Itachi menarik napas pelan sebelum berbicara, "apa Menma setuju jika mama dan papa sampai cerai?" tanya Itachi.

"tentu saja tidak paman" jawab Menma cepat.

"lalu jika mereka tidak bercerai, apa Menma bisa melihat mama Naru tersakiti lagi?" Itachi melayangkan pertanyaan kedua.

Menma menggeleng, dia tidak sanggup kalau sampai melihat mama nya terluka lagi. "kenapa paman bertanya seperti itu?" giliran Menma yang bertanya. "karena jika mereka bersama, bagaimana dengan Naruko? Maksud ku—ah, sudahlah lupakan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras, Naru-chan" Temujin berjalan mendekati tubuh ramping Naruto yang kini tengah mencuci piring-piring kotor para tamu. Lelaki berambut honey blonde itu menganggumi sifat kerja keras Naruto yang tidak mengenal lelah saat bekerja. Lelaki pemilik cafe itu sungguh beruntung telah menjadikan Naruto sebagai salah satu karyawan nya.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan nya sejenak, "Kakak juga sudah bekerja terlalu keras. Padahal kakak memiliki banyak karyawan kan, seharusnya kakak bisa lebih mempercayai karyawan kakak" sahut Naruto, sedikit memberikan bahan lelucon pada boss pirang nya itu.

Temujin tertawa, "kau ini bisa saja.. mana mungkin aku membiarkan kalian kelelahan sementara aku duduk manis di ruangan ku. Boss macam apa aku ini"

"aku juga.. kalau boss ku saja bisa serajin itu, aku yang hanya karyawan bagaimana bisa bermalas-malasan" Kata Naruto, membasuh kedua tangannya dengan air.

"baiklah, kau harus segera pulang kalau tidak mau putra mu menunggu" Ujar Temujin, dia tahu Naruto sudah teramat sangat lelah. Wajah manis lelaki tan itu pun juga terlihat sedikit mengantuk, mungkin di tanggal muda nanti Temujin harus memberikan gaji tambahan mengingat betapa giatnya Naruto bekerja.

Naruto tinggal tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, sebab itu lah sedikit demi sedikit Temujin tahu betul mengenai pria satu orang anak itu. selain Mpreg, Temujin sudah tahu jika Naruto sudah tidak bersama suaminya lagi. mungkin agak aneh mendengar kata 'Mpreg' tapi bagi Temujin, apapun pasti terjadi di dunia yang semakin semberawut ini. belum lagi sudah banyak ilmuwan gila yang menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk menghidupkan orang mati. Tunggu, kenapa malah membahas ilmuwan? Abaikan saja, Author sedang lelah!

"baru jam 5 sore, kak. Menma masih bersama papa nya mungkin" Naruto menyahut, melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding dapur. Temujin ikut melirik jam bermotif panda itu, lucu sendiri kalau mengingat jam pemberian salah satu pelanggan muda nya yang memberikan jam itu pada Temujin.

Dia sudah berusia 32 tahunan, masih single, dan juga mapan. Kalau membahas soal menikah, ingin nya sih begitu. Hanya saja Temujin belum menemukan seorang calon untuk ia perkenalkan pada orang tuanya. Para karyawannya sering menggoda Temujin, tapi lelaki blonde itu Cuma bisa tertawa menanggapi candaan para karyawan yang sudah ia anggap keluarga keduanya di Konoha.

"sedang melamuni gadis SMA itu ya?" goda Naruto. Temujin gelagapan, ia tersadar dari lamunannya mengenai gadis SMA yang kerap kali tersenyum ke arahnya. Soal jam panda itu pun juga si gadis lah yang memberikannya. Yep, seorang gadis ABG sudah jatuh hati pada lelaki keturunan Japanese-American itu.

"jangan menggoda ku, Naru-chan!" seru Temujin.

"padahal kau bisa membawa nya pada keluarga mu untuk kau perkenalkan" Naruto memberi usul. Setengah hati Temujin mengiyakan usul si blonde, samar-samar rona merah menghias wajah tampannya.

"kau ini, apa kata orang nanti kalau aku berpacaran dengan anak ABG" sanggah Temujin. Gadis itu bernama Yura, tubuhnya mungil, wajahnya pun menggemaskan. Kalau bersanding dengan Temujin yang tampan, tinggi, dan dewasa sekalipun pasti orang malah mengira Temujin adalah kakak dari gadis itu. lebih parah lagi orang malah mengira Temujin ayahnya Yura. Apa kata orang nanti?

"usia itu kan Cuma angka" Naruto berkata cepat. 'benar juga ya' bathin Temujin. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Temujin hanya orang yang kikuk dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi seorang fans (gila) seperti Yura. Tapi bagaimana kalau Yura itu hanya sebatas fans gila yang terobsesi dengan wajah Temujin? Halah, dia malah stuck di sini rupanya.

"tapi pasti nanti orang akan mengira Yura adalah Sugar baby ku" sahut Temujin.

Naruto tertawa, menyipitkan kedua matanya. "iya juga sih.. tapi kan sekarang lagi jamannya anak ABG pacaran sama Om-om"

Temujin berdecih pelan, "jangan sebut aku Om-Om juga sih, aku kan belum terlalu tua" kata Temujin, rupanya tidak terima disebut 'om' oleh Naruto.

"yasudah, Sugar daddy saja gimana?" lagi, Naruto menggoda Temujin.

"dasar kau ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Malam hari..**_

"kemarin Menma memberikan ini pada ku" Naruto menyerahkan selembar kertas formulir ke tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas sofa apartment Naruto pun menerima lembaran tersebut dan membacanya dengan wajah serius. "perlombaan ayah dan anak" komentar Sasuke. tadi siang Menma tidak membicarakan hal ini padanya.

"tadi siang dia tidak cerita" kata Sasuke, ia menyeruput segelas kopi hangat yang dibuatkan Naruto untuknya. lelaki pirang itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencegah Sasuke mampir ke rumahnya. Andai saja Menma tidak merengek manja, mungkin saja Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menemui istrinya dan juga putra tunggalnya itu.

Sasuke sudah berjanji akan memberikan surat gugatnya beberapa hari lagi. Naruto sendiri pun juga sudah tidak perlu lagi merasa sungkan dan bertingkah layaknya orang lain di hadapan Sasuke mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan bercerai. Setidaknya Naruto mencoba untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan cara yang baik. Seperti keinginannya dan juga Sasuke.

Mungkin menuruti permintaan suaminya (sebentar lagi mantan) itu tidak ada masalah untuk saat ini. coba diingat lagi! Sasuke bahkan rela memohon, berlutut, bahkan rela mengurus semua permintaan cerai nya hanya untuk Naruto. setidaknya Naruto bisa melihat kesungguhan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam masa perubahan emosi nya itu.

Jangan kesal kalau Naruto sedikit mulai bersikap biasa lagi pada (mantan) suaminya itu. lagipula Masa lalu sudah berlalu, meskipun sakit, setidaknya Naruto sudah berusaha untuk bangkit kembali. Tolong jangan memberikan komentar ini dan itu, orang lain bersikap plin-plan itu sudah biasa. Percaya saja, Naruto itu kuat, apapun yang terjadi pasti ia akan menghadapinya.

"kau yang datang" Naruto memutuskan.

"kau serius?" tanya Sasuke, agak sungkan juga kalau tiba-tiba saja ia datang ke pesta perlombaan di sekolah Menma. Bagaimana reaksi para orang tua murid nanti?

"kau yang datang, aku tidak mau tahu. aku sibuk besok" ujar Naruto, dia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, besok ia harus membatalkan meeting dengan kolega bisnis nya demi Menma. Ya, setidaknya dengan sikap Naruto yang sekarang ini telah mengubah Sasuke menjadi seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab untuk keluarganya. Jujur saja, Sasuke lebih suka sifat keras kepala Naruto dari pada sifat Naruto yang selalu mengalah tanpa bisa mengatakan 'tidak' meskipun hatinya tersakiti. Sifat stubborn lelaki blonde itu benar-benar membuat Naruto terlihat alami dan berwarna. Yah, meskipun tidak bisa menghilangkan kesan kesedihan di mata biru itu.

"aku akan menjemput nya jam 8 pagi" Sasuke berkata.

"aku sudah mengisi formulir nya tinggal kau tanda tangani saja" Naruto meletakan sebuah pena di atas meja.

Sasuke mengambil pena itu dan segera membubuhkan tanda tangannya ke atas kertas. "sudah selesai, kau boleh pulang" usir Naruto. wajah manisnya terlihat jutek dengan bibir plum nya yang mengerucut. Hey, hey, hey, sopan sekali kau, Naru-chan..

"kopi nya belum habis" Sasuke mulai beralibi.

Naruto mendengus pelan, "dibungkus saja, Menma sering meminum jus yang dibungkus plastic bening. Kau tunggu sini, akan aku ambilkan" ujar Naruto, tersenyum manis—evil—coret saja kalau kau mau.

"aku bukan anak-anak, kau tahu itu kan. kau bisa membuatkan aku segelas lagi kalau kau mau" Sasuke berkata santai. Ia malah menyeruput kembali kopi buatan Naruto, mengacuhkan istri tertuanya yang menatap sebal ke arahnya.

"dengkul mu itu..sudah pulang sana, aku mual sekali melihat mu di sini" sahut Naruto.

"kau harus ke dokter kalau begitu" timpal Sasuke. inginnya sih melempar vas bunga ke wajah Sasuke. Cuma sayang, harganya mahal dan Sara pasti akan mengamuk kalau vas bunga pemberiannya itu pecah hanya untuk menyambit wajah sok tampan itu.

"bagaimana? Aku punya kenalan dokter kandungan yang ahli"

"kau pikir aku hamil atau apa" Naruto menyahut kesal.

Modusnya saja, padahal Sasuke masih ingin berlama-lama bersama Naruto. padahal kopi juga sudah tinggal ampas nya saja. ya, mau bagaimana lagi. rumor nya kan cowo ganteng itu pintar modus. Sasuke memang begitu sih orangnya..

"sudah punya anak satu tetap saja dobe" sindir Sasuke.

"mual itu bukan berarti hamil.. sana..sana pulang! Aku malas berdebat dengan orang teme seperti mu"

"kalau mau berdebat nanti saja di meja hijau. Lagipula aku lebih suka warna biru daripada hijau" Sasuke berkata gaje.

Mungkin saja Sasuke terbentur sesuatu sebelum kemari hingga mengakibatkan otaknya sedikit miring akibat benturan itu. atau mungkin obat Sasuke habis dan si empunya belum sempat ke apotek membeli obat. Kasihan sekali, ganteng-ganteng gila. Padahal kan lagi zamannya ganteng-ganteng hentai. Kok bisa-bisanya dia lain sendiri. Orang ganteng katanya bebas sih ya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorak sorai di lapangan sekolah dasar favourite di kota Konoha mulai meramaikan acara perlombaan ayah dan anak menyambut musim panas yang akan datang. Menma bersama ayahnya, Sasuke sudah berkali-kali mengikuti lomba namun belum juga mencetak juara pertama. Ayahnya sangat payah sekali dalam hal perlombaan anak SD seperti ini.

Lomba bakiak pun mereka terjatuh akibat tungkai kaki ayahnya yang terlalu panjang sehingga membuat langkah mereka tidak seimbang. Mereka terjatuh di atas tanah berdebu sehingga membuat kaus putih mereka terkena noda, Menma tidak kecewa atau pun menangis. keduanya bahkan tertawa bahagia sekali, seolah baru kali ini mereka menjadi ayah dan anak yang saling menyayangi.

Semua mata selalu tertuju ke arah Sasuke dan putra semata wayangnya itu. berdecak kagum melihat ayah yang tampan dan juga seorang anak yang memiliki wajah yang menggemaskan seolah buah memang tidak akan pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

Sosok blonde tersenyum simpul dengan sebuah kamera digital di tangannya. tiada henti sang blonde berwajah manis itu mengambil beberapa pose candid ayah dan anak itu. dia sengaja datang ke pesta perlombaan ayah dan anak. Izin sehari pada pak Boss ganteng demi melihat bagaimana putra kecilnya itu menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya tanpa ada handphone, dan juga jadwal pekerjaan yang penuh.

"Mama" bocah yang kini hampir berusia 8 tahun itu berlari mendekati sang ibu dengan kaus putih nya yang kotor lengkap dengan celana training pendek selututnya yang juga tidak kalah kotor. Entah habis berguling dimana anak itu sehingga seluruh tanah dan debu menempel di tubuhnya.

Naruto mengambil botol air lucu dari tas selempangnya, "anak mama kotor sekali" kata sang ibu, seraya memberikan botol lucu itu ke tangan Menma. Bocah raven itu meneguk air mineralnya perlahan-lahan, sedikit menyeka keringat yang menetes dari keningnya. "capek" keluh Menma.

Mama nya tertawa pelan, menyeka keringat Menma dengan sapu tangan bermotif anak-anak di kening Menma. "tentu saja, Menma kan bukan robot" sahut sang ibu.

"kami tidak memenangkan salah satu games yang diselenggarakan" ujar sang ayah, dia baru saja tiba dengan 3 kotak sosis gurita jumbo yang ia beli di stand-stand yang tersedia untuk memeriahkan acara.

Ketiganya duduk di bangku penonton, memperhatikan beberapa peserta yang masih mengikuti lomba. Sasuke memberikan bingkisan berisi 3 kotak sosis gurita itu pada Naruto.

"kau kan memang payah" komentar Naruto. Sasuke mendengus pelan, dia memang tidak cukup jago kalau bermain games kekanakan seperti itu. mungkin kalau ada lomba menghitung saham tercepat, Sasuke pasti akan mengikutinya. Dan dengan percaya diri dia berpikir, dia pasti akan menang.

"Menma sudah berusaha dengan baik, ayo kita makan dulu" Naruto membuka kan kotak sosis yang dibeli Sasuke untuk makan siang mereka. "mama sudah menyiapkan makan siang sih, tapi kita ngemil dulu saja ya" Naruto berkata lagi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, melirik papper bag berisi dua buah bento yang disiapkan Naruto untuk bekal makan siang mereka. lelaki itu memang sibuk mencari uang, namun ia masih menyempatkan diri membuatkan makan siang untuk Menma yang memang sudah menjadi tugasnya. kalau boleh Sasuke berharap, ia ingin sekali Naruto membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk dirinya seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja mengambil kotak bekal polos (yang ia yakini adalah miliknya) di dalam papper bag. Wajah datarnya seolah kelihatan santai membuka tutup bento tersebut dan mencicipi makanan sederhana yang memang sengaja ia buatkan untuk lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Sas..Sasuke.. kenapa kau memakannya?" tanya Naruto, sedikit berbisik supaya Menma tidak mendengarnya. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya sebentar, menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "kau sudah memasaknya, sayang-sayang kalau tidak dimakan" jawab Sasuke, kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

"enak, seperti biasa" puji Sasuke.

"tuan Uchiha"

Seorang wanita muda menghampiri keluarga kecil itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Sasuke menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya. "iya?" sahut Sasuke. wanita muda itu adalah guru di sekolah Menma, memang sudah memperhatikan Sasuke sejak calon duda itu memasuki arena perlombaan.

"a..apa a..aku b..boleh berfoto de..dengan anda?" tanya wanita itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto sontak saling berpandangan, tidak mengerti dengan permintaan wanita muda itu. "b..boleh?"

Sasuke berdehem pelan, "maaf, tapi kami sedang istirahat" ucap Sasuke. dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengganggu acara bahagianya dengan keluarga kecilnya (modus, padahal masih mau menikmati makan siangnya saja) wanita itu mendesah kecewa, menelan pil pahit ketika sang pangeran tampan menolak ajakannya untuk berselfie ria.

"kami?" wanita itu melirik Naruto. kemudian tertawa salah tingkah, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan sosok cantik nyonya Uchiha yang sedang membersihkan wajah imut buah hati mereka dengan tissue basah itu. duh, malu nya..

Pantas saja Tuan Uchiha menolak. Siapapun pasti akan menolak ajakan orang lain ketika sedang berkumpul dengan keluarga.

"ah..maaf...saya permisi dulu" wanita itu pamit, segera melenggang pergi menjauhi keluarga kecil itu. mungkin saja merasa malu dengan sikap genit nya itu.

"tadi itu siapa, Menma?" tanya sang ibu.

"namanya Siho Sensei, orangnya memang begitu. Mama jangan cemburu ya" jawab Menma, asal.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, sementara Naruto berusaha menahan malu mendengar ucapan buah hati mereka. andai saja bukan Menma yang mengatakannya, pasti ia sudah menghajar orang tersebut yang sudah berani berkata menyebalkan seperti tadi. Rona merah di wajahnya itu semakin terlihat jelas ketika Sasuke mulai meletakan tangannya di bahu Naruto, posesif saat guru-guru pria Menma menatap lapar ke arah sang istri.

"jangan seperti ini" bisik Naruto..

"kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"kau berat, teme" sahut Naruto.

"oh, maaf"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cklek..**_

Naruko melongok ke arah pintu, di mana sosok wanita paruh baya melangkah mendekat ke arahnya dengan senyum keibuan mengembang. Sara, si ibu tiri yang baik hati. Wajah cantik diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, sering mengundang decakan kagum dari beberapa kalangan.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sara. Wanita itu sudah duduk di kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjang pasien Naruko. Wanita berambut pirang kepucatan itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan, meletakan majalah yang ada di pangkuannya ke atas nakas samping ranjang miliknya.

"ibu sendirian?" Naruko berbasa-basi. "tentu saja, ibu membawa buah-buahan kesukaan mu. Ibu kupaskan ya" kata Sara. Memperlihatkan buah-buah jeruk segar berwarna orange kesukaan Naruko. Mereka kembar, mereka pun juga menyukai banyak hal yang sama. Terutama buah jeruk, yang sudah menjadi icon favourite mereka sejak masih anak-anak.

"tidak usah, bu. Aku sudah kenyang" Naruko menolak halus.

"memangnya kau sudah makan apa?" sang ibu kembali bertanya.

"jadwal makan siang seperti biasa. ibu lupa, ya" sahut Naruko, terkekeh pelan menanggapi sikap sang ibu. Sara mengusap lembut surai blonde putrinya yang semakin hari kian menipis. Bahkan kini Naruko harus menggunakan topi demi menutupi kebotakannya. Wajah cantiknya juga semakin terlihat tirus dan juga pucat, membuat Sara hanya bisa miris melihatnya.

"kau harus cepat sembuh, ayah mu sakit, kau pun juga sakit, lalu siapa yang akan membuat ulah lagi dan meramaikan hati ibu?" sang ibu terus meminta putrinya untuk terus semangat melawan penyakitnya.

Andai waktu itu Sara menolak permintaan terakhir sahabatnya, Kushina. Sara tidak harus menikahi Minato dan menjadi ibu dari ketiga buah hati pasangan itu. jika saja pada akhirnya Sara harus mengalami kepahitan seperti ini, melihat anak-anaknya yang juga harus mengalami hidup dalam kepahitan. Kyuubi yang membenci ayahnya sendiri, Naruto yang tidak pernah mendapat keadilan, serta Naruko yang harus melabuhkan hatinya pada kakak iparnya sendiri.

Dusta rasanya jika Sara tidak sedih dengan apa yang ia lihat selama ini. berusaha untuk selalu tabah, meskipun air mata nyaris saja mengering dan tidak berdaya untuk melawan. Hati nurani ibu mana yang tidak terluka melihat keluarganya hancur keseluruhan. Meskipun ia hanya seorang ibu tiri bagi ketiga putra-putrinya, akan tetapi kasih sayang itu masih tetap ada menyertai perjalanan hidup ketiganya.

Bukan karena Kushina adalah sahabatnya, tapi karena Sara memang menyayangi anak-anak itu. bukan karena Minato yang kaya raya, tapi karena anak-anak Minato lah yang telah meluluhkan hati seorang Sara.

Wanita berambut red wine itu menarik putri bungsunya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Seolah lamunan seorang gadis kecil yang menangis dalam pelukan sang ibu kembali terulang lagi. dulu, Sara selalu memeluk Naruko ketika gadis itu harus menjalani terapi kesembuhannya. Menyemangati anak gadisnya supaya selalu kuat menjalani hidupnya.

"ibu selalu menyayangi mu, kau tahu itu kan" ujar Sara, setitik bulir air mata nyaris saja membasahi pipinya.

Naruko menganggukan kepalanya pelan, menikmati aroma parfum lavender milik ibunya yang sudah menjadi aroma terapi tersendiri untuk penciumannya. "aku juga selalu menyayangi ibu" Naruko membalas. Andai ia bisa memilih, ia ingin selalu menjadi anak-anak saja kalau begini caranya. Menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang manja dan selalu mendapatkan perhatian dari ibunya. Egois memang, tapi kalau dengan cara seperti itu dia tidak harus mengalami kisah cinta yang tragis seperti ini, dia rela jika harus menjadi anak-anak untuk selamanya.

Bukan keinginannya bisa bertemu seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi kakak iparnya sendiri. Dia pun juga tidak mengelak jika tidur dengan lelaki itu adalah kesalahannya. Kalau pun ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, ia akan memperingati Naruko muda untuk segera menjauhi Sasuke dan merubah jalan takdirnya dan juga takdir saudara kembarnya yang sudah terlanjur tersakiti oleh sifat keegoisan dirinya dan juga Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 5 pagi, adalah waktu dimana Kyuubi selalu terbangun menikmati detik-detik terbitnya matahari dari ufuk timur. Lelaki bertubuh langsing dengan surai jingga sedikit ombre merah itu melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu geser yang membatasi kamar apartment nya dengan sebuah balkon.

Suasana hari ini tidak seperti pagi biasanya, ada sedikit embun basah bekas hujan semalam. Kyuubi mengeratkan selimutnya ketika angin dingin menyapa tubuhnya. Dia benci dingin, tapi kebiasaan bangun di pagi hari sudah menjadi hal lumrah bagi seorang Kyuubi. Biasanya ia akan terus berada di atas balkon sampai sinar-sinar jingga mulai terlihat di sebelah timur.

Tubuh rampingnya sedikit tersentak ketika ia merasakan pelukan erat di belakangnya. Pertanda lelaki Uchiha yang selama setahun belakangan ini berstatus kekasihnya itu sudah terbangun dari tidur tampannya. Itachi bukan lelaki seperti Kyuubi, ia akan terus tertidur di atas kasur empuknya meskipun bias-bias sinar mentari menyapa lembut wajah tampannya.

"kau sudah bangun? Tumben sekali" komentar Kyuubi. Napas berat Itachi mulai terasa di telinganya. Itachi mengecup lembut bahu sempit Kyuubi yang tidak tertutupi selimut. "kau pikir aku ini beruang kutub atau hewan sejenisnya yang akan terus tertidur meskipun suhu udara menurun" sahut Itachi.

Kyuubi tertawa pelan, baru saja sadar bahwa mereka memang hanya memiliki satu selimut yang sekarang ini hanya menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Itachi melepas selimut itu, dan memakaikannya kembali menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"k..kau" Kyuubi sedikit meronta—berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan erat laki-laki berambut raven itu.

"hm?" Itachi menyahut, meskipun masih sempat memberikan ciuman basah di leher Kyuubi. Masih ada sisa kemerahan mengingat aktivitas mereka semalam.

"t..turn on" Kyuubi berusaha menahan desahannya. "memangnya kenapa?" sang Uchiha menarik paksa sulung Namikaze itu sehingga keduanya saling berhadapan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang Itachi untuk meraup bibir Kyuubi. Bibir plum tidak begitu tebal dan juga tidak bisa di bilang tipis itu sudah menjadi candu bagi bibir pucat nan tipis Uchiha Itachi.

Bagaimana Kyuubi tidak meronta? Moment romantis pagi hari mereka harus terganggu oleh sesuatu di balik celana boxer Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja menegang menggesek belahan bokongnya. Masalah, cukup masalah karena Kyuubi belum memakai celananya sejak tadi malam. Salahkan Itachi yang lupa memakaikan Kyuubi celana sehabis melakukannya.

"unghh" mendesis pelan saat jemari Itachi terus memelintir puting dadanya. sial, Kyuubi memang tidak pernah bisa memungkiri betapa nikmatnya ini. dan persetan dengan Itachi, yang selalu tahu dimana titik kelemahan Kyuubi.

Kembali lagi dengan jari-jari Itachi yang bermain di belakangnya, Kyuubi nyaris berteriak di pagi hari ketika dua jari panjang sang Uchiha menusuk manhole nya yang mengkerut. Andai saja Itachi tidak lebih dulu membungkam bibir itu dengan ciuman ganasnya.

"i..itachi..hhhhh"

Benang saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuubi. Itachi melihatnya lagi, sehingga ia kembali menjilat sudut bibir sang kekasih dengan begitu sensual. Jangan lupakan jari-jari nya yang terus mengerjai lubang Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

Mereka bermain lumayan lama, sehingga Kyuubi bahkan tidak menyadari jika ia sudah di baringkan di atas kasur kembali. Ciuman Itachi mulai turun ke leher Kyuubi. Lelaki ber-ombre merah itu memejamkan kedua matanya—menikmati perlakuan sang kekasih terhadap tubuhnya. Sepertinya akan ada tanda yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu singkat.

Itachi tidak hanya menggunakan bibirnya, ia juga menggunakan lidah untuk menjilat dan giginya untuk menggigit, memberikan tanda kemerahan agar dunia tahu Kyuubi hanya miliknya.

"ahhhh" Kyuubi mendesah pasrah saat Itachi mulai mem-blow job penisnya. Itachi memang tidak pernah bermain kasar dengannya. Mereka bahkan sering melakukan itu dengan sangat lembut. Baik Kyuubi mau pun Itachi bukan seorang masokis meskipun mereka bisa disebut pasangan mesum yang bisa bermain seharian penuh.

Tidak cukup lama untuk mendapatkan cum seorang Kyuubi. Dengan cukup sabar Itachi membalurkan cairan Kyuubi ke tiga jarinya sementara kekasihnya itu menghirup napas segar.

Kyuubi kembali memekik pelan saat jari Itachi menembus hole sempitnya. Dia tahu ini akan sakit, namun ia percaya kekasih tampannya itu akan melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Sehingga tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi.

"aaahh...ahhhh.." titik itu! Itachi menyeringai ketika berhasil menemukan titik manis yang bisa membuat Kyuubi mendesah hebat. Tubuh Kyuubi bergetar karena sensasinya. Setelah di rasa cukup, Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya—mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari lubang Kyuubi. Kyuubi mendesah kecewa saat tak ada lagi yang mengisi hole nya.

Mereka saling bertatapan, Itachi tidak pernah berubah dari tahun ke tahun. Bagi Kyuubi, Itachi tetaplah pacar yang menyebalkan dengan segala perlakuan lembutnya yang terkadang membuatnya nyaman dan err—bergairah.

Tangan rampingnya bergerak mengusap pipi tirus Itachi. merasakan sensasi hangat itu, menambahkan kesan tersendiri bagi Uchiha Itachi.

_Jlebb.._

"Arrggghhhhhhhh...FUCK!" Kyuubi memekik keras. Tiba-tiba saja Itachi menghentak penisnya cukup keras dan membuat Kyuubi kesakitan.

"hehehe" Itachi tertawa pelan. Kyuubi menggeliat resah, Kristal bening perlahan turun dari kedua matanya. Bukan yang pertama, namun tetap saja sakit karena Kyuubi adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan hole nya masih sempit meskipun sudah berkali-kali di bobol.

"sorry" ucap Itachi, sambil tersenyum bodoh. Uchiha Itachi menghapus jejak air mata Kyuubi lembut. Mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah manis Kyuubi. Mungkin saja dengan cara seperti itu bisa membuat Kyuubi sedikit rileks.

"bodoh! kenapa kau langsung masuk saja" protes Kyuubi—mencubit gemas pipi Itachi.

"hehe, sudah tidak tahan, beb" bela Itachi.

"b..bergeraklah" Kyuubi berkata malu-malu.

Mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Kyuubi, tidak membuat Itachi membuang waktu. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya hingga batas kepala. Kemudian menghentakannya lagi ke dalam dan membuat Kyuubi mengerang sakit. Itachi melakukannya selembut mungkin, ia tidak mau menyakiti Kyuubi hanya untuk senangnya saja. Kyuubi harus mendapatkan kenikmatannya juga seperti apa yang ia rasakan.

"eengghhh..fa..fasterhhh..ohhh" desah Kyuubi.

Ritme itu mulai ditambahkan oleh Itachi ketika Kyuubi meminta lebih. Desahan tiada henti keluar dari bibir kissable Kyuubi. Sehingga membuat libido Itachi semakin berada pada puncaknya. Genjotan junior Itachi pada hole nya semakin membuat Kyuubi menggila. Merem melek maniks ruby itu.

Tubuh ramping itu bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, seiring dengan pergerakan Itachi pada lubangnya. Mereka terus mendesah nikmat, saling bersahutan pertanda keduanya menikmati permainan ini. Kyuubi berteriak keras saat Itachi berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam tubuhnya.

"Kyuuhh...kau semptihhh" Itachi mendesah, juniornya terasa di remas hebat oleh lubang sempit Kyuubi.

"ouch..kau yang besarhh...aahhhhhh..cummhhh" Kyuubi memekik ketika perutnya terasa melilit dan mengeras. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai.

"bersamaahhh..aahh" Itachi mendesah.

_**Croot..**_

_**Croot..**_

Cairan keduanya pun akhirnya keluar, menyembur membasahi tempat masing-masing. Kyuubi yang mengotori perutnya sendiri dan dada Itachi. kemudian Itachi yang menyembur memenuhi lubang Kyuubi.

Itachi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuubi—tidak mau menimpa tubuh ramping kekasihnya. Menarik selimut yang terjatuh ke lantai dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya yang naked dan basah keringat. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Kyuubi, merengkuh sayang tubuh Kyuubi yang lebih kecil dari nya.

Belum lama kedua matanya terpejam, Kyuubi membuka matanya kembali ketika mendengar alarm pukul 7 pagi yang sengaja di setel Itachi di ponselnya.

"aku lelah" kata Kyuubi.

Itachi mengecup kening kekasihnya itu. "tidur lah" sahut Itachi, seharusnya Kyuubi berangkat bekerja mengingat ia yang bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan ayahnya selama Minato berada di rumah sakit.

"gila, bagaimana aku bisa kembali tidur? Aku harus ke kantor" ujar Kyuubi, ia menjitak pelan kepala Itachi.

"kau yakin? Bokong mu tidak sakit?" goda Itachi.

"kau harus membantu ku setelah ini, keriput" Kyuubi membelakangi Itachi dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"apapun itu, akan ku lakukan, sayang" Itachi mengusap lembut bokong Kyuubi. "jangan biarkan aku membunuh mu" gumam Kyuubi. Tanpa persetujuan sang kekasih, Itachi memasukan penisnya lagi ke dalam hole Kyuubi.

"dasar mesum" Kyuubi sudah cukup lelah mengomel, kekasih mesumnya itu memang selalu melakukan hal seenaknya pada tubuh rampingnya yang sudah lemas dan berbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungan sang Uchiha.

Hanya memasukannya saja, Itachi kembali tertidur dengan junior yang masih bersarang di lubang Kyuubi. "aku mencintai mu" ucap Itachi, masih tersadar.

"aku juga" sahut Kyuubi, setelah itu ia sudah larut dalam mimpi indahnya di pagi hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/n : Hallo..udah AI lanjut ya.. Maaf kalo ada yang gak berkenan sama fic ini dan alur cerita nya yang rada gaje. AI kan udah bilang, kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca. AI sengaja gak ngasih Warning karna AI mau kesadarannya aja. AI udah berusaha lanjut, tapi tetep di Flam. Berusaha sabar sih, tapi perasaan down itu juga masih ada. Maaf ya, tolong jangan tuntut AI buat bikin Fic yang sempurna. Bagus buat Readers yang 'INI' belum tentu bagus buat readers yang 'ITU'. suka gak suka yaudah, ini jalan cerita yang AI buat murni pake imajinasi AI sendiri. Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca, simple kan^^**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ini hanya cerita, kau tau kan? Cuma sekedar menceritakan sebuah kisah yang entah bagaimana bisa terlukis begitu saja. Jadi, jangan terlalu di pikirkan okeh?

"aku pikir kau tidak akan datang" Naruto berkata, ini bukan jam istirahat. Hanya saja tiba-tiba seorang tamu khusus datang ke cafe tempat ia bekerja. Temujin tahu itu, sebagai bos ganteng yang baik tentu dia mengizinkan Naruto dan memberikan waktu untuk karyawan nya yang rajin itu.

Naruto tidak pernah lalai pada pekerjaan, Temujin tahu itu. makanya ia memberikan waktu luang untuk Naruto, hitung-hitung membiarkan lelaki manis itu istirahat. Dan dengan kedatangan si merah itu ke cafe nya, Naruto jadi bisa istirahat di tempat kerjanya.

"Adik Hinata akan menikah, dan Sakura merengek untuk ikut" Gaara menyahut, lelaki tampan itu menyeruput Vanilla Rose yang ia pesan. Lelaki tampan itu bahkan masih bisa melihat senyum manis di wajah Naruto, senyum yang pernah membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesona si blonde, sebuah perasaan yang bisa disebut CINTA.

Percuma saja, Gaara tahu tentang Naruto. masih ada yang punya, laki-laki itu masih menjalin hubungan status pernikahan dengan seseorang. Sangat disayangkan sekali, mengingat malam dimana ia berhubungan intim dengan Naruto. seolah lupa milik siapa si pirang itu. sungguh, andai saja ia berani, ia akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena telah berani menyentuh istri dari si Uchiha.

Meskipun dia tahu kacaunya pernikahan mereka, tapi tetap saja. saat itu Naruto masih memiliki Sasuke, sekarang pun masih. "masih manja seperti dulu" ujar Gaara, menjelaskan kepada Naruto betapa manja nya anak gadis 'mereka' itu.

"sekarang dimana dia?" tanya Naruto, biasanya anak itu tidak pernah bisa lepas dari ayahnya.

"di mansion Hyuga ada banyak anak-anak" jawab Gaara.

"anak itu masih suka bermain.. bahkan dia melupakan mu tuh" komentar Naruto. Gaara berdecih pelan, "anak-anak memang begitu" sahutnya. Naruto tertawa renyah, kemudian Gaara pun ikut tertawa. "bagaimana dengan Menma?"

"mungkin besok akan ku perkenalkan kau dengannya" sanggah Naruto. Pengunjung tidak terlalu ramai hari ini.

Kalau mau tahu bagaimana kondisi Temujin, hari ini dia terlihat kacau sekali dengan rona merah di wajahnya serta wajah tampannya yang terlihat kikuk. Seorang gadis SMA mengukung pergerakannya, membatasi pergerakan lelaki itu di antara dirinya dan dinding pembatas ruangannya sendiri.

Naruto nyaris saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat lelaki dewasa itu dengan kondisinya sekarang. Yura, si gadis SMA itu kelihatan agresif kontras sekali dengan wajahnya yang imut.

"kau lihat apa sih?" tanya Gaara. Naruto menggeleng, namun Gaara sudah lebih dulu menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki dewasa dipepet ke tembok oleh gadis SMA bertubuh mungil. Gaara sungguh tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tertawanya, seketika tawa itu menggema dan membuat Yura serta Temujin menoleh ke arah mereka.

Seketika gadis manis kembali ke dalam dirinya, telah membuat Yura menunduk malu. "kau harus membawanya pada orang tua mu, kak!" seru Naruto, menggoda Temujin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini hari jumat, sore ini jadwal Menma bersama Sasuke untuk dua hari ke depan. Dan sekarang pun Menma sudah bersama Sasuke di mansion Uchiha. Bermain seorang diri dengan gadget mahal yang di belikan sang ayah tempo lalu. Menma kurang suka bermain dengan ponselnya yang cepat sekali low bat.

Itulah kenapa ia lebih sering bermain dengan tab nya yang berisi penuh aplikasi-aplikasi permainan yang ia unduh sendiri. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Sasuke masih sering mengalami gagal teknologi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan yang namanya gadget. Kadang lho ya, kadang. Cuma saja ia selalu berhasil menanganinya, karena ia sering browsing Google.

Coba saja lihat (kalau bisa) laman penanda, pasti banyak sekali website-website yang pernah ia kunjungi. Macam website 18+ yang menjadi langganannya kalau sedang bad mood, Psstt.. dia seorang laki-laki dewasa, jadi wajar saja kan.

"Ada apa?" menggunakan earphone dan berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kantor, segera mandi dan berpakaian. Tapi ketika hendak turun untuk makan malam ponsel nya berdering, Naruto menelpon.

'_Menma sudah makan? Besok antar anak ku ke Cafe kak Temujin ya! Aku ingin mengenalkannya dengan seseorang' _

Sasuke mendengus pelan, Naruto yang sekarang adalah tipikal ibu yang seenaknya saja. bukan..bukan yang suka menelantar anak. Naruto yang sekarang itu selalu saja mengakui Menma sebagai anaknya sendiri, melupakan Sasuke yang juga memiliki andil dalam hal pembuahan—okeh, di balik wajah datarnya itu dia orang yang mesum sebenarnya.

"siapa?"

'_jangan kepo, bawa saja! kau juga sudah mengenalnya kok'_

Kan, benar? Naruto itu jadi sering nge-bossy, tapi sebenarnya Naruto terlihat lebih hidup. Dan Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Wajahnya pun juga sudah tidak lagi seperti mayat hidup, yah, mungkin saja dia senang karena sebentar lagi akan bercerai. Omong-omong perceraian, Naruto sedang berniat mencari seorang pengecara saat ini. Minat?

"cih" Sasuke berdecih pelan. Tiba-tiba saja memutus sambungannya secara sepihak. Dibilang juga apa, Naruto itu jadi konyol sekarang!

_Cklek.._

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan Menma sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tab apel kroak di tangannya.

"papa tuh lama sekali mandinya" anak itu ngedumel. Sifat Tsundere siapa yang menempel dalam diri bocah imut itu? Sasuke menghela napas, mungkin saja sebenarnya Naruto itu orang yang Tsundere di antara sifat terpujinya. tapi kalau mau di flashback, Naruto itu orang yang bar-bar, suka sekali berteriak keras semasa sekolah dulu. Bersama dua orang temannya, si Kiba dan si—tunggu Sasuke lupa anak yang disinyalir memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengannya.

"tadi mama mu telpon, kau harus datang menemuinya di tempat ia bekerja" kata Sasuke. ia mencubit pelan pipi Menma. Jadi genit begitu ayahnya Menma.

"besok?" Menma mengikuti langkah sang papa keluar dari kamar.

"hn"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, berbalik badan, kemudian bertanya "memangnya handphone mu kemana? Mama mu seharusnya menelpon kan"

"batrai nya low, lupa di charger" jawab Menma, santai. Sasuke menghela napas pelan, anak nya ini memang tipikal orang yang suka meletakan barang semaunya. Ceroboh sekali, heran, darimana bocah itu mendapatkan sifat cerobohnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sudah di telpon?" tanya Sara, si nenek cantik itu sedang berada di flat sederhana tempat dimana putranya dan cucu tampannya itu tinggal. Dia membawakan buah tangan yang banyak untuk cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"sudah" sahut Naruto, ia sedang mencuci piring. Membiarkan ibunya duduk di ruang tamu bersama asisten setia keluarganya, paman Iruka. Sebelumnya Naruto juga sudah menyajikan makanan ringan beserta minuman kalau siapa tahu saja mereka kehausan, atau malah tersedak.

"kau belum bilang jam berapa dia harus mengantar Menma ke sana" kata Sara, ia memakan cookies buatan putra nya yang manis itu. Naruto menepuk keningnya dengan tangan yang masih berbalut busa, "oh, ya ampun! Aku lupa" lelaki manis itu berkata.

"dia memang seperti itu, pelupanya akut sekali" bisik Sara pada Iruka. Asisten muda nya itu tertawa pelan. Sara menggelengkan kepalanya, kapan Naruto bisa menghilangkan sifat pelupa nya itu. tapi heran saja, Naruto adalah orang yang pelupa akut, tapi ia bisa menghapal semua rumus-rumus sulit di otaknya itu. sungguh keajaiban!

Tapi Naruto tetap saja Naruto, laki-laki berwajah manis dengan tubuhnya yang ramping. Serta bola mata biru nya yang bulat yang mampu membuat orang-orang terpesona dengan tatapan polosnya yang natural itu. andai saja bisa, Sara tidak mau membagi putranya yang cantik dan menggemaskan itu pada orang lain. Atau malah dengan Sasuke, tapi tentu saja itu tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Sikapnya yang terlalu posesif dan mother complex tentu saja akan memberatkan bagi diri Naruto. "telpon lagi saja" usul Sara. Naruto mendesah pelan, "tidak mau! Biar saja orang itu yang menelpon" sahut Naruto. Sara melirik Iruka, kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama. Anaknya sudah lebih bisa jual mahal di hadapan laki-laki Uchiha sok tampan itu.

"Tuan muda sudah ada perkembangan, nyonya" Iruka berkata pelan. Tidak mau bila sampai terdengar Naruto. Sara mencomot lagi cookies kesukaannya, "ku rasa begitu. Kita lihat saja bagaimana perkembangan mereka nanti" Sara menyahut.

Iruka memperhatikan buah apel di tangannya, ada rasa tidak rela juga kalau sampai Naruto dan Sasuke bercerai.

"jangan kau pikirkan! Anak itu sudah dewasa, aku yakin dia bisa melewatinya" Ujar wanita berusia 50 tahunan itu.

"bukan begitu, Cuma saja..maaf kalau saya lancang, apa dengan perceraian tuan muda bisa lebih baik? Maksud saya—"

"Sasuke dan Naruto bisa bersama lagi.. jika Sasuke mau berjuang lebih keras mendapatkan hati Naruto lagi. dulu dia punya kesempatan, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana? Biarkan mereka yang menentukan" Sara memotong.

Naruto menggenggam ujung apron dengan tangan kurusnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi setelah mendengar perbincangan ibu dan asisten keluarganya itu. dia sudah tidak lagi bisa menangis, tapi ada perasaan sesak kalau mengingat yang lalu-lalu.

"aku yakin Sasuke bisa" Sara berkata, seolah yakin menantunya itu bisa melelehkan hati buah hatinya yang sudah membeku.

Iruka yang awalnya tidak yakin akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya, "aku juga berharap begitu, nyonya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabtu siang tidak begitu terik, Sasuke berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Menma menuju sebuah cafe klasik dimana calon mantan istrinya itu bekerja. Hari ini hari Sabtu, setidaknya Sasuke tahu kalau lelaki itu libur bekerja karena memang jadwalnya hanya dari Senin sampai dengan hari jumat saja.

Semua mata tertuju pada lelaki Uchiha itu. maklum saja, orang ganteng punya pesona yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dimana pun mereka berada. Dan mungkin saja Menma harus terbiasa karena suatu hari nanti anak itu akan menjadi seperti ayahnya kelak.

Meja nomor 4, terletak di ujung. Dimana dua orang lelaki sedang duduk berhadapan, sambil tertawa dan membuat Sasuke gerah melihatnya. Tidak Cuma itu, Menma pun kelihatan mengerucutkan bibir nya sebal.

"mama" Menma berlari menghampiri Naruto, membiarkan ayahnya terpekur dalam rasa tidak sukanya. Kau harus ingat Sasuke! Gaara adalah rekan kerja mu saat di Suna..

Naruto menoleh, tertawa renyah begitu mendapati putra semata wayangnya telah datang. Melupakan kehadiran suaminya yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari posisinya. "wah, jadi ini jagoan mu, Naru?" Gaara bertanya, tersenyum ramah pada putra kandung Naruto. setidaknya ia tidak terkejut dengan wajah menggemaskan Menma, karena dia sudah tahu darimana anak itu mendapatkan wajah rupawannya.

"iya, dia tampan kan" Naruto mengecupi pipi Menma yang sedang berada di atas pangkuannya.

"mirip Sasuke-san ya" komentar Gaara. Ia memuji ketampanan laki-laki yang telah resmi menjadi suami Naruto. "haha, ya begitulah" sahut Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Tapi setidaknya Sasuke tahu bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan. Perasaan cinta, perasaan sayang, serta perhatiannya yang tidak dianggap karena sosok ketiga itu memang sangat menyakitkan. Dia tidak menyalahkan Naruto akan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Dia tahu siapa yang patut disalahkan dalam hal ini. sebentar lagi mereka bercerai, wajar saja bila Naruto sudah memiliki pengganti dirinya yang lebih baik.

Orang yang mencintai Naruto dengan benar, orang yang tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki cantik itu sendirian. Atau malah meneteskan satu bulir Kristal yang membuat wajahnya tampak lepek dan terlihat menyedihkan.

Sasuke tersontak kaget ketika ada tangan yang menepuk bahu lebarnya. Menoleh dan mendapati sosok lelaki pirang tidak jauh dari usianya itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke kan" sepertinya Temujin sudah berhasil menebak lelaki muda di hadapannya itu. usianya tidak jauh dari usianya saat ini, atau malah sama pun Temujin bisa menebaknya. Rambut raven dengan gaya spike, mata onyx sekelam malam, serta kulit putih pucat bak seorang albino, dia sudah tahu jika lelaki ini adalah suami dari salah satu karyawannya yang menurut rumor memiliki wajah seperti seorang pangeran.

"kau, boss nya Naruto?" Sasuke berusaha mengingat. Tapi sepertinya lelaki ramah ini benar-benar boss dari istrinya yang cantik itu. Temujin hanya tersenyum simpul, dia kira Sasuke akan mengacuhkan dirinya. Karena menurut rumor yang beredar, Uchiha itu adalah keluarga dari kalangan terhormat yang tidak begitu ramah dengan orang luar.

Tapi ini Sasuke, suami Naruto. tidak heran kalau sedikit sifat ramah Naruto menular padanya. "aku sudah mendengar semuanya" kata Temujin, dia duduk di samping Sasuke. saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman yang tidak jauh dari lokasi cafe nya berada. Temujin memang sengaja mengikuti langkah Sasuke sejak melihat lelaki Uchiha itu merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan Naruto dan sahabatnya, Gaara.

Sasuke menatap ke arahnya, namun sialnya itu adalah tatapan tajam yang membuat Temujin sedikit takut menatap balik ke arahnya. "maaf, jangan tersinggung, Uchiha-san" ucap Temujin, kali saja orang itu tersinggung dengan ucapannya yang seolah tahu mengenai kehidupan bahtera rumah tangga Uchiha bungsu itu.

"maksudku, apa kau benar-benar sudah tahu tentang kami" akhirnya Sasuke meluruskan.

Temujin mengangguk, "memang menyakitkan, tapi kalau tidak merasakan sakit kita tidak akan pernah tahu pengorbanan kan"

Sasuke mengulum senyum dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih. "kau benar..andai aku menyadari perasaanku lebih dulu padanya"

Mungkin benar Sasuke lupa akan janji sehidup sematinya bersama Sasuke di depan pastor yang mengikat janji mereka untuk hidup bersama. Tapi Sasuke memang tidak pernah bisa mengingatnya untuk bisa ia lupakan. Kapan ia ingat, kapan ia lupa, semuanya cukup sulit kalau untuk diceritakan.

Tapi sungguh, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Sasuke benar-benar sadar bahwa ia telah mencintai Naruto. terperangkap dalam perasaan benci jadi cinta pada mantan juniornya itu ketika masih di sekolah dulu. Merutuki rasa bersalahnya pun juga percuma. Bahkan semua uang yang ia miliki pun tidak bisa membeli mesin waktu untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki semuanya.

"andai semuanya baik-baik saja sejak awal, anda tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar anda telah mencintai Naruto, Uchiha-san. Atau bahkan kalian tidak akan pernah memiliki Menma yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi anak pintar dan menggemaskan. Aku bukan orang yang bijak, tapi aku yakin ada rencana besar Tuhan untuk kalian berdua"

Sasuke menatap ke atas langit, selama ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan masalahnya. Sampai-sampai ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia pergi mengunjungi rumah Tuhan. Dia pun juga lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ia mengingat Tuhan atau bahkan hanya sekedar membuka alkitab dan membacanya sekilas. Dia sudah terlalu jauh melangkah tanpa pernah mengingat Tuhan yang lebih tahu segalanya dibandingkan dirinya.

"dibanding Tuhan kita tidak ada apa-apanya" kata Temujin. Sedikit bergumam, itu adalah ucapan mendiang neneknya yang telah berpulang.

"apa aku masih layak mendapatkan tempat di hatinya?" tanya Sasuke.

Temujin terkekeh pelan, "tentu saja.. tergantung seberapa besar pengorbanan mu dan seberapa berartinya Naruto untuk mu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya, meyakinkan Sara dengan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. lelaki itu baru saja mengunjungi rumah sakit dimana ayahnya di rawat, terbaring koma tidak berdaya.

Laki-laki blonde itu menggerakan jarinya, sebelum dan pada akhirnya ia membuka kedua matanya yang telah lama menutup. Orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah putranya, Kyuubi dengan wajah panik nya ia menekan tombol merah di dekat ranjang Minato.

Para medis datang, dan meminta Kyuubi untuk menunggu di luar. Dan berita telah sadarnya Minato dari masa koma nya pun telah sampai pada pihak keluarga.

Sara datang tergopoh-gopoh diikuti Iruka serta Itachi, yang sengaja menjemput calon ibu mertuanya. Dan doa yang telah ia panjatkan selama ini telah terkabul, suaminya telah bangun dan sedikit melupakan fakta bahwa selama ini ia tertidur cukup lama dan membuat keluarganya cemas.

"aku senang kau sudah sadar, Minato" kata Sara. Ia menggenggam tangan laki-laki yang telah menjadi suaminya lebih dari 27 tahunan itu. mengingat Naruto dan Naruko yang telah tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa, itu tandanya sudah cukup lama Sara menggantikan posisi ibu dengan sahabatnya sendiri yang telah meninggal dunia paska beberapa hari melahirkan kedua anak kembarnya.

Minato menggangguk pelan, suaranya masih belum pulih total. Namun pendengarannya masih berfungsi cukup baik. Dia sudah pindah ruangan, dan di ruangan itu sudah berkumpul beberapa orang termasuk anak dan istrinya. Cuma saja ia tidak melihat kehadiran anak kembarnya dan juga suami mereka di sana.

Seolah mengerti siapa yang dicari Minato, Sara pun akhirnya berkata "dia sudah kembali, Minato" senyum di wajahnya membuat Minato bersyukur dalam hati.

Kyuubi maju selangkah mendekati ranjang ayahnya, "kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia baik-baik saja" huft, anak itu masih belum bisa bersikap sopan pada ayahnya. Dulu dia tidak seperti ini, tapi setelah dewasa Kyuubi benar-benar bar-bar mengingat cukup lama ia berada di Amerika.

Itachi menjitak pelan kepala Kyuubi, "sopanlah sedikit, Kyuu" bisik lelaki Uchiha itu. lalu tersenyum ramah ke arah calon mertuanya.

"ibu dan ayah tenang saja, ku pastikan Naruto akan datang" kata Itachi.

"hey, mereka itu ayah dan ibu ku!" seru Kyuubi, cukup kekanakan. Sara dan Iruka tertawa pelan, sementara Minato tersenyum simpul. Putra sulungnya ini benar-benar Tsundere, mirip sekali dengan ibu kandungnya yang telah tiada.

"cepat pulih ya, ayah! Kami selalu ingin ayah sembuh dan berada di sisi kami" Itachi berkata lagi.

"soalnya ada yang ingin dia katakan" Timpal Sara. Minato menaikan satu alisnya, meminta Sara menjelaskan hubungan di antara kedua orang itu. "Itachi ingin meminta restu melamar Kyuubi" Sara berkata lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_From : Kak Kyuubi_

_Ayah sudah sadar, kau harus segera kemari.. _

_Dia ingin bertemu dengan mu, Nar.._

Pesan singkat Kyuubi membuat Naruto yang sedang berada di flat nya berpikir sejenak. Dia baru saja tiba di flat nya setelah Gaara mengantarnya pulang kemari. Sementara Menma sedang tidur siang, mungkin saja anak itu lelah karena mendengarkan dua orang dewasa di dekatnya itu terus saja mengobrol.

Ayahnya sudah sadar, ingatan terakhir kalinya ia berbicara dengan Minato itu bukan pembicaraan yang baik-baik saja. Naruto bahkan ingat ketika ia mengancam tidak akan pernah kembali dan meminta sang ayah untuk tidak mencarinya lagi.

Tapi setelah beberapa minggu ia pergi, Deidara memberikan kabar jika Minato koma di rumah sakit. Ada rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya. Naruto cukup malu untuk mengunjungi ayahnya meskipun laki-laki itu dalam masa koma nya. Karena dirinya lah Minato masuk rumah sakit dan harus menutup mata untuk sementara.

"ungg" Menma mengulet lucu. Anak itu sudah bangun dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu.

"mama"

Suara Menma menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto, mengalihkan pikirannya dari masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Dia berjalan ke kasur king size dimana Menma tidur setiap malam bersama dirinya yang selalu setia menina bobokan bocah lelaki itu.

"mau makan apa?" Naruto mengusap lembut surai raven Menma. Bocah tampan itu memeluk pinggang ramping mama nya dan menenggelamkan kepala ravennya pada dada sang ibu yang, errr—bisa dibilang montok untuk ukuran laki-laki. Menma sangat manja, dan inilah yang membuat Naruto berat kalau meninggalkan putra semata wayangnya itu sendirian di rumah ketika ia bekerja.

"ramen saja, ma" jawab Menma. Dia suka ramen, seperti mama nya yang juga maniak ramen. tapi Menma tidak suka pedas, seperti papa nya yang juga tidak suka makanan-makanan pedas. Dia adalah perpaduan sempurna antara dua manusia dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang sehingga menghasilkan keturunan yang lebih baik dibandingkan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"sudah lama mama tidak masak ramen kan" Naruto berkata, dia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia membuatkan ramen favourite Menma. Bahkan ia juga tidak pernah memasak ramen lagi setelah kepulangannya ke Konoha.

"Mama akan menyiapkan ramen dulu ya" lelaki itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju dapur.

"Menma juga mau bantu!" Menma berseru, jangan percaya! Anak itu tidak benar-benar membantu sang ibu di dapur, melainkan membantu mencicipi kuah ramen yang masih belum begitu matang.

"ya, boleh! Setelah ini mama akan mengantar mu ke rumah sakit.. kakek mu sudah sadar dari masa koma nya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ayah sudah sadar"

"senang mendengarnya" Naruko tersenyum manis, semanis mungkin menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya yang kian hari semakin kurus digerogoti penyakit. Rasanya sedih bukan main bagi Sasuke yang melihat kondisi wanita ini semakin tidak menjamin untuk kesembuhannya. Tapi setidaknya harapan itu masih ada, harapan dimana Naruko nya bisa sembuh dan menjalani hari-hari bersama lagi.

Dua hari sudah Minato sadar dari koma, dan Naruko belum bisa mengunjungi ayahnya karena para dokter melarang wanita itu bepergian jauh dari ruangannya. "hey, Sasuke-kun" Naruko memanggil Sasuke, entah apa yang membuat lelaki tampan itu melamun.

"hn?" Sasuke menyahut. Naruko masih mengulas senyum di wajah cantiknya, "kok diam? Ada apa?" Naruko bertanya. Dokter masih belum tahu kapan fisik Naruko sudah siap untuk menjalani operasi. Karena ada penyakit komplikasi yang membuat dokter memutar otak melakukan penyembuhan bagi wanita cantik itu.

"kau masih memikirkannya ya?" tebak nya. Sasuke mengulum senyum, mengusap lembut tangan Naruko yang terpasang selang infuse. Kini tangan itu jauh lebih pucat dari tangannya sendiri. "sebentar lagi kami akan bercerai, maaf ya, sepertinya memang ini jalan yang terbaik untuk kami" kata Sasuke.

"aku bisa apa? Naruto benar-benar tidak lagi bisa mendengar ku. Aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku ya" ucap Naruko, ia menutup kedua matanya. Wajah cantiknya sembab begitu air mata menuruni wajah tirusnya.

"ada pun yang salah di sini itu adalah aku. jika saja aku tidak tergoda, mungkin ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. tapi aku tidak menyesal telah mencintai dirimu" sahut Sasuke, Naruko terkekeh pelan. "sejak kau mengakui kau mencintai Naruto, kau jadi orang yang pandai berkata-kata romantis, Sasuke-kun" goda Naruko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sadar betul jika ia bukan orang yang sempurna. Orang yang dipercaya Tuhan untuk memiliki jiwa yang penyabar, kuat, dan baik hati. Dia hanya manusia biasa, sekuat apapun ia berusaha ikhlas, ada rasa sakit di hatinya. Kau pernah patah hati kan? semua orang pernah patah hati.

Bohong kalau tidak pernah, hanya terlalu naïf untuk mengakuinya. Jangan berbicara soal Happy Ever After, Naruto benar-benar fucked kalau mau tahu.

"kau tidak mau mengunjungi ayah?" tanya Kyuubi, wajah manisnya kelihatan bersungguh-sungguh. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor dan menyempatkan diri mengunjungi adiknya di tempat kerja.

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto kerap kali kedatangan tamu. Dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati pada boss gantengnya itu. Walaupun Temujin berkata 'its Okay' tapi Naruto benar-benar merasa Temujin terlalu baik hati kepadanya. Mungkin nanti Naruto harus menemui Temujin dan meminta pria tampan itu untuk memotong gajinya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuh ramping itu berbalut baju butler dan menambah kesan manis untuknya. "aku akan mengunjungi ayah, jika aku mau" kata Naruto, mengangkat kepala dan menatap iris ruby sang kakak.

"lalu kapan maunya?" Kyuubi bertanya lagi. Seharusnya dia tahu, kalau yang di hadapi sekarang adalah Naruto yang keras kepala. Bukan lagi adiknya yang manis dan penurut itu. Persetan Uchiha bungsu! Dia sudah benar-benar merubah adiknya menjadi sosok yang sulit dikenali. Entah terjebak di planet mana adiknya yang menggemaskan itu.

Menggigit pelan sedotan di mulutnya, kemudian melepasnya, dan menatap langsung ke arah Kyuubi. Naruto jelas enggan untuk membicarakan hal yang bisa membuat kepalanya pusing. "hatiku sedang tidak ingin" sahutnya, enteng sekali. Seakan Kyuubi harus mengerti kalau dia akan menemui ayahnya sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya saja.

"ini bukan karena hubungan mu dan Sasuke kan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dasarnya Kyuubi adalah orang yang kepo, dan Naruto paling tidak suka dijadikan korban Cyber Stalker macem Kyuubi itu. "Menma bilang kalian baik-baik saja. atau, karena Naruko?" ayo, Kyuu.. terus lah menebak!

"bukan kak..bukan..sudahlah, kakak pulang saja! aku mau kerja" Ujar Naruto, dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan kehadiran kakaknya di tempat ia kerja. Masalahnya, penampilan Kyuubi benar-benar terlalu mencolok untuk menjadi seorang pelayan cafe seperti dirinya.

"aku tahu itu menyakitkan, Nar" Kyuubi mulai memelankan suaranya. Dia tidak mau ada satu pun yang mendengar ini. bahkan boss Naruto sekali pun. "kalau kakak tahu menyakitkan, seharusnya kakak tidak perlu repot-repot menemui ku hanya untuk meminta ku mengunjungi ayahku sendiri" kata Naruto, ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap kosong kursi yang ia tempati tadi.

"aku harus bekerja"

"aku tidak akan memaksa mu, kau sudah dewasa kan" Kyuubi tersenyum simpul.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "terimakasih untuk tidak memaksa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Kau masih anak-anak, apa yang kau tahu soal orang dewasa? Orang-orang yang selalu berada dalam masalah sekalipun ia tidak melakukannya'_ Memangnya apa yang diketahui bocah kelas dua SD seperti Menma yang hanya menjadi korban dari keretakan rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya? Dia hanya korban, kan? anak-anak itu memang selalu menjadi korban.

"Menma-channn kamu sedang apa disitu sendilian?"

Tanpa menoleh pun, Menma tahu suara siapa itu. Kalau di dengar dari logat cadel nya pun, sambil menutup mata Menma cukup mengenali itu adalah suara Nagato, anak berambut merah dengan wajah manisnya yang menggemaskan. Teman sekelas Menma, sekaligus teman sebangku Menma yang paling cerewet namun sering berbagi makan siang dengannya.

"eh, kamu.. ngapain kamu ke sini? Mana kakak mu itu?" tanya Menma, melongok ke sana kemari hanya untuk menemukan sosok berambut soft purple berjepit mawar. Gadis cilik bernama Konan yang saat ini duduk di kelas 5 SD, kakaknya Nagato yang hobi sekali bermain origami.

Wajahnya cantik, Cuma rada galak dan membuat Menma bergidik kalau melihatnya. "gak tau tuh" jawab Nagato. Bocah kecil itu mengangkat bahu, pertanda juga tidak tahu dimana keberadaan kakak sulungnya itu. biasanya Konan selalu menunggu Nagato dengan sepeda mini pink nya di depan gerbang.

"terus kamu pulang sama siapa?" Menma perhatian banget kayaknya. Nagato menggembungkan pipinya lucu, "sama menma saja. Menma mau pulang baleng aku kan?" menatap teman sekelasnya itu sambil mengerjab lucu.

Menma menghela napas pelan, pipinya merona—sedikit sih. "gak bisa, aku di jemput papa ku" sahut Menma, sok dingin.

"yaaahh.. telus aku baleng siapa?" Nagato memasang wajah ingin menangis.

"Menma-kun" Sasori tiba-tiba saja datang mengintrupsi. Lelaki Akasuna itu tersenyum lembut ke arah putra angkatnya itu. "Papa~" Menma agak merengek saat ayah angkatnya itu mulai mengusap sayang rambutnya. Sasori terkekeh pelan, kemudian menoleh ke arah anak kecil bertubuh mungil dan berambut merah yang memasang tampang ingin menangis.

"lho, adik kecil kenapa?" tanya Sasori, dia jadi membayangkan jika kelak anaknya nanti berambut merah dengan wajah menggemaskan seperti Nagato. Yah, amin kan saja deh ya..

"hiks..Menma gak mau pulang baleng aku om" Ya..Nagato nya nangis deh. Sasori melirik Menma, dengan maksud bertanya dengan isyarat mata pada anak Uchiha itu. Menma membulatkan matanya tidak setuju, seolah di sini tuh dia yang jahat. "hengg.. Nagato kan gatau halus pulang baleng siapa" Kata Nagato, ia menghapus wajahnya yang lepek air mata dengan tangan kirinya.

'_anak ini lucu sekali'_ pikir Sasori.

"yasudah, pulang bersama kita saja, mau?" tawar Sasori, dengan nada lembut.

"hum, boleh?" tanya Nagato.

"tentu saja" sahut Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"seharusnya aku bisa lebih menjaganya kan saat Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuk memilikinya" kata Sasuke.

Gaara hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menyahut apa. Sasuke benar-benar telah menyadari apa yang selama ini ia lewatkan. "percuma saja kalau ku sesali kan" dia berkata lagi. seolah bukan seorang Uchiha, Sasuke menemui Gaara hanya untuk membicarakan Naruto. sekarang dia tahu perasaan laki-laki Sabaku itu.

Gaara orang yang santai. Dia juga mencintai Naruto, tapi di sini lelaki berambut red wine itu berusaha bermain bersih. Membiarkan Naruto memilih, tetapi kalau Sasuke sampai berani menyakiti Naruto-nya, Gaara akan merebutnya dengan cara halus maupun kasar. Dia tidak peduli lagi siapa Sasuke.

"aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. komentar pun juga bingung. Aku juga menyukai Naruto" Sahut Gaara, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk bersandar tanpa tertarik nachos pesananannya yang sudah agak dingin. "kau bercerita pada rival mu sendiri" lanjutnya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "mulai sekarang kau rival ku kan" dia berkata santai. Gaara tahu, Sasuke bukan orang yang senang bercanda, dia pun juga begitu (kecuali dengan Sakie kecilnya) kentara sekali di mata onyx itu keinginan untuk bisa memiliki Naruto lagi. bisa dilihat oleh Gaara betapa sangat lelaki Uchiha itu menyesal.

"kita main bersih saja" Gaara memainkan garpu di tangannya tepat di atas nachos. Sasuke memangku kepalanya pada tangan kanannya. "maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke, tidak mengulas senyum simpul, "jika dia memilih mu, aku akan melepaskannya. Tapi jika kau melukainya, aku akan merebut nya dari mu"

"DEAL" kedua orang itu saling bertatapan. Kemudian saling berjabat tangan, pertanda persetujuan telah mereka buat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meletakan secangkir kopi ke atas meja, sudah menjadi kegiatan Naruto ketika Sasuke bertandang ke flat nya di akhir pekan. Dia hendak menjemput Menma dan mengajak anak nya yang tampan itu menikmati liburannya selama dua hari nanti. Mungkin mengajak Menma ke taman bermain, atau mengajak anak itu bermain game di game center. Lihat saja nanti kemana lelaki Uchiha itu mengajak putranya bermain.

Mata onyx nya memandangi tubuh tan berbalut kaus santai dan celana jeans pendek sekilan yang mengekpos paha tan mulusnya. Berdehem pelan, pura-pura saja. padahal hanya modus. Naruto terlihat sexy, apalagi dengan wajah manis, serta bibir plum nya itu. duh, sexy nya seperti Megan Fox saja kalau begini caranya.

"kenapa?" tanya Naruto, diperhatikan seperti itu dia jadi salting sendiri.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "memangnya cuaca sepanas itu ya?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, cuaca memang tidak panas, agak mendung malahan. Harusnya Sasuke lihat ke luar jendela, supaya tahu bagaimana cuaca hari ini. "tentu saja tidak" jawab Naruto, dia bersimpuh di lantai sambil memegang erat nampan aluminium di tangannya. Pose seperti itu jadi mirip pembantu sexy.

"kenapa pakai baju seperti itu? kau mau jadi korban pemerkosaan" dari nada suaranya saja Sasuke terkesan tidak suka. Yaudah sih ya, yang namanya calon janda mah bebas aja sih. "memangnya kenapa? aku tidak keluar-keluar kok" Naruto menyahut kesal.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, iya sih tidak masalah buat Naruto kalau memakai baju apa saja. tapi kan Naruto itu tidak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Tubuhnya terlampau sexy untuk ukuran seorang pria. Sasuke jadi berpikir sejenak, apa selama ini ia telah menikahi seorang yang begitu sexy? Tapi kemana saja dia sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran makhluk sexy ini?

"mama"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Menma. Putra semata wayang keluarga Uchiha yang menggemaskan dan juga tampan bersamaan itu telah rapih dengan kaos jersey dan celana pendek selututnya. Warna Jersey nya biru, seperti warna kesukaan papa nya. Sementara celana jeans nya berwarna orange, seperti warna kesukaan mama nya. sekilas tidak matching, tapi baju apa saja kalau yang memakainya itu ganteng, tetap saja terlihat kece kan.

"aaahhh.. anak mama tampan sekali" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan Menma supaya berlari ke dalam pelukannya. Menma menurut saja, pelukan mama nya memang akan selalu hangat seperti mentari pagi. Naruto terus menciumi wajah mungil buah hatinya, gemas. Sementara Menma hanya terkikik geli dan sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

Sasuke ikutan duduk di atas lantai—tepat di samping Naruto. seolah ikut larut dalam moment keluarga kecilnya yang sudah lama ia lewatkan bersama sang istri. Terakhir mereka melakukan ini ketika menemani Menma mengikuti perlombaan ayah dan anak. Dan disitu Sasuke merasa bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

"anak ku tampan sekali" kata Naruto. ia sudah tidak lagi mencium wajah Menma, tapi Menma masih duduk di pangkuan sang ibu tanpa ada niat untuk beranjak. Ia menyukai dekapan sang ibu, karena terasa nyaman sekali. Kalau sedang kedinginan, Menma akan meringkuk sambil memeluk ibunya, karena itu akan membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"tentu saja, kau tidak lihat ayah nya seganteng apa" Sasuke berkata narsis. Naruto dan Menma menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. keduanya tidak suka dengan ucapan lelaki Uchiha itu.

"apa?" Tanya Sasuke, seolah tidak mengetahui apa penyebab ibu dan anak itu terlihat kesal. "Papa Narsis" cibir Menma, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menambah kesan imut di wajahnya. Sasuke bisa menebak, suatu hari di Sekolah Menengah nanti, Menma akan menerima banyak surat cinta dari siswi-siswi yang jatuh hati padanya.

"aku kan memang tampan" kata Sasuke.

"iya, tapi playboy" Naruto ikut mencibir. Sasuke mencubit pelan pipi gembil sang istri, "kamu itu sok akrab banget sih" Naruto berkata lagi—sembari mengelus pipinya yang memerah bekas cubitan Sasuke. Suaminya jadi suka sekali mencubit-cubit, entah setan genit mana yang merasuki tubuhnya.

"papa genit" kata Menma.

"kemarin saja aku dicubit-cubit, begini ma.." adu Menma, ia mencubit pipinya sendiri seolah mencontohkan bagaimana ayahnya mencubit pipi bakpao nya. "Masa?" Naruto melotot tidak suka. Matanya jadi belo seperti burung hantu. "rasakan ini" Naruto menarik pipi tirus Sasuke disertai ringisan kesakitan. "adududuuhhh..sakit, dobe!" ringisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_**A/n : Hey, AI update lagi.. hehehe.. Ini udah dikilat ya, soalnya AI sedikit agak sibuk minggu depan nanti. Jadi takutnya AI gak bisa update dan nunda-nunda lagi. AI dapet banyak respon soal NC nya. ada yang gak setuju lho AI buat NC. Dia bilang katanya Lemon itu gak bagus buat anak-anak di bawah umur. AI SALAH LAGI DEH! kan rating nya udah ada, disitu juga udah ditunjukin kalau Rating nya M! Buat anak di bawah 17 tahun mending jangan coba baca-baca, dosa tanggung sendiri lho ya hehehe. Dan ada yang nanya 'Nanti ending nya Pair apa?' nah loh, ini masih aja ditanyain. Coba liat tag nya! hehehe.. Soal NC Sasunaru, hum..Entar AI buat kok, tenang aja *tawa nista* AI kasih bocoran ya: MENMA NANTI BAKALAN PUNYA ADEK! Engggg ingggg enggggg... hahahaha.. Kalo ada yg gak setuju, jangan diterusin baca ya! AI terima saran, tapi gak terima FLAMING! :P **_

_**(note : yang nanya FB, sorry banget AI itu orang yang jarang aktiv di Sosmed. Palingan kalo memang butuh banget, biasanya AI gunain PIN Bb. Itu pun udah termasuk Aktiv banget buat AI, hehehe.. kalo ada pertanyaan langsung di PM aja ya:D)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**RATING : Mature **

**Genre : Romance/Angst/Hurt Comfort**

**WARNING : ALUR CEPAT, GAJE, OOC, TYPO, BL, MPREG, AU, NO FLAME!**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA:P**

**Usia : Naruto = 27 tahun**

** Sasuke = 30 tahun**

** Menma = 7,5 tahun**

** Itachi = 33 tahun**

**Kyuubi = 32 tahun**

**Sai = 28 Tahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"dia bilang dia menyukai ku, kau percaya?" Temujin bersandar di dinding, sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mencuci piring. Suatu kegiatan yang akan dilakukan Naruto sebelum lelaki bersurai blonde itu pulang ke rumahnya.

Tadi siang Yura datang ke cafe, menemui Temujin dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai lelaki berusia 32 tahun itu. usia tak mengapa, toh, mereka juga sudah sama-sama saling suka. Hanya saja Temujin masih malu mengakuinya. Yura seperti punya dua kepribadian, gadis itu akan bersikap agresif di depan Temujin, namun akan kembali menjadi gadis pemalu jika sudah di depan orang lain.

"percaya saja sih" sahut Naruto. Temujin selalu meminta pendapat Naruto mengenai gadis bernama Namihara Yura itu. gadis bertubuh mungil dengan wajahnya yang polos dan menggemaskan. Anak kelas 2 SMA Putri yang berjarak tidak begitu jauh dari cafe milik Temujin berada. "kau masih saja kelihatan ragu" Naruto berkata lagi.

Temujin menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "kemarin Fuu bilang anak itu akan melamar pekerjaan sambilan masa liburan nanti" ujar Temujin. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Liburan panjang akan segera tiba, sudah menjadi hal wajib bagi para remaja mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan yang akan mereka gunakan bersenang-senang.

"dia menemui Fuu?" tanya Naruto, tidak yakin. Pasalnya Yura sering asal masuk saja ke ruangan Temujin dan membuat lelaki blasteran itu merona malu.

"kemarin aku pergi, jadi Yura hanya menemui Fuu" jawab Temujin. Pantas saja Naruto tidak melihat kedatangan Yura. Nyatanya gadis itu sudah pulang lebih dulu saat mengetahui pujaan hatinya tidak berada di tempat.

"baiklah, sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat memperkenalkan gadis itu pada orang tua mu" canda Naruto.

"haha, entahlah.. menurut mu bagaimana?"

Naruto mendengus pelan, Temujin ini tidak lebih dari anak ABG kalau sudah berhubungan dengan cinta. "jangan seperti itu kak! Kau seperti ABG labil saja" kata Naruto. ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura ngambek, itulah mengapa ia enggan berbicara sejak pagi tadi. Ayahnya benar-benar tidak ahli dalam menghibur, sedari tadi Gaara berusaha membuatkan makanan-makanan manis seperti pancake kesukaan gadis musim semi itu.

Tapi nyatanya, gadis kecil itu tetap merenggut. Berkali-kali menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sambil mengerucut sebal.

"jangan ngambek gitu dong, Sakie" pinta sang ayah. Wajah tampannya kelihatan payah sekali. Berharap Hinata datang dan menggantikan dirinya menghibur putri nya yang cantik itu. "aku kesal sama papa" Sakura membuang muka—mengacuhkan papa nya begitu saja. Gaara ingin sekali pundung di pojokan saja rasanya.

Mengingat janji papa nya yang akan mengajak nya bertemu dengan sang 'mama' tapi ternyata papa nya malah melupakan janji dan bersiap untuk mengunjungi rekan bisnis nya di daerah Konoha. papa nya selalu saja melanggar janji yang dibuatnya sendiri, "jangan bilang begitu! Papa kan cari uang untuk Sakie juga" kata Gaara, semoga saja buah hatinya itu mau menerima alasan nya melanggar janji.

"pokoknya Sakie mau mama Naru!" anak itu berseru.

Mendengus pelan, Gaara akhirnya meraih ponsel pintar di saku kemeja nya. "kamu tuh kalau sudah mau nya pasti begini" lelaki muda itu berjalan ke arah pintu geser yang membatasi balkon apartment mewahnya. Sakura Cuma memperhatikan ayahnya, mengerjap matanya lucu kemudian bersorak riang di dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto menyempatkan diri mengunjungi rumah keluarga Akasuna seorang diri. Membawakan buah-buahan segar untuk istri tuan Akasuna yang katanya sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Deidara menyambut Naruto dengan tangan terbuka, sejak positive mengandung Sasori selalu saja melarangnya bepergian atau melarangnya terlalu sering beraktivitas.

Laki-laki itu jadi sangat posesif sekali. "jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi calon ibu?" tanya Naruto. lelaki manis bertubuh sintal itu sedikit menggoda wanita yang sudah ia anggap kakak perempuannya sendiri. Deidara tertawa salah tingkah, "gimana ya.. pokoknya sulit dijelaskan" kata Deidara.

Sasori datang membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan makanan ringan ke ruang tamu. Suami dari Deidara itu terlihat tampan meskipun hanya menggunakan pakaian kasual sehari-sehari.

"tapi dia malas minum susu, meskipun itu baik untuk kandungannya" Sasori tiba-tiba saja bersuara. "eh, benarkah?" tanya Naruto, tidak percaya. Lelaki pirang berwajah manis itu menatap terkejut 'kakak perempuannya' itu. "hehehe" Deidara tertawa pelan, dia jadi malu sendiri.

"alasannya mual.. kau tahu tidak? Tingkahnya mirip seperti Menma" ujar Sasori, sepertinya dia senang sekali menggoda istrinya yang cantik itu. dia sudah duduk di samping Deidara dan meletakan tangannya ke bahu sempit Deidara. Wanita berambut blonde pucat itu mencubit pelan pinggang suaminya. "jangan menggodaku di depan Naru-chan" Deidara pura-pura merenggut kesal.

"kau lihat kan?" Sasori mencubit gemas pipi istrinya yang sekarang lebih gembil dari sebelumnya. Kehamilan benar-benar telah membuat berat badannya naik, tapi Deidara enggan ambil pusing. Toh, Sasori lebih suka dengan bentuk tubuh Deidara yang 'sering ia sebut ikan buntal' atau Mrs. Puff, atau apalah itu. dibandingkan tubuh Deidara yang kurus dan sering disangka seorang model.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pasangan ini. mereka masih suka bercanda, seperti anak-anak saja. "Kau memang menyebalkan" kata Deidara, wajahnya merenggut. Namun ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Naruto, wanita itu justru tersenyum manis. Sasori tidak cemburu, dia tahu siapa Naruto, dan porsi laki-laki ideal istri tercintanya itu.

Bukannya mau menyombongkan diri! Sasori yakin, kalau istrinya itu tidak akan jatuh cinta pada sosok bertubuh sintal dengan wajahnya yang manis untuk seorang pria. Ya, meskipun Sasori memiliki wajah ala-ala Flower boy, tapi dia Macho kok! Buktinya mereka akan segera punya anak, hehehe..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minato mengusap perutnya setelah merasa kenyang. Menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sara yang hendak menyuapinya sesendok bubur. Lelaki itu sudah lebih baik dari biasanya, meskipun selang pernapasan masih harus terpasang di hidungnya, supaya ia bisa bernapas lebih baik.

"k..kenyang" dia berkata. Suaranya sudah kembali, walaupun masih terdengar parau dan pelan.

Sara meletakan mangkuk di atas nakas kecil di samping ranjang Minato. membersihkan pinggir-pinggir bibir pucat laki-laki Namikaze itu dari sisa bubur yang menempel.

"hari ini kau makan lumayan banyak. tapi aku benar-benar senang sekali" ujar Sara, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. Usia mereka sudah tidak muda lagi, dan mereka sadar akan hal itu. jadi, apa yang dibutuhkan kakek dan nenek ketika usia mereka tidak muda lagi? mereka tidak membutuhkan banyak uang, atau pun moment-moment romantis seperti muda dulu.

"t..terimakasih" ucapnya.

Sara merebahkan kepala merahnya di samping ranjang Minato. membiarkan tangan itu membelai lembut rambutnya dengan gerakan yang pelan. Dia sungguh merindukan Minato nya yang selalu memanja dirinya, bukan lelaki yang selalu menyakiti perasaannya bahkan tidak pernah mau lagi mendengarkan kata-katanya.

Tapi Minato yang sekarang sudah berbeda. Dia tidak lebih laki-laki tua yang sudah tidak lagi bisa menikmati keindahan dunia seperti saat masih muda dulu. Uban mulai tumbuh, agak samar di antara rimbunan surai pirangnya itu.

"ba..bagaimana kabar Menma?"

"dia baik-baik saja. seminggu lagi ia akan menerima raport kenaikan kelas. Ku harap ia mendapatkan nilai yang membanggakan"

"N..Naruko?"

"dia akan mengunjungi mu, tapi tidak sekarang" dusta Sara. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menceritakan bagaimana kondisi kesehatan putri bungsu Namikaze itu jika tidak mau membuat kesehatan Minato kembali turun.

Mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap mata biru Minato. Sara mengulas senyum simpul, mengisyaratkan agar lelaki itu tidak terlalu cemas—mengingat kesehatannya yang masih dalam masa penyembuhan. "kau tidak menanyakan Naruto?" Sara bertanya. Biasanya lelaki Namikaze itu akan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Naruto, atau kapan anak itu datang mengunjunginya.

"d..dia baik-baik sa..saja kan. k..kau selalu b..bilang begitu" sahutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berlari cepat menuju seorang gadis kecil sebaya Menma sedang menangis sambil memegang lututnya yang berdarah. Kaos Mickey Mouse putihnya terlihat kotor, serta ada tanah yang menempel di wajahnya. Anak itu manis sekali, pipinya bulat, matanya besar, dan rambut brunette nya yang dikucir dua.

Mungkin saja anak itu lebih muda 3 tahun di bawah Menma. Usia Menma sudah 8 tahun Oktober nanti. Bisa saja ayah satu anak itu pergi dan menghiraukan anak itu menangis. tapi suatu kenangan dimana ia melihat putra kandungnya sendiri menangis, saat itulah jiwa seorang ayah nya muncul untuk menolong gadis kecil itu.

"adik kecil, kenapa menangis?" tanya nya. rasanya Sasuke mau tertawa saja begitu mendengar gaya bicaranya yang terdengar seperti seorang err—pedofil?

"Tenko jatuh paman.. dan Es klim Tenko juga jatuh, hiks"

Gadis 5 tahun itu menatap Sasuke berkaca-kaca. "lutut mu berdarah, paman tidak punya plester. Tenko rumahnya dimana?" tanya Sasuke, sok kenal. Dari tadi anak itu menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan Tenko. Mungkin saja benar kalau anak itu bernama Tenko.

"lumahnya di lumah" anak itu menjawab lucu. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan anak sepolos 'Tenko'. Lelaki itu sudah menepikan mobilnya agar tidak mengganggu pengguna jalan lainnya. tapi mengingat jalanan disekitar komplek taman itu sepi, seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot kan?

"Astaga Tenko"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan kulitnya yang pucat menatap khawatir gadis kecil itu. "hiks, papa" anak itu memanggil si lelaki, mencoba bangun namun ayah gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menghampirnya dan menggendong si gadis kecil.

"terimakasih sudah, errr—Uchiha senpai"

"hah?"

Sasuke nyaris saja berteriak OOC ketika ayah gadis itu adalah adik kelasnya semasa di asrama dulu. Dia juga salah satu teman dekat Naruto di sekolah selain Inuzuka Kiba, yang entah bagaimana kabarnya pemuda itu. menurut kabar yang Sasuke dengar, Kiba sudah menjadi seorang dokter hewan dan membuka praktek di pinggir kota.

"aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu senpai di sini" Sai akhirnya membuka suara. Memangku putri kecilnya yang kini sudah agak tenang dan memakan es krim nya.

Keduanya saat ini berada di rumah Sai yang tidak terlalu besar, namun memiliki halaman yang ditanamani bunga-bunga indah. kelihatannya istri Sai pandai sekali menata letak lahan depan rumah mereka. Sasuke jadi tahu kalau anak kecil di pangkuan Sai itu bernama Tenten, Cuma lebih sering dipanggil Tenko oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Satu hal yang dilupakan Sasuke bahwa Sai juga menikahi seorang janda satu anak yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Namanya Yamanaka Ino, wanita itu nyaris mirip dengan Deidara. Hanya saja yang membedakan Deidara sedikit lebih tinggi dari wanita itu.

"aku juga tidak tahu, saat aku melintas anak mu sedang menangis sambil memegangi lututnya. Sepertinya dia jatuh" Sasuke menjelaskan.

Sai tertawa pelan, ia menyisiri rambut Tenten dengan jarinya, bermaksud memperbaiki kunciran Tenten yang agak mengendur. Ino sudah pergi ke toko bunga peninggalan ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah berpamitan dengan anak dan juga suaminya. Sai bilang toko itu hanya berjarak 3 rumah dari rumahnya, kalau Tenten rindu ibunya, gadis itu bisa berjalan kaki sebentar untuk menemui sang ibu.

"dia suka sekali lari-lari" kata Sai.

"dia anak yang aktiv, seperti putra ku di rumah" Balas Sasuke.

"oh, iya.. bagaimana kabar Naruto? ku dengar dia sudah pulang"

Sasuke berdehem pelan, "dia baik-baik saja. Cuma—ah, kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana rumah tangga kami kan"

Sai mengangguk pelan, dia jadi teringat hari dimana ia mengantar Naruto pergi dari rumah Namikaze. Ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya, karena setelah ia tahu putra semata wayang Naruto benar-benar menjerit bak orang kesetanan. Ia menceritakan hal itu pada Ino—istrinya. Wanita cantik itu juga sempat memarahi Sai, dan mengatai suaminya itu adalah pria terbodoh yang pernah ia temui.

"kami pisah rumah, sebentar lagi kami akan bercerai" ujar Sasuke.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Menma?" tanya Sai. Bukannya mau banyak tanya, hanya saja Sai benar-benar merasa tidak tega dengan bahtera rumah tangga sahabat pirangnya itu yang penuh dengan konflik. Andai saja tidak melihat wajah melas si Uchiha, Sai tidak keberatan memukul wajah tampan Sasuke dan membalaskan semua rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Menma ikut dengannya" jawab Sasuke. wajahnya lesu sekali.

"Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Aku sering bertanya-tanya, apa orang sebaik Naruto selalu tersakiti? Maksud ku, sejak dulu aku selalu melihat ketidakadilan paman Minato terhadap Naruto. aku tahu bagaimana sedihnya paman Minato ketika tahu Naruko terlahir tidak sempurna dengan kanker yang ia derita. Tapi semua yang dilakukan olehnya itu hanya akan membatasi kasih sayang paman Minato pada Naruto"

"kau tahu banyak soal Naruto ya" Sahut Sasuke. mendengar cerita Sai, dia jadi semakin bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Naruto. dia tahu kalau Naruto itu sering merasa tertekan dengan sikap diktaktor seorang Minato. tapi sumpah, Sasuke tidak tahu jika kelahiran Naruto seolah hanya menjadi alat penyokong hidup saudari kembarnya sendiri.

"kami sudah berteman sejak duduk di kelas 2 SD" jelasnya. Biarlah bagaimana nanti Naruto bersikap padanya. yang jelas, dia hanya ingin mengatakan tentang Naruto kepada lelaki Uchiha itu. dia yakin, Sasuke belum tentu tahu bagaimana kisah Naruto mulai dari kecil hingga ia dewasa.

"dulu dia anak yang aktiv, tapi saat duduk di kelas satu SMP dia harus menyumbangkan salah satu ginjalnya untuk Naruko yang saat itu mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi kalau senpai mau tahu, Naruto selama ini hidup dengan hanya satu ginjal saja. jadi setelah itu, Naruto memutuskan masuk asrama saja" dia berkata lagi.

"Oh tidak..aku benar-benar tidak tahu hal itu" Lirih Sasuke.

"tapi sekarang senpai tahu. dan ku harap setelahnya senpai tidak lagi menyakiti Naruto" Sai benar-benar mengenang masa lalu. Sewaktu ia merengek pada ayahnya untuk masuk ke asrama yang sama dengan Naruto, kemudian bertemu dengan Kiba, dan mereka menjadi tiga serangkai di asrama. Sai ingat, dulu ia anak yang tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Namun memiliki dua orang teman bar-bar semacam Kiba dan Naruto telah membuat hidupnya seakan berwarna.

"aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. tapi kau tahu? aku seperti terkena karma saat ku sadari aku malah jatuh cinta padanya" ucap Sasuke, dia sama sekali belum menyentuh hidangan yang disediakan oleh istri Sai sebelum wanita pirang itu berangkat.

Sasuke membasahi bibirnya yang terasa agak kering dengan air liur. "mungkin suatu kesalahan terjadi sehingga aku harus jatuh cinta dengan adiknya juga" Sasuke tertawa, menertawai sikapnya yang serakah untuk memiliki dua orang istri tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskan salah satunya.

"tidak ada kesalahan dalam cinta, dan aku percaya itu" sahut Sai. "hanya saja kita belum benar-benar sadar dengan siapa kita mencinta" lanjutnya.

"lalu Senpai, andai kata kau punya kesempatan. Kau pilih Naruto atau Naruko?" tanya Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Sai, Itachi datang menemui Sasuke di ruang kerjanya. Sulung Uchiha itu memberikan sebuah dokumen yang diminta Sasuke 3 hari yang lalu.

"aku sudah menemukan pengacara yang cocok, Hatake Kakashi namanya" Itachi mulai bersuara. Sasuke membuka file dokumen yang di serahkan Itachi. manggut-manggut setelah membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di dalam dokumen itu. sesibuk-sibuknya Itachi, kakak nya itu akan selalu menyempatkan diri membantu Uchiha bungsu itu sebisa mungkin.

Karena yang Itachi tahu, Sasuke itu adalah adiknya. Dan ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari apapun. Kebahagian Sasuke juga kebahagiannya. Untuk Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar berubah dewasa, Itachi begitu mensyukuri hal itu. pasalnya, Sasuke sudah bisa menunjukan ekpresi lain selain ekpresi datarnya yang menyebalkan.

"kau yakin dia orang yang tepat?" tanya Sasuke. sebuah foto dimana ada laki-laki bersurai perak melawan gravitasi, dengan gaya nya yang entah harus dikomentari apa. yang jelas laki-laki itu terlihat tampan dengan wajah malas hidupnya yang membuat Sasuke ragu jika Kakashi bisa mengurusi masalahnya.

"dia temannya kak Obito. Obito bilang Kakashi-san itu orang yang pintar. Sudah percaya saja lagipula ini gratis kok" sahut Itachi, ia tertawa pelan. Sasuke melotot mendengarnya, "bukan soal gratis. Kita bisa membayar pengacara kondang sekali pun dengan uang kita kalau kau mau tau" Kata Sasuke, sombong sekali bapak muda ini.

Itachi memutar mata bosan, "yang kondang saja juga belum tentu bisa. Aku tidak ada waktu lagi. pekerjaan ku menumpuk kalau kau mau tau"

"apa kau tahu sesuatu, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menatap sang adik tepat di mata. Kentara sekali ada sesuatu yang penting yang hendak ditanyakan oleh adiknya itu. "apa kita hendak membicarakan Naruto?" Itachi balik bertanya. Sasuke mengangangkat bahu, tapi sepertinya Itachi tahu jawabannya.

"4 hari yang lalu aku bertemu sahabat lama Naruto" Sasuke menjeda ucapannya sejenak.

"lalu?"

Sasuke menarik napas pelan, "dia menceritakan semuanya, tentang Naruto yang tidak pernah aku tahu" jawabnya. Tatapannya tanpa arah, Sasuke membenci perasaan bersalah yang selalu muncul di dalam hatinya. Apa yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Naruto, saat semua orang pun sudah tahu mengenai lelaki manis itu. seakan semuanya dirahasiakan rapat-rapat dari telinganya, dan tak ada satu pun yang memberitahukan dirinya.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, aku pun tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi kan" kata Itachi. dapat dilihat wajah frustasi Sasuke bagi seorang uchiha Itachi. Itachi mengenal adiknya itu dengan sangat baik. Senang, sedih, marah, kecewa, hanya Itachi yang bisa mengetahui semuanya setelah kepergian Mikoto. Dan untuk kali ini, Uchiha Itachi bisa mengatakan bahwa adik kesayangannya itu menyesali perbuatannya.

"aku memang brengsek"

"kau sudah tahu itu"

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, menahan air mata yang nyaris saja merembes membasahi rahang tegasnya. "tapi jika memang kau bersungguh-sungguh padanya, mau berkorban untuknya, kau bisa mendapatkannya kembali" Ujar Itachi, ia memasukan satu jarinya ke lubang hidung—mengupil.

"apapun akan ku lakukan" katanya.

Itachi tersenyum simpul, "sekalipun kau harus kehilangan Naruko?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"di luar dingin, seharusnya kau masuk" Naruto membuka pintu balkon apartemen nya, menyuruh Sasuke yang sedang duduk di luar segera masuk. Rokok yang ia hisap sudah habis, namun sejak izin ingin merokok di luar 1 jam yang lalu, Sasuke belum juga masuk ke dalam. Niat awalnya ia hanya ingin mengunjungi Menma, namun anak itu sedang belajar di kamarnya meskipun beberapa hari lagi ia akan menerima rapot.

Lelaki manis berbalut piyama tidur itu melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya ke luar balkon. "sudah malam, kalau bisa kau pulang" Kata Naruto. Sedikit mengusir suaminya pulang ke mansion megahnya itu. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan berdiri tepat di hadapan sang istri.

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan semuanya padaku?" tanya Sasuke. aroma mint di tubuhnya sedikit tercium bau asap rokok.

"kau ini bicara apa?"

Sasuke menggapai bahu Naruto menatap langsung iris sapphire lelaki berwajah manis itu. "tentang tekanan batin yang selalu kau alami saat kalian masih kecil? Kenapa kau tidak cerita, kenapa?" Sasuke mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto. seolah ia tidak terima karena hanya dia lah yang tidak tahu masa lalu istri tertuanya itu.

"Seharusnya dengan kejadian ayah yang merestui mu menikah dengan Naruko kau sudah tahu tanpa perlu ku ceritakan" Naruto berkata.

Cengkraman di bahunya mulai melemas. Ucapan dari bibir plum nya itu benar, membuat Sasuke merasa malu dengan kelakuannya yang menggila itu.

"andai aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah membuat mu seperti ini" ucap Sasuke. ia berkata lirih. Lalu terdengar suara batuk Sasuke karena kecanduannya merokok ketika sedang menyendiri.

"sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir. Apa yang harus kau tahu? tidak ada" balas Naruto.

Sasuke terbatuk lagi, kali ini batuknya terdengar keras dan lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Naruto membulatkan matanya, dia benar-benar panik. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, lelaki itu malah hendak menyulut rokok baru yang sudah terselip di bibirnya.

"jangan merokok lagi! aku tidak mau putra ku terkena dampaknya" Naruto mengambil sebatang rokok di bibir Sasuke dan membuangnya asal.

"aku punya dua kunci duplikat apartemen ini. kau bisa mengunci pintu jika mau pulang, aku mau tidur" Naruto berkata acuh. Ia sudah akan meninggalkan Sasuke jika lengan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Apa kau membenci ku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menatap maniks malam Sasuke yang terlihat begitu gelap dari biasanya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat, dan itu membuatnya sesak—serta kesulitan bernapas. Menutup kedua matanya sejenak, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "ya" Naruto berkata cepat. Sasuke terdiam, jantungnya terasa tertohok begitu saja.

"aku membenci mu meskipun aku tidak ingin membenci mu" lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sport hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan halaman rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan ikat kuda itu menghentikan kegiatan menyiram tanamannya sejenak. Mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang mengantar putri semata wayangnya seminggu yang lalu.

Gadis cilik berbalut dress biru selutut itu memeluk pinggang mama nya manja. Sambil menatap seorang laki-laki berambut raven spike yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Selamat siang, nyonya Yamanaka" lelaki itu berucap sopan. Pakaian elegant sekali, meskipun hanya berbalut kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam.

Wanita Yamanaka itu tersenyum simpul. "anda pasti mencari suami ku kan? mari masuk, dia sedang membuat rumah boneka untuk anak kami" Nyonya Yamanaka berkata.

Yamanaka Ino namanya, wanita cantik dengan surai blonde pucat. Dia adalah pecinta tanaman, seorang janda yang dipersunting Sai beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sasuke sudah mendengar semuanya. Tentang putra tunggal keluarga Shimura yang terbuang karena mempersunting seorang janda. Tapi apa yang salah? Tidak ada salah selama mereka saling mencintai bukan?

"Uchiha senpai" suara Sai mengalihkan sang uchiha. Mendapati sosok yang ia cari sedang berjalan keluar dengan pakaian santai. Keluarga ini bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, tapi entah mengapa ada suatu kenyamanan berada di antara keluarga kecil yang hidup sederhana di pinggiran kota.

"aku tidak menyangka senpai akan datang. Ayo masuk, di luar panas" Sai mengajak masuk lelaki berusia 30 tahunan itu. Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sai, meninggalkan anak dan istri laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. "di sini saja, tidak apa-apa" sahut Sasuke. Sai tertawa pelan, rupanya Uchiha muda itu lebih suka duduk di teras rumahnya yang sempit.

**.**

**.**

"maaf hanya ada ini" ujar Ino, wanita itu meletakan sebuah nampan berisi kue bolu steam rasa teh hijau dan segelas teh hangat di atas meja. Di ikuti sosok gadis kecil yang tetap setia mengekor sang mama. Sai tersenyum melihatnya, ia tahu jika Tenten malu. Tapi gadis cilik itu terus saja berusaha mengintip sosok paman tampan yang menjadi tamu sang papa.

"saya tidak ingin membuat anda repot, nyonya Yamanaka" Sasuke berkata formal.

"hahaha, tidak apa-apa senpai" Sahut Sai. "Tenko, kau bilang mau bertanya sesuatu pada paman Sasuke" Sai beralih pada putri kecilnya yang terus mengintip di belakang sang ibu.

Ino tertawa pelan, putri kecilnya memang selalu menanyakan Sasuke setelah lelaki uchiha itu pulang dari rumah mereka. soal siapa itu Sasuke, dimana rumah Sasuke, atau apakah Sasuke sudah menikah? Namanya juga anak-anak, begitulah menurut Sai. Meski usianya sudah kepala tiga, Sasuke memang masih terlihat muda dan tampan.

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya lucu, "dia memang selalu seperti itu" ujar sang ayah. "ayo, ikut mama saja" ajak Ino. Dia menggandeng tangan mungil buah hatinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"kau pernah bilang padaku untuk tidak sungkan datang kepada mu jika aku membutuhkan bantuan kan" kata Sasuke.

Sai yang sedang mencicipi teh nya nyaris saja tersedak. "hum, aku memang berkata seperti itu senpai" sahut Sai. Ia meletakan kembali cangkir nya ke atas meja. Sasuke menarik napas pelan, mencoba mengutarakan sesuatu yang hendak ia ucapkan di depan sahabat lama istri pertamanya itu.

"maukah kau menceritakan semua tentang Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Senpai, kau adalah suaminya. Seharusnya kau lebih banyak tahu dia dibanding aku" balas Sai. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan laki-laki Uchiha di hadapannya itu. "secara status memang aku adalah suaminya, tapi sumpah, ada banyak yang tidak ku tahu tentang dirinya" ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat sendu. Tatapannya entah mengarah kemana.

"dia adalah orang yang mencintai keluarganya dan sahabatnya lebih dari apapun" Sai mulai bercerita. Sambil mengenang sosok manis yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya. Senyum bodoh Naruto, sisi cerobohnya, namun juga semangat keras Naruto yang selalu Sai ingat sampai sekarang ini. "dia orang yang selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Meskipun dia sakit, tapi dia selalu menunjukan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. ku pikir dia adalah orang yang naïf, tapi ternyata dia memang terlalu polos dan terlalu bodoh" lanjut nya.

"dia juga tidak pernah bisa berkata tidak, terlebih pada ayahnya dan juga Naruko"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa ia mengerti. "satu hal yang sering membuat ku tertawa. Dia selalu memakai baju wanita jika Naruko sedang kumat. Tapi disitu kadang aku merasa sedih, secara tidak sengaja gadis itu telah melecehkan harga dirinya kan" Sai berkata lagi.

"maksudnya?"

"Naruto memakai baju wanita dan sebuah wig baby blue. Sepintas dia memang kelihatan seperti perempuan. Haha, sudah ganti topic saja! aku ingin tertawa jadinya" jawab Sai. Menahan tawa.

"soalnya aku hampir jatuh cinta padanya"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, dari ciri-ciri itu dia seperti tidak asing dengan yang diceritakan oleh Sai. "maksudnya dia memakai baju maid?" Sasuke menebak.

"tepat!" sahut Sai.

"j..jadi gadis itu—"

"Senpai?"

"seharusnya aku lebih mengenalnya saat pertemuan kedua kami" kata Sasuke.

"senpai? maksud senpai itu apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum pilu, dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Jantungnya terus berdetak kencang, membuatnya sedikit sulit bernapas. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan, semuanya sudah terlambat. Dirinya terlalu egois dan keras kepala, betapa brengseknya ia waktu itu. "terimakasih telah mengatakannya" ucap Sasuke. Sai membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat bulir air mata di pelupuk mata lelaki Uchiha itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kejang, detak jantungnya pun tidak berdetak normal, bahkan matanya sudah melotot menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Seakan ia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang sangat teramat sakit hingga tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya.

Para dokter berusaha membantu, mereka bolak-balik—dan tampak sibuk dengan kesibukannya menolong wanita cantik itu. wajahnya begitu pucat, bahkan salah satu dokter sudah nyaris putus asa setelah melihat rasa sakit di wajah itu.

Tak lama kemudian tubuh itu sudah kembali tenang. Dan dengan lancangnya seorang pria berambut raven menerobos masuk sambil terengah-engah. Keringat sebesar biji jagung membasahi wajah tampannya yang kelihatan panik bercampur lelah.

"Sasu—"

"Seharusnya anda tidak masuk tuan Uchiha" seorang dokter ber-name tag Orochimaru itu berkata, mendahului sosok sulung Uchiha yang berdiri di ambang pintu—terlalu lalai untuk tidak membiarkan adik nya itu memasuki kamar pasien. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berjuang sendirian" ujar Sasuke, menatap tajam ke arah sang dokter.

"lalu anda akan berbuat apa? hanya karena anda orang yang kaya raya, anda tidak bisa bertindak sesuka hati anda ketika saya sedang mengobati seorang pasien. Itu tidak sopan, tuan" sahut dokter Orochimaru, dia melenggangkan kedua kakinya keluar dari ruangan Naruko.

Itachi membungkuk hormat, dia benar-benar tidak enak hati telah membuat seorang dokter senior di rumah sakit itu tersinggung dengan perbuatan sang adik. "maafkan adik saya, dokter" ucapnya.

"Itachi-san, ada yang harus saya katakan tapi tidak di sini" sang dokter berkata. Itachi melirik Sasuke sejenak, lelaki itu telah duduk di samping tubuh lemas Naruko sambil menggenggam erat tangan kurus itu.

**.**

**.**

"sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas kejadian ini, Itachi-san" ucap Orochimaru. Dua orang itu sudah berada di ruang kerja dokter senior itu.

Itachi tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. soal ucapan Orochimaru mengenai penyakit adik iparnya yang kian hari semakin parah. Ditambah fisik Naruko yang lemah, dan mental wanita itu yang takut untuk menjalani operasi.

"tapi setidaknya dia bisa sembuh kan, dok?" tanya Itachi. pertanyaan bodoh itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibirnya. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu bingung atau apa, sehingga membuat otak pintar uchiha nya itu tidak berfungsi untuk saat ini. Ada keraguan di wajah Dokter Orochimaru, nampaknya dia masih tidak terlalu yakin untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya itu.

"kami sedang berusaha, Itachi-san. Tapi kami sangat mengharapkan doa pihak keluarga untuk kesembuhannya. Maaf jika lancang, andai kata pasien memiliki permintaan. Tolong dikabulkan, karena kami takut itu akan menjadi permintaan terakhir korban" kata Orochimaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau sudah tahu kondisi nya kan" kata Itachi. Lelaki pirang di hadapannya itu hanya mengangguk pelan, sambil memilin kemeja bawahnya. Wajah si raven terlihat serius, meskipun masih terkesan ramah dan lembut pada sang blonde.

Itachi sengaja meminta Naruto untuk datang ke sebuah cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah Menma. Mungkin juga sengaja mampir menjemput Menma, mengingat Sasuke yang harus menjaga Naruko di rumah sakit. Baik Itachi dan Naruto pun memiliki tugas untuk menjemput bocah raven itu.

Dua hari yang lalu Naruko kejang, semua keluarga panik. Termasuk Naruto, meskipun lelaki itu masih bisa terlihat tenang, tapi sesungguhnya dia pun benar-benar kalang kabut. "dokter bilang kondisi nya masih belum stabil" Itachi berkata lagi.

"dia pasti kuat, kak.. aku yakin itu" ujar Naruto, masih cukup optimis saudarinya akan segera sembuh. "bagaimana dia akan sembuh kalau tidak mau menjalani operasi" sahut Itachi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap dalam secangkir kopi di atas meja. Dia masih belum berbicara, seolah kehilangan topik pembicaraan jika sudah mengenai Naruko. "kau tidak akan memaksa ku untuk berkorban lagi kan" lirihnya. Kelereng biru itu tampak sendu, wajah manis nya terlihat menyedihkan.

"kau benar-benar berubah Naruto, aku cukup asing dengan mu. Fisik mu mungkin Naruto, tapi yang ada dalam tubuh itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengenalinya" lelaki itu berkata.

"aku, aku berubah?" tanya Naruto, mendongakan kepalanya.

Itachi menghela napas pelan, "entah bagaimana pendapat orang lain, tapi bagi ku kau bukan lagi Naruto kami yang dulu. Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang telah merubah mu, tapi jika itu hanya membuat mu tertekan, akan lebih baik kau hentikan saja"

"aku tidak tahu..sungguh..aku tidak tahu" Naruto mengusap kasar air mata di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi ia terlihat menyedihkan dan juga lemah. Itachi tersenyum simpul, kemudian meraih tangan kanan Naruto yang menganggur dan menggenggamnya sambil berkata: "kau tidak harus menutup diri mu lagi, karena kau punya aku, Kyuubi, Menma, dan masih banyak lagi, Naruto"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam bertabur bintang, tepat di atas langit Konoha dimana kedua sosok itu bernaung. Uchiha Sasuke dan istrinya, Uchiha Naruko, saling berbagi selimut tebal dan memandang ke atas langit.

Duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit sesuai permintaan Naruko. Cuaca tidak mendung, tapi tetap saja akan terasa dingin mengingat jam berapa sekarang ini. memang benar Naruko telah memaksa suaminya menemani nya menikmati langit malam yang penuh kelap-kelip bintang.

"di sana" Naruko menunjuk ke atas langit.

"apa?" tanya Sasuke, ia memeluk tubuh ringkih Naruko di pangkuannya. Dia memilih untuk menggendong istrinya dibandingkan harus mendorong menggunakan kursi roda. Naruko tertawa pelan, matanya menyipit seakan ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

"kata Naruto bintang yang paling terang itu bisa mengabulkan harapan kita" jawab wanita kurus itu. Sasuke balas tersenyum, sambil mengusap sayang kepala pelontos Naruko yang tertutup topi.

"dia berkata seperti itu?"

Naruko mengangguk pelan, mungkin itulah sebabnya kenapa Naruto selalu menatap ke arah langit malam sambil menutup kedua matanya, dan terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berdoa. Sasuke bahkan pernah memergoki laki-laki berwajah manis itu sedang menatap ke arah langit di depan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"lihat, Sasuke-kun! Lihat!" Naruko bersorak, namun masih terdengar pelan mengingat kondisinya yang masih lemah. Tidak jauh dari lokasi ada beberapa dokter yang menangani Naruko—berjaga-jaga bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Wanita itu bersorak ketika melihat cahaya terang yang turun dari langit, entah, mungkin saja itu meteor yang jatuh atau benda-benda langit yang entah apa namanya.

"ucapkan harapan mu" titah Sasuke, ia menatap sendu tubuh ringkih di pangkuannya itu. Naruko menoleh, menatap Sasuke tepat di mata. Lalu mengangguk dan mulai menutup mata.

'_aku ingin melihat mu bahagia, Sasuke-kun'_

'_aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kita semua'_

Sasuke masih menutup mata, mengucapkan harapan-harapannya di dalam hati. Ini terlalu childish, tapi biarlah, untuk kali ini saja dia seperti ini. dia tidak mau membuat Naruko nya merasa sedih dengan penolakannya. Mungkin setelah ini Naruko mau menjalani operasi untuk kesembuhannya.

"aku ngantuk" keluh Naruko. Ia menguap dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "tapi aku tidak mau tidur tanpa dongeng" wanita itu sedikit merajuk.

"kau mau aku mendongeng?" tanya Sasuke, takjub dengan tingkah sang istri.

Naruko mengangguk lagi, "oke..aku akan mendongeng" ucap Sasuke, akhirnya setuju dengan permintaan istrinya.

"ada seorang pangeran, yang hidup di negeri yang sangat jauh"

"lalu?"

"suatu hari, ada dua orang putri yang datang ke dalam hidup sang pangeran. Mereka kakak beradik. Yang satu bernama Putri Himawari, dan yang satunya lagi bernama Putri Kirei. Mereka sama-sama cantik. Tapi memiliki sifat yang berbeda meskipun kembar"

"ceritanya terlalu bertele-tele" Naruko berkomentar.

"intinya, si pangeran jatuh cinta pada kedua putri itu. hingga sulit baginya untuk memilih. Entah siapa yang harus di pilih. Antara putri Himawari yang penyayang dan pengalah, atau Putri Kirei yang perhatian dan baik hati. Keduanya mencintai pangeran dengan sangat tulus. Hingga suatu hari, sang Paduka Raja meminta pangeran untuk memilih diantara keduanya. Putri Himawari sangat menyayangi adiknya, hingga dia harus mengalah. Pangeran hendak menikah Putri Kirei, tapi peperangan antar kerajaan terjadi. Putri Kirei terbunuh di dalam tandunya" Sasuke menghentikan ceritanya.

"kau sudah tidur ya" bisiknya.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah Naruko yang tertidur. Sangat damai, begitu damai hingga tak terdengar deru napas di dalam tidurnya. Maniks kelam itu nyaris saja copot ketika melihat keganjilan itu. merasa tidak yakin, Sasuke pun akhirnya memeriksa denyut nadi sang istri.

"Na..Naruko" Sasuke mulai panik, menggungcang pelan tubuh yang sedang tertidur di atas pangkuannya itu. "Na..Naruko.. kau dengar aku?" tanya nya. tapi nihil, Naruko tidak menyahut dan terus memejamkan kedua matanya.

Melihat sang bungsu Uchiha mulai menunjukan gelagat aneh, dokter Orochimaru pun segera menyusulnya. Ternyata perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya itu benar-benar terjadi, dan dia merasa tidak enak hati jika harus mengatakannya secara gamblang di depan Sasuke. dia tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi, maka dari itu ia mengizinkan Sasuke membawa Naruko ke taman di malam hari guna menuruti permintaan wanita cantik itu.

"TIDAK, Jangan membuatku cemas! Naruko, buka mata mu!" seru Sasuke. suaranya mulai serak, Naruko nya masih enggan untuk memperlihatkan dua maniks biru yang pernah menatap cinta padanya.

Para medis sekonyong-konyong berlari menyusul si senior Orochimaru yang lebih dulu berjalan. Mereka benar-benar harus mengetahui kondisi Naruko saat ini. jika mungkin bisa disembuhkan, maka mereka harus cepat bertindak.

"dia sudah pergi" kata Orochimaru, setelah memeriksa denyut nadi Naruko. Dokter senior itu terlihat kecewa untuk mengatakannya. "Tidak, pak tua! Dia masih hidup, istri ku masih hidup!" Bantah Sasuke. Naruko nya masih hidup, dan sungguh, Sasuke masih belum menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

Orochimaru beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya dan berjalan mendekati seorang suster yang nyaris saja menitikan air mata melihat tingkah Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya jika istrinya telah tiada. "tolong hubungi Itachi-san dan katakan apa yang telah terjadi" pinta dokter senior itu, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan para junior nya yang masih harus menolong Naruko, meskipun mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena Sasuke tampak enggan melepaskan Naruko dari pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sulit bagi seorang Minato jika harus datang ke acara pemakaman orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Terlebih sudah dua kali wanita yang ia kasihi pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Pertama Kushina, istri yang amat ia cintai, dan yang kedua adalah Naruko, putri nya yang ia sayangi lebih dari apapun.

Baik Sara maupun Kyuubi, mereka hanya menatap sendu ke arah pusara basah Naruko. Belum genap satu jam adik perempuannya itu berbaring di bawah sana. Sendirian, tanpa siapapun yang menemani.

Ada juga Sasuke, lelaki Uchiha itu tetap diam, duduk di samping pusara sang istri sambil terus mengusap batu nisan tepat di kepala. Dia belum bisa percaya jika istrinya sudah tiada, dan itu terjadi ketika Naruko berada di pelukannya. Seharusnya ia sadar betul, apalagi saat Naruko sudah tidak menghembuskan napas lagi.

Lanjut dengan Menma, ia digendong pamannya (Itachi) yang tengah menatap sedih adiknya. Sasuke kelihatan betul belum bisa menerimanya. Memang sulit, Itachi pun juga pernah melihat mendiang Fugaku yang bersikap sama seperti Sasuke ketika ibunya meninggal dunia. Dan tidak lama kematian Mikoto, Fugaku pun menyusul. Mungkin saja ia terlalu merindukan sosok istrinya, dan lebih memilih pergi menemui wanita itu di alam yang berbeda.

_Srekk.._

Terdengar suara dedaunan kering terinjak sepatu. Beberapa orang (Kyuubi, Sara, Minato, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Menma) menoleh ke arah punggung sempit yang hendak meninggalkan area pemakaman. Berjalan pelan bak orang linglung, jangan tanya apakah Naruto terpukul atau tidak. Dia cukup terpukul, biar bagaimana pun perasaan sayang seorang kakak itu masih ada di dalam hatinya.

"kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi. Suaranya terdengar serak, mungkin saja ia menahan tangis. Meski dulu ia kurang menyukai Naruko, dia tetaplah seorang kakak, kakak sulung yang selalu menyayangi adik-adiknya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, "Pulang" jawabnya singkat. Minato memandang miris putra keduanya. Andai saja ia bisa bergerak—menjalankan kedua kakinya, ia akan berlari dan merengkuh tubuh ringkih dan menenangkan mental yang selalu diuji itu. tapi apa daya, bahkan untuk sekedar menggoyangkan kakinya saja ia tidak bisa.

"ku mohon tetaplah di sini, Naruto" pinta Kyuubi.

"apa yang diharapkan kalian dari ku, kak? Aku bukan apa-apa, aku hanya orang bodoh, keras kepala, dan egois" ujar Naruto, tanpa berbalik badan. Padahal wajahnya sudah sembab oleh air mata. Dia hanya berusaha menahannya, tidak mengizinkan orang-orang tahu keadaannya yang payah saat ini.

Kyuubi hendak mendekati adiknya, namun tangan pucat ayahnya sudah lebih dulu menahannya. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda tidak mengizinkan anak sulungnya mengejar sang adik. Kyuubi hendak menolak, tapi Itachi yang melihat itu tersenyum, sambil mengusap punggung kekasihnya dengan tangan kanannya yang menganggur.

"dia masih butuh waktu untuk sendiri, Kyuu" kata Itachi. Kyuubi berpikir sejenak, "jangan lagi memaksanya, tolong, jangan lagi memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang menekan perasaannya" Sasuke mulai bersuara, tapi enggan untuk menoleh dan masih terpaku oleh pusara basah istri keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

.

.

.

_**A/N : APA INI? FEEL NYA GAK DAPET BANGET MASA :'( hehehe.. sorry ya AI nyaris stuck di chapter ini. Ide gak muncul-muncul, dan buat Fict ini telat sehari di update (seharusnya AI Update hari Kamis kan-_-) dan lagi, AI juga harus kena serangan-serangan Pertanyaan soal ending nya. haha, padahal AI lagi nyusul rencana Jalan Ending nya kan. Maaf banget ya, Beberapa hari yang lalu AI sibuk ngurus keperluan sekolah, dan beberapa aktivitas yang harus AI selesaikan dulu sebelum Update. Dan soal review? Thx ya Readers, AI udh balas sebagian, tapi gak seluruhnya sih, soalnya bingung mau bahas apa.. udah dulu ya, See ya next chapter *kedip-kedip ganjen***_


	14. Chapter 14

"_kau mungkin harus datang, kasihan anak itu. terus saja bekerja dalam diam, seperti bukan dirinya saja"_

Mengingat kata-kata Temujin di telepon, membuat lelaki bersurai red wine itu memantapkan keinginannya untuk mengunjungi Naruto di tempat kerjanya. Lagipula, Temujin juga tidak keberatan bila Gaara sedikit mengurangi waktu kerja laki-laki blonde tersebut.

Ini sudah genap 4 hari kepergian Naruko, Gaara memang tidak sempat mengikuti acara pemakaman saudari kembar pujaan hatinya itu. seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Gaara dan Sakura harus pulang ke Suna setelah mengikuti acara pernikahan adik bungsu Hinata di mansion Hyuga. Asal tahu saja, mansion Hyuga itu sedikit ke timur perbatasan Konoha. dan itu akan memakan jarak yang sedikit lama untuk menuju rumah Namikaze yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota.

"apa mama ada di sini?" tanya Sakura, gadis cilik itu masih setia menggenggam erat tangan papa nya agar tidak hilang. Cafe lumayan ramai, jadi kedua maniks hijau nya bisa melihat beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja menatap nya. Gaara bergumam pelan, matanya sedikit berbinar saat bertemu Temujin yang sedang menerima telepon.

Temujin membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara bass memanggil namanya. Itu Gaara, laki-laki Suna yang ia yakini menyukai salah satu karyawannya. "nanti ku telepon lagi, dah..aku sayang ibu, muaachh" ucapnya.

"maaf, aku mengganggu mu" ujar Gaara, tidak enak hati.

"ahh..tidak apa-apa, aku masih punya waktu banyak untuk menelpon ibu ku nanti" sahut Temujin. Maniks kembarnya bertemu dengan sosok kecil berbalut dress hitam lengan panjang selutut, juga dua kaki mungilnya berbalut stocking lucu, dan tidak lupa sepatu pentofel berwarna hitam dengan heels mungil yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"wah, ini putri mu yang kau ceritakan ya? Cantik sekali" puji Temujin. Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedikit bersembunyi di balik tubuh jangkungnya. "hahaha, tapi dia agak pemalu kalau bertemu orang yang tidak ia kenal" timpal ayah satu anak itu.

"hey, adik manis.." sapa Temujin dengan senyum ramahnya.

"papa" Sakura melirik sang ayah.

Gaara tersenyum simpul, "tenang saja, Sakie! Paman Temujin orang yang baik" kata sang ayah.

"oh, iya.. dia dimana?" Gaara bertanya.

Temujin menghela napas pelan, "dia ada di ruangan staff, aku memintanya untuk beristirahat" jawab Temujin. "aku kasihan sekali padanya" dia berkata lagi. Gaara mengangguk paham, kemudian mengusap rambut kepang fishtail merah jambu putrinya dengan sayang. Sedikit informasi saja, Hinata yang masih di Konoha itu sedikit meluangkan waktunya untuk mempercantik rambut panjang Sakura yang sudah menjadi hobi nya sejak mengenal gadis cilik itu.

"PAMAN!" suara cempreng seorang gadis menyapa pendengaran ketiga orang itu.

Yura datang, gadis berpostur tubuh mungil itu berlari hendak menerjang tubuh jangkung Temujin. Namun terhenti ketika melihat Sakura kecil yang sudah berada di gendongan sang ayah. "aih, lucu nya!" Yura berjingkrak senang.

"hey..hey..hey.. kau mau apa?" Temujin sudah lebih dulu menarik kerah sailor Yura.

Gadis itu berdecak pelan. "Hey, nama mu siapa? Aku Yura" Yura tersenyum ramah. "nama ku Sakura, tapi sering di panggil Sakie" jawab Sakura, suaranya masih terdengar serak, mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia terjangkit flu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : M (For Marriage Life)**

**Genre : Romance/ Hurt Comfort**

**Pairing : SASUNARU! Slight SasuNaruko, GaaNaru, ItaKyu, SasoDei, **

**WARNING : ALUR CEPAT, GAJE, OOC, AU, YAOI, NO FLAME**

**GAK SUKA? Jangan dibaca^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"mungkin aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan mu, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk memahami. Jadi, kau bisa bercerita dan jangan lagi kau sakiti perasaan mu sendiri" Gaara mengulas senyum simpul ke arah sosok blonde yang sedang mengusap lembut surai merah jambu Sakura yang tertidur beralaskan paha laki-laki bertubuh ramping itu.

Wajah manisnya sudah tidak begitu sendu lagi saat Gaara membawa putri kecilnya itu bertemu dengan Naruto. mungkin kalau bukan Sakura yang merengek, Naruto tidak akan mau bepergian bersama Gaara menikmati waktu santai yang diberikan oleh Temujin.

"aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. mungkin disini aku terlalu egois, dan keras kepala, dan mungkin juga bodoh. Aku memaksakan kehendak ku pada orang-orang disekitarku tanpa ku sadari bukan hanya aku yang terjebak di situasi yang rumit" aku nya. Naruto menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berduka perih.

Suasana taman kota tidak terlalu ramai mengingat malam ini bukan malam weekend. Gaara menjadikan blazer tebalnya menutupi tubuh mungil putrinya yang sudah terlelap kelelahan. Semilir angin menerpa wajah keduanya, sedikit mengubah tatanan pony Naruto dan membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih manis.

"kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk berbuat semakin jauh, aku tahu kau pun juga tidak mau seperti ini" timpal Gaara, menatap sendu wajah Naruto yang tertekuk. Ah, andai saja dia bisa, ingin rasanya ia menjadikan lelaki berwajah sedikit feminism itu sebagai ibu dari putrinya yang sudah menganggap si pirang ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"saat melihat matanya, aku bisa tahu dia sudah kehilangan banyak orang yang ia cintai. Aku terus berpikir, bagaimana jika kami benar-benar bercerai disaat kondisinya masih berduka. Apalagi—kau tahu kan, Menma akan ikut dengan ku. Itu sama saja aku telah memisahkan satu lagi orang yang ia cintai" Naruto berkata, lirih.

"lihat aku!" Seru Gaara, Naruto menurut. Maniks jade dan maniks sapphire itu bertemu. Jelas Gaara melihat jika mata bulat Naruto telah berair, berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajah penyesalan yang berkecamuk. Sayang sekali, Gaara terlalu pintar untuk sekedar membaca raut wajah atau pun gerak-gerik orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk Naruto.

"dia mencintai mu, kau tahu?" disentuhnya lembut pipi gembil Naruto, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Wajah cantik itu masih saja sembab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cklek.._

Laki-laki berambut raven itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang kerja nya. bocah kecil yang nyaris serupa dengannya itu masih tetap saja berdiri di depan pintu, dengan tas sekolah di punggung. Menma namanya, tentu Sasuke ingat nama yang ia berikan sendiri kala putra kecilnya itu terlahir ke dunia.

Dia sudah jarang sekali ke kantor, bekerja hanya di tempat. Di ruangan kerja peninggalan mendiang ayahnya sejak beliau masih hidup. Dan kini, anak yang dulu tidak pernah mau menurut akhirnya menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang diwajibkan untuk mengurus sebagian dari harta warisan keluarganya, termasuk usaha yang telah dibuat oleh ayahnya semasa muda dulu.

Berbeda dengan Itachi, kakak sulung nya itu sudah memutuskan untuk membangun usaha baru yang pernah ia impikan semasa masih bersekolah. Sasuke memang anak yang tidak penurut, tapi dia juga tidak menolak ketika para tetua memutuskan bahwa Sasuke menjadi pewaris perusahaan ayahnya ketika laki-laki itu berpulang. Walaupun menolak, tetapi Sasuke tetap tidak bisa berkata tidak.

Melirik arloji di tangannya, Sasuke baru saja menyadari jika sekarang memang sudah waktunya putra semata wayangnya itu berada di rumah. Jadi sudah 6 jam lamanya ia bekerja, tanpa sarapan, tanpa makan siang, seolah benar-benar mengabaikan kesehatannya.

"Papa masih kerja?" tanya Menma, dia sudah duduk berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Tangan kecilnya itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas. "ini onigiri nya, papa pasti belum makan" anak itu berkata lagi, sambil meletakan dua buah onigiri di atas meja. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, tenggorokannya masih sedikit perih—mungkin dia radang atau apa, karena rasanya memang sedikit sakit.

Akhir-akhir ini dia memang jarang istirahat, makan pun juga tidak teratur. Merokok juga masih kuat, kopi di tengah malam, dan juga menuruti segala keinginannya untuk makan-makanan ringan. Bisa jadi saat ini dia terjangkit radang tenggorokan, mengingat pola hidupnya yang sudah semakin kacau.

Menma prihatin melihat wajah ayahnya yang terlihat kesulitan menikmati makanan kesukaannya. Papanya itu jarang sakit, Menma tahu itu. tapi untuk saat ini, Ayahnya benar-benar Nampak tidak sehat. Wajahnya pucat, menelan pun juga kesulitan.

"papa sakit?" tanya Menma.

"hah?ugh..tidak, papa rasa tidak. Hanya sedikit sulit menelan" Seolah pertanyaan Menma baru saja mengembalikan nyawa Sasuke ke dunia nyata. Suaranya terdengar agak _bindeng_ kalau mau tahu.

"itu tandanya papa sakit, papa harus istirahat" Kata Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**From : My Lovely Son**_

_**Ma.. Papa sakit, wajahnya pucat sekali. Tadi papa muntah-muntah, disuruh makan papa bilang lehernya sakit. Menma tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, paman Itachi sedang tidak di rumah. Papa juga tidak mau di ajak ke dokter..**_

Naruto menghela napas pelan, sepertinya suaminya itu sedang sakit. Dia tahu orang seperti apa Sasuke itu. tipe pekerja keras, dan anti sekali dengan yang namanya lalai dalam bekerja. Tapi Sasuke malah sering lalai akan kesehatannya. Entahlah, tapi Naruto memang paling benci kalau sudah mendengar istilah sakit setelah menjadi seorang ibu.

Dan apa lagi itu?

Dari yang dikatakan Menma pun Naruto bisa menebak, pasti Sasuke punya masalah dalam pola makannya. Asam lambung? Itu wajar saja bagi seseorang yang workaholic seperti Sasuke. Tapi untuk radang? Memangnya Sasuke itu usianya berapa untuk bisa mengerti kalau makanan-makanan mengandung MSG itu tidak cukup baik untuk kesehatannya.

Sementara Menma, dia sudah ada di kamar papanya. Terus mengganti kompres di kening ayahnya. Dia tidak cukup yakin dengan mengompres saja bisa menyembuhkan ayahnya. Tapi setidaknya dia berusahakan?

Getar di ponsel nya mulai terasa. Menma merogoh saku celananya dan buru-buru membuka ponselnya.

_**From : Mama:***_

_**Mama akan datang, sayang.. jangan izinkan papa mu makan-makanan berminyak, oke? **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"oi, Chi.. Sasuke sakit" kata Kyuubi, dia membaca pesan bbm yang dikirimkan Menma beberapa menit yang lalu.

Itachi mengeluh kesal ketika games tembak menembak yang ia mainkan kalah karena ucapan sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba. "biarkan saja, dia sudah besar" sahut sulung Uchiha itu. Dia Nampak tidak peduli, malahan mengulang kembali permainan pada tab bermotif apel kroak di tangannya.

Kyuubi mendengus pelan, lelaki Uchiha ini memang paling ajaib dan juga unik. Entah bagaimana sulit baginya untuk berpaling dari Itachi. sosok lembut, pengertian, dan juga menyebalkan, tapi sumpah, Kyuubi sangat mencintai laki-laki bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu.

"masalahnya keponakan ku itu masih terlalu kecil buat mengurus bapaknya yang sedang sakit itu" keluh Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mulutnya terbuka ketika satu sendok bubur tersodor di depan mulut. Kerongkongannya terasa hangat ketika bubur gandum itu masuk. Namun perutnya juga terasa mual, sulit sekali untuk diisi. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia memuntahkan isi perutnya ketika menikmati onigiri yang diberikan Menma di toserba dekat sekolahnya.

"sudah kenyang?" tanya Naruto, matanya menangkap gerakan tangan Sasuke di perutnya. Mengusap pelan, pertanda laki-laki raven itu sudah kenyang.

"aku tahu, pasti sakit kan. tapi kau harus tetap makan untuk bisa minum obat—tahan! Jangan dimuntahkan" Seru Naruto, mata bulatnya bisa melihat Sasuke yang hendak memuntahkan isi perutnya kembali. Rasanya, dia jadi tidak tega untuk sekedar membicarakan perceraian mereka atau menanyakan bagaimana kesiapan suaminya itu mengenai sidang nanti.

'_tuan Sasuke jadi semakin giat bekerja dan jarang sekali makan di meja makan sejak kepergian nyonya Naruko.. apalagi saat mengingat sidang perceraian pertama dengan Nyonya Uchiha akan diadakan, tuan jadi sedikit kesulitan untuk bersikap santai'_

Ucapan paman Myura, pelayan setia keluarga Uchiha itu telah mematahkan sikap dingin Naruto untuk menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke nanti. Naruto paham betul bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia sangat kehilangan Naruko, saudari kembarnya seminggu yang lalu.

"ini minum obatnya, habis itu istirahat" Naruto membantu Sasuke meminum obat penurun asam lambungnya.

"aku akan membuatkan minuman herbal untuk menghangatkan kerongkongan mu" Naruto berkata lagi. namun sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sibuk di dapur dengan mewangian hangat jahe bakar di seluruh ruangan, itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh laki-laki berwajah manis itu. Tangan rampingnya begitu ahli berkutat—membuat segelas minuman herbal untuk suaminya yang 'katanya' sakit itu.

_Srek.._

Suara kursi digeser mengalihkan perhatiannya, berbalik badan hanya untuk melihat sosok raven yang sedang duduk di kursi. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan syal masih melingkar di lehernya.

Oh, Sasuke..

Melihat dirimu yang seperti ini, membuat Naruto tidak tega untuk menambah beban dalam hidup mu yang berada di dalam kesulitan yang cukup pelik. Dan kau tentu bisa melihat wajah manisnya yang entah bagaimana terlihat kikuk. Jika kau ingat, ini adalah kali pertama baginya merawat dirimu yang sedang sakit setelah hampir 10 tahun lamanya kalian menikah.

"aku kan sudah bilang, seharusnya kau istirahat saja" Naruto berkata. Di tangannya sudah tersedia dua gelas minuman herbal berwarna hitam yang tampak menjijikan. Tapi itu ramuan yang mujarab, Sara sering membuatkan nya saat Naruto terkena radang tenggorokan akibat pola makannya yang buruk.

Sasuke meneguk ludah, apa dia harus meminum nya?

"kau memang harus meminumnya" ujar Naruto, dia sudah duduk manis berhadapan dengan Sasuke. menyodorkan satu gelas minuman herbal itu pada sang suami—ah, maksudnya, Calon mantan suami. Seolah mampu membaca isi hati Sasuke, Naruto sedikit memaksa si bungsu Uchiha itu untuk segera meminum obat nya selagi hangat.

"memang tidak enak, tapi aku akan menemani mu menghabiskannya" dia berkata lagi. Sasuke masih belum berkata-kata, tenggorokannya masih terasa sakit meskipun hanya untuk sekedar membuka mulut. Naruto memakluminya, sakit radang tenggorokan itu memang tidak enak. Naruto pun pernah merasakannya, tapi itu sudah lama sekali.

Sasuke mulai meneguk minuman herbalnya, meski baru sedikit, tapi lidahnya sudah terasa kelu sekali. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak, dan Sasuke tidak suka. Naruto tersenyum simpul, ia juga ikut meminum minuman yang sama dengan Sasuke. tidak berlangsung lama, gelas keduanya sudah kosong, minuman itu sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam perut mereka.

Kerongkongannya terasa hangat, dan membuat Si bungsu Uchiha itu mendesah lega. Berdehem pelan meski rasa sakit itu masih ia rasakan. "t..terimakasih" ucapnya, suaranya terdengar serak.

"sama-sama, tapi sekarang kau harus tidur. Paman Myura bilang kemarin kau tidak tidur kan" balas Naruto, sebisa mungkin ia bersikap biasa saja pada sang suami.

Naruto hendak beranjak dari duduknya, namun Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mencegah lengan rampingnya dan menatap 'istrinya' dengan tatapan ala Pussy In boots-nya. si pirang menghela napas pelan, baru kali ini Sasuke menunjukan sikap manja nya di depan Naruto.

"hanya untuk malam ini, oke" Naruto mengalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"mana Sakie?"

Gaara kadang merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Hinata yang terlihat anggun namun sedikit bar-bar itu. wanita itu lahir dari keluarga Hyuga, yang terkenal sebagai keluarga bangsawan yang masih menganut tata krama kerajaan. Tapi nyatanya, di lingkungan Hyuga, Hinata bisa menjadi 'Daddy's Favourite Daughter' dan jika sudah di lingkungan luar, dia bisa menjadi seorang wanita bar-bar yang gemar sekali berpakaian sexy mengingat bentuk tubuhnya yang lumayan bagus.

Dipolesi make up tebal, serta gaun sexy selutut, bisa dikatakan kalau Hinata baru saja pulang dari klub malam dan mampir ke apartment Gaara dengan alasan ingin bertemu Sakura kecil. Tapi itu modusnya saja, padahal Hinata sih sengaja tidak mau pulang dan terkena damprat ayahnya yang akhir-akhir ini bersikap menyebalkan.

"kau minum lagi" tebak Gaara, ia mengambilkan segelas air putih hangat untuk sang sahabat. Hinata tertawa salah tingkah, "hehehe, menghapus penat" dia membalas. Sambil duduk di sofa empuk, berpose layaknya model. Sakura sudah tidur di kamarnya, semoga saja anak itu tidak lihat kelakukan bar-bar bibi kesayangannya itu saat ini.

"paman meminta mu untuk menikah lagi kan"

"hehehe, pak tua itu memang kadang menyebalkan" sahut Hinata, dia sedikit mabuk malam ini.

"dengan siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"rekan bisnisnya, heuh, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi! aku capek" Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit-langit apartment mewah sahabatnya. Kepala indigo nya ia sandarkan pada sandaran sofa, dia terlihat jenuh sekali.

"nih minum!" seru Gaara, meletakan sebuah nampan di atas meja.

Gaara melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sebuah baju milik kakak kandungnya yang tidak sengaja terbawa di koper mini putri kecilnya. Hinata harus segera mengganti dress sexy nya itu dengan baju piyama Temari, jangan sampai Sakura melihatnya dan meminta Gaara untuk membelikan satu untuknya. bisa gawat nanti!

"ganti baju sana! Aku gak mau anak ku minta dibelikan dress begitu" oceh Gaara, melempar piyama itu ke arah Hinata.

"duh, reseh banget sih" sahutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menma mulai kesal, teman sekelasnya ini selalu saja membuatnya jengkel. Jangan sebut anak itu Uzumaki Nagato kalau tidak mengganggu Menma sekali saja. Mungkin sudah menjadi bocah manis itu untuk selalu mengganggu Menma meskipun tidak pernah ia berniat.

Nagato anak yang manis, cadel, dan juga baik hati. Dia disukai oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, kecuali Menma, bocah Uchiha yang kerap kali memarahinya tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya.

Kakaknya, Konan, kerap kali menasihati sang adik supaya tidak dekat-dekat Menma. Gadis cilik itu sering mengira Menma adalah anak yang nakal, karena selalu membuat adiknya yang imut itu menangis. tapi percayalah! Itu tidak seperti yang dilihat Konan. Menma tidak pernah mengganggu Nagato, malah sebaliknya.

"kata paman keliput papa nya Menma sakit ya" Nagato mulai bersuara. Matanya menyipit lucu, kakinya bergoyang-goyang ke sana kemari. Dalam keadaan duduk saja pun Nagato tetap pecicilan, begitulah pikir Menma. Tapi Menma malah mau tertawa, dia tentu tahu siapa 'paman keriput' yang dimaksud oleh Nagato.

"jangan keras-keras! Nanti dia marah" bisik Menma, berbohong. Dia memang senang menggoda Nagato. Apalagi saat ini Nagato mulai menunjukan wajah takutnya. Anak ini sebenarnya imut, Cuma saja Menma sering kesal sendiri disebabkan pola Nagato yang memang pada dasarnya anak yang hyperactive, anak itu juga Talk active, selalu bicara meskipun yang ia bicarakan itu tidak penting sama sekali.

"ayo, diminum dulu!" Naruto datang dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. hari ini ibu satu anak itu minta izin cuti kerja selama beberapa hari. Dia harus merawat Sasuke yang sedang sakit. Jangan kesal dulu! Naruto itu masih menjadi istri sah Sasuke, jadi wajar saja kan jika lelaki berwajah manis itu merasa wajib merawat suaminya yang sedang sakit.

Nagato mendongak, bersorak riang ketika melihat Naruto meletakan satu gelas jus strawberry kesukannya di atas meja. "wah, kamu lucu sekali sih" puji Naruto, seraya mengusap sayang surai red wine Nagato. Naruto bersimpuh di atas lantai, mencubit gemas pipi gembil Nagato yang sedang asyik menikmati jus nya.

"Kakak cantik siapa?" tanya Nagato, memegang gelasnya dengan kedua tangan seraya memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Naruto hampir saja berteriak gemas jika kehadiran kakak iparnya tiba-tiba saja mengintrupsi.

"ini mama ku, cantik kan" Pamer Menma. Nagato meletakan gelas di atas meja, dan menoleh ke arah Menma. Menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya, "tidak milip sih" kata Nagato, bocah imut itu meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi gembil Naruto. "benelan deh..Nagato gak bohong" dia berkata lagi.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, mengusap lembut surai raven keponakannya. Menma ngambek ceritanya, anak itu bersedekap dada—tidak suka dengan komentar Nagato. "kakak memang mama nya Menma, lho" ujar Naruto. kedua mata Menma membulat tidak percaya, "tapi..tapi..Menma kan selam"

"Menma kan mirip papanya, kalau Nagato pasti mirip mama nya kan" kata Naruto. Nagato mengangguk pelan, "Kak Konan milip papa" anak itu berkata semangat. Naruto semakin gemas mengusak surai red wine bocah mungil itu. dia sangat polos dan menggemaskan, seolah Naruto bisa melihat sosok putra semata wayangnya (Menma) saat masih kecil dulu.

Menma nya dulu juga manja dan bersemangat, mirip sekali Nagato. Kepolosan Menma yang membuat siapa saja jatuh hati melihatnya. Tapi itu dulu, belum terlalu lama untuk di lupakan oleh lelaki berkulit tan itu. Siapa sangka? Kalau bocah bertampang datar itu dulunya adalah anak kesayangan ibu karena sikapnya yang kelewat manis.

"aku melihatnya sendirian, saat ku tanya 'dimana mama nya?' dia malah jawab 'mau ketemu Menma', jadi ku bawa saja ke sini" kata Itachi, menjelaskan bagaimana Nagato bisa berada di rumah mereka. entah bagaimana ia bisa meyakinkan bocah imut itu dengan perkataannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari sudah Naruto berada di rumah mewah Uchiha dan menghabiskan waktunya merawat Sasuke. sampai hari ini, Sasuke bahkan sudah bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur meskipun masih agak kesulitan untuk berjalan. Tapi keinginan sembuh itu ada di hatinya, jadi meskipun tidak kuat, Sasuke tetap berjuang agar cepat sembuh.

"aku kan sudah bilang, tetap di kasur saja!" Naruto baru saja tiba, tidak terlalu terkejut ketika melihat suaminya yang tertatih hendak keluar kamar. Sasuke enggan di bawa ke dokter, tapi setelah dirawat Naruto selama dua hari, dia merasa rasa sakit di tubuhnya sedikit berkurang.

"aku bosan di kamar" sahut Sasuke, kadang ia merasa jengkel dengan sikap Naruto yang melarangnya untuk terlalu sering bergerak. Padahal ada banyak pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk setelah ia tinggal selama dua hari lamanya. Tidak lama, tapi ia yakin, setelah sembuh nanti pasti dia harus menghadapi banyaknya dokumen yang tertumpuk minta diselesaikan.

"tapi kan masih sakit, nanti saja kalau sudah sembuh" larangnya. Sang istri berusaha melarang keras suaminya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kau terlalu berlebihan" kata Sasuke, kesal. Naruto menundukan kepalanya, "maaf" ucap Naruto, merasa bersalah telah mengekang banyak kegiatan Sasuke. melihat hal itu, Sasuke malah jadi serba salah. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Dia jadi bingung, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat surat perceraiannya dengan Naruto. seharusnya mereka sudah melangsungkan sidang pertama kan? tetapi tertunda karena ada masalah yang entah mengapa terjadi seolah tidak merestui berlangsungnya persidangan.

"temani aku!" pinta Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak, menurut saja ketika Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya menuju balkon kamar sang bungsu Uchiha.

Semilir angin sore menerpa lembut wajah keduanya. Naruto mulai membantu Sasuke memakai syal di lehernya supaya tidak kedinginan. Menatap lekat wajah serius istrinya, entah mengapa membuat Sasuke semakin yakin dengan 'sosok' cinta pertamanya saat ia remaja. Tatapan mereka tanpa sengaja berjumpa. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Naruto memutus kontak pandang mereka.

Namun Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan kanan Naruto, menyentuhnya hingga ke jari kemudian mengangkat pergelangan tangan Naruto. lelaki manis itu tidak berontak—membiarkan saja apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh sang suami.

Maniks kelam Sasuke berjumpa dengan bekas luka jahitan di jari manis Naruto. beberapa waktu yang lalu terkena sayatan pisau, cukup dalam hingga mendapati 3 jahitan pada jari manisnya itu. "apa ini sakit?" tanya Sasuke, menekan lembut bekas luka Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "maafkan aku" ucap Sasuke, lirih. Dia mengecup jari manis itu dengan sayang. Ada maksud lain dari kata 'maaf' itu.

'_dia mencintai mu, Naruto'_

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Gaara terngiang di pikirannya. tentang bagaimana perasaan pria raven ini mengenai dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, apa dia akan mati? Naruto tetap diam, seolah terpaku di atas lantai putih nan dingin itu.

Apa cinta itu masih ada untuk Sasuke?

"aku sakit, sakit sekali" Sasuke bersuara lagi. ia membawa tangan kanan Naruto tepat di dadanya. Naruto bisa merasakan degup jantung Sasuke yang juga berdegup cepat—sama seperti dirinya. "aku tahu" lirih Naruto, seolah mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"tapi aku jauh lebih sakit"

Sasuke merangkum wajah Naruto, menghapus bulir air mata yang turun tiba-tiba dengan tidak sopannya. Tidak akan ia biarkan wajah manis itu sembab, tidak akan ia biarkan kesedihan menutupi kecantikan wajah istrinya.

"maaf"

_**Grepp..**_

"maafkan aku" Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh ramping Naruto. merapalkan kata maaf, meskipun ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa memperbaiki apa yang telah ia rusak. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar, Naruto menangis di dalam pelukan suaminya. Pelukan hangat, pelukan yang pernah ia dambakan. Telah ia dapatkan setelah saudarinya meninggal, apa ia jahat?

"aku tidak mau menggantikan posisi adik ku, hiks"

"bagi ku, kau adalah kau.. bukan yang lain" sahut Sasuke, mengusap lembut punggung sang istri.

"apa kau tahu, Sasuke? rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa melihat kehadiran mu itu seperti apa rasanya?"

"itu menyakitkan" jawab Sasuke. tubuh keduanya tidak lagi saling mendekap, namun Sasuke masih setia merangkum wajah manis sang istri. "aku tahu itu. kau mengajari ku arti sebuah perjuangan, kesetiaan, dan juga arti mencintai sebuah keluarga" dia berkata lagi.

"kau yang selalu berkorban untuk keluarga mu, kau yang selalu melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai hanya untuk membuat adik mu bahagia, dan kau, gadis bergaun maid yang menangis di bawah pohon maple, tidak tahu kah kau? Aku bahkan telah mencintai mu jauh sebelum hal ini terjadi"

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya, "k..kau mengingat ku?" tanya nya lemah.

"rasa cinta ku telah tertutupi oleh ego dan kesombongan ku. Tapi kau.. kesabaran mu, senyuman mu, semua yang ada pada diri mu telah membuat ku terasadar bahwa sejauh apa pun aku berlari, aku tidak akan pernah bisa lebih jauh dari mu"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, "kau tidak perlu memaafkan ku, Naruto"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/n : Sorry ya, Update kali ini agak pendek.. AI sedikit kehilangan IDE meskipun Fic ini udah hampir mendekati END. Maaf, readers-chan! Fic ini tetap dilanjut meskipun sedikit pendek dari biasanya. Oh iya yang minta Ending nya GaaNaru? Hum..hehehe, Sayang sekali, AI gak bisa nurutin permintaan kalian. Dan soal Naruto yang yang plin-plan itu WAJAR! Hehe, AI pernah lihat rupa kehidupan rumah tangga Naruto di dunia nyata lho..dan itu bener-bener terjadi! meskipun pada akhirnya mereka bersatu, tapi tidak ada lagi cinta di hati istrinya. Dan diakhirnya pun Pria itu meninggal, dan sampai saat ini istrinya tetap belum bisa mencintai suaminya lagi meskipun udah memaafkan. But, AI gak mau bikin Ending yang sama seperti itu.. AI mau ending yang happy, meskipun AI niatnya mau bikin ending yg sedih, tapi AI gak tega sama Readers yang terus-terusan bilang : AI, kamu jahat sekali.. udah bikin Naruto menderita.. duh, AI jadi merasa bersalah kan..**_


	15. Chapter 15

"tidak bisakah kau memberikan sebuah alasan yang jelas?" Minato tahu, dia tidak perlu mempertanyakan hal ini pada putra bungsunya itu.

Melihat Naruto yang datang menjenguk nya saja seharusnya dia tahu, jika Naruto memang tidak pernah bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Naruto itu bukan orang yang jahat, bukan juga orang yang baik. Hanya terlalu polos dan sedikit naïf. Setidaknya memang begitulah manusia. Semanis-manis nya seorang manusia, tetap saja ada sifat jeleknya juga yang terpendam tanpa mereka sadari.

"apa ayah masih menginginkan alasan lagi?" Tanya Naruto. dia berdiri di belakang kursi roda Minato, membantu sang ayah menikmati cuaca cerah langit Konoha di sore hari.

Minato terdiam sesaat, kilas balik seorang Naruto yang diam-diam sudah ia hapal. Nyatanya memang masih begitu dan tidak akan pernah berubah meskipun laki-laki itu menginginkannya. "aku ingin membenci ayah jika aku bisa" ujar Naruto. benarkan? Dia bukan orang baik, tapi juga bukan orang yang jahat.

Tapi apa bedanya polos dan juga munafik? Perbedaannya terlalu tipis hingga samar terlihat. Katakan Naruto munafik, memang betul adanya. Tapi orang yang munafik itu selalu mempertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi, maka jadilah plin-plan. Tidak jelas ke arah mana yang mereka tuju.

Tanpa sadar bulir air mata menggenang di mata renta itu. menyipitkan kedua matanya hingga mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya. Minato tahu makna ucapan putranya itu, dia tidak cukup bodoh.

"jika ayah hanya ingin alasan mengapa aku tidak membenci ayah. Seharusnya ayah tau orang seperti apa aku ini" Naruto berkata lagi.

Minato? sungguh, dia sangat tahu seperti apa Naruto itu. bahkan tanpa ia sadari, bahwa sesungguhnya putra bungsu nya itu selalu menjadi orang pertama yang bisa ia pahami dan juga orang yang bisa memahami dirinya. Tapi Minato pun juga sadar, karena itu juga ia sering memaksakan kehendaknya pada Naruto sehingga tanpa ia sadari telah menyakiti hati anak kandungnya sendiri.

"kau memang sudah kuat sejak kau lahir" Minato memuji. Namun tampak nya Naruto kurang menyukai pujian Minato. seolah ada nada membedakan antara dirinya dan mendiang saudari kembarnya. "apa yang diketahui bayi yang baru lahir tentang perbedaan ayah? Soal kuat dan lemah. Jika bayi bisa memilih, dia pun pasti memilih untuk tidak pernah lahir daripada harus membuat yang lainnya tersakiti"

Ayahnya tercengang, baru saja bibir plum itu mengatakan isi hatinya yang selalu ia pendam. "maafkan ayah, ayah tidak bermaksud begitu" ucap Minato, merasa bersalah. Andai saja nyawa nya bisa mengobati rasa sakit Naruto, dia pun pasti akan memilih mati. Akan tetapi dengan mati saja pun itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah segalanya yang telah hancur.

"aku terlalu keras pada mu, bahkan kau terluka karena sikap ku ini"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "terlalu rumit jika harus mengingatnya lagi. kau telah terluka karena kepergian Naruko, begitu pun dengan ku. Aku terluka karena rumah tangga ku. Sudah cukup adil bagi ku. Dan saat ini, aku hanya tidak mau membuka lembaran lama ku lagi"

"kemarilah!" pinta Minato.

Naruto menurut, ia bersimpuh di hadapan ayahnya yang tengah duduk di kursi roda. "aku kehilangan banyak masa kecil anak-anak ku karena kesibukan ku" Minato menjeda ucapannya. Ia mengusap surai pirang Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"aku sudah lupa kapan ayah mengusap rambut ku" gumam Naruto, tak bisa ia pungkiri dia sangat bahagia saat ini.

"hiduplah dengan bahagia setelah ini. kejarlah kebahagian mu, kau layak mendapatkannya, nak. Maafkan ayah, ayah terlalu jahat pada mu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : M (For Marriage Life)**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt Comfort**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo(s), ALUR CEPAT, GAJE, BL, MPREG, NO FLAME!**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO (C)**

**STORY BELONG TO ME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengulas senyum simpul setelah sosok pirang itu menghentikan ceritanya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat senang dengan apa yang telah ia dengar hari ini. mencubit gemas pipi gembil Naruto, serta membuat laki-laki bertubuh ramping itu meringis kesakitan.

"selama ini aku memang sudah melihat kesungguhan di hatinya. Kau tahu Naru-chan? dia bahkan selalu berusaha berubah menjadi yang lebih baik untuk mu"

Bisa dilihat binar-binar cantik di mata biru itu. dia bahagia? Tetapi masih belum begitu percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat selama ini. Cinta, masih adakah perasaan itu di hatinya? Ketika melihat wajah serius Sasuke berkata 'cinta', lelakinya itu terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

Tidak ada main-main dalam ucapannya, Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan perasaannya selama ini. bungsu Uchiha itu mengingatnya, mengingat saat dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Pria itu menyesal, mengapa selama ini ia bisa menyakiti cinta pertamanya? mengapa ia bisa bertindak semaunya pada orang yang selalu ingin ia lindungi.

Pertemuan mereka memang tidak disengaja. Di sebuah taman, menangis, dan bertemu sosok tampan yang menghiburnya meskipun tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi jantungnya berdegup cepat saat laki-laki itu menyentuh rambut wig birunya, mendekap erat tubuhnya, dan membiarkan dirinya menangis di dada bidangnya itu.

"aku hanya—ah, entahlah kak.. aku masih belum bisa menerima semua itu ketika ingat saat dimana ia menyakiti ku" kata Naruto, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Nampak frustasi dengan apa yang akan ia putuskan untuk ke depannya nanti. Calon ibu itu mengusap lembut perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"aku tahu itu menyakitkan bagi mu, Naruto" Deidara menjeda ucapannya. Wanita itu meneruskan minuman susu hamilnya. "tapi apa dengan membalas semua perbuatannya kau akan merasa menang? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuat mu terlihat sama jahatnya" lanjutnya.

Naruto tampak berpikir, jika selama ini ia mengatakan Sasuke terlalu jahat. Dengan membalas semua perbuatan laki-laki itu di masa lalu hanya akan membuatnya sama jahatnya? Dalam diam Naruto tersenyum, entahlah.. dia merasa bahagia begitu mendengar perkataan Deidara soal perubahan Sasuke yang drastis selama tak ada Naruto di dekatnya.

"coba kau lihat Menma, apa kau tega merusak kebahagian yang selama ini ia rasakan?" tanya Deidara, menunjuk bocah raven yang sedang bermain dengan ayah angkatnya, Akasuna Sasori.

Berpikir lagi, apa dia akan tega melihat Menma merenung dan menangis dalam diam, memendam rasa amarah melihat ayah dan ibunya tidak bisa bersatu lagi. anak itu sudah cukup terluka, Naruto tahu hal itu. Menma hanya menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya di balik senyum dan kegigihannya dalam belajar. Tetapi Naruto ibunya, dia tahu banyak hal tentang bocah itu lebih dari siapapun. Dia hampir melupakan Menma.

"a..aku.. aku tidak mau dia terluka" gumam Naruto, tubuhnya malah gemetar membayangkan Menma yang membenci dirinya di masa yang akan datang.

"berikan dia kesempatan, Naruto! meskipun ku tahu terlalu sulit bagi mu melakukannya. Tapi ku yakin kau bisa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

4 hari yang lalu, Sasuke sudah sembuh dari demamnya. Dia sudah bisa beraktivitas meskipun paman Myura melarangnya. Tetapi pria itu malah nekad, dia tidak mau membuat pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk. Dia tidak mau dianggap lalai, dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk disebut ceroboh dan juga reckless, mungkin.

Ia sungguh berterimakasih pada istrinya yang telah merawat dirinya hingga sembuh. Bahkan dengar-dengar Naruto rela cuti dari kerja nya karena ingin merawatnya.

Naruto masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya, dan dia senang sekali melihat laki-laki berkulit tan itu mulai melihatnya. Mungkin ini adalah awal yang baik, begitulah pikirnya.

Sudah berkali-kali ia mengeluh bosan, di ruang kerjanya yang hening, dengan suara mesin AC yang terdengar lembut di telinganya. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke melirik sebuah buku momentum yang selalu ia bawa-bawa kemana-mana. Buku nya berwarna baby blue, dengan hiasan lucu dengan tulisan 'Menma and Me'. Itu adalah buku yang dibuat Naruto ketika si pirang tengah hamil putra pertamanya.

Sasuke menemukannya ketika ia memasuki kamar Naruto di rumah mereka. ah, bicara soal rumah. Bagaimana kabar rumah itu setelah beberapa bulan tidak disambangi oleh pemiliknya? Hanya ada seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang masih diberi kepercayaan mengurus rumah itu. Sasuke tidak berniat menjualnya, malahan ia sempat berpikir jika suatu hari nanti mereka (dirinya, Naruto, dan Menma) akan pulang dan tinggal lagi di rumah tersebut.

_Cklek.._

Menma datang, bocah yang saat ini sudah naik ke kelas 3 SD itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju meja kerja sang ayah. Membiarkan pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"papa" anak itu menyapa.

"ah, kau sudah datang ya.." Sahut Sasuke. Menma mengangkat bahunya lucu, bocah itu sudah duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Melirik sebuah buku yang terbuka, menunjukan figura seorang bayi bertubuh mungil sedang tertidur di dalam pelukan laki-laki manis yang tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"itu siapa, pa? Kok lucu sekali" tanya Menma, dia menaikan satu dengkulnya ke atas meja, hendak menggapai buku tersebut. "eh, Tidak boleh!" seru Sasuke, menatap jutek anaknya dan menyembunyikan buku itu di belakang tubuhnya. Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"papa pelit" Menma sudah duduk di kursinya kembali, tapi ia bersedekap tangan di dada dengan tampang kesalnya yang menggemaskan.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "baiklah..baiklah.. kemari!"

Menma berlari mendekati ayahnya dan duduk di atas pangkuan sang ayah. Memperhatikan Sasuke yang terus membalik halaman per-halaman yang berisi foto-foto bayi mungil.

"Menma dan mama" eja Menma, saat melihat foto batita yang sedang tertawa di pangkuan sosok Naruto yang masih terlihat sangat muda.

"benar, itu dirimu, dan mama mu" kata Sasuke, ia mengecup surai raven Menma tanpa ia sadari.

"papa, mama cantik ya" puji Menma.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, Menma menatap ayahnya yang kini sedang tertawa menyipitkan kedua mata sipitnya. "dia memang cantik, sangat cantik, sekarang pun masih" sahut Sasuke. Menma mengangguk setuju, anak itu ikut tertawa bahagia.

"Papa"

"hn?"

"Menma mau adik kecil boleh?"

"coba kau tanyakan mama mu dulu, oke?"

Menma mengangguk lagi, "nanti akan Menma tanyakan" anak itu berkata senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ku rasa ibu harus meletakan cake nya di meja makan" Naruto berkomentar, senyum tipis terulas di wajah rupawannya.

Sara menghentikan gerakan menata piring di atas meja, "hum? Kenapa?" wanita itu bertanya, memperhatikan putranya yang sedang menghias kue coklat berukuran sedang. Itu adalah kue hasil buatannya dan juga sang ibu.

"kakak bilang, kak Itachi akan datang bersama Menma juga" jawab Naruto, mengingat putra semata wayangnya yang sangat menyukai kue coklat, bisa-bisa nanti kakek buyutnya pun tidak akan kebagian. Apalagi Menma tahu betul, kalau Madara itu tidak terlalu suka makan-makanan jaman modern, dia lebih suka makanan tradisional khas Jepang untuk lidahnya yang masih err—klasik mungkin.

Tertawa pelan, Sara jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu cucu tunggalnya saat ini. bagaimana kabar anak yang beberapa waktu yang lalu baru naik ke kelas 3 SD itu ya? Tapi kalau ingat Menma yang sudah tidak mau dicium dan diperlakukan seperti anak-anak lagi, Sara jadi kesal sendiri rupanya.

Nanti malam, Itachi, Madara, dan beberapa saksi keluarga Uchiha akan datang ke rumah mewah Namikaze untuk meminta izin Minato mempersunting putra sulungnya itu. yep, seharusnya Kyuubi sedang ada di rumah dan mempersiapkan diri untuk acara nanti malam kan? tetapi berdiam diri di rumah itu bukan gaya seorang Kyuubi.

Malahan Kyuubi sudah merancang rencana-rencana aktivitas yang hendak ia lakukan untuk menghindari acara pingitan sebelum hari H pernikahan dilangsungkan. Dia memang gila, funky, atau apalah itu. Sara sendiri pun juga sudah capek menasihati putra sulungnya yang sudah menggila tingkat akut itu.

"anak itu..bagaimana nilai raportnya?" tanya Sara.

"kak Itachi bilang, nilainya masih diatas standard kenaikan kelas. Anak itu jadi bintang kelas lagi"

Sara mendengus pelan, "tidak aneh"

"kau dulu juga seperti Menma kan" dia berkata lagi. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, dulu ia juga pernah menjadi bintang kelas berturut-turut. Dan nantinya baik Sara maupun Kyuubi akan memberikan hadiah untuknya. ah, soal hadiah, Naruto bahkan belum pernah memberikan Menma hadiah selama anak itu duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Sara membulatkan matanya terkejut, saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya dengan sangat manja. Bolehkah dia jujur? Dia sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana Naruto bertingkah manja padanya. saat Naruto kecil, anak itu pasti akan berlari dan memeluk ibunya dengan tawa riang di wajah imutnya.

"Tidak kah kau tahu? kau itu sudah cukup berat untuk seperti ini" Sara pura-pura kesal. Naruto mengecup singkat pipi ibunya yang sedikit keriput. "tidak..aku masih ringan, bu" Sahut Naruto.

"ibu" Naruto berkata manja.

"hm?"

"kapan terakhir kali ibu ke Salon?" tanya Naruto.

Terkekeh pelan, Salon? Oh, bahkan Sara sudah lupa kapan mengenakan masker di wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kenapa?" Ibunya malah bertanya balik.

"keriput ibu sudah kelihatan tuh" canda Naruto.

"ah, benarkah? Benarkah? Oh tidak!" Sara berkata histeris, ia menyentuh wajahnya berkali-kali. Seakan-akan ia takut wajahnya menua. Tapi tahukah anda? Bahwa sesungguhnya Sara hanya berpura-pura. Dia tidak takut tua! Bahkan setelah semua penderitaan yang ia jalani selama ini pun Sara sudah tidak takut lagi dengan yang namanya kematian.

"tidak apa-apa, bagiku, kau masih terlihat cantik" suara Minato mengalihkan ibu dan anak itu. Minato sudah tidak mengenakan kursi roda, lebih tepatnya ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan tanpa bantuan kursi roda. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah, itu saja alasannya. Akan tetapi Iruka, pelayan kepercayaannya itu selalu memapah Minato berjalan dengan telaten. Seolah ia sedang memapah ayahnya sendiri yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kursi roda mu?" Sara bertanya, wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"ayah, ayah bisa meminta ku untuk menuntun ayah kan?" giliran Naruto yang bertanya. Dia jadi tidak enak hati dengan Iruka, pelayan itu seharusnya sudah ada di rumahnya mengingat bulan ini sudah memasuki pertengahan libur musim panas. Iruka tidak pulang ke flat sederhananya, dia lebih suka menghabiskan libur musim panas nya dengan membantu keluarga Namikaze yang pernah berjasa dalam peran membesarkan dirinya di rumah mewah mereka. bahkan Sara pernah meminta Iruka supaya memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu, dan Minato dengan sebutan ayah. Namun ia menolak, entah apa alasannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Naruto, menatap aneh kakak sulungnya, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Seharusnya Kyuubi sudah rapih dan berada di bawah, dan menyambut kedatangan calon tunangannya nanti. Yup, Itachi akan segera tiba, tapi Kyuubi masih duduk meringkuk di sudut kamarnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

Kelakuan kakak nya ini terlalu ajaib, entah menurun siapa sikap Kyuubi itu. "apa yang harus ku lakukan..duh.." Kyuubi bertanya, entah kepada Naruto atau pun dirinya. Dia terus berjongkok, meskipun tubuhnya sudah dibalut kemeja beserta celana bahan yang pas untuk tubuh rampingnya.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, pria manis itu berjalan ke arah ranjang Kyuubi dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya asal.

"Kakak sedang apa disitu?" tanya Naruto, berguling-guling asal.

Kyuubi menoleh, maniks biru Naruto nyaris saja copot ketika melihat tampang Kyuubi yang cukup absurd dari biasanya. Kemana kakaknya yang fashionable itu? "adik ku~" Kyuubi berkata, sok mendayu-dayu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "hm?"

Dia itu panik, dia itu malu, dia itu terlalu takut kalau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat imej nya jelek di mata calon kakek mertuanya. "aku takut Kakek Madara tidak menyukai ku" jelas Kyuubi, matanya sudah sembab air mata ketakutan. Kyuubi kan orang yang cuek akan penampilan, bahkan ketika berhadapan dengan tamu-tamu penting ayahnya saja Kyuubi terkesan bodo amat. Tetapi ini beda! Ini kakek Madara, bung! Calon mertuanya, dia tidak mau imej nya di pandang jelek oleh laki-laki yang belum pernah bertegur sapa dengannya meskipun pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"memang alasannya apa?" Naruto bertanya, dia mendengus geli ketika melihat sebuah peralatan kecantikan kuku yang di letakan Kyuubi di meja nakas kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. _dasar centil_, pikirnya.

"aku bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol dengan kakek Madara" kata Kyuubi, dia bergetar ketakutan. Kyuubi itu benar-benar deh.

"hah?" Naruto memekik kaget, wajah manisnya terlihat lucu.

"aish, kau ini" Kyuubi menoyor kening sang adik.

Naruto jengkel sendiri, kakaknya itu memang tipe yang menyebalkan, cuek, dan sedikit canggung. Tapi mungkin imej nya dibilang sombong karena Kyuubi sendiri termasuk tipikal orang yang canggung dan jahil—tapi hanya dengan Naruto dan ibu tirinya saja sih. "tapi kalau memang sudah sama-sama cinta, kakek Madara juga tidak mau mengambil keputusan secara sepihak kak" Ujar Naruto, menenangkan kakaknya supaya lebih tenang dan membantu orang tuanya menyambut calon tunangan Kyuubi.

"t..tapi"

"Aku tahu seperti apa kakek itu. dia orang yang santai meskipun ekpresinya itu errr—bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya" Naruto berpikir sejenak. "pokoknya kakek Madara itu orang yang baik kok" Naruto berkata lagi.

"jadi aku harus apa?" Tanya Kyuubi, dia mendudukan bokongnya di samping Naruto. wajah manisnya tampak pucat, seolah bukan dirinya saja. "tetap jadi diri mu sendiri" jawab Naruto, tersenyum senang dan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yura mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat cucian piring kotor yang menumpuk di tempat cucian piring. Menggerutu dalam hati sikap Temujin yang membiarkan anak buahnya menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Saat istirahat pun Yura masih tetap bekerja dengan alasan yang menurutnya di luar logika. _'kau belum cukup berkeringat, Yuyu-chan'_ kata-kata Fuu, salah satu karyawan Temujin yang bertugas mengawasinya.

Ini baru sehari gadis itu bekerja, tapi dia sudah kewalahan. Fuu mengerjai dirinya, dan Temujin membiarkannya begitu saja. Ini akan menjadi liburan musim panas terpanjang dan menyebalkan bagi seorang Yura. Pakaian putih khas pegawai cafe nya sudah basah dan sedikit kotor. Mungkin gadis berwajah manis itu lebih tepat di sebut anak tiri daripada pekerja Part Time yang masih bisa beristirahat di jam pulang kantor.

"seharusnya kan Kak Naruto yang menjadi pengawas ku"

Tangan-tangan rampingnya sudah mulai membersihkan satu per-satu peralatan makan dengan busa. Aroma lemon yang segar mulai tercium di hidungnya, mewangian yang hadir karena perpaduan sabun dan air, hingga terjadi busa-busa yang lumayan banyak. Senyum kekanakan singgah di wajah imutnya ketika mendapati suatu ide di otaknya.

"hehe, akan ku balas kau, Paman!" gumam nya. Yura mengambil sebuah sedotan yang masih bersih dan mulai menciptakan gelembung-gelembung sabun dari sabun cuci piring yang ia mainkan. "hehehe" dia tertawa, konyol. Mungkin membuat dapur cuci piring di kafe Temujin berantakan akan menjadi hobi barunya selama orang itu bersikap menyebalkan padanya.

Temujin baru saja tiba di kafe nya yang sudah mulai sepi, di usianya yang sudah mencapai kepala tiga dia masih saja kelayapan malam-malam tanpa ada yang melarangnya. Dia terlalu sibuk bekerja, sampai lupa kalau usianya sudah cukup untuk melamar anak gadis orang. tapi Temujin tetaplah Temujin, pria tampan berkelas yang pemalu dan sedikit canggung hingga membuat teman-teman kencannya merasa bosan padanya.

Mata birunya itu melihat ke arah dapur dengan lampu yang masih menyala. Mungkinkah Naruto? pikirnya. Akan tetapi mana mungkin karyawan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya itu berada di tempat kerja, lebih-lebih Naruto tidak mendapatkan shift di malam hari. Bola matanya nyaris saja copot ketika melihat sosok Yura dengan keadaan basah oleh sabun di pakaiannya, dengan wajah dungunya yang girang bermain sabun.

"astaga..aku..aku tidak kuat" Temujin ambruk di lantai. Yura tertawa menang, paman tampannya itu telah berhasil ia kerjai.

"YURA" Pekik Temujin, kesal.

"Ya, ada apa paman?" tanya nya, dengan tatapan Innocent.

Cih, menyebalkan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah nasib beruntung apa yang membuat Sasuke bertemu dengan sosok pirang yang akhir-akhir ini sulit sekali ia kunjungi dengan berbagai macam alasan yang dibuat oleh ibu mertuanya itu. Jika sedang berkunjung ke flat nya pun, Sasuke hanya akan menemui pintu flat itu tertutup rapat dan informasi tetangga si pirang yang mengatakan bahwa pemilik flat itu sedang tidak ada di rumah beberapa pekan ini.

Dia tentu saja tahu kemana Naruto berada, laki-laki imut itu pasti di rumah orang tuanya, membantu sang ibu mempersiapkan pernikahan kakak sulungnya. Tapi andai saja Sasuke hendak mengunjunginya, Sara selaku ibu mertuanya akan memberikan berbagai macam alasan yang merujuk jika Naruto enggan bertemu dengannya.

Sore hari tidak terlalu panas juga tidak mendung, melihat sosok ramping itu tengah duduk di samping batu nisan saudari kembarnya yang telah berpulang. Wajahnya tidak menyiratkan emosi atau apa, tapi Sasuke yakin, ada kesedihan di sana.

"senang bertemu dengan mu" sapa Sasuke, seramah mungkin. Tubuh itu tersentak kaget, Sasuke yakin, Naruto pasti sedang melamun. Tidak baik melamun di pemakaman, Sasuke ingat perkataan kakeknya mengenai larangan melamun seorang diri, apalagi di tempat sacral seperti pemakaman.

"Oh, kau.. ku kira siapa" Naruto sempat menoleh ke arahnya. Jangan bicara soal Perceraian, kondisinya sangat tidak mungkin jika kau mau membahas itu, ucapan Madara maupun Itachi selalu ia ingat saat ketika bertemu dengan istri pertamanya itu.

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto, seraya mengusap kepala nisan Naruko dengan penuh kasih sayang. Figura Naruko yang di letakan di sana memperlihatkan senyum seorang wanita cantik memakai Yukata berwarna putih dengan corak hitam. Sasuke ingat, itu adalah foto Naruko ketika istri keduanya itu hendak menjalani terapinya 5 tahun yang lalu.

"tidak terasa sudah 4 minggu dia pergi" kata Sasuke, ingatan saat dimana sang istri meninggal di pangkuannya hanya akan membuat jantungnya berdenyut pilu.

Istilah kasarnya, anak SD pun mengerti jika ditinggal mati itu menyakitkan. Mencoba untuk tabah, hanya itulah yang membuat Sasuke tidak menitikan air matanya. Cukup hari itu saja rasa terpuruk itu terjadi. 'Masih ada Nyonya Naruto, tuan' pesan Paman Myura pada Sasuke, ketika lelaki tua itu menghiburnya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mau menjadikan Naruto pengganti Naruko saja. dia tidak mau membuat Naruto tersakiti lagi. biarlah, biarlah untuk saat ini Sasuke membiarkan Naruto terbiasa dengan apa yang ia hadapi. Dan membiarkan istri tertuanya itu memilih jalan yang hendak ia pilih. Sasuke mencintai Naruto, memang benar begitu adanya. Tetapi jika memaksakan kehendaknya seorang, itu hanya akan membuat Naruto semakin terluka lagi.

Andai pun Naruto kembali padanya, bukan karena permintaan terakhir Naruko. Tapi karena murni si pirang mencintainya seperti dulu. Di hantui rasa bersalah itu tidak enak, Sasuke sudah merasakannya. "dia sudah bertemu ibu di sana" Sahut Naruto, kenangan masa kecil dirinya dan Naruko tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja.

"dulu dia pernah bilang, dia ingin bertemu ibu. Ibu Sara bilang, ibu Kushina—Ibu kandung ku, adalah orang yang cantik, rambutnya merah dan panjang, wajahnya mirip seperti ku. Secara tidak sengaja, Ibu Sara juga memujiku cantik kan" Naruto berkata lagi.

Sasuke menoleh, memperhatikan wajah cantik istrinya yang tersenyum hambar ke arah lain. "dia sudah tidak kesakitan lagi, dia juga sudah bahagia, dan kau juga tidak perlu lagi menyakiti perasaan mu" ujar Sasuke, ia masih setia mengusap batu nisan Naruko.

"kau benar..aku selalu mengharapkan dia bahagia tanpa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan"

"dan aku ingin kau juga hidup bahagia tanpa ada rasa sakit yang kau rasakan" Sahut Sasuke. Naruto menoleh cepat, menatap maniks kelam suaminya. Seolah mencari sesuatu yang entah apa ia cari.

"ada sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi dalam takdir kita" ujar Naruto, suaranya terdengar pelan. Matanya menyiratkan luka. Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "memang sudah terlalu parah untuk di perbaiki"

"jika kau tanya bagaimana perasaan ku, kau bisa jatuhkan gelas ke lantai. Apa gelas yang sudah menjadi kepingan itu bisa kau perbaiki lagi tanpa ada kecacatan? Jawabannya adalah tidak, dan tidak akan pernah" Ucapnya. Laki-laki pirang itu menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan air mata menganak sungai di kedua pipi gembilnya.

"kau tahu?" Sasuke bertanya, ia mencabut ilalang kecil yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar makam Naruko.

"Apa?" Naruto balik bertanya, wajah manisnya tampak memerah menahan sedih.

"setelah melihat semua ini, aku memutuskan bahwa pemakaman itu bukan untuk orang mati, tapi untuk kita yang hidup" jawab nya. "maka dari itu—" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, melihat respon Naruto yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"biarkan aku memperbaiki ikatan yang telah putus karena ulah ku. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi, aku mohon" pintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Hallo, Update nya maaf telat. Kalo boleh jujur AI tuh memang orang yang serba dipengaruhi Mood. Kalo lagi mood AI selesain, kalo Gak Mood ya AI tunda dulu. Tapi AI usahain buat Selesain Fic ini kok. Soalnya AI masih mau publish fic lainnya. Fic ini udah mendekati Ending lho. Dan maaf banget, buat Readers yang gak suka sama jalan Cerita yang AI buat. Terimakasih buat saran dan kritikannya, tapi AI tetap Konsisten buat Fic ini tamat dengan apa yang udah AI rencanakan, dan sedikit saran mungkin. **


	16. Chapter 16

Konoha adalah tempat dimana ia dilahirkan, tempat dimana ia besar, menemukan cinta pertamanya, kemudian menikah, dan memiliki seorang anak yang menggemaskan. Tapi Konoha tidak selamanya ramah bagi pemilik nama Namikaze Naruto, atau yang saat ini lebih tepat di sebut Uchiha Naruto, mengingat marga suaminya adalah Uchiha maka Naruto masih berhak menggunakan nama itu.

Karena alasan klasik Naruto masih menggunakan marga suaminya, meskipun mereka sudah tidak tinggal serumah lagi. Rumah tangga mereka terombang-ambing tidak jelas di bawa kemana. Kenapa mereka masih bertahan? Atau malah, Kenapa mereka tidak bercerai saja? kau pikir cerai itu mudah? Otak pintar mu itu kau letakan dimana?

Jadi sekarang, Naruto sudah merasa single meskipun hakim belum menggetuk palu yang menandakan mereka resmi bercerai. Naru oh Naru, sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula...

"melamun terus"

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, dan Gaara sudah tiba bersama putri kecilnya dengan sebuah nampan berisi fried Chicken dan satu porsi cheese burger pesanannya. "Permisi" seorang pelayan menyapa ramah, dia juga membawakan sebuah nampan lainnya. Naruto merasa tidak enak hati, seharusnya ia membantu Gaara membawakan nampan makan siang mereka. tetapi Gaara melarangnya, dan meminta Naruto supaya duduk manis sementara dirinya memesan makanan. Lalu ada Sakura yang ikut serta dengan Gaara supaya ayahnya tidak salah memesankan makanan untuknya.

"ah, iya..hehehe" Naruto tertawa salah tingkah. Sakura kecil segera berlari ke arah Naruto, dan duduk di pangkuan laki-laki berwajah manis itu.

"kau itu manja sekali, Sakie" kata Gaara, selepas pelayan itu undur diri dari hadapan mereka. Sakura memeletkan lidahnya ke arah sang ayah, seolah meledek ayahnya dan tidak mempedulikan komentar sang ayah betapa manjanya dia.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "tidak apa-apa, Menma juga suka seperti ini" Sakura sedikit merenggut tidak suka ketika Naruto mulai membahas Menma, yang ia ketahui adalah anak kandung Naruto.

"kau itu terlalu memanjankannya, Naruto" ujar Gaara, sisi tegas seorang ayah mulai terlihat mengingat gadis kecilnya itu tidak lama lagi akan menjadi seorang gadis.

"papa iri"

"Sakie"

"Biarkan saja, ma.. blee"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : M For Marriage Life**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Hurt Comfort**

**WARNING : GAJE, OOC, Typo(s), ABAL, AU, BL, Gender Bend, NO FLAME!**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Menma, bocah yang akan beranjak delapan tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil yang bergelayut manja pada sang ibu. Hari ini para guru sedang mengadakan rapat, sehingga Menma pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Bocah laki-laki itu meminta pada paman Myura yang bertugas menjemputnya itu mengantarnya ke tempat ibunya bekerja.

Menma melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuat paman Myura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah lucu majikan ciliknya yang tengah di landa cemburu.

"MAMA!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah seorang bocah cilik yang tidak berada jauh dari tempatnya duduk sambil memangku Sakura. Menma dan Sakura saling melempar tatapan tajam, pertemuan pertama mereka yang membuat kedua anak kecil itu sudah menunjukan ketidaksukaan mereka masing-masing.

"M..Menma" Naruto jadi salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Uchiha kecil itu berlari mendekati sang ibu dan menarik pergelangan tangan pria berwajah cantik itu. Tetapi Sakura langsung merengek manja, dan menahan kepergian 'ibu'nya itu.

"ini mama ku!" seru Sakura galak.

Menma tidak suka medengarnya, "kamu ini gila ya? Ini mama ku!" Menma ikut berteriak. Tidak butuh waktu lama membuat Temujin, dan beberapa pegawai lainnya segera bergerumul menyaksikan aksi dua anak kecil yang memperebutkan laki-laki manis yang mereka klaim sebagai ibu mereka.

"**dia itu mama ku/kamu ini siapa sih? dia ini mama kandung ku!" **

Naruto benar-benar tidak berdaya ketika dua anak kecil itu menarik kedua tangannya. Menma yang menarik tangan kirinya, dan Sakura yang menarik tangan kanannya.

"hey..hey..sudah-sudah!" Temujin maju beberapa langkah dan menengahi keduanya. Menma dan Sakura cemberut. "Tapi paman, mama Naru kan mama nya Menma" Kata Menma, berapi-api. Sakura pun tidak mau kalah, ia maju beberapa langkah dan melempar Menma dengan sepatu nya. "tidak, ini mama ku!" wajah cantiknya sudah akan menangis.

Tapi alih-alih Sakura yang menangis, justru malah Menma lah yang menangis. ia menahan sakit dan malu dipertontonkan banyak orang. sehingga bocah Uchiha itu menjerit keras. Diikuti oleh tangis Sakura yang membuat suasana semakin ricuh.

"ara..ara..kemarilah!" Naruto bersimpuh di atas lantai, ia meminta kedua anak itu untuk saling mendekat. Menma di sisi kiri, sementara Sakura di sisi kanan. "mulai sekarang kalian adalah saudara" sang ibu berusaha menghibur. Tangisannya sudah berhenti, namun masih terisak pelan. Baik Menma dan Sakura, anak itu tetap terisak dan memeluk Naruto.

"mama adalah mama kalian, mama nya Menma, dan mama nya Sakie" ibu muda itu berkata lagi.

"ta..tapi, ma?" Sakura tampak tidak setuju.

"Mama kan mama nya Menma, mama yang sudah melahirkan Menma, hiks"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, mengecup singkat kening putra semata wayangnya itu. "Sakie memang bukan anak kandung Mama, tapi sekarang Sakie juga anak mama karena Sakie—"

"pokoknya Menma gak setuju!" seru Menma, kesal.

"huweee.. Mama, Menma jahat.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau ini kenapa?" Kyuubi menahan tawa ketika melihat keponakannya itu terus menerus merenggut sejak kedatangannya ke cafe tempat mama nya bekerja. Memang agak gila kalau saat ini Kyuubi malah keluyuran tidak jelas sementara pernikahannya dengan si sulung Uchiha itu di depan mata.

Lihat saja, calon pengantin mana yang terus menerus hang out ketika kebanyakan pengantin harus berada di dalam rumah sampai hari pernikahan berlangsung. Kyuubi itu gila, Itachi sendiri pun mengakui hal itu. tapi entah bagaimana ia malah bisa jatuh cinta pada orang gila. Omong-omong gila, Itachi sendiri pun juga gila.

"huh" Menma mendengus kesal, bocah lucu itu terus memasang wajah jutek menyebalkan ala Uchiha.

Menurut cerita Naruto, Kyuubi bisa tahu kalau anak itu sedang dilanda cemburu yang berlebihan pada sang ibu. Menma tidak suka dengan Sakura, gadis cilik yang selalu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'mama'.

Hell ya, tidak ada yang boleh memanggil Naruto itu dengan sebutan 'mama' selain Menma. Bocah itu egois, sangat egois malah. Kyuubi tersenyum miring melihat sang keponakan yang ia ajak nongkrong di sebuah cafe—Naruto tidak mau diajak pergi, alhasil Menma lah yang diajak oleh si Orange Evil itu kabur sementara dari rumah.

"kau bilang kau mau adik, tapi bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seorang kakak kalau melihat gadis kecil yang bukan adik mu itu memanggil ibu mu dengan sebutan 'mama'? lalu bagaimana kalau seandainya kau benar-benar punya adik, dan kau marah jika adik mu itu lebih dimanja oleh mama mu?" Kyuubi memasukan sepotong cake dadu kecil ke dalam mulutnya.

Menma menoleh cepat ke arah sang paman, memandang laki-laki 32 tahunan itu dengan seksama. "tapi Menma tidak suka sama anak itu!" Menma manyun, menampik kritikan sang paman yang menunjuk kalau dia adalah orang yang egois. Tipe Koleris-Melankolis macam Menma ini memang paling sulit menerima toleransi. Sifat alami kebanyakan orang-orang Uchiha yang kadang membuat Kyuubi jengkel menghadapi orang-orang sok perfect itu.

"lalu kau juga tidak akan menyukai adik mu, begitu?" Kyuubi bertanya lagi. sengaja memangcing anak Uchiha itu untuk berdebat. Menma terdiam, Kyuubi tertawa dalam hati. Batinnya bertanya, kenapa jadi membicarakan soal adik? Seolah Menma akan mendapatkan seorang adik segera. Mentang-mentang anak itu ingin punya adik.

"tidak, paman. Menma akan menyukai adik kecil" kata Menma, menahan tangis.

Kyuubi memeluk bocah itu sesaat, "kalau kau menyayangi adik mu, kau juga harus menyayangi Sakura juga seperti kau menyayangi adik mu. Ya, setidaknya kau juga belajar jadi seorang kakak selagi mama papa mu itu berusaha" Ujar Kyuubi, terkesan ambigu.

Tapi toh Menma tidak mengerti, biarkan saja Kyuubi berbicara melantur seperti itu. memang dari sananya kan sulung Namikaze itu tidak beres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak dua jam lalu Sara terus-terusan mengomel begitu tahu putra sulungnya itu pergi entah kemana. Ditambah lagi, pria sinting yang tidak sinting itu telah mengajak keponakannya pergi tanpa pamit dengan orang rumah. Bukan masalah jika Kyuubi pergi dan menghamburkan tabungannya seperti orang stress. Yang menjadi masalah itu, Kyuubi pergi bersama Menma. Ada banyak kemungkinan bocah itu tertular tingkah laku tidak beres sang paman.

"anak itu, bla—bla—bla—bla"

Naruto menghela napas pelan, semua orang rumah dibuat kelimpungan dengan tingkah calon pengantin itu. Kyuubi memang suka seenaknya sendiri, membuat aturan di atas aturan yang sudah di tetapkan. "sudahlah, bu. Menma aman bersama kakak" Naruto mencoba menenangkan sang ibu.

Menghela napas pelan, akhirnya Sara merasa lelah mengomel. Wanita paruh baya itu pun memilih duduk di samping putra bungsunya yang sedang asyik mengupas jeruk. "ibu mau?" Tawar Naruto. Sara mengangguk pelan, diambilnya dua butir jeruk dan memakannya, meresapi rasa asam manis buah berwarna cerah itu.

"kau sudah memberikan Menma hadiah?" tanya Sara.

Hadiah? Oh, Naruto jadi ingat kejadian dimana Menma yang tidak mau bertegur sapa dengannya setelah kejadian dimana Naruto memintanya untuk menjadi kakak dari Sakura, putra Sahabatnya (Gaara).

"oh, maaf. Dia sedang marah pada mu, kan" Sara berkata cepat, ada niat menggoda ibu muda itu. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "padahal aku hanya ingin mereka cepat akrab, bu. Itu saja" ucap Naruto, terdengar pasrah. Sara tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto, "bagaimana anak itu bisa jadi seorang kakak ya" timpal Sara.

Mata belo Naruto melebar seiring dengan candaan Sara mengenai seorang adik untuk Menma. "a..aku tidak berencana memberikan dia adik, bu" wajahnya merona malu.

"memangnya aku bilang kau akan memberikannya? Kan tidak. Cepat atau lambat kau sendiri juga akan memberinya seorang adik" kata Sara, menggoda Naruto.

Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "dia ingin sekali punya adik, lho" goda sang ibu, menusuk-nusuk pipi gembil Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik itu. "a..apa?" tanya Naruto, salah tingkah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Naruto?" tanya Itachi—menyeruput secangkir teh hijau dengan anggun.

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, meletakan buku tersebut di atas meja dalam keadaan tertutup. Menarik napas keras sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kakak sulungnya itu.

"semuanya baik-baik saja" jawabnya, kelewat singkat.

Itachi mengangguk paham, kemudian ia melanjutkan menikmati teh hijaunya tanpa pertanyaan lagi. dia hapal betul bagaimana sifat adiknya, Uchiha sulung itu pun enggan mengusik sang adik dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang akan membuat papa nya Menma itu semakin merasa down.

Membiarkan adiknya berbicara dengan sendiri adalah pilihan Itachi. mungkin itulah mengapa Itachi termasuk ke dalam kakak laki-laki idaman di setiap keluarga. Dia orang yang pengertian dan tipe yang sering memberikan motivasi (yah, meskipun motivasi yang ia berikan sering melenceng dari logika orang-orang normal).

"aku bertemu dengannya di makam Naruko"

"kapan?" tanya Itachi, pria pecinta teh hijau itu terlihat antusias sekali.

"3 hari yang lalu"

"sejak satu bulan kematian Naruko, hanya dia yang tidak pernah mengunjungi makam adiknya. Aku tahu alasannya kenapa, dan itu wajar. Tapi aku malah tidak tahu kalau Naruto akan pergi ke sana—ya, meskipun diam-diam" Itachi berkata, lagi ia meletakan cangkir antik nya itu dengan gaya elegant nya.

"jujur aku senang dia baik-baik saja" Sasuke tersenyum simpul mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang istri.

Itachi berdehem pelan, ia jarang sekali melihat senyum tulus di wajah adik bungsunya itu. "kau tidak membicarakan soal perceraian kan" tuding Itachi.

"tentu saja tidak, aku memang brengsek tapi aku masih bisa menghargai perasaannya"

"ya, setidaknya orang brengsek pun juga punya batas, kan" sahut Itachi.

"aku memintanya untuk memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi" Gumam Sasuke, sorot matanya terlihat sendu sekali. Mungkin terlalu banyak menyimpan rasa cinta yang tak terbalas membuat Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh itu benar-benar berubah dari sifat aslinya. Kedua sifat mereka memang sangat berbeda, bagai bumi dan langit. Tapi Sasuke sadar, jika perbedaan itulah yang membuat keduanya bisa terlihat sempurna meskipun ada banyak yang harus di perjuangkan.

"kau?"

"yah, jika aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi yang terbaik untuknya aku akan melepasnya dan membiarkan Menma ikut dengannya" jawabnya, lirih.

"dulu ada banyak peluang, tapi kau mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya tidak pantas kau meminta kesempatan lagi padanya. tetapi jika kau mencintainya, aku akan terus mendukung mu" Itachi menepuk pelan bahu sang adik.

"seharusnya dia tidak memberikan kesempatan lagi, tapi dia tersenyum dan sudi memberikan kesempatan untuk ku" ujar Sasuke, rasanya senang kalau mau tahu.

"dia hanya tidak mau melihat wajah dingin mu itu terus mengemis saja, Sasuke" canda Itachi. Sasuke mendelik tajam, kemudian memukul kepala Itachi dengan Koran yang ada di atas meja. "aduhhh, sopan sedikit!" Keluh Itachi, tapi kemudian dia tertawa karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang lucu.

"lalu?" tanya Itachi.

"untuk saat ini, kami sama-sama memberikan waktu satu sama lain. Dia yang memberikan waktu pada ku untuk berubah dan memperbaiki diri, dan dia yang ku berikan waktu untuk bisa memaafkan ku kembali dengan saling tidak bertemu untuk beberapa waktu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi begitu" sahut Sasori, manggut-manggut mengerti setelah mendengar penuturan bocah 7 tahun yang saat ini tengah berada di pangkuannya. Menma mengangguk pelan, wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu murung lagi.

"Menma" ayah angkatnya itu memanggil namanya dengan suara berat yang masih bisa terbilang lembut—tipe ayah yang pengertian, mungkin.

Menma mendongak, di hatinya masih terasa dongkol dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut merah jambu yang selalu memanggil ibunya 'mama'. Mereka berada di taman belakang rumah Sasori, sambil menemani Deidara yang sedang menjemur pakaian di luar. Entahlah, Deidara memang sangat suka menjemur pakaian di luar, padahal rumah mereka masih terlalu luas untuk membangun sebuah ruangan khusus menjemur.

Tetapi Deidara lebih suka suasana outdoor seperti ini. pakaian yang terkena pancaran sinar mentari nantinya akan menimbulkan aroma yang alami, entah bagaimana Deidara bisa menyukai baunya, tapi itu masih terkesan aneh bagi Sasori. Ah, tapi biarkan saja, selagi istri tercintanya itu bahagia Sasori tidak akan pernah melarangnya.

"Menma pernah bilang sama papa, kalau Menma ingin punya adik" kata Sasori, sepertinya nasihat laki-laki Akasuna ini akan sama dengan nasihat paman nya. si Kyuubi, yang saat ini entah berada dimana.

"iya, tapi kan Sakura itu bukan adik kandung Menma" anak itu masih sempat berdalih. Deidara yang mendengarnya tersenyum lembut, tidak berusaha mendekati putra sahabatnya itu dan malah membiarkan suaminya yang menghibur Menma. _Hitung-hitung belajar jadi ayah_, pikirnya.

"jadi Menma tidak sayang Sakura gitu?" Tanya Sasori, dua maniks hazel nya menatap Menma kecewa.

"eungg..itu" Menma ragu akan menjawab apa.

Merasakan usapan lembut dari tangan besar di kepalanya itu, membuat Menma benar-benar merasa tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Senyum lembut Sasori terlihat di wajah tampannya, ah, lelaki ini tidak pernah memarahi Menma atau pun meninggalkan Menma saat bocah itu kesepian. Dia bahkan sempat bertanya-tanya, mengapa dari awal bukan Sasori saja yang menjadi ayahnya? Tapi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan. Meskipun ayahnya brengsek, Menma tetap menyayangi laki-laki Uchiha itu mengingat status 'Ayah Kandung' masih melekat dalam dirinya.

"berarti kalau 'twinkle' lahir Menma tidak akan menyayanginya, ya?" Sasori bertanya, lagi.

"Menma pasti sayang twinkle, pa!" seru Menma, kalau ini dia sungguh-sungguh.

"kalau begitu Menma juga harus sayang Sakura"

"kenapa?"

Sasori terkekeh pelan, dicubitnya hidung bangir Menma. Yakin, Sasori sangat yakin kelak ketika Menma besar, bocah Uchiha ini akan menjadi laki-laki tampan yang mempunyai beragam macam pesona seperti ayahnya. "Menma tahu tidak? Selama ini Mama Naru menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya, karena Sakura tidak punya mama lagi"

"memangnya mama nya Sakura kemana?" maniks sapphire nya tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasori.

"Mama dan papa nya Sakura sudah pergi jauh sekali, ke rumah Tuhan yang paling indah" jawab Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ting..Tong.._

"ah, nyonya Uchiha" paman Myura tersenyum ramah. Lelaki paruh baya itu mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke dalam. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto jarang mengunjungi mansion Uchiha. Mungkin saja itu adalah caranya untuk memaafkan Sasuke atau apa, paman Myura juga tidak tahu.

Paman Myura juga tidak berani bertanya mengenai hubungan tuan mudanya itu dengan sang istri kalau saja Sasuke tidak menceritakan sendiri bagaimana hubungan mereka. dan alasan mengapa Naruto datang kemari, itu karena sudah lebih dari 6 jam Kyuubi membawa putra semata wayangnya entah kemana. Mungkin saja Kyuubi mengantar bocah Uchiha itu ke rumah ayahnya—mengingat Menma yang sedang ngambek padanya.

"paman, kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Naruto, ah, tidak..tidak.. rumah besar itu memang selalu sepi kalau sudah pukul setengah delapan malam. Dikarenakan para maid dan butler sudah di perbolehkan memasuki ruangan mereka masing-masing sesuai jadwal yang dibuat oleh mendiang Fugaku dan istrinya, Mikoto. Mereka memang memberikan banyak tugas, tapi percayalah, Uchiha itu masih memiliki hati nurani di balik stoic face itu. dengan memberikan batas kewajaran para pelayan bekerja, pertanda bahwa tak selamanya berwajah stoic itu orang-orang jahat, kan.

"Itachi-sama ada di ruang membaca, Tuan besar sedang berada di Otto, sementara Tuan muda—"

"Paman Myura, siapa yang datang?" suara Baritone dari ruang tengah menghentikan ucapan paman Myura. Naruto sontak saja menghentikan langkahnya, terpaku di lantai seolah terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan si pemilik suara husky itu. di hapal suara ini, meskipun Itachi juga memiliki suara yang berat, tapi bertahun-tahun mereka bersama membuat Naruto cukup bisa membedakan suara kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Paman" dan benar saja, sosok jangkung berbalut kemeja putih dengan lengan yang disingsing sebatas siku, dan celana bahan hitam membuatnya terlihat seperti pangeran tampan dari negeri dongeng. Mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi dari ciri-cirinya saja Naruto ingat, sosok satu ini terlihat mirip dengan semua ciri-ciri seorang pangeran kerajaan yang diceritakan oleh ibu tirinya saat ia masih kecil.

Kedua maniks berbeda warna itu sama-sama terkejut melihat satu sama lain. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau sosok yang amat ia rindukan itu datang ke rumahnya, entah dengan maksud apa. "sa..saya permisi dulu" pamit paman Myura, merasa canggung. Lelaki paruh baya itu segera pergi dari ruang tamu dan membiarkan kedua majikannya itu berduaan saja.

"engg..ano, Sasuke"

"ya?"

"Me..Menma"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, Naruto mungkin gugup karena merasa canggung dengannya setelah pembicaraan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jujur saja, degup jantung Sasuke pun juga berdetak terlalu cepat. Tapi rona merah di wajah Naruto, membuat Sasuke benar-benar gemas melihatnya. Yang namanya cinta memang tidak kemana, begitulah kata para orang tua dulu.

"Akasuna-san bilang, Menma menginap di rumah mereka. kau tenang saja, dia tidak dalam bahaya"

Naruto menghela napas lega, ngomong-ngomong jarak berdiri mereka itu seperti sedang musuhan saja. dibilang suami istri pun, jaraknya juga terlalu jauh. 5 meter, bayangkan saja! mungkin kalau Kyuubi ada di sana, laki-laki bodoh itu pasti sudah mendorong Naruto mau pun Sasuke supaya mendekat. Apa susahnya bilang 'cinta'? susah, susah sekali bilang cinta kalau sudah disakiti, dikhianati, apalagi dipermainkan hatinya.

"Kakak mu yang mengantarnya ke sana, tapi dia tidak datang kemari" Sasuke berkata lagi. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "dia itu selalu saja berbuat semaunya" gumam Naruto. dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kyuubi masih saja kekanakan diusianya yang sudah mencapai kepala tiga. Apa benar mereka bersaudara?

"besok aku akan menjemputnya dan mengantarnya ke rumah mu"

"ti..tidak usah, Sasuke! kau kan besok kerja" Naruto menolak, dia hanya tidak mau mengganggu waktu suaminya saja. lagipula, besok Naruto juga harus berangkat kerja untuk mengawasi pekerjaan Yura, si gadis part time yang naksir berat dengan bos ganteng nya itu.

"hn, tidak apa-apa. atau kalau bisa ku antar Menma ke cafe sekaligus makan siang bersama" ujar Sasuke, benar-benar tidak peka dengan wajah merah Naruto. istrinya ini sangat manis, sangat-sangat manis seperti gula. Apalagi saat blushing seperti ini, huft, Sasuke rasanya ingin mencium pipi bulat itu.

"ke rumah saja, aku akan sangat sibuk di cafe" sahut Naruto, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"hm, Naruto"

"ya?"

"apa kau sudah memberikan hadiah untuk Menma?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa sadar tubuh keduanya sudah saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Hadiah? Oh, ya, hadiah! Hadiah kenaikan kelas untuk si tuan muda Uchiha Menma. Sudah menjadi tradisi para orang dewasa itu memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk menunjukan rasa bangga mereka terhadap bocah pintar tersebut. dan bicara soal hadiah, bahkan Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia berikan pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"belum, kau sudah?"

"belum. Aku bingung mau memberikan apa, anak itu selalu mendapatkan banyak mainan dari keluarga Uchiha, bahkan Akasuna-san pun sering memberikannya hadiah. Aku sempat berpikir untuk memberikan sesuatu yang belum pernah diberikan orang lain padanya" jawab Sasuke, menggosok pelan hidungnya yang memerah.

"aku juga begitu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus membeli apa" sahut Naruto.

"bagaimana kalau kita tanya apa yang ia mau?" usul Sasuke.

"ah, iya.. benar juga ya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KAK NARUTO~" Suara cempreng Yura membuat beberapa pelanggan yang sedang menikmati acara makan paginya menoleh ke arah gadis SMA yang baru saja tiba di cafe.

Yura memeluk tubuh ramping Naruto dan menunjukan sisi manja nya. Naruto terkekeh pelan, untung saja saat ini Naruto hanya memegang nampan kosong saja. andai saja Naruto sedang memegang pesanan, mungkin ada banyak serpihan beling yang berserakan di lantai.

"aku rindu sekali" dia berkata manja. Naruto jadi ingat pada dua anak nya yang manja itu. Yura bahkan sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai ibu visualnya, pengganti sosok ibu yang sedang ada di rumah. Menurut Yura, Naruto memiliki banyak sisi lembut, penyayang, dan juga perhatian, sangat hangat seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Temujin buru-buru keluar dari ruangannya ketika mendengar suara cempreng Yura yang sangat khas. Pria tampan itu tersenyum ketika melihat gadis SMA itu sedang menikmati sarapan pagi yang dibuatkan oleh Naruto secara Cuma-Cuma. Sudah kubilang kan, Naruto itu orang yang baik. Dia mau membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk gadis SMA yang memang bukan tanggung jawabnya. Tapi tenang saja, Naruto juga sudah membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Menma juga, mengingat Menma adalah tipe yang pencemburu—seperti papanya.

"Masakan Kakak memang selalu enak" Puji Yura, menunjukan eyes smile nya yang menggemaskan. Gadis ini tidak cantik, tapi manis dan tidak membosankan. Wajahnya yang kekanakan, sering membuat orang tertawa dan menyukainya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Temujin.

Naruto menoleh dan melempar senyum ramah pada pak bos ganteng nya itu. sementara Yura, ia mendengus pelan, dan mengacuhkan Temujin kemudian melanjutkan acara makan paginya. Kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir Naruto saat Temujin merasa gadis SMA itu mengacuhkan dirinya. Pasti terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

"kau memasak lagi, Naru?" tanya Temujin, lelaki itu duduk di samping Yura (sengaja) dan mencomot satu buah dadar gulung buatan Naruto. Yura mendelik tak suka, pasalnya, dari semua makanan yang dibuat Naruto, dadar gulungnya lah yang Yura sukai. Dan hal tidak bagus lainnya adalah saat Yura tahu makanan kesukaannya itu tinggal satu buah, dan Temujin telah memakannya.

"Paman, jangan di makan!" Yura mengomel, tapi Temujin dan Naruto malah tertawa.

"coba ambil sendiri!" seru Temujin, ia memasukan ujung dadar gulung itu ke mulutnya—tidak berniat untuk memakannya. Mungkin menggoda gadis SMA ini sudah menjadi hobi Temujin entah sejak kapan. Yura menggembungkan pipinya, persis Menma yang sedang kesal pada Naruto.

Yura hendak mengambil dadar gulung itu dengan tangannya, tapi Temujin buru-buru menyentil kening lebar gadis mungil tersebut. "Just use your lips!" goda Temujin, mengerling nakal. Yura berdecak kesal, tapi gadis Poltak (polos tak berotak) itu malah menurut dan mulai menggigit ujung dadar gulung yang lainnya. Temujin tersenyum dalam hati, mengabaikan Naruto yang menatap mereka dengan wajah dungu nya. dan beberapa pegawai lain yang bersorak 'cium-cium' seolah benar-benar meminta Temujin supaya mencium gadis polosnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menuruti permintaan Menma sebagai tanda maaf, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan benar-benar datang ke sebuah restoran keluarga sepulang dari cafe tempat ia bekerja.

'_mama harus datang ke Family House untuk makan malam bersama Menma dan papa'_ ucapan bocah Uchiha itu terus terngiang di kepala Naruto. bagaimana bisa bocah 7 tahun itu meminta suatu hal yang err—bagaimana ya mengatakannya. Pasalnya, ya, kalian tahu sendiri kan seperti apa hubungan Naruto dan suaminya itu?

Tapi kalau menolak pun Menma bisa tambah marah padanya. Naruto itu paling tidak bisa melihat putra kecilnya itu cuek bebek padanya. dan lagi, rencana gila apa yang sedang Menma buat ini? Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya yang tiba-tiba saja merasa sakit. Family house adalah sebuah restoran keluarga yang paling terkenal di Konoha.

Tentu saja Naruto tahu itu, karena saat masih muda dulu Naruto sering makan siang bersama kedua sahabatnya di sana. Ah, omong-omong bagaimana dengan kabar Inuzuka Kiba? Salah satu sahabatnya yang dengar-dengar sudah menjadi seorang dokter hewan itu. tanpa terasa Naruto sudah tiba di depan halaman restoran Family house.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu" kata Naruto, berusaha tidak gugup ketika melihat sosok suaminya yang sedang duduk di samping putra mereka. Sasuke menggunakan pakaian casual yang membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dibandingkan menggunakan suit-suit mahal nya saat bekerja.

"tidak apa-apa, duduklah!" sahut Sasuke, diam-diam Menma menyeringai. Bocah Uchiha itu benar-benar sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Karena ini adalah pesta kecil yang dibuat Menma, bocah kecil itu dengan sesuka hati memesan banyak makanan tanpa berpikir siapa yang akan membantunya menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu. tapi tenang saja, perut kecilnya itu mampu mencerna banyak makanan, sekedar informasi saja, Sasuke itu pecinta makanan sebenarnya maka dari itu dia menurunkan selera makannya pada Menma. Belum lagi Naruto juga mempunyai hobi makan banyak, meskipun tubuhnya tidak gemuk berapa kali pun ia makan.

"jadi, Menma" Sasuke menjeda ucapannya. Bukan gaya nya makan sambil bicara, tapi di hadapannya kini ada Naruto yang selalu mengajak Menma mengobrol di meja makan. Istrinya itu tidak suka dengan formalitas orang-orang kaya, karena bagi Naruto meja makan itu memiliki peran penting komunikasi keluarga selain untuk makan.

"hum?" Menma menoleh, pipi tembamnya semakin menggembung karena nasi di dalam mulutnya. Belum lagi sisa-sisa noda saus BBQ di pipinya itu membuatnya semakin terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Papa ingin memberikan Menma sebuah hadiah, papa pikir Menma sudah terlalu banyak mainan. Dan papa ingin memberikan hadiah yang belum pernah Menma miliki, papa dan mama sudah sepakat untuk hal ini" kata Sasuke, dia tersenyum simpul melihat pola makan Menma itu. lain kali ia akan memuji anaknya gendut, supaya anak itu menghentikan aksi gila makannya itu.

"wah, bagus dong pa" Menma sudah menelan makanannya. Menatap sang ayah dengan binar-binar menggemaskan di mata birunya itu.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, mencubit gemas pipi tembam buah hatinya. "jadi, Menma mau hadiah apa?" tanya Naruto, mengira Menma hanya akan meminta sesuatu yang bisa ia berikan, seperti: "Liburan keluarga mungkin" kata Menma. Ya, Liburan keluarga, tentu saja baik Sasuke maupun Naruto bisa memberikannya.

"sama mama sama papa" Wait, Naruto bilang liburan kan? BUKAN LIBURAN KELUARGA BERSAMA SASUKE!

"terus Menma mau punya adik!" Menma berseru, dengan raut gembira di wajahnya.

Saat ini juga, tolong panggilkan Dokter karena tiba-tiba Naruto terkena Heart Attack!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **

**Sebelumnya AI mau ngucapin Selamat Lebaran buat Readers yang merayakannya! Oh, iya, AI mau jawab semua pertanyaan yang lebih sering ditanyain Readers ke AI.**

'_**Nanti endingnya pair off apa?'**_** Pair nya tetap Sasunaru, Readers..Maaf, buat yang gak setuju.**

'_**Ada Lemon Sasunaru nya gak?'**_** Ada kok, Cuma satu (yang ini Maaf bangetT.T) **

'_**terus gimana sama Sakie dan Gaara?**_**' Mereka tetap ada, Cuma memang nanti Gaara nemuin pasangan hidupnya sendiri.**

'_**GaaHina hint?'**_** Readers maunya gimana?**

'_**ini happy ending kan?'**_** tadinya mau dibuat sad ending, tapi nanti Readers nya kecewa**

'_**Kak AI setelah ini masih nulis Fic Sasunaru kan?'**_** ano, gak tau juga sih.. AI tiba-tiba jadi merasa sedikit asing buat nulis fic Sasunaru lagi sebenarnya. Gak tau kenapa, mungkin gara-gara AI ngebantu sahabat AI di Fandom Screenplays nulis fic kali ya, AI jadi agak ngerasa asing sama fandom yang udah Narik AI jadi Fujoshi.**

'_**Fic ini sampe berapa Chapter?'**_** Paling mentok 20 chapter, dan jujur aja ya, AI rasanya mau ketawa begitu sadar Fic ini udah lebih dari 12 chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

Hari pernikahan seharusnya menjadi hal yang sacral bagi kebanyakan calon-calon pengantin baru yang sebentar lagi melepas masa lajangnya. Begitu pun dengan Kyuubi, lelaki manis yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi pasangan seorang Uchiha Itachi itu tampak nya sudah mau diatur oleh para kerabat Namikaze. Diam di rumah mungkin bukan gaya Kyuubi, tapi lelaki itu hanya bisa menurut saja dan menjadi anak yang manis selama menanti hari pernikahannya berlangsung.

"bagaimana?" Kyuubi beranjak dari kursi rias yang ia duduki, sambil bertanya bagaimana penampilannya hari ini. yep, beberapa jam lagi persepsi pernikahannya dan Itachi akan segera berlangsung. Kyuubi sengaja berdandan sebagus mungkin agar laki-laki Uchiha itu tetap mencintainya. Wajar tidak kalau Kyuubi itu takut terlihat jelek dan nantinya Itachi malah melirik tamu undangan yang lebih baik penampilannya dibanding Kyuubi?

Naruto nyaris saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri, begitu melihat sosok ramping Kyuubi yang dibalut gaun pernikahan serta kepalanya yang tertutupi wig jingga yang membuatnya terlihat.. err—manis? Cantik? Menarik? Sexy? Terserahlah...

Tumben sekali Kyuubi mau memakai sebuah gaun yang notabene khusus untuk seorang wanita. Padahal dulu, waktu pernikahan Naruto saja adik lelakinya itu enggan menggunakan sebuah gaun dan lebih memilih menggunakan stellan jas pengantin berwarna putih, tapi tetap saja Naruto masih terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan. Dan satu yang membuat Naruto tetap menahan tawa, Kyuubi juga menggunakan pakaian dalam wanita sehingga ada bagian yang menonjol di dada Kyuubi.

"kenapa kau harus menggunakan ini, kak?" Tanya Naruto, entah bra milik siapa yang dikenakan sang kakak. Kyuubi dengan bangga menunduk dan meremas bagian dada nya yang sedikit menonjol itu. seolah-olah dia adalah model porno yang sedang melakukan adegan teasing solo nya. tentu saja Naruto nyaris muntah melihat aksi lenjeh Kyuubi yang tidak biasa itu.

"memangnya kenapa? aku jadi kelihatan sexy kan?" tanya Kyuubi, mengedipkan matanya. Hey, Naruto itu adiknya Kyuubi. Bertahun-tahun mereka bersama tentu saja membuta Naruto jijik sendiri melihat tingkah konyol kakaknya. Kyuubi memang sering melakukan hal-hal di luar batas manusia normal. Mungkin memakai gaun wanita saja Naruto masih bisa memberikan toleransi. Tapi menggunakan pakaian dalam wanita? Hell, apa-apaan itu. bahkan Author sendiri saja juga tidak tahu jenis CD apa yang dipakai oleh Kyuubi.

Sara baru saja tiba di ruangan tempat dimana Kyuubi di rias. Wanita paruh baya itu masih terlihat cantik, dengan dibalut sebuah dress merah maroon dan sepatu high heels 8 cm yang senada dengan warna dress nya. wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika melihat putra sulungnya itu hendak menggoda Naruto dengan meremas-remas bagian dada nya yang menonjol.

'bukan saudara-bukan saudara' pekik Naruto dalam hati. Kalau ada nominasi manusia terabsurd yang nyaris punah, mungkin Naruto akan mencantumkan nama Kyuubi Namikaze di urutan pertama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tolong jangan sadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya saat ini! wajah tampannya benar-benar kelihatan bodoh begitu sosok bergaun putih bersurai jingga itu. membawa sebuket bunga baby breath di tangannya. semua tamu menatap bingung sosok tersebut, yah, jangankan para tamu, Itachi sendiri pun juga bingung kenapa ada seorang wanita bertubuh langsing dan memiliki postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi untuk seorang wanita asia.

"dia itu siapa?" Itachi berbisik pada seorang pastor yang akan menikahkan mereka.

"tentu saja sang mempelai" si Pastor menjawab, berbisik juga.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak mungkin ini bisa terjadi! "Bapak, saya akan menikahi seorang laki-laki bukan seorang wanita" Itachi nyaris menggila. Kemudian menoleh ke arah si wanita berambut jingga yang sedang berjalan di samping seorang laki-laki bersurai merah maroon, yang Itachi ketahui bernama Akasuna Sasori. Wanita itu mengerling nakal, membuat Itachi meneguk ludah.

Dari caranya mengerling, dia tahu siapa sosok di balik dress putih itu. "KYUUBI NAMIKAZE" tanpa sadar Itachi memekik. Ya ampun, itu Kyuubi! Calon istri—tidak, calon suami yang akan ia nikahi hari ini. tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Kyuubi memakai sebuah gaun? Bukan stelan jas pernikahan yang mereka pesan beberapa hari yang lalu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keduanya sudah saling berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain, dengan seorang pastor yang menjadi saksi hidup ungkapan janji suci keduanya. Semua janji sudah dilafalkan dengan sangat jelas, baik Itachi dan juga Kyuubi pun akhirnya sudah resmi menjadi pasangan hidup dan juga mati (mungkin).

_**Prokk..Prokkk..**_

Semua bertepuk tangan, ada juga yang menitikan air mata haru begitu melihat kedua sosok paling fenomenal itu akhirnya menyatu. Minato dan juga Sara benar-benar terharu melihat putra sulung mereka yang terkenal dengan perilaku liar 'semau gue' itu telah mendapatkan sosok dewasa yang akan menuntun Kyuubi untuk kedepannya—menggantikan Minato.

"akhirnya kau menikah juga" Deidara muncul di samping Naruto dan juga Sasori. Tadi Sasori memang menggantikan Minato mengantar Kyuubi ke hadapan Itachi, karena kondisi Minato yang masih belum begitu kuat untuk berjalan lama.

"yah, akhirnya sah juga kan" canda Sasori, memeluk bahu sempit sang istri. Kyuubi terkekeh pelan, Itachi sedang menyalami beberapa tamu sekaligus klien perusahaannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika pada akhirnya ia benar-benar menikah dengan cinta pertamanya sekaligus cinta terakhirnya.

"kakak kenapa kau malu?" tanya Naruto, ibu satu orang anak ini tengah memeluk bahu mungil putranya yang sedang bergelayut manja padanya. Deidara dan Sasori pun tertawa, pasti Kyuubi malu karena Sasori—sahabat lamanya itu mengungkit dirinya yang baru saja menikah.

"pasti dia malu karena memikirkan malam pertamanya" kata Deidara, menggoda.

"Malam pertama kau bilang? Bahkan dia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, hahaha" Sara tertawa, dia baru saja datang bersama Iruka, pelayan keluarga Namikaze yang paling setia. "IBU~~" Kyuubi merengek manja, kalau sudah ada maunya pasti dia akan memanggil Sara dengan sebutan ibu.

"kalau mengingat betapa mesumnya kak Kyuu saat di ruangan rias, itu sih pasti lebih dari 3x" Timpal Naruto, dia juga ikut menggoda sang kakak. Yup, kapan lagi dia bisa menggoda Kyuubi. Biasanya kakaknya terus yang selalu menggoda Naruto. dan untuk saat ini, melihat wajah merona Kyuubi saja sudah membuat Naruto puas bukan main.

"hey, kau! Dasar calon janda" Omel Kyuubi.

"biarkan saja, blee.. dasar perawan yang sudah tidak perawan" Naruto balik mencibir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau disini?"

Naruto menoleh, mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja tiba dengan stelan suit formal berwarna hitam. Dia baru saja tiba di hotel berbintang di daerah perbatasan Konoha dan Suna, tempat dimana Kyuubi dan Itachi melangsungkan pesta pernikahan mereka setelah ikrar janji pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan di sebuah gereja.

Dan disinilah Naruto, berada di sebuah hotel bintang lima dan harus berada satu kamar dengan suaminya karena permintaan putra kecil mereka yang merengek sebelumnya. Sasuke baru saja diberitahu Deidara, jika ia akan sekamar dengan istrinya saat di perjalanan menuju hotel Machiko, hotel mewah yang di sewa kakaknya selama resepsi pernikahan Uchiha sulung itu berlangsung.

"ah. i..iya" Naruto menoleh, tergagap begitu melihat laki-laki tampan itu. seharusnya ia tidak menuruti permintaan Menma beserta para kerabat Uchiha dan Namikaze. Bisa saja ia menolak permintaan Menma, tapi menolak kerabat Uchiha seperti para tetua clan? Bagaimana bisa.. keluarga suaminya adalah keluarga yang paling dihormati, dan Naruto harus bisa bertindak formalitas kalau sudah menanggapi para tetua.

Lelaki bertubuh ramping itu duduk di kursi kayu di sebuah balkon hotel mewah itu sambil menikmati angin malam. "tidak dingin?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, sambil mendudukan bokongnya di samping Naruto. jantungnya berdegup cepat, Sasuke benar-benar senang bisa melihat Naruto bisa sedekat ini tanpa ada Menma.

"maaf, apa kau keberatan aku disini? Aku bisa menyewa satu kamar lagi untuk ku tempati" tanya Sasuke, saat melihat Naruto yang tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya.

"B..bukan begitu, hanya saja—" Naruto menundukan kepalanya, gugup.

Sasuke menarik senyum simpul, "tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti" sahut Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu pun beranjak dari duduknya, hendak meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Mungkin istri pertamanya itu memerlukan waktu sendirian untuk merenung.

"bisakah kita bicara?" tanya Naruto, mendongakan kepalanya. Membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke berbalik arah, melihat sang istri menatap sarat makna padanya.

"waktu ku selamanya milik mu, Naruto" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan kembali duduk di samping Naruto. apa dia sedang menggombal? Tetapi Sasuke bukan orang yang ahli menggombal. Dan kenyataan yang membuat Sasuke merasa aneh, kalau ternyata cinta telah membuatnya menjadi seorang penggombal ulung yang nyaris terlihat pembual omong kosong di mata istrinya.

Semua orang muda selalu mengatakan cinta, cinta, dan cinta. Apa mereka pernah membicarakan pengorbanan? Mengalah? Bukan Cuma sekedar embel-embel palsu di bibir. Tapi kerja nyata yang ditunjukan pada orang yang mereka cintai. Sasuke menarik napas pelan, mungkin inilah yang namanya hari kebalikan. Saat dimana ia merasakan perasaan Naruto yang dulu saat Sasuke enggan menatap matanya yang bulat dan basah itu.

"soal perceraian kita"

"itu, aku bisa mencarikan seorang pengacara untuk mu" Sasuke menyahut cepat.

"bukan..bukan itu, tolong dengarkan aku dulu!" pinta Naruto.

"ah, maaf" ucapnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya sejak masih kanak-kanak untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Menma juga seperti itu, mungkin saja ia mendapatkan kebiasaan itu dari sang ibu.

"aku berpikir jika kita berpisah akan jadi apa Menma nanti. Dia terlalu manja pada mu dan juga aku. meskipun anak itu kadang terlihat dewasa, tapi sungguh dia hanya anak-anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa" ujar Naruto.

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau membahas soal ini, Naruto" kata Sasuke, kemudian berkata kembali, "tapi jika kau yang memulai untuk membahas ini juga tidak apa-apa"

"Sasuke, apa aku egois?" tanya Naruto. menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Dua warna lain itu saling bertemu, tolong jangan meminta lebih! Biarkan semuanya berjalan sebagaimana takdir menuntun. Ada rasa sakit, kecewa, dan luka pada kelereng biru itu. setidaknya itulah yang dilihat kelereng hitam sekarang ini.

"ku mohon jangan menilai seperti itu, kau membuat ku sakit, Naruto" Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan kanan Naruto dan meletakannya di dada. Maniks biru Naruto menatap sendu lelaki berkulit pucat itu. "kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, aku yang salah, aku yang salah. Kau hanya korban di sini" dia berkata lagi.

Jika Sasuke bisa memutar waktu, dia pasti akan mencintai Naruto tanpa ada penghianatan. Kenapa dia baru mengetahui kebenaran saat dimana orang yang ia cintai perlahan-lahan telah terkikis rasa cintanya? Sasuke bisa, bisa gila rasanya.

Direngkuhnya tubuh ramping itu, membenamkan kesedihannya pada dada bidangnya itu. "tolong jangan membenci diri sendiri, Naruto" bisik Sasuke, mengecup pucuk rambut pirang sang istri. Naruto mulai terisak, tidak pernah terbesit dalam hatinya bahwa hal ini akan semakin rumit. Kalau ditanya, _'apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?' _bolehkah ia menjawab jujur? Bahkan tiada hari tanpa memikirkan Sasuke, rumah tangganya, dan juga putra kecil mereka yang ia cintai.

Naruto memisahkan jarak beberapa centi diantara mereka. menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang kian hari makin terlihat pucat. Suaminya ini bahkan bekerja seperti tidak mengenal waktu. "kau adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab, Sasuke" Naruto berkata lirih. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "kau yang mengajarinya" sahut Sasuke.

"tapi kau sudah berhasil"

"aku tahu"

"dan itu telah menjadi masalah bagi ku" Naruto berkata—kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. "setiap kali ku coba untuk melupakan mu, atau satu menit saja untuk berhenti mencintai dirimu, aku tidak akan pernah mampu" lanjutnya.

"bahkan jika kau meminta ku untuk mati, aku akan mati, Naruto" selanjutnya mereka benar-benar menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan ciuman. Ciuman pertama mereka yang begitu hangat dan penuh kasih sayang tanpa ada nafsu seperti saat pertama Sasuke menciumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah berada di bawah Sasuke yang terus mencumbu mesra bibir plum nya itu. tanpa ampun, seakan bibir itu adalah candu bagi seorang Uchiha bungsu yang gila itu.

Naruto mulai membalas ciuman itu, mengikuti tempo yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke. "eungggmmm" Naruto melenguh saat Sasuke mulai menggerayangi bongkahan kenyal nya yang masih tertutup celana lalu sedikit meremasnya.

Lidah mereka saling bertautan, ada rembesan saliva di ujung bibir Naruto. Sasuke adalah kisser yang handal. Naruto benar-benar merasa kewalahan, kedua tangannya mulai meremas surai raven suaminya tanpa ia sadari.

Bahkan mereka juga tidak peduli dimana mereka melakukannya, dinginnya angin malam sudah tidak menjadi masalah lagi. Sasuke ingin merasakannya lagi, merasakan rasanya bibir ranum Naruto seperti yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sasuke hanya mau Naruto, jujur, hanya istri nya lah yang ia inginkan saat ini.

**...**

Suara derit ranjang mengalun di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih. Di atas ranjang king size itu Nampak dua insan sedang bergumul.

Sesekali terdengar suara desahan lirih mengiringi setiap hentakan-hentakan keras.

Sepasang tangan caramel meremat bed cover saat tubuh putih pucat di atasnya mulai menghentakan tubuhnya, memberikan rasa nikmat untuk keduanya. Cairan putih kental berbau aneh, sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi.

Naruto Uchiha, lelaki manis itu terus menggigit bibi bawahnya hingga berdarah. Dia sudah tidak tahu dari kapan ia bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. 'Hand On Knees' atau yang lebih dikenal dengan istilah Doggy Style. Kedua tangannya sudah tidak kuat lagi, namun Sasuke masih belum puas menggempur lubang bagian bawahnya.

"angghhhh" desahnya.

Entah dari kapan itu terjadi, Sasuke sangat menyukai desahan Naruto. bagaimana bisa ia bersikap hypocrite sekarang? Nyatanya tubuh Naruto mampu membuatnya seolah candu baginya.

"Ohh...ahhhh" Naruto semakin meremat bed cover, ini terlalu nikmat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia keluar, sementara Sasuke masih belum keluar sekali pun.

"nnnnnhh"

Tubuh Naruto ambruk saat Sasuke berhasil mengeluarkan klimaks pertamanya di dalamnya. Sasuke jatuh menimpa tubuh langsing Naruto, kecupan sayang ia berikan tepat di tengkuk Naruto.

Sasuke bangkit dari tubuh yang ia tindih. Berpaling ke samping Naruto dan berbaring di sana. Ia perhatikan wajah manis Naruto yang memerah, penuh peluh, dan mencoba mengatur napas. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka lewati.

"terimakasih" ucap Sasuke, lelaki tampan itu bangkit dan menyelimuti tubuh polos Naruto dengan selimut yang sedari tadi tergelatak begitu saja di atas lantai.

Naruto belum sepenuhnya tertidur, ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan suaminya yang mengucapkan kata terimakasih padanya.

"hm" Naruto hanya bergumam, tubuhnya terasa lelah, dan agak sakit selepas melakukan ini.

"aku mencintai mu" bisik Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kalian melakukannya?" Itachi bertanya, tidak percaya.

Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk Sasuke yang mengetuk kamar hotelnya hanya untuk bercerita. Sementara kalau ingat semalam, seharusnya ia masih berbaring di atas ranjang di samping tubuh sexy Kyuubi yang semalam suntuk harus rela tubuhnya di gempur habis oleh suaminya itu.

"Aku tahu ini cukup gila" Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya kasar. Ia bahkan merutuki kelakuannya semalam yang terlalu terbawa suasana romantis yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, "kau memang gila"

Sasuke meletakan kepalanya di atas meja, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan tanpa mempedulikan Itachi yang masih terlalu sibuk dengan teh hijau nya.

"untung Menma tidak bersama kalian" kata Itachi. dia tidak bisa membayangkan andai kata Menma menginap di kamar Sasuke. pantas saja semalaman ia tidak melihat baik Naruto maupun Sasuke. bahkan saat Sara men-dial nomor Naruto pun, laki-laki manis itu tidak mengangkat ponselnya.

"Aku harus apa" Gumam Sasuke, ia Nampak acak-acakan sekali. Tapi kalau dibanding Kyuubi di atas ranjang lebih acak-acakan Kyuubi sih.

Itachi tertawa lagi, adiknya ini memang tipikal pria yang pemalu dibalik sifat jutek dan tampang datarnya itu. "memangnya kau menyesal? Ku rasa juga tidak"

"Tubuh Naruto itu jadi seperti candu bagi ku" sahut Sasuke.

Kemudian Itachi tertawa lagi, "tinggal tunggu Menma punya adik saja"

Sasuke berharap Itachi tersedak teh nya saat ini juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar dari kamar menuju dapur—hendak membuat sarapan. Tubuh bagian belakangnya masih terasa sakit, mengingat olahraga semalam bersama Sasuke hanya akan membuatnya merona lagi.

Setelah setengah jam ia berkutat membersihkan diri, ia memang sudah merasa lapar. Dia bertanya-tanya kemana Sasuke pergi, karena sejak ia membuka mata tak ada sosok Sasuke di sampingnya.

"selamat pagi" Sasuke menyapa, senyumnya cerah sekali.

Mulutnya terbuka dengan tatapan dungu, di meja makan sudah tersedia sepiring pancake dan segelas susu putih yang ia yakini Sasuke lah yang membuatnya. Pipinya semakin merona lagi saat melihat penampilan Sasuke dengan cardigan hitam dan kaos putih serta celana training abu-abu yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya.

"mau kopi?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke menyeruput secangkir kopi yang ia pegang. "duduklah! Kau pasti lapar ya?" Sasuke mempersilahkan istrinya untuk segera duduk dan menikmati sarapannya.

Jam di dinding mungkin sudah menunjukan pukul 10 siang, dan Naruto merasa menyesal telah bangun siang-siang dan melalaikan tugasnya.

"apa masih sakit?" tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya, tampangnya polos sekali.

Dan saat itu juga Naruto yang sedang mengunyah pancake nya terbatuk-batuk. Sasuke buru-buru menepuk pelan punggung sempit istrinya, dan membiarkan Naruto meneguk susu full cream UHT yang Sasuke siapkan untuknya.

"ah..maaf..maaf" ucap Sasuke.

Batuk nya sudah agak reda, "tidak apa-apa, a..aku hanya sedikit terkejut" kata Naruto.

Sasuke menepuk keningnya pelan, mengapa ia bisa sebodoh ini? atau mungkin pertanyaan yang kelewat frontal dan membuat sang istri terkejut bukan main.

"Menma sedang ada di rumah Ibu mu"

Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, meski perasaan dag dig dug itu masih ia rasakan. "a..ah Menma, apa dia sudah sarapan?" tanya Naruto. dia baru ingat semalam ia musti tidur bersama Sasuke atas permintaan putra semata wayang mereka yang saat ini sedang berada di rumah neneknya.

"tentu saja, kau jangan khawatir" Sasuke mengulas senyum simpul.

Lama mereka saling diam, setelah membicarakan soal putra mereka. akhirnya Sasuke kembali membuka suara. "soal yang tadi malam" ada jeda di kalimatnya.

Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan setengah dari pancake nya pun mendongakan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk menatap Sasuke.

"maaf aku terlalu terbawa suasana" ucap Sasuke, ia benar-benar menyesal andai Naruto marah padanya yang telah sangat berani menyetubuhinya.

Senyum terpatri di wajah manis Naruto. "tidak apa-apa, mungkin ini yang diinginkan Menma"

"dan awal yang baik untuk kita juga kan?"

Sontak saja Sasuke terkejut, apalagi Naruto mengatakannya sambil tersenyum manis seperti itu. seolah tak ada lagi ketakutan di mata Naruto saat berhadapan dengan dirinya. "kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri mu juga, Naruto" ujar Sasuke, seraya membelai pipi chubby sang istri.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak..tidak..bukan seperti itu"

"lalu seperti apa?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya yang masih terlihat bengkak. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "baiklah kalau begitu..apa kau masih lapar? Aku bisa memasak nasi goreng untuk mu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar ingin punya adik?"

Sara menatap cucunya dengan tatapan terkejut. Menma di samping nya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"dan kau juga yang mengatur rencana supaya ayah dan ibu mu tidur sekamar?" Minato bertanya.

"habis aku iri saja dengan teman-teman ku yang sudah punya adik, masak aku tidak" Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sang nenek mengusap lembut surai ravennya. "aahhh, nenek jangan mengacak rambut ku! Ini susah tahu"

Minato tertawa gemas, cucunya ini memang bertingkah layaknya orang dewasa. Tapi nyatanya Menma kan masih bocah, usianya saja baru 8 tahun.

"Papa mu akan menjemput mu pukul 1 nanti, dia bilang mama mu merindukan diri mu tuh" ujar sang nenek.

"apa adik bayinya sudah jadi?"

Menma menatap penuh tanya sang nenek, alhasil Sara yang mendengar pertanyaan frontal cucunya pun terkejut bukan main. "hey, siapa yang mengajari mu bicara seperti itu?"

"paman Kyuu bilang kalau mama dan papa tidur bersama maka bisa menghasilkan adik bayi, nek"

Minato dan Sara face palm, mungkin nanti ia akan menghajar anak sulungnya yang telah mengajari keponakannya itu dengan pemikiran-pemikiran ambigu seorang Kyuubi.

"tapi nenek jangan marah sama Menma, kan yang mengusulkan mama dan papa tidur bersama paman Kyuu" Menma berkata polos.

Sara mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesal, sementara Minato tertawa salah tingkah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

_**A/N : Hello..AI Comes Back! Sorry ya Kalo AI Update nya lama. Duh, AI sempat hilang ide buat nerusin Fic ini. tapi Readers, maaf ya kalau AI sering ngecewain kalian. AI memang payah banget. Dan soal Chapter kemarin, AI dapet banyak banget Flamers. Mereka gak suka sama fic ini yang katanya semakin lebay, payah, dan bla..bla..bla..**_

_**Tapi AI gak peduli, AI Cuma mau nerusin fic ini sampai tamat. Suka gak suka ya terserah. Kalau mau baca silahkan enggak yaudah. AI akan lebih respect lagi kalau kalian cukup tau diri untuk itu.**_

_**Hmm..untuk next Chapter, bisa ditunggu. Update nya gak akan setelat chapter ini. Semoga kalian gak bosen ya sama AI:')**_


	18. Happy Ending?

"5 jam ma, 5 jam"

Naruto tersenyum simpul saat mendengar putra semata wayangnya mengigau. Putranya ajaib, begitulah ia menarik kesimpulan. Ini sudah pagi, dan Menma tidak seharusnya masih berada di alam mimpinya.

"apa dia sudah bangun?"

Sosok Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyembul dari depan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Dia sudah lebih segar, karena baru saja mandi.

"belum, sepertinya masih lelah" Naruto menepuk pelan punggung sempit Menma.

Sasuke masih di depan pintu, laki-laki Uchiha itu terlihat sedang menghapus liquid-liquid air yang menetes dari rambut raven nya.

"maklum saja, aku menjemputnya pukul 6 sore dan baru tiba di sini jam 10 malam" ujar Sasuke.

Sepertinya liburan mereka di perbatasan ini sedikit tertunda, karena si biang kerok nya pun masih nyaman di atas spring bed tebal nan lembut itu. sang ayah maju menggantikan peran mama nya yang bertugas membangunkan putra kecil mereka.

"kalau kau mengusapnya seperti itu dia malah semakin nyenyak" Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Mau bagaimana lagi? usapan lembut seorang ibu adalah pengantar tidur yang baik kan?

Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "kau urus dulu putra mu, aku ingin membuat sarapan" kata Naruto, sang ibu pun akhirnya berlalu hendak membuatkan keluarga kecil itu sarapan.

"hm" sahut Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terhitung sudah 5 bulan yang lalu Deidara menerima kabar kehamilannya yang sudah genap 2 bulan. Itu tandanya kandungannya pun juga sudah berusia 7 bulanan kan? Dan penyebab seorang Akasuna Deidara selalu berada di dalam rumah, juga karena paksaan suaminya yang cenderung protektif sekali pada calon buah hati mereka.

"kalau bayi nya laki-laki?"

Sasori menunduk sedikit, hanya untuk melihat maniks azure sang istri yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki Akasuna itu.

"kau ingin anak laki-laki?"

Deidara mendengus pelan, "ditanya kok malah balik bertanya"

Terkekeh pelan, semenjak kehamilan Deidara pipi tirus istrinya itu jadi terlihat gembil dan menggemaskan. Sasori gemas, makanya ia sering menggigitnya pelan atau menariknya sampai Deidara kesal sendiri jadinya.

"kalau aku sih laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja" jawab Sasori, diiringi senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Boleh juga" gumam Deidara.

Sejak hamil juga Deidara jadi sering bermanja-manja pada suaminya ini. ya seperti sekarang ini, meskipun niat awal hanya untuk membangunkan suaminya dari alam mimpi. Wanita berambut pirang itu malah tertarik merebahkan tubuhnya di samping suaminya.

"hmm..wangi sekali" Sasori hirup aroma citrus yang keluar dari ceruk leher Deidara. Ini menenangkan, dan membuat Sasori jadi semakin mengantuk saja.

"mau bermain sebentar?" bisik Sasori, menggoda. Dia sudah memainkan payudara montok istrinya dengan telapak tangan besarnya itu. Mereka sering make out, dan Deidara juga tidak keberatan asal masih bermain aman.

"hmm, boleh"

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya, bibir Sasori sudah berada di atas nipple istrinya. Mengulumnya mesra, bak bayi kecil yang sedang kehausan. Kalau having sex di pagi hari itu Morning sex kan namanya? Tapi kalau Cuma make out di pagi hari, namanya apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya pagi ini keluarga kecil Uchiha Sasuke sedang menikmati jalan-jalannya di amusement park yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari hotel yang mereka tempati. Tapi nyatanya hujan cukup deras di luar sana, jadinya mereka Cuma duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tayangan film keluarga sambil memakan camilan yang dibuatkan oleh sang mama.

"besok saja kita perginya ya?" hibur Naruto, sambil mengusap lembut surai raven Menma. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Menma yang tidur beralaskan paha nyaman mama nya kalau sedang mengambek seperti ini.

Menma mengangguk lemah, dia juga sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk bicara. Habis suruh siapa tidur mulu? Sekarang hujan turun deras sekali, orang bilang daerah perbatasan memang memiliki iklim yang kurang stabil, percampuran iklim bahasa tenarnya. Eh? Entahlah..

"papa janji besok kau yang meng-handle liburan kita"

Menma menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang sedang membaca Koran hariannya. Kacamata masih terpasang di hidung mancung Sasuke, terlihat tampan sekali kalau mau tahu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke, heran. Begitu menoleh, tahu-tahu ia sudah disuguhi oleh tatapan gusar Naruto. dengar kata 'handle' dan 'Menma' membuat jiwa seorang ibu-ibu yang galak dari diri Naruto tentu saja keluar.

"kau ini bicara seenaknya saja! kalau Menma minta yang tidak-tidak bagaimana?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "sorry..sorry..aku lupa"

Naruto menarik napas, "bagaimana kalau kita membuat makanan saja?"

Dan kata makanan pun mampu membuat bocah kecil itu beranjak dari posisinya. "makanan?" binar-binar di mata biru Menma membuat Naruto tak mampu menahan gemas.

"aaaaa..anak mama manis sekali"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip Time..**_

Sasuke mendorong tubuh ramping Naruto hingga berbaring di bawahnya. Naruto hendak berontak, namun cekalan tangan Sasuke di pergelan tangan kurus itu hanya sia-sia saja. Naruto yang ada di bawah pun hanya meneguk saliva berat saat melihat kilat nafsu di maniks obsidian suaminya itu.

Ini semua berawal dari niat Naruto yang sedang mencoba sebuah kemeja hadiah yang diberikan ibunya saat Sara menyusul mereka berlibur bersama suaminya, Minato yang sekarang sudah bisa diajak berjalan jauh.

Naruto yang saat itu memakai celana pendek pun seolah tak memakai celana begitu mencoba kemeja putih tersebut. dan hal itu sungguh tidak bagus ketika suaminya baru saja pulang paska mengantar Menma yang sedang bermain di kamar hotel kakek dan neneknya.

"Sa..Sasukehh"

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat sang istri yang menggeliat gelisah. Ini semua berkat nasihat ibu mertuanya yang meminta Sasuke untuk segera pulang ke kamar hotelnya dan tidak membuat istrinya itu menunggu terlalu lama.

'_terimakasih ibu mertua, terimakasih'_ kira-kira seperti itu bathinnya bergejolak.

Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Naruto dan mengulum bibir ranum istrinya dengan sangat mesra. Melumat lembut bibir Naruto yang cukup tebal dan menggemaskan untuk dicium. Naruto tahu, suaminya ini adalah seorang a good kisser, sebab itu ia mulai membalas lumatan bibir tipis Sasuke.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-sia kan oleh Sasuke. Ia memulai permainannya. Menekan tengkuk Naruto dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Reflex Naruto pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

Tangan yang bebas mulai bergeriliya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh sang istri. Seperti membuka kancing-kancing kemeja, dari pinggang rampingnya, sampai tangan besar Sasuke menemukan tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda yang mulai mengeras.

"ahhhnn" Naruto mendesah disela-sela ciuman saat Sasuke dengan gemasnya mencubit nipple-nya.

Sasuke melesakan lidahnya dan membelai langit-langit hangat sang istri. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi putih Naruto yang tertata rapih. Dan tak melupakan perang lidah dengan lidah Naruto.

Naruto mulai menikmatinya, lagi. kalau pun Sasuke meminta lebih dari ini, ia pun siap. Karena entah mengapa ia seribu kali menyiapkan dirinya untuk sang suami. Tugas seorang istri itu melayani suaminya kan?

Ciuman berpindah ke perut sampai pada selangkangan Naruto. membuat pria cantik itu menggelinjang. Di pompanya junior Naruto yang entah dari kapan sudah naked.

"uugghh, Sasukehh..ja..jangannhhh"

Sasuke tidak mau menurut, ia kulum junior itu seperti mengulum lollipop. Naruto tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini terlalu nikmat, Naruto menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"ahhhhhhnnnn"

**...**

"aaahhhhnnnn, Sas..Sasukeehhhh" desah Naruto. Sasuke sedang asyik memanjakan lehernya, menciptakan tanda kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"haahhh..ahhh"

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Naruto dengan masih jarak yang cukup dekat. Memandang penuh bangga dengan apa yang ia ciptakan di seluruh tubuh Naruto, terutama tanda merah kepemilikan yang menghiasi tubuh tan sexy itu.

Cepat-cepat ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga sama nakednya dengan tubuh sang istri. Naruto merona lagi, saat melihat otot-otot sixpack suaminya yang entah mengapa membuat gairahnya kembali naik.

Sasuke terlalu sexy..

"aakhhhmmmpp" Naruto merasakan benda tumpul itu sudah memasuki hole nya yang ketat.

Hanya dalam sekali hentak junior Sasuke sudah berada hangat di dalam sana. Tidak ada persiapan, namun cinta telah membuat Naruto sedikit masokis sekarang.

"aahhhhnnn..Sasuhh...Sasukehhh" Naruto mendesah lagi, Sasuke menghentakan pinggulnya.

"apaah aku menyakiti mu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ini sakit, nyeri, tapi juga nikmat. Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, Naruto mulai memeluk leher Sasuke.

"aakkhhh, there... Sasu...Sasu..morehh"

Seringai itu kembali terlihat jelas, Sasuke sudah berhasil menemukan titik manis istrinya. Naruto mendesah keras, ia hanya mau Sasuke sekarang. Nafsu sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi, Naruto mau lebih, lebih dari ini. ia ketatkan hole nya, sedikit menggoda suaminya. Oh, Menma's mama sudah berani nakal rupanya..

Sasuke mempercepat tempo nya saat dirasa sesuatu akan keluar. "a..aku mau..aahhhnnn" Naruto berteriak lagi, rasanya ada yang mau keluar. Sasuke makin gencar, "bersama, sayanghhh" sahut Sasuke.

"SASU/NARUTO"

Kedianya berteriak keras, meneriaki nama pasangan masing-masing. Cairan putih kental muncrat kemana-mana, mengenai dada keduanya. Sementara Sasuke mengeluarkannya di dalam. Sasuke langsung ambruk di atas istrinya.

"Uuh..Kau berat" Naruto merengek.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia pun tertidur di samping Naruto tanpa melepaskan tautan di bawah sana. Ya, mereka melakukannya lagi. melakukan hal yang bisa menyatukan mereka kembali. Baik jiwa maupun raga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**1 bulan kemudian..**_

Naruto menghela napas pelan, tubuh rampingnya terduduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. Tangan tan kurusnya menggenggam sesuatu yang sangat kecil. Melihat tanda plus itu hanya akan membuat kepalanya sakit tiba-tiba.

Akhir-akhir ini ia memang tidak merasa mual, hanya sedikit lebih cepat lelah saja kalau sedang bekerja di cafe milik Temujin. Wajahnya yang pucat membuat Temujin selaku Boss pun memberikan izin bagi lelaki manis itu untuk istirahat saja di rumah.

"Naruto..Naruto..Kau di dalam?"

Teriakan sang ibu dari arah dapur apartment nya pun menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan. Ia harus buru-buru keluar, sebelum wanita paruh baya itu khawatir padanya.

_Cklek.._

Senyum keibuan terpatri di wajah yang sudah tak muda lagi. Naruto bisa melihat ibunya yang tengah memasukan bahan-bahan pangan ke dalam lemari es. Ah iya, Naruto bahkan lupa berbelanja harian kemarin sore. Selepas pulang kerja, Naruto memang buru-buru langsung beristirahat di kamarnya. Kemudian tertidur sampai ia pun lupa untuk makan malam.

"Temujin bilang kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Sara maju beberapa langkah, hingga ia pun berdiri tepat di hadapan putranya. Ia sentuh kening Naruto dengan punggung tangannya.

"tidak hangat. Sudah ke dokter?"

Inilah yang ditakutkan Naruto. bagaimana kalau ibunya tahu kondisinya saat ini? Naruto bahkan takut bilamana wanita itu terkejut dan belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi.

"Menma bilang dia akan menginap di rumah temannya" Sara berkata, wanita itu sekarang sedang berkutat dengan sayur-mayur. Mungkin ia akan memasak makan siang untuk putranya ini.

Naruto meremat ujung piyamanya. Antara dilemma dan galau seperti ini sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"ibu"

Sara menoleh, tatapannya khawatir sekali.

"iya?"

"Aku hamil"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hal yang paling Sasuke benci adalah meminum ramuan anti mual yang dibuatkan paman Myura untuknya. sudah dua minggu lamanya ia sering merasa mual dan pusing tiba-tiba di pagi hari.

Ini cukup mengganggu, bagi dirinya yang seorang direktur utama dan musti mengurus bisnis keluarganya yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil lagi.

Dia suka kopi, apapun yang rasanya pahit dan tidak terlalu manis. Tapi kali ini rasanya cukup berbeda, ia sudah berhenti minum kopi pahitnya lagi setelah mual-mual yang ia rasakan di pagi hari kerap kali menyapa paginya.

"kalau begini caranya seperti morning sickness saja" celetuk Itachi.

Ia sengaja mengomentari kondisi adiknya yang tiap pagi memuntahkan isi perutnya. Paman Myura yang sedang membuat sarapan pun mengernyitkan dahi, lucu juga kalau Tuan mudanya itu diserang morning sickness ibu hamil dengan tampang datarnya itu.

"sembarangan!" Kyuubi menyikut perut suaminya. Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

Untung Sasuke orang yang kuat, muntah-muntah begitu saja sih belum ada apa-apanya. Tapi Kyuubi ikut terkikik juga kalau sudah membayangkan betapa absurdnya kondisi Sasuke saat ini.

"sudah tidak apa-apa, tuan?" Tanya paman Myuura, penuh perhatian. Ia meletakan secangkir minuman hangat untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bisa jadi Naruto sedang hamil kan" Kyuubi asal bicara. Sasuke yang sedang menyeruput minuman herbalnya pun tersedak dan batuk-batuk—terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kakak iparnya itu.

"oh, bisa jadi itu!" tapi kini yang menyahut malah Madara, si senior Uchiha yang sangat dituakan di mansion ini.

"Woooahhh, hebat sekali kau Sas!" canda Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2 hari kemudian..**_

"Kau serius?"

"apanya?"

Sasuke tatap sosok ramping dengan balutan baju hangat tebal itu. Malam di musim semi itu dinginnya keterlaluan, dan Ia sengaja meminta Naruto yang katanya sedang tidak enak badan untuk menemuinya di sebuah cafe yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat hunian si blonde ini.

Sejak satu bulan yang lalu, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto memang sudah jarang ketemu. Kalau bukan karena Sasuke yang sibuk dengan tumpukan-tumpukan dokumennya, ya Naruto yang memang selalu mengurung diri di apartment nya.

Bukannya tidak mau mengunjungi Naruto di apartment, Cuma saja waktu yang Sasuke miliki akhir-akhir ini sedikit berkurang kalau dibagi-bagi. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya akan keluar kalau hendak bekerja saja. ya kalau ada Menma sih paling jemput Menma dulu di sekolah.

Tapi kan ini hari libur, kesepakatannya Menma boleh menghabiskan liburannya bersama si papa. Naruto juga tidak keberatan. Toh asal Menma senang, dia juga senang.

Siang tadi ibu mertuanya menelpon, dan memberitahukan kehamilan Naruto pada Sasuke. sontak saja Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya pun terkejut bukan main. Tapi sudahnya sih ya Cuma menepuk dahi pelan, begitu ingat permainan mereka yang tidak aman tentu saja hal ini bisa terjadi.

"lain kali kita main pakai pengaman ya" kata Naruto, ia pun tertawa guna memecah rasa kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Sasuke malah ikut tertawa, "ya, sorry..waktu itu kau terlalu menggairahkan sih"

Naruto manyun, jelas saja dia manyun. Sasuke bilang begitu seolah melimpahkan semuanya pada Naruto. seolah-olah karena dia menggairahkan makanya Sasuke langsung masuk, tanpa pengaman pula.

"dasar mesum!" cibir Naruto.

"ah, tapi..lagipula inikan yang mereka ingin kan? mau bagaimana lagi. kau ingat permintaan Menma tidak?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, tentu saja dia masih ingat permintaan absurd putra semata wayang mereka yang menginginkan seorang adik. Sasuke tertawa lagi, anak mereka sudah cukup umur kalau diberikan seorang adik.

"mungkin dengan ini kita bisa memulai semuanya lagi kan? memperbaiki semua yang pernah rusak sebelumnya"

"Sas, aku sedang tidak mau membahas yang sudah-sudah"

Sasuke bergumam 'sorry'. Lebih baik diam daripada harus membahas yang dulu-dulu. Dia juga tidak suka sebenarnya, tapi kalau bertingkah seolah lupa, Sasuke jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah juga jadinya. Berada di posisi yang serba salah memang tidak enak kan ya?

"bagaimana kalau mulai besok, aku dan Menma tinggal bersama mu?"

Sontak saja Naruto mendongak, tanpa sadar ia mengusap perutnya yang masih datar. "boleh?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Naruto merasa dungu sekali andai ia menolak Sasuke yang mulai mencoba bertanggung jawab. Lagipula keberadaan si jabang bayi di dalam perutnya ada juga karena Sasuke kan? kalau bapaknya saja sudah mau bertanggung jawab, masak ibunya masih harus jual mahal.

Mereka sudah melakukannya, dua kali malah. Itu bukan kebetulan! Pasti ada takdir Tuhan lagi yang bermain. Naruto pun mengangguk, tanda dia setuju. Sasuke tersenyum, ia genggam jemari Naruto erat.

"terimakasih, Naruto" ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Naruto akan tinggal bersama Sasuke mulai sekarang'_ Gaara mengulas senyum simpul saat membaca pesan singkat kakak sepupunya, Sasori. Ia merasa senang, bilamana orang yang sempat ia cintai itu telah menemukan kebahagian yang ia cari.

Biarlah Naruto tidak memilihnya, Gaara sendiri pun juga berpikir bahwa dia seorang pun belum tentu bisa membuat Naruto nya bahagia. Dan kabar yang ia ketahui, Naruto akan segera memiliki anak keduanya dengan Sasuke.

Cepat atau lambat mereka akan kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga. Keluarga kecil yang pernah di dambakan oleh sosok manis Naruto.

Ia akui kekalahannya, Sasuke jauh lebuh unggul..

_To : Uchiha Sasuke_

_Selamat, kau berhasil!_

_Jaga dia, cintai dia, dan buat dia bahagia selamanya. Jangan sakiti dia seperti sebelumnya..._

Send..

"Apa ini termasuk happy ending? Atau unhappy ending?"

Hinata tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Senyum terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Menghampiri sang sahabat yang masih terlalu asyik berkecimpung pada tumpukan-tumpukan berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani. Gaara terlihat lelah, namun bukan pekerjaan yang membuatnya lelah. Hinata cukup mengerti hal itu.

"entahlah..andai Naruto bahagia, apa yang bisa ku lakukan selain ikut berbahagia?"

Hinata tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Gaara pun juga. Selain ikut tertawa, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang baru saja patah hati? Menangis sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Gaara. Dan Hinata sendiri pun juga bukan tipe orang yang bisa melihat teman-temannya larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Club asyik nih" Hinata bermonolog.

"Anak club sih ya" cibir Gaara.

Tapi kemudian, "boleh juga sih" Gaara menyahut. Hinata tertawa pelan, dasar munafik. Mau sampai kapan Gaara begini?

"tapi jangan sampai mabuk banget ya? Aku tak mau memapah mu. Macam tubuh mu tak berat saja" Sekarang Hinata yang menyindir. Orang yang patah hati biasanya peminum yang kuat. Dan meski tampang Gaara kalem, tolong jangan meremehkan ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Konoha***_

Memasak, memang bukan keahlian Kyuubi sebenarnya. Bisa masak ya paling Cuma mie instant saja. Serba instant deh pokoknya. Mungkin kalau buat anak bisa se-instant membuat mie rebus pakai telur, Kyuubi pasti lebih memilih opsi yang itu.

Soalnya setiap malam digempur Itachi, bokongnya sakit bukan main. Itachi itu tipe kebo kalau sudah tidur, kerap kali membuat istrinya ini geram. Eh? Istri? Lupakan saja!

"mana makanannya? Lama sekali"

Kyuubi geram, sementara Itachi di meja makan malah memukul sendok ke atas permukaan meja. Manusia satu ini minta dihajar rupanya. "cerewet" Sahut Kyuubi, Itachi masih asyik menggoda Kyuubi. Habis Kyuubi kalau sedang marah manisnya minta dicium sih.

"Hey, sama suami gak boleh kasar!"

Kyuubi yang sedang merajang bawang pun membanting pisau ke atas talenan. Gereget juga lama-lama.

"Kau pikir aku ini pembantu mu atau apa?"

Tapi memang dasarnya Itachi yang brengsek, manusia berambut raven itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyuubi mengelus dada, punya suami yang bagus cover depannya ini memang kadang musti sabar.

"mana ada orang setampan aku menikahi seorang pembantu"

"drama..drama..dasar raja drama" cibir Kyuubi, iya deh tahu yang jago acting.

"yasudah buruan aku lapar!"

Dia bilang apa?

Buruan?

Memasak dalam keadaan 'itu' sakit mana bisa cepat? Siapa suruh main tidak ingat waktu? Asal masukin terus goyang sih memang enak. Tapi kan yang dimasukin dan digoyang itu yang tersiksa. Ugh, tidak tersiksa juga sih, Kyuubi akui ia menikmatinya.

"dasar cerewet"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 bulan kemudian**

Sudah diputuskan Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal satu apartment lagi. bersama Menma, dan mungkin calon adik bayi nya Menma. Naruto tidak merasa keberatan, toh dengan kehadiran Sasuke sebenarnya bisa menghemat tugas bersih-bersih juga kan kalau sedang malas bergerak.

Dia (Naruto) sudah minta cuti bekerja karena kehamilannya. Dan siapa sangka? Temujin, pak Boss tampan nan baik hati itu pun langsung mengiyakan saja. Kalau ingat dimana Temujin yang tersenyum ganteng, sebenarnya Sasuke geram, cemburu kalau mau tahu.

"sebelah sana belum di pel!" Naruto dengan perut agak buncitnya itu menunjuk ke samping televisi datar mereka, memerintah sosok asisten rumah tangganya yang tampan itu untuk mengepel dibagian yang ia rasa belum terkena sentuhan serat-serat basah itu.

"Nah, begitu dong! Baru bersih"

Tidak berperasaan banget, apalagi kalau melihat tampang kusut suaminya yang terus mondar-mandir mengepel dengan alat pel itu. kaos oblongnya basah keringat, Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Sejak kehamilan putra kedua mereka, Naruto jadi sering sekali memerintah Sasuke untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Memang sudah seharusnya, apalagi Naruto sendiri juga tidak pernah meminta Sasuke untuk mencari makanan di tengah malam dengan alasan 'ngidam'. Asal tahu saja, Naruto hamil yang ngidam itu bukan dia, tapi malah Sasuke.

"sudah dulu, capek" Sasuke mengeluh, sambil meregangkan otot. Capek bukan main. Dari tadi kerjaannya Cuma ngepel-ngepel lantai saja. Naruto selalu meminta Sasuke untuk mengepel lantai 3x, bukan 3x sehari. Kalau orang biasa saja mengepel 2x sehari, Pagi dan sore. Sasuke bisa ditugaskan pagi ngepel 3x, kalau dijumlahkan sehari bisa 6x ngepel. Biar bersih katanya, emang dasar mama muda.

"minggir sedikit kenapa? aku sedang nonton tv nih" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Duh, mama nya Menma ini semenjak hamil jadi rada childish menye begini ya. Sasuke menarik napas pelan, daripada ribut mending dia mengalah saja.

Sasuke pun menyudahi acara mengepelnya, setelah merapihkan peralatan pel. Lelaki Uchiha itu pun langsung duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang asyik menonton TV sambil memakan camilan pop corn caramel yang Sasuke buatkan di dapur apartment mereka. jelas saja tidak berhasil sih, rada gosong tapi Naruto tetap saja enjoy memakannya. Inilah yang disukai Sasuke dari istrinya, meskipun hasil pekerjaannya kurang sempurna Naruto tetap respect.

1-2 bulan mereka bersama, hubungannya masih rada canggung. Ya, wajar saja sih kalau mau ingat hubungan mereka dulu seperti apa. Kalau bukan Sasuke yang lebih dulu memulai bicara, ya Naruto tidak akan mau bicara. Untung saja ada Menma, rasa canggung itu pun pasti tergantikan. Tapi begitu di kamar, Cuma ada mereka berdua suasana nya ya lain lagi.

'_aku tahu ini tak mudah'—Sasuke_

'_maaf..aku..aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan semua perubahan ini'—Naruto_

'_tidak apa-apa..lambat laun pasti bisa'—Sasuke_

'_aku minta maaf'—Naruto_

'_hey, tidak apa-apa..aku pasti akan menunggu kesiapan mu'—Sasuke._

Tapi sekarang sudah beda, semakin kandungannya membesar, Naruto jadi semakin manja. Di mulai dari 2 minggu yang lalu, waktu itu jam dinding menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Naruto masih belum tertidur, dia yang Nampak gelisah membuat Sasuke menjadi khawatir. Karena Sasuke pengertian, akhirnya ia rela menemani Naruto—sambil mengelus-elus perut Naruto supaya si mama bisa tidur.

Dan berakhir Naruto yang tertidur lelap, sementara Sasuke yang musti terjaga di pagi hari. Kemudian berangkat ke kantor dengan tampang ngantuknya yang tidak biasa. Melas kalau mau tahu sih..

"kira-kira kalau laki-laki nama yang bagus apa ya?"

Naruto membuka suara, Sasuke menoleh. Lalu mengulas senyum tampan. Si mama sudah tidak baper lagi sekarang. Sasuke elus perut Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang, jiwa gentle seorang Uchiha sama sekali tidak lepas dari citra seorang Sasuke.

"Kenzo, Si Pintar?" Usul Sasuke.

Istrinya itu ber-hmm, sambil berpikir. "keren juga ya. Tapi kalau perempuan? Aku suka nama Kawaii"

Sasuke terperanjat mendengar usul nama bayi perempuan yang dikemukakan oleh sang istri. "Kawaii? Macam tak ada nama lain saja" gumam Sasuke. duh, Naruto ini memang imajinasi nya kelewat batas. Sampai memberi nama pun sambil membayangkan betapa manis dan imutnya putri keduanya dengan nama 'kawaii' itu.

Iya, lucu kalau Kawaii mereka masih kecil. Kalau sudah nenek-nenek? Mana ada nenek-nenek Kawaii.

Melihat Naruto yang mulai menggembungkan pipi chubby nya, membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Dia paling tidak bisa marah kalau sudah disuguhkan gembungan bakpao itu. "How about Kina?"

Naruto menoleh cepat, "The Judicious" Sasuke berkata lagi. tak disangka pria cantik itu tersenyum lembut. "kau seorang ayah yang hebat, Sasu" pujinya.

Sasuke terhenyak, ia menoleh dan menatap mata biru sang istri. Lalu tersenyum lagi, tampan sekali kalau mau tahu.

"dan kau adalah ibu yang hebat" ucapnya.

Keduanya pun mempersempit jarak wajah mereka, hingga akhirnya ciuman mesra itu terjadi. Sasuke melumat lembut bibir Naruto, tanpa ada nafsu. Hanya menghantarkan perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar pada sosok manis berkulit tan itu.

Bunyi kecipak basah, serta permainan lidah keduanya. Berkat Sasuke, Naruto jadi mengerti bagaimana cara menyeimbangi permainan lidah sang Uchiha.

Sampai..

"AKU PULANG!"

Suara lengkingan putra mereka menghentikan kegiatan keduanya. Menma berteriak cukup bar-bar, sejak tahu mama nya mengandung adik keduanya Menma jadi selalu tak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah. Ia ingin buru-buru bertemu ibunya dan menyapa sang adik. Kata mama adiknya akan segera lahir 4 bulan lagi. itu tandanya tidak akan lama lagi..

"Hallo, Mama" Menma menyapa Naruto. bocah 8 tahun itu buru-buru memeluk perut mamanya yang berisikan adik bayinya.

"Hallo, Outoto..Nii-chan merindukan mu"

Senyum terpatri di wajah tampan Sasuke. pria diusia yang hampir memasuki usia 30 tahun itu mengusap sayang rambut raven putra sulungnya. Sejak tahu ibunya hamil lagi, Menma selalu bertingkah dewasa dan tidak manja seperti sebelumnya.

"Papa"

"hm?"

Menma memerintahkan sang ayah agar mendekat. Sasuke mendekat dan putranya itu berbisik sepelan mungkin. "katanya papa mau mengajak ku ke game center"

Naruto melotot saat tak sengaja mendengar bisikan kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu. "APA? GAME CENTER?"

Sasuke dan Menma terlalu terkejut akan hal ini. Meskipun tadi mereka ber-lovey dovey, tapi jika mendengar kata 'Game Center' Jiwa galak seorang ibu di diri Naruto itu sering kali bangkit.

"Kabur~!" dua kepala Raven itu buru-buru menghindari amukan rubah betina yang tengah berbadan dua itu mengamuk.

"HEY, JANGAN LARI KALIAN!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, dia tidak berlari melainkan menyusul langkah suaminya yang masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua. Dalam hati ia tersenyum, inilah kehidupan keluarga kecil yang selalu ia dambakan. Dimana hanya ada satu ibu, satu ayah, dan anak-anak yang hidup saling mengasihi satu sama lain. Rasanya, seperti mimpi. Tapi sekalipun ini mimpi, Naruto enggan untuk bangun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi tersenyum, seraya memperhatikan wajah polos Reito kecilnya yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk erat boneka rubahnya. Reito kecil, usianya baru 12 bulan ketika Kyuubi dan Itachi memutuskan untuk mengangkat seorang anak.

Tidak apa-apa, Itachi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan keturunan. Meski awalnya Kyuubi merasa bersalah, karena tidak mungkin rasanya ia memberikan seorang keturunan untuk sang suami. Ia terlahir sebagai Kyuubi, bukan seperti adiknya yang istimewa sejak ia dilahirkan.

'_kau tetap sempurna bagi ku'_ itulah yang Itachi katakan, sehingga Kyuubi bisa kembali menjadi seorang Kyuubi yang biasanya bertindak nyeleneh dan 'semau gue' nya itu. hanya saja kini ada Reito, perlahan sifat bar-bar Kyuubi pun tergantikan menjadi sifat lembut penuh keibuan yang entah darimana ia pelajari.

"Reito sudah tidur?" Itachi menyapanya begitu Kyuubi keluar dari kamar Reito.

Itachi masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya, meskipun dasi sudah terlepas dari kerahnya. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan, tanpa diperkirakan Itachi malah memerangkap Kyuubi diantara dirinya dan dinding kamar putra mereka.

"kalau sekarang bagaimana?" Itachi membaui aroma tubuh sang istri yang lembut menusuk penciumannya.

"hmm, boleh"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau belum tidur"

Naruto merasakan dua lengan kokoh melingkar pada pinggangnya. Sesekali tangan itu mengusap lembut perutnya yang agak membuncit. Itu tangan Sasuke, suaminya..

"kau juga belum tidur"

Dieratkannya pegangan tangan tan itu pada sandaran balkon apartment nya sambil menikmati hembusan angin malam menerpa kulitnya. Naruto mengenakan mantel tidur, jadi tidak perlu takut masuk angin. Meski begitu, terjaga di malam hari adalah sesuatu yang sangat di larang untuk seorang ibu hamil.

"jangan begitu, kau harus istirahat kan" ujar Sasuke, mengecup pucuk pirang Naruto. Istrinya itu tersenyum, namun luput dari pandangan pria berzodiak leo itu.

"tapi aku tidak mengantuk"

Sasuke manarik napas pelan, "lalu sedang apa di sini?"

"mencari angin"

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya, hingga ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang suaminya. "tapi kau bisa sakit, Naruto"

"kan ada kau"

"dasar dobe! Jadi aku ini apa mu?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "kau ini kan suami ku, teme! Kalau aku sakit ya kamu yang urus!"

Sasuke menyentil pelan kening Naruto. dapat darimana panggilan 'Teme' nya itu? Naruto ini memang orang yang tak terduga dan selalu bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum karena tingkah polosnya itu.

"aku mencintai mu" Ucap Naruto, seraya menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang Sasuke. suaminya itu pun tersenyum, ia usap lembut punggung Naruto agar sang istri merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapannya.

"hm, aku mencintai mu juga" Sasuke berucap tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Orang bilang, Air mengajarkan kita ketenangan, lalu batu mengajarkan kita untuk menjadi tegar. Dan anginlah yang mengajari kita untuk menjadi kuat. Sementara kelembutan hati akan kita dapatkan dari butir-butir kapas yang putih itu. Terkadang cinta memang menyakitkan, tapi disinilah hati seseorang diuji. Dan aku, Namikaze..Maksud Ku Uchiha Naruto sudah membuktikannya, bahwa cinta menyembuhkan segalanya, cinta membuat seseorang yang lemah menjadi kuat dan yang kuat menjadi lemah. Dan karena cinta ku pada mu, Uchiha Sasuke, aku pun mulai mengerti bahwa cinta tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan dari pengorbanan..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

_**A/n : Ah, I don't believe it that i can FINISHED this Fic. Duh, Ai bener-bener gak nyangka bisa nerusin HAPPY ENDING nya. meskipun rada Absurd, hehehe.. Dan makasih buat para readers yang selalu ngikutin fic yang nyaris satu tahun baru bisa di bikin ENDING *Lol.**_

_**Dan terimakasih buat para Flamers yang udah membangkitkan motivasi AI. Tanpa kalian, I was nothing at all^^**_

_**Sekali lagi AI minta maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dengan fic ini. mungkin kalau sempat AI update lagi, AI akan Update fic baru 'SasuNaru'. Ya, berhubung AI kembali minat ke fandom SASU DAN NARU ini.**_

_**Sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya..Jangan bosan sama AI ya readers:***_


End file.
